The Choice
by SilencingMyst
Summary: When Hermione finds herself in a troubling predicament her hateful potions master is forced to bail her out, but the only way to keep her from being killed is to have her join with the Death Eaters. SSHG
1. The Choice

A/N: I own none of this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The choice

"Ugh!" Hermione grunted as she marched down the hall with a first year Gryffindor.

As Head Girl she had the responsibility of taking anyone out of bed past hours to their head of house. She didn't relish this part of her duties because it took time from her sleep schedule. Yes rounds she hated, no she loathed rounds.

"I can't believe this Jenkins! Didn't I already catch you out once this week? You are not allowed out of bed!" Hermione yelled at the poor boy. "Don't ever let me catch you out after curfew again."

The two Gryffindors marched down the hall and stopped in front of a wizened wizard in a pink robe and a clashing orange hat.

"Snidget!" Hermione shouted so as to wake up the wizard and gain entrance to the room the portrait housed.

The wizard only mumbled and rolled over onto the opposite side of the frame. Annoyed Hermione poked the sleeping man to rouse him. With a start the man sat strait up in his frame wide awake.

"Thank you." Hermione said with sarcasm. "Snidget!"

The portrait swung open to reveal an office. It was nicely furnished with an oak desk and three matching chairs, one behind and two in front of the desk. On the walls were several pictures, most of them were landscapes of forests or mountain lakes. The windows were framed by thick red velvet drapes with a gold trim.

Behind the handsome desk sat a stern woman with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She was wearing a gold dressing robe and had her hands folded neatly on her desk.

"Professor," Hermione started, "I found Arnold in the corridor leading to the charms hallway."

"Thank you Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said turning to Hermione, "You may return to your rounds. I will deal with Mr. Jenkins."

"Thank you Professor." With that Hermione turned and left the room. After she stepped out of the portrait she decided to return to where she had been before discovering Arnold. As she walked down the seemingly endless corridors she let her mind wander.

Harry and Ginny really do make a good couple. I only wish that they could be together… Harry is doing much better than he was in potions. Maybe he will pass his NEWTs in the spring…

Her mind kept wandering in endless circles around the famous Harry Potter. She was proud of her best friend because he decided to finish his seventh year so he could become an auror. He was trying his hardest in everything and she could tell. Her friend was finally maturing and thinking about his future instead of blindly following what he knew he had to do.

As she turned down the hallway leading to the library her thoughts turned to Ron. He wasn't doing as well as Harry. She would have hoped that by their seventh year Ron would have gotten serious about school, but sadly he hadn't. She still had to help him with most of his homework, though she only gave him a prod in the right direction. She never actually did his homework for him.

Recently Ron had been acting weird around her. He would rarely speak to her and when he would he would blush profusely. She saw him hanging around with the first and second years more often, bragging about his Quidditch skills. He always seemed to glance her way to see if she were listening. She knew he liked her but she didn't remotely return the feeling. He was a brother and a best friend, but that was all. She wished that he would realize that and return to normal.

She was thinking about how to turn him down gently when she heard whispers coming from an empty classroom. She looked around to see where she was and found that she had wandered into an unused portion of the castle. The voices were no more than whispers even when Hermione got to the slightly ajar door. Her eyes grew wide when she recognized the deadly whisper and the venomous snarls that followed them. She had decided to leave but then caught a part of the conversation.

"The Dark Lord will have his recruits you can be sure of that, you must be patient." The smooth and deadly whisper came.

"You are out of time Severus, you have failed." said a silky man's voice.

Hermione gasped. She knew that voice! What was Lucius Malfoy doing here?

"The Dark Lord will not tolerate failures Severus, I suggest you recruit a new member by the end of the week or face our master's displeasure.

"Believe me Malfoy you will have your recruit I am already working on two students that have expressed their desire to know more."

Lucius raised his delicate eyebrow.

"Have you Severus? Well maybe you won't be such a disgrace to our cause after all. You are starting to be useful. Goodness knows you never help with the real work. You stay locked in your dungeon, safe, while the rest of us risk our lives in the fight." Lucius drawled.

"You will not talk to me that way Lucius You know damn well that I do more for HIM than you do. So it would be wise to keep you mouth shut before I get angry." Snape said in his most venomous whisper.

Hermione was shocked by what she heard. Snape was recruiting students? Did Dumbledore know? And how was Lucius in the school?

She was still halfway through her last thought when she heard footsteps from behind the door. She looked around to see where she could hide but there wasn't even a suit of armor in the hallway.

"Great you just had to pick the only hallway in the whole freaking castle with nothing to hide behind." Hermione admonished herself.

She was just about to make a run for it when the door swung open to a red faced Malfoy and a pale as ever Snape. Hermione froze in her tracks. She watched as a scowl appeared on Malfoy's face. She was surprised at the slight widening of Snape's eyes and the flash of astonishment before he concealed them both. Not a second after she saw the two she was forced against the wall and had a wand pointed at her chest by the blonde Slytherin

"What are you doing here mudblood?" Malfoy asked icily.

"I…" Hermione began but she was cut off by her potions master.

"She, Mr. Malfoy, is here by my asking."

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped when he said this, but she kept her composure and put on a face that she hoped to God confirmed what Snape had just said.

"Now if you please drop your wand and follow me you will understand why she is here.

Malfoy reluctantly lowered his wand and narrowed his eyes as he followed Hermione in to the once again occupied room.

"Now Mr. Malfoy I have asked Miss Granger here because she has been inquiring about service to the Dark Lord. She was to have been here earlier." He said pausing to give her a look that would have sent a fifth year running from the room in tears.

"How can she be loyal?! She is a mudblood, a friend of Potters, and up until now been against everything to do with dark magic! She cannot be trusted."

"There is where you lack Lucius. You do not open your mind to the possibility and therefore don't see it's potential. I have already tested her loyalty. She will not stray. Her ability to perform as a spy has potential; she could be an invaluable commodity."

"She could be lying to you! How do you know she isn't trying to get in so as to help Dumbledore? She is friends with Potter for crying out loud!"

"While being friends with Potter has rubbed off some reckless tendencies it has not afflicted her ability to lie to me. She is loyal. The end."

"I want proof that she is loyal! Not just your word."

"I," Hermione started with a frightened quality to her voice, "am loyal. I want to learn the Dark Arts and I want to help the Dark Lord rule the wizarding world."

"I don't believe you! How did you even learn that you wanted to know more about the Dark Arts?" Lucius spat.

"That was my doing Lucius. I hid a spell book in her things one day before class was over. Then I waited. When she came back to me with the book she expressed her interest in acquiring more knowledge on the subject." Snape said simply. "I Suggest that you leave now Lucius. Your portkey will leave in five minutes. And when you get back please tell our master that I am on the verge of inducting a very valuable member."

"You can't induct her," Malfoy said in a rage, "she is a filthy mudblood!"

"Mudblood she may be but she is a friend of Potters."

Lucius glared at Snape and just when he seemed he was going to explode from anger he turned on his heal and stormed out of the classroom.

When the door was closed and Snape was sure that Lucius was gone he turned to Hermione.

"What," he said with a venomous snarl, "are you doing here Miss Granger?"

"I was doing my rounds when I heard whispers. I thought that they were students that were out past curfew. I'm sorry professor."

"Sorry Miss Granger?" Snape said his face livid. "Sorry is what you will be when you realize what you have done!" Snape snapped. "Follow me and keep up!"

She did as she was told. She wished that this were a nightmare and she would wake up any moment in her head girl's quarters. She had been frightened when Malfoy had attacked her but now she was terrified. She knew that they were headed to the Headmasters office and she did not want to encounter the anger of two of the most powerful wizards in the school on the same night.

She was shaking by the time they reached the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Bubble gum." Snape snarled at the statue.

The statue sprang to life and revealed a winding staircase. As soon as Snape set foot on the first stair they began to move upward. But Snape did not stop and let the stairs do the work. He kept walking and sped up his pace. Hermione tried her best to keep up but fell behind, and when she reached the top of the stairs Snape was waiting on her with a look of disgust.

"I told you to keep up!"

With that he knocked on the door and burst in when the Headmaster acknowledged his presence.

"Good evening Severus, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said looking grave because of the livid face of Snape and the clearly distressed countenance of Hermione. "Please have a seat." He gestured to the two seats in front of him.

Hermione gladly slumped into a seat while Snape only smirked and leaned against the handsome fireplace.

"What is the problem Professor?"

"Miss Granger," Snape snarled, "decided to do some snooping while on her rounds tonight and stumbled onto a very private and very dangerous meeting."

"I wasn't snooping! I thought you were a student." Hermione said indignantly. "How as I supposed to know what was going on?"

"Maybe the fact that you were in a very secret and well hidden hallway would have pointed out to your imperceptive brain that it was unlikely that a student would have found their way in to the corridor." Snape said in anger.

"Miss Granger why were you in that hallway?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Sir I don't know how I got there." Hermione said knowing how very childish she sounded. "I wasn't paying attention because I was reviewing notes for the NEWTs."

That was at least partially true. She has been thinking about NEWTs, only Harry's NEWTs.

"I see Miss Granger." Dumbledore said with a sad look in his eye before he turned back to Snape. "Professor how did this encounter end?"

"The only way to save the girl from certain death was to tell Lucius that she had come on my orders."

"And then?"

"And then I concocted a story that made him believe she desired a better understanding and more involved roll in assisting the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore looked crestfallen at Snape's reply.

"Was this the only way?" He asked almost pleadingly.

"Yes sir otherwise she would be dead now."

"Very well Professor."

Dumbledore sat with his hands steepled for several minutes. He seemed to be fighting a battle within himself. Hermione noticed his eyes go from compassionate to fiery and back again.

"What is he thinking? Have I disappointed him so much as to not know what to do with me?" Hermione thought to herself.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore spoke.

"Miss Granger, You are now in a precarious situation. I see only two possible options to follow. I am going to give you a choice but I want you to listen to which each entails before you make your choice. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." was Hermione's only reply.

"Good. Now your first option is to go into hiding. I could take you and keep you hidden until the war is over. The downside is that you wouldn't be able to keep up with your studies; you would not graduate with your class. You could have no contact with anyone not even me, and you would have no knowledge of the outside world till the threat had passed."

Hermione's face had stretched into a contorted shock. "How horrible" She thought. "I can't be cooped up like an animal I would die!"

Dumbledore waited until the astonishment receded from Hermione's features before proceeding with his next solution.

"The only other choice would be to join the fight and become a double agent. You would have to risk your life to save everything we have worked for. Hermione this isn't to be taken lightly. I want you to think of what this would entail. You would see horrible things. You would then learn how to do those horrible things and may even have to perform some of them to prove your loyalty. Please think both solutions over tonight. I will call you back in tomorrow for your decision. We will then begin planning."

Hermione's face was white. "Yes sir. I will think them both over."

"Ok child. You may return to your quarters. Please do not make a rash decision. Be sure it is what you want."

"I will sir. Thank you for my choice."

"You're welcome; you may now leave Miss. Granger."

With that Hermione got out of the plush chair and headed toward the portrait.

"Oh and Hermione," Dumbledore said as she reached the door. "I am sure you realize that this subject is better left discussed with no one?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione said as she left the room.

How could this happen? What am I going to do? Oh I can't take this!

"Okay calm down Hermione." Hermione schooled herself. "I can do this I just have to make a good list when I get back to my rooms. I'll make a pro's and con's list for both of them. Hopefully I can make the right decision."

That calmed her down a little bit. Having everything organized made her seem a little more in control over what was happening. Dumbledore was very kind to let her decide how her life was going to change…because it seemed it had to. And speaking of kind, well maybe not so kind, but at least not as harsh, Professor Snape had saved her. And he hadn't yelled at her as much as she thought he would have. Maybe it was because Dumbledore was there but maybe it was because he actually felt sorry for her. Wait what was she thinking? Snape feel sorry? No he probably just didn't want to get into trouble with the headmaster.

As she came up to her door she pulled out her wand and dropped the wards. When she went in she threw her robe over the back of her couch and pulled her hair out of its pony tail. She then kicked off her shoes by the door and grabbed her robe and set it on the chair in her bedroom. She grabbed her dressing robe and headed to the shower. She was going to need to think about everything, and a nice hot shower would help her to relax and concentrate.

About thirty minutes later she came out of the bathroom in her dressing robe and proceeded to her desk. She pulled out two pieces of parchment and wrote her options at the top of them and then made two columns, one labeled pro's on each, and one labeled con's for each.

"Ok so what is good about being locked up?" Hermione asked her self. "Well for one I would be safe, and I wouldn't have to take the dark mark, or do any horrible things. So what's bad? Not getting to finish school or be with my friends certainly. I also couldn't help in any way, I'd feel too much of a burden. I wouldn't get to join the order and I would be so far behind on the times..." Her list ended up with several more pros and cons on it.

Go In To Hiding

Pro's Con's

Would be safeNo way to go to school

No dark markWouldn't be able to see my friends

No hurting peopleWould miss my parents

Easier than being a spyWould have no say in what goes on

Don't have to learn dark magic Wouldn't know what was happening

Might have to spend years in seclusion

She looked at her list and then set it aside and started on her next list. It was going to be much harder to find really good reasons for her take this choice over the last.

"So what is good about this? I won't be in seclusion, I can continue my education, I'll be with my friends, and I can even contribute to the order." Some how those didn't seem very good reasons to choose it. "I have so many more reasons not to choose this one. I'd have to learn and use dark magic, I'd have to work with Snape, I would do so many things that people would hate me for. I don't know if I could do it." This list seemed to be longer but maybe not in a good way.

Be A Spy

Pro's Con's

No seclusionWould have to learn Dark Arts

Would be with friendsMay have to use Dark Arts

Could help the OrderMay be hated if I used Dark Arts

Would help save livesWould have to work with Snape

Could continue educationMay get killed

May help bring Voldemort downMay get distracted in class

Would contribute something to theMay have to get the Dark Mark

war effort

It seemed as though the easy thing to do would be to lay low for as long as she had to. But would that be the right thing to do? Sure she would be safe but she almost felt as though she were a coward if she did that. On the other hand if she were to fight she would most likely have to do some awful things She didn't want to kill, but the information that she brought back could be invaluable to the Order. Snape was already doing that but if he got caught she could keep going. Of course if she got caught they both would be discovered because he had helped her join and put his word in for her. There was also the problem that if he didn't induct her his word would be broken too. So that was another reason to go. She didn't want to take out Snape as a way to keep her safe. That just wouldn't be right no matter how much of a bastard he was.

"I'm going to do it." She thought to herself. "I am going to become a spy to help the Order and bring Voldemort down!"

With her mind thoroughly made up she dressed in her nightgown and headed to bed. It was going to be a rough day tomorrow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How can you give that girl a choice Albus?" Snape rage. "She will choose the seclusion and then my cover will be blown because I gave my word against her!"

"Severus please sit down." Dumbledore said almost impatiently. Then he smiled and said, "Lemon drop?"

"No Albus I won't sit and how many times have I told you no to a lemon drop. I'm sure it is almost impossible to count" Snape spat.

"Severus she is a smart student. Of all the students to get into this mess it is good it was her. She will choose to fight I know it. Her honor won't let her go into hiding and her reasoning will tell her the only thing she can do is fight. You have no reason to worry. Now please sit down." Dumbledore said this last thing with an air that said he wasn't kidding. "Now what did Lucius say before Hermione was discovered."

"He informed me of an upcoming Death Eater ball. It is to be held at Malfoy Manor and I have to attend. No one knows why the ball is being held, not even Lucius. He only received a letter that told him to hold the ball the day before Halloween. All the decorations were to be up to Lucius and so was the food and attire." He said the last word with severe distaste.

"And what is the apparel?" Dumbledore asked amusedly.

"What do you think Albus? That inhumane bastard is having a Halloween ball, costumes and all. I despise dressing up." Snape said.

"Be that as it may you still have to attend I'm afraid. And you will most likely have a date."

"WHAT?!" Snape roared.

"Miss Granger will most likely have to accompany you now that Lucius knows she is going to become a Death Eater. It will be his way of seeing if she is loyal or not."

"I suppose she will have to come." Snape said calming down some. "But it will not be a date. We will be associates."

"Of course Severus. But she will still accompany you as your charge so she will be your date to the ball."

Snape growled and gave the headmaster a look of utter disgust.

"Oh don't give me that look. It will be only once and it is in almost two months time. By then you will have gotten to know each other better."

"Whatever Albus. I am going to bed now."

"Good night Severus. I will see you tomorrow at the meeting with Miss. Granger."

Snape grunted and headed to his rooms. He absolutely hated the cheerfulness of that man. As far as he was concerned there was nothing to be happy about. It was almost a disgrace that the head of the order didn't take things as seriously as he should. Letting Granger become a spy was one thing when it came to exposing Snape himself but then joking about how she would have to attend a ball as his date was not right. At the ball she would probably have to do some hideous thing to prove her loyalty or at least her capability of doing some horrible act. It was unbelievable that he had given the girl a choice. Going into hiding would destroy Snape and Dumbledore knew it. Dumbledore was sure she would pick to fight be he himself didn't have that confidence.

The insufferable know it all would probably choose seclusion so she could study and probably no even have to go back to school when she came. Of course she could probably graduate right now if she chose. The hardest NEWTs there was, was the potions NEWT and she was amazing at them. He had never had a student that had so much potential. She understood the complexities that were the art of potions; that following the instructions was only half the job. It was incredible to have her in class. It was the only time he found pleasure in teaching because she understood everything he taught her. It wasn't as if he told her that she was amazing with potions far from it really. He criticized her as often as he could with out discouraging her from trying.

But why was he thinking of her? He had more pressing things to worry about, like the next time there was a meeting. How was he going to assure everyone of Granger's loyalty, that is if she decided to go through with it.

He reached his room and let down his wards. He went inside and went strait to the bathroom. He was going to need a long hot shower before he would get any sleep. And he might even a sleeping potion. Might as well try getting to sleep with out resorting to that though.

After his shower he got dressed for bed and laid down. He looked over at his clock to see what time it was: 2:00.

"Well," he said to himself, " At least I have four hours of sleep. I have managed with less." With that he turned off the lamp that was on his bedside table and rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like it. By the looks of it so far it is going to be a long story. I'll try my best to keep updating as much as possible. Please review because that what keeps me writing. It is wonderful to get in put no matter bad or good. Thanx! 


	2. Lessons

A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and thank all of you that have checked this piece out. I am so glad that you like it. Now on to the chapter!

I own none of this.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lessons

Hermione woke up the next morning to the sound of scratching on her bedroom window. The owl looked rather annoyed at having to wake her up to let him in. Hermione rushed to the window and opened it to let the big barn owl in. It swooped over to her bed and dropped a letter on her pillow and then went and sat on her dresser.

"Do you need a reply?" Hermione asked the bird. It hooted in confirmation. "Alright then."

Hermione walked over to her pillow and picked up the letter, which had her name written in very curly handwriting. She turned the letter over and opened it. She wasn't surprised as to what she found in the letter.

Dear Miss. Granger,

I would request your presence in my office this afternoon at two O'clock. Please have made your decision by that time. Have a good day!

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione sighed, of course she had to tell him her decision, what else would she be there for? This wasn't going to be easy. How would Snape react? He probably didn't want to have her around as a tag along; he would despise her decision, but that wouldn't stop her from going through with it. Nothing could change her mind now. She quickly wrote a reply to Dumbledore saying she would be there and gave it to the barn owl to deliver.

Hermione got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, as it was Saturday she wasn't worried about being late for class and so took her time getting there. It was going to be hard not to tell her two best friends what had happened to her, or at least, what was _going _to happen to her. She needed her friends and didn't know how she was going to manage without them. Maybe Dumbledore would let her tell them after she was established as a death eater.

Those thoughts were still running through her head as she walked into the Great Hall and sat down in her usual seat between Ron and Harry.

"Where ya been love?" Harry asked. "You are never late to breakfast."

"I over slept because I was up studying last night." Hermione lied quickly.

"You shouldn't take all of this so seriously yet! I mean we have all year still." Ron said blushing like mad.

"Guys you know I will study, it's what I do. And besides, it is a Saturday so I can sleep in if I want."

"Your right 'Mione, Oh and I got your mail this morning because you weren't here. You got your usual morning newspaper and you got a letter."

"A letter? From whom?" Hermione asked looking somewhat confused.

"I dunno but it looks important." Harry said handing it to Hermione. "Um Herm…" Harry said leaning closer to Hermione so only she could hear him, "That letter was delivered by Draco's owl."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wonder what the prick wants. Well I'll open it in my rooms, just so he doesn't have the satisfaction of seeing me read it."

"Okay 'Mione. But if is says anything hurtful at all tell me and I'll curse what little brains he has out of him."

"Thanks Harry."

"No problem love, glad to do it." Harry said smiling at her.

"Ron you have been quiet, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Nothin' mate. Just eating." Ron said as he looked away from Hermione as fast as he could.

"Okay whatever. Hey do you want to go and play a round of Quidditch with the rest of the team Ron?"

"Yeah that would be great! We need some more practice anyway before our first match against Ravenclaw. I'll get the team together after breakfast and we can go strait from there. Are you gonna come 'Mione?" Ron asked with only a flush to his face this time.

"Yeah I'll come down, but first I want to go back to my rooms and get my books so I can do some homework."

"Alright we will see you then. Oh and don't spend so much time on your homework that you don't have fun okay?"

"Alright Ron. I'll meet you guys later."

"See ya Hermione." Harry said as Ron ran down to the opposite side of the table to get the team together. "He really does make a good team captain doesn't he? So enthusiastic…more than I could be during this time…" Harry trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Yes he is. You would have been good too Harry and you know that." Hermione said trying to cheer him up.

"I could have done the job, but he really is the best person for it. I don't think I would have had the heart to do the job. I mean with Voldemort and all."

"Harry soon this will all be over and we can all get back to normal. It will be ok."

"Thanks Herm." Harry said as Ron came back with the team. "I'll see you later." I was more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah I'll be down in a little bit. You guys go."

"Okay see ya then."

Hermione walked back to her room to get her books and homework. She really didn't like to watch the guys play Quidditch, it was boring, so she always brought her homework with her.

Harry was taking his role very hard, she thought to herself. He knew what he had to do and now he was so afraid that if he couldn't do it and failed that he would have brought the destruction to the whole wizarding world. She didn't blame him for how he felt but she wished she could help him. Maybe that was another reason she had to become a spy. She could help Harry to know that he could do what he needed to do.

When she had reached her rooms and went inside she gathered her things and set them by the door. She then went and sat in her chair by the fireplace and took out the mysterious letter she had received.

It was a small letter and had her name lavishly written across it in silver ink. She turned it over and sure enough the Malfoy crest was pressed in the green wax seal. She opened the letter and was surprised to see that it came from Lucius and not Draco.

Miss Granger,

After our encounter last night I am still skeptical that you are actually one of us. To remedy my mistrust I would like to come visit you alone and ask you some questions. This is not a request but is a command. You will meet me in the same classroom we met in last night in two days time. You are to be there at midnight and I repeat you are to be there alone. I will know if anyone is there, especially Snape or Dumbledore. Until then Miss Granger…

Lucius Malfoy

"Oh crap. What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Hermione asked herself. "How am I supposed to prove myself; and in two days no less?" Hermione felt a streak of panic run through her before she could calm herself down. "It's ok Dumbledore will know how to fix this. I just hope I can perform well."

Hermione stuffed the letter into her bag and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. When she got there the guys waved to her as she sat down. As she pretended to watch for awhile as she tried to think of how the meeting would go tonight. She wondered if Snape would be there. He probably would, I mean heck this involved him too. She also wondered if her training would start that night. Again, it probably would because of the appointment with Malfoy in two days.

After about ten minutes of 'watching' the guys Hermione settled in to do some homework. She didn't look up until she heard her name from behind her.

"'Mione lets go get some lunch." Ron said while standing at the door to the platform they were in."

"Yes I'm starved." Harry said as he helped Hermione gather her stuff and place it in to her bag.

Hermione glanced at her watch before leaving. It was one o'clock. She had enough time to eat before going to her meeting with Dumbledore. How was she going to explain her absence to the boys? They were surely gonna want to know why she was leaving. Oh well she would figure a reason out soon enough.

As they walked into the Great Hall Draco approached the group.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry spat.

"Who's talking to you Potter? I want Granger." Draco said with a smirk.

"What ever you have to say Malfoy can be said in front of them." Hermione said with disgust.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the family Granger."

"What is he talking about Hermione?" Ron asked with a scowl on his face.

"I have no idea Ron, let's go." Hermione said brushing against Draco. "I'll talk to you later." she whispered into Draco's ear, praying to god that neither of the boys saw her do it.

The boys followed Hermione past Draco and to their seats.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea; I think he has finally gone mental." Hermione said relieved that neither had seen her whisper to Draco.

"Yeah he probably took too many hits to the head in fourth year as the ferret and they are finally catching up to him."

The group laughed at that comment and started on lunch. The time passed quickly, too quickly for Hermione.

"I have to go guys. I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Hermione lied quickly.

"Why do you have a meeting with him?" Ron asked confused.

"It is about being Head Girl. I think I am getting some new responsibilities or something." Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and got up to leave.

"When are you gonna be back 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I dunno but if I can I'll come to the common room tonight. See ya guys." Hermione rushed out of the Great Hall and walked as fast as she could to the Headmasters statue.

"Bubble Gum." She said to the statue while looking at her watch. She was a few minutes early which suited her fine. As she approached the top she heard voices from the office. Hoping against hope that it was only Snape and she wasn't interrupting something she knocked on the door.

"Come in Hermione." Dumbledore said as she entered.

"A few minutes early as I suspected. Have a seat." He gestured to the same seat that she had occupied the night before. Snape was sitting in the seat to her right. "Hermione," Dumbledore said with a grave face, "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes sir I have. I have decided to…" she stopped as she felt the piercing gaze of her potions master turn on her. "I have decided to become a spy." That was all she could say. She was trembling. She had no idea why because she had already known what she would say, but she felt like she had just revealed an awful secret and now she would have to pay for doing so.

Snape sat straighter in his chair; if Hermione hadn't known any better she would have said that he was relieved. She looked at Dumbledore and saw that familiar sparkle return to his eyes.

"Good Miss Granger. Now we need to discuss your role as a spy for the order. You will have to be inducted to gain access to the resources that you will need, and you will also need to take lessons from Professor Snape on Occulmency as well as a course in the Dark Arts. You can begin those tomorrow I think. But you will have to discuss the schedule with Professor Snape so that it will be convenient to you both."

"Professor, I think I should begin sooner than that."

"Whatever for child?" Dumbledore asked.

"I received a letter from Lucius Malfoy this morning instructing me to meet him two nights from now…so that he could test my loyalty." Hermione said the last part with a quiver in her voice.

"Do you have the letter?" Snape growled

Hermione jumped. It was the first thing he as said the whole meeting. She pulled the letter out of her bag and handed it to her professor. She watched as he read it intently and finally looked up from it.

"It is authentic Albus. It says that she is to go alone, at midnight two nights from now. I can have her ready for that but will have to begin now, immediately. Damn Him!" Snape said pounding his fists on the chair. The letter crumpled in his hand. "He is doing this to test me not her." Snape said spitefully.

Though alarmed Hermione said nothing, she sat and watched as Snape fumed about this new turn of events. She had no idea what was going to happen. She hoped beyond hope that her lessons wouldn't be so hard that she couldn't possibly learn enough by Monday night. She was jarred from her thoughts by Snape.

"Go down to the classroom. We will have our sessions there." Snape said menacingly.

"Yes sir." Hermione got up and nodded to the Dumbledore before walking to the door. "Are you coming with me professor?" She asked when Snape didn't get up to leave.

"I will be down in a few minutes." He said through gritted teeth. "Now go!"

Hermione walked through the door and closed it rather quickly. When she was out of the door she breathed a sigh of relief and headed toward the potions classroom. "Oh that insufferable man!" she thought. "He is going to make this hell trying to learn everything. I was only trying to be polite, but no! All he does is shove it back in my face!" Hermione fumed as she walked to her destination and waited for her snarky professor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once the door was closed Snape got up and leaned on the fireplace.

"Is there something else Severus?" Dumbledore asked the man standing before him.

"How can she become part of the Order? I understand that she will be a spy but when the Order was started we all agreed that no one under the age of eighteen could become a member. That would mean that she is ineligible." Snape accused harshly.

"In normal circumstances she wouldn't be allowed into the Order you are right Severus, but in her third year she acquired a time turner to aid her in her heavy class load. It seems that it has aged her one year. In five days time she will be eighteen. So after that time she will be inducted into the Order." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"Who on earth gave her a time turner?"

"Professor McGonagall let her use it for that year when she was taking a very heavy course load."

"I see. You know if she doesn't pass Lucius's test she will be killed, or taken captive at least. He might hurt her even if she does pass just because she is muggle born. This isn't a good thing to do. One of us should go with her."

"I agree that this is dangerous but neither of us should be the ones to go. He will be expecting us or a staff member."

"Then who do we send Albus?" Snape asked scathingly. "Oh I know we can send one of her Gryffindor friends, Potter perhaps or how about Longbottom? Yes that would work." Snape spat sarcastically.

"Of course we couldn't send a student, but we could send someone from the Order. Lupin perhaps. Anyway you should be teaching Miss Granger the basics of what she will need to know. I will handle who goes."

"Yes, sir." And with that Snape stalked out of the office.

"Granger is going to hate what she will have to learn tonight. It is her own fault for putting her nose where it doesn't belong. She will have to learn how to keep to herself. She will know how… before I'm done with her anyway." Snape thought as he swooped into his classroom to find Hermione sitting behind her usual desk in the back of the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Miss Granger!"

"Yes sir?" Hermione said getting up.

"You will need to be closer to me if you wish to learn anything. You may think you know it all already but I assure you, you do not."

Hermione glared at Snape and made her way to the front of the room.

"What I am about to teach you is how to shut your mind to intruders who would wish to steal your secrets. Occulmency is a very hard thing to learn as it does not require the use of a wand or potion, but the use of your will to keep the intruder out. I suspect that you will not be very adept at this skill seeing as you need to memorize a book before you can perform a spell. You will need to clear and close your mind. You will feel a pressure on your forehead and around your temples signaling that someone is trying to enter your mind. Fight it off."

That was the only instructions Snape gave Hermione before he whispered "Leglimens." She felt a slight pressure on her forehead as Snape had told her there would. She concentrated on clearing her mind and not letting him see anything. She failed miserably though. Soon he was crawling around in her mind like some disgusting worm. She tried her best to push him out but after five minutes she still couldn't.

Finally Snape stopped digging into her mind.

"Well Granger you are even worse than I thought you would be. I barely had to try to get into your head." Snape said with a sneer.

"If you would tell me how to do it than maybe it wouldn't be so easy." She shot back.

"I will not be given that tone Miss. Granger. I am still your professor even if we have to work together. You will give me the respect I deserve." Snape said dangerously.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said almost sarcastically.

"Now let's try again. Close your mind to me. I would rather not see your memories of walking into school only to find that your dress was stuck in your panties again."

Hermione was seething. How dare he remind her of that! She had been so embarrassed. It just made her try that much harder to keep him out. She felt the pressure again. This time it was more intense, more like he was searching for something that he was wandering aimlessly like he had been last time. Hermione focused and thought of nothing else than to keep him out of her mind. It worked somewhat, she pushed him further back if not all the way out. Then she felt the pressure increase. Her temples were now encompassed in the pressure also. She fought harder to keep him out but it didn't work. He went strait to her memory of the underpants incident. As soon as he reached it he pulled away and then was out of her mind.

"I told you to not let me see anything at all, not to just push me to other memories!" Snape said angrily.

"I wasn't trying to push you to other memories I was trying to push you out!" Hermione yelled.

"You don't push me away! Don't let me in. Block your mind off from mine!" Snape said calming down slightly. "Leglimens."

For the third time Hermione felt pressure. She did as she had been told and tried to put up a barrier, so that nothing could get through. She could feel him trying to get in her mind again. This time she wouldn't let him. She strengthened her will to stop him. The pressure became more intense, and she had trouble keeping the barrier up. It increased even more and she felt as if her head might explode if it didn't stop. She couldn't hold it barrier any longer. Her mind was wide open to Snape. Everything she knew he could find. She fell to her knees because of the pain in her head and finally forced a groan when she thought she couldn't handle any more. The pressure suddenly receded but the pain was still there.

"That was better, but still not good enough. Lucius will be able to use that much force with you. I doubt that he is any better at Legilimency than that. You will still need to discipline your mind more if you are going to survive his mind search. We will do this again." Snape pointed his wand back at Hermione as she stood up a little shakily.

Soon she felt the now familiar pressure and but up a mental block. Again it worked until he increased the pressure to pain. She broke again and fell to the floor. Snape made her do this several more times with no more success. She felt horrible, and tired. She didn't think she could do it again, but he made her do it again. It was worse than the last times. Her mind already hurt from the force of the repeated tries and now he was putting on more pressure. She fought him, she kept her mind closed. She pulled all of her strength into focusing on keeping him out. The pressure increased to the intensity it had all those times before. She didn't think she could hold it much longer. She tried her hardest, just a few more seconds she coached herself, just a few more. The pain in her head was agonizing. She found herself wondering if this was what Harry's scar felt like. She held her barrier for only a few seconds longer and then she passed out onto the dungeon floor.

When she came to Hermione was sitting in Snape's chair behind his desk, with a cold cloth on her forehead. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You succeeded in keeping me out of your mind that is what happened." Snape snarled. "Now if you can only manage it without passing out you may be able to save the fact that you are a spy form Malfoy."

"I doubt I will have been worn down so much when I am blocking his mind!" Hermione spat at the harshness of Snape's words.

"YOU have no idea of what you speak about girl! He will wear you down, he wants to know. You are going to be dealing with a very dangerous man who will do every thing in his power to break you mentally and physically if he has to do it. You must work harder." Snape lectured dangerously.

"I am working harder! I have done everything you have asked so far. I. AM. Trying."

"You will not speak to me again like that! I have already told you to treat me with respect once if I have to do it again than you will not be having these lessons and you can face Lucius on your own!" Snape roared. "Now we will try this again and again until we get it right!"

Hermione was furious. How could she give him respect if he didn't give it back? He was so infuriating. She again felt the pressure on her forehead and tried her best to clam down. She needed to focus on this, and the sooner she was good enough for Snape the better because she might just kill him if he kept being his pain in the arse self. She cleared her mind and put up the barrier. She found it easier this time to keep him out. Maybe it was the practice, or maybe he was going easier on her but for some reason she highly doubted it.

She had to try several more times after her barrier fell but she finally got the reluctant approval of her potions master. It was a great relief to know that she had at least met one of his goals tonight with only one out burst. She hoped that her lesson was over. She was exhausted and wanted to eat, but to her dismay after she learned to block him sufficiently he told her to sit down while he went and got her some study material.

"I don't want to have to study anything else tonight!" she wined to herself. "I doubt I will remember anything. I'm just not fit to study."

"Sit up Miss Granger." Snape said annoyed when he walked back in to the room. "We still have things to discuss."

Hermione hadn't realized that she had slumped down in her chair and shot up when she heard the harsh command. She look at her professor who was carrying a tray of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. She glanced down at her watch to find out that it was near 6:30. They had been at this for nearly four hours! No wonder she felt horrible. She accepted the glass of juice and took a sandwich from the tray.

"Sir what else do we have to do tonight?" Hermione asked after she had finished her dinner.

Snape sighed a tired and annoyed sigh. "We still have to catch you up on the basics of Dark Arts. You will need to learn the values and customs of Dark Wizards along with a few minor spells. You are in for a long night Miss. Granger." Snape said harshly.

"Professor can't we learn some of those tomorrow?" Hermione asked timidly.

"No we can not Miss. Granger." Snape said going into lecture mode. "I have other things planned for tomorrow. By the time Lucius comes you must know as much as if you had been doing this for months. I will teach you the basics tonight and I want you to read this book for tomorrow." Snape said as he handed her a thin sinister looking book.

"Yes professor, she whispered. So what shall we start with now?" She asked gaining confidence.

"We will start by figuring out what you know on the subject of Dark Arts. Do you know any spells; do you know any customs, any rituals, anything at all?"

"I know about the unforgivable curses of course, I have never read about or heard about customs, I have heard of the ritual to let a pureblood boy have control all of the women in the house hold, umm…I don't think I know anything else professor." Hermione said ashamed at her lack of knowledge.

"Indeed, because you don't even know that the only ritual you know isn't even dark magic. It is only the sadistic power that pureblood men think they have." Snape said with a smirk. "Yes the unforgivable curses are dark magic; there are also the flaying charm, the burning enchantment, and the slashing charm. As for values it would be wise to remember that the only thing that dark wizards value is power, power over women, power over their household, and as much power as they can gain over their supposed pureblood equals. The customs of Dark Wizards are cruel and brutal. Women are to be put down in front of others, and never to be treated well. Children are to be taught dark Arts at a young age, typically 3 or 4. If they show weakness it will be beaten out of them. Most of the customs of the world of dark arts deal with how to teach the art and at what age the mile stones of their education should be administered. Evil wizards still try and blend in as much as possible to ordinary wizards so that they can gain the one thing that they value. Which is Miss. Granger?" Snape asked.

"The only thing that evil wizards value is power." Hermione recited back dutifully

"Correct." Snape said disdainfully.

It went on like this for the next four hours. Snape went into detail on gruesome rituals that included the sacrifice of children and animals, he told her of the sport of muggle hunting that dark wizards enjoyed. He told her of things that she may have to do to prove her loyalty and the torture that she may endure or may have to inflict. The torture was the worse part; she had no idea how people could think up suck horrible things to do to others and like it. It made her want to vomit. In fact she did when Snape went on to tell her the gruesome ingredients in some of the simpler dark potions. There were things such as blood of babies whose mother was dead and much more horrible, revolting things.

Snape finally let her go around ten. She was glad he did because by this time she felt like she was going to vomit again.

"Miss. Granger." Snape said before she got to the door.

"Yes sir?" She asked turning to see him.

"We will meet here again tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Do not be late."

"Yes sir. I won't be late."

He nodded ad she left for her rooms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was pathetic really, he almost felt for the girl. She was more innocent to the Dark Arts than he had realized. He would have been a little easier had he known. She had needed to know what she had gotten herself into and he told her. He was pleased with her progress in occulmency, he would never tell her that though. She had exceeded his expectations for the evening. He would have to be even harder on her tomorrow. She was going to hate him for it but he didn't mind, she already hated him for being the snarky potions master.

He was annoyed with the know-it-all though. She had asked too many damned questions for his taste and she had back talked him on more than one occasion. If she did it again she would regret it, he would make sure of that. His head hurt from the strain of keeping himself from snapping on her again. He was trying to be civil at least. He couldn't keep up appearances if they didn't get along. It was going to be a nightmare to work this out. Hopefully they'd adjust soon, he didn't know if he could take another few days of this, let alone till the end of the war.

With that last though he got up and went to his chambers. He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself a glass. He sipped it as he thought about what he would need to teach her tomorrow.

"She seems to be picking it up fairly quickly even if she has distaste for it. I could probably teach her a few spells tomorrow along with more occulmency." Snape thought to himself. "I could give her some more dark arts books to read so she knows of spells and potions. She would probably read them with some interest even if she didn't like them."

Snape rubbed his neck and took the last swig of his drink, and then headed to bed.


	3. Arguments and Apprenticeships

A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed, it inspires me to keep going. It is nice when you know your work and effort are rewarded. I would also like to thank all of you that have read it. I know that some people like to read a story but don't review for whatever reason, (myself included sometimes), and I appreciate your time dedicated to my story. Thank you all again!

* * *

Chapter 3: Arguments and apprenticeships

Hermione walked back to her rooms completely exhausted. The day had overwhelmed her mind not to mention her body. She was looking forward to a relaxing shower and a good night's sleep.

As she reached her quarters she pulled out her wand to take down her wards. She had just put her hand on the door knob when she felt someone clasp their hand over her mouth. Hermione tried to scream but the hand pressed too firmly over her mouth. She was shocked and tried to struggle to break free but another set of arms wrapped themselves around her legs so that she was now horizontal to the floor. She couldn't see who her assailants were but could tell they were twice her size and very powerfully built. She was shaken violently by her attackers so that she would stop struggling and in her surprise she dropped her wand. She watched horrified as it rolled down the hall and came to a stop at Draco Malfoy's feet. He bent down unenthusiastically and picked it up.

"Now, now Granger that is no way to treat your brother now is it?" Draco asked sardonically.

A flash of rage went through her as she thought of a good reply. Then a thought came to her. "_Was this a trick to get her to admit that she wasn't actually loyal to the dark lord?"_ She wasn't going to be fooled so easily. After Draco's comment she went limp in the arms of her two captors.

"That's good Granger." Draco said condescendingly. "Will you scream if I let you go?"

"_I may scream at you, you little prick!"_ Hermione thought as she shook her head no.

"Let her go boys." Draco ordered his goons.

Hermione was set down on the ground rather unceremoniously. She raised herself and dusted off her robes while Draco sneered at her. She sneered back and Draco and walked to her door, opened it and started in before she turned around and stared at Draco.

"So are you coming?" she asked when she turned around and found that Draco wasn't behind her.

Malfoy stood there with a vague look of shock on his face. "Yeah Granger, I'm coming." He sauntered to the door with his lackeys in tow.

"You two aren't coming in." Hermione said pointing to Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco waved his hand to dismiss the two and they walked to the wall and sat down. When Draco stepped in to Hermione's suite she quickly shut the door behind them.

"Nice rooms Granger, though not quite as extravagant as mine, or as large for that matter." Draco said while looking around in aversion.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but that isn't what you are here for. Let's just get strait to the point."

"What no drinks Granger? Where is your hospitality?" Draco sneered.

"My hospitality left me when your goons attacked me. Now as I said Draco, let's get down to business." Hermione said exasperated.

"If you insist, what are you up to Granger? No one in your house has ever shown a partiality toward the dark arts, especially not you, so why the sudden change?" Draco said while taking a seat on her couch.

"If you must know Draco I have been interested in the dark arts. I couldn't exactly come out and say it though could I, not with everything that is going on. I had to bide my time. No teacher except Professor Snape could help me in my goals; all the rest would report me to Professor Dumbledore. That was certainly not going to help me gain the dark mark. So what I did was through hints while Professor Snape was around, such as I would raise my hand in class and tell him the proper root to use, but then I would also give another root that could do the job, but the second root would change the potion into a good base for a certain dark potion. I figured he would get what I was trying to hint to him after a few classes of doing this, and if he didn't than I would think of another way to get his attention. To my great pleasure he figured it out in only one class period, and right before I left he slipped a dark book in to my cauldron as a way of confirming that he knew what I was doing. After that is was easy to sneak down to the dungeons to get lessons in the dark arts form him." Hermione said all of this with a strait face and hoped that what she said was going to satisfy Draco's curiosity.

"Well Granger," Draco said after a long pause, "I didn't know you had it in you. So I guess I really should welcome you to the family." Draco put out his hand to shake her, but then seemed to realize what he was doing and had just said and yanked it beck before Hermione could grasp it. "That is, I would welcome you if you weren't a filthy mudblood. It doesn't matter that you are loyal, you will never be anywhere of an equal to even a half-blood." With that Draco stalked to the door and left.

Hermione couldn't place it but there was something distinctly wrong with Draco's reaction. He had been positively nice to Hermione, and almost, well for lack of a better word, sad that she was one of them. He wasn't angry or disgusted as she had thought he would be. Then he just seemed to wake up from a dream, and become his normal self. There was something definitely out of place there, but she had no idea why.

Hermione plopped down in her arm chair and tried to sort everything out. It only took her a few minutes to decide to give up. She was exhausted and had almost forgotten it with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She stood up to go take a shower but changed her mind halfway to the bathroom. She headed strait to bed instead, she could take a shower in the morning, right now she wanted sleep. Not two minutes after she slid between her sheets she was asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape woke up the next morning with a slightly less painful headache. He pulled himself out of bed even though his clock told him it was only five in the morning. He stalked to his bath and turned on the shower and then went back to his room to get his clothes for the day. When he got back to the shower it was the perfect temperature, nice and hot.

He felt worn out and he couldn't remember what had happened to make him feel that way. It was disconcerting because he was a spy, he had to remember or maybe die from his mistake. He wracked his brain and finally found his answer, Granger. That's right, all the Legilimency had worn him out, and he had to do it all again tonight and probably every night for the next month. All he could say was that his students better watch out, he was going to be even more of a bat than usual.

He finished with his shower and got dressed in his teaching robes. He then settled himself down to grading papers for the next hour and a half. It really was a waste though; none of these papers would be near the quality that he expected. No one even tried to learn the art of potions making. All the students needed to do was pay attention in classes, he gave all the answers in his lectures. The only student that had ever given him a superb essay was Granger. It was amazing to have a brain like hers in class, even if she did aggravate him with all the hand waving. She saw all the nuances of potion making, she got it, and that was more than he could say for most of his seventh years. She had talent and she knew it, she used it and seemed to enjoy her work. He had watched her on occasion, not often, but when he did he could see the cogs working in her mind. She knew how the potion worked and she might even know how to improve it. It was a rare mind that could see a potion and know how to enhance the quality without being told how to do it. Her mind was a joy to have in class, not that he would ever tell her that, or even show her for that matter.

He finished grading the first and second year papers and decided it was time to make an appearance in the great hall for breakfast. He would rather have dined in but it was his duty as a teacher to join everyone at the staff table. He absolutely hated meals, everyone always tried to force him it to small talk. It was irritating, what did he care what the weather was like? He was in the dungeon all day with no windows, it didn't bother him in the least if it was snowing or if it was bright and sunny.

Reluctantly he got up and made his way to the great hall. As he expected he was one of the first people to arrive for breakfast. The sooner he got there the less time he would have to spend with his colleagues. As he made his way to the staff table he looked around to see who was already in the hall. To his surprise Miss Granger wasn't there. She was always to breakfast early, whether it was to meet up with her friends or to finish breakfast early and go study he wasn't sure, but a feeling told him that the latter assumption was correct. As he continued his sweep of the Great Hall he noticed a pale faced Draco, not that he wasn't always a pallid color, but this morning he looked even more so. He would have to find out what was wrong with the young Malfoy.

Just as he sat down in usual chair the wide doors opened to a bright eyed Dumbledore. "Oh great." Snape muttered to himself. "It won't be long now." And he was right, only five minutes passed before every teacher was now in the hall filling it with their incessant chatter. Thankfully his seat was between Dumbledore and Professor Hudson. Professor Hudson was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, for this year anyway. She was quite enough and had come to Hogwarts from the Salem Witches Academy. The only down side to her sitting next to him was she always brought her daughter, a young annoyance named Greta. After the first week Greta had learned not to bother him, but she still had the nerve to interrupt him every once in awhile.

"So Severus," Dumbledore said turning to him making Snape flinch as he was brought out of his thoughts, "How is your," there was a slight pause, "pupil taking to her classes?"

"She is doing as expected." Snape said curtly. "She has learned how, her," Snape paused. He couldn't come out and say dark wizard, not everyone at this table knew his role, he certainly didn't want people listening in. "How her brethren," he slightly stressed the last word, "think and act."

"I see." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "And how is she coming along with her discipline?"

Snape assumed that meant her occulmency lessons, "She is doing well. She had a rough time, at first, but she is now disciplined enough to stand against her superiors." He hoped that Dumbledore knew that he meant Lucius.

"That is good news." Dumbledore said beaming. "She is a quick study, as I hoped she would be. When is her next lesson?"

"This afternoon at two, I expect that we will start the physical applications of her chosen profession today." Snape said wryly.

"Applications, hmm, the simple ones or are you going to start with the banned ones?"

"Just the simple ones for now. I doubt if she has what it takes to perform the forbidden ones, yet anyway. As soon as she is placed in her field, she will see some unpleasant things to say the least; that should help her with the harder spells."

"Do be easy on her Severus; even though she may have the physical age of an adult she doesn't have the mental development yet."

"Albus, contrary to popular belief I do have some sympathy. She will witness soon enough the horrors of her career that I will spare as much as I can10 with out hampering her progress." Snape said coldly.

Dumbledore gave Snape a sad look and then turned back to his plate and began to eat. Snape also turned back to is food and began to eat. He finished not long afterward and banished his plate. As he stood the doors to the hall opened to some late arrivals. It was Potter and Weasley, but strangely no Granger. He looked around to see if she was sitting already, but like he expected, she wasn't.

"I wonder what has gotten to that girl." He muttered to himself. "She needs to be here even if she has been up late. She needs to keep up appearances otherwise people will start to wonder about her, and the last thing I need is more attention drawn to her."

Instead of taking the corridor to the dungeons he took the one to the Head Girls Rooms. He was going to make sure that she knew what was expected of her. He wasn't going to let her slack, she was going to learn, oh was she going to learn. Once he reached the door he knocked rather firmly on it and waited for her to answer. After she didn't answer he knocked again and waited, and again she didn't answer. He knocked for a third time and was about to unlock the door himself when she opened the door. She met him at the door with a look of surprise and aversion in her eyes. He was surprised, though he hid it well; she looked like she hadn't had any sleep at all. She was pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Miss Granger," Snape said harshly. He saw her flinch as he said that and so softened his approach. "You were not at breakfast this morning."

"Sir, I slept in, I didn't hear my alarm clock go off."

"I can see that you just now woke up, other wise you wouldn't be in your nightgown." he said mockingly.

Hermione looked down at herself as if she just realized that she was standing in front of him with only a thin layer of clothing on. She blushed deeply and looked down at her feet to try to hide it.

"I shall leave you now Miss. Granger, but I wish to speak to you so please get ready and eat quickly then meet me in my office." Snape said curtly.

"Yes sir!" she squeaked.

She shut the door quickly but didn't slam it. At least she had the sense not to slam it! He went down to his office to await the arrival of his newest assignment.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione shut the door quickly but tried her best not to slam it. The last thing she needed was to have her professor mad at her, if he wasn't already. She leaned up against her door and brought her hands up to her temples. She had a splitting headache. It felt like someone had hit her upside the head with a hammer and then smacked her head off of the stone wall. It took a lot of effort but she picked herself up and walked to her bedroom and got dressed. She then conjured a small breakfast of toast and jam, she didn't think she could handle much else, her stomach now felt queasy.

As soon as she had finished half of her meal she got up and left. She couldn't stomach any more food. It took her twice the time it should have to reach the dungeons and to get to Snape's office. She knocked and heard him say "enter" and she stumbled into his office. He looked up at her when she entered and in a split second was supporting her to a chair. He sat her down and then left her there with a quick word saying he would be back.

"Take this Miss Granger." Snape said handing her a small vile with a clear blue liquid in it.

She looked up at him uncertain what it was and saw the look of authority in his eye. She uncorked the bottle and lifted it to her lips. The smell wafted toward her nostrils and it soothed her. It smelt of lemon and mint. She downed the potion and cringed, it may have smelled good but it tasted awful.

As soon as she had drank the potion Snape sat down again.

"That, Miss Granger, will help steady you." Snape said to her over her steepled fingers. "How are you feeling?" he said curtly.

"Horrible," she said slumping into her seat which wasn't at all comfortable, "I have a splitting headache and I feel as if I want to throw up what little breakfast I had. I also ache all over."

"That's interesting." Snape said thoughtfully. "Well it isn't anything serious, even if it is rare."

"What is rare sir?"

"Well in some cases after using occulmency the user will react in a different manner than most. Usually the user will feel tired but a night of sleep will cure that, in some rare cases the user shows an aversion to the technique and will present with symptoms of the flu. It is unusual but as I said it isn't serious. I will teach you how to subdue the side affects if you would like."

"Yes sir, I would like that." She said not knowing what to think of his kindness.

"Now," Snape said putting on a business like tone, "I called you down here to talk about your absence form breakfast this morning."

"What about it sir?" Hermione asked confused.

"Your absence was noted by several people, including that of your friends. I would assume that you know this mission is top secret, and that it can not be broadcasted to the public?"

"Yes sir I know that." Hermione said worried

"Then you need to realize that you actions have consequences, and one of those consequences is that people will start asking questions. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will wonder why you aren't complying with your normal routine and get suspicious. Then they will start snooping and may find out things we don't want them to know."

"This is what you called me down here for Professor?" Hermione said annoyed. "You called me down here to tell me I have to stay on my routine?"

"Yes Miss. Granger," Snape said darkly, "If you endanger your mission you endanger me. You must keep up your normal activities!" Snape yelled.

Hermione sunk lower in to her seat, if that was even possible, and turned her gaze away from the irate potions master. "If I must keep up appearances than I shouldn't be here." She said in a confident whisper. "Good day to you Professor and I will see you at two o'clock." With that Hermione stood and walked to the door. She half expected Snape to grab her from behind and through her back into the chair so she could be yelled at more properly, but he didn't do anything. He let get to the door, and what was even more surprising, he let her walk out of there with out a word.

"Oh my God Hermione what have you done?" She asked herself. "You are going to get it when you come back for lessons."

She tried to force that thought from her mind as she walked up to the Gryffindor common room. As she neared the portrait of the fat lady another chilling thought hit her. What was she going to tell the guys? Well she did still feel ill…maybe she could pull it off as being sick. That may work well enough. It was worth a try and it was the only thing she had. She made a note to herself…become a better liar!

As she walked in the portrait hole the boys rushed her.

"Where were you Hermione? You didn't come to dinner last night or show up at breakfast." Ron asked worriedly.

"Are you ok 'Mione? You don't look so hot. You're all pale." Harry said anxiously. He led her over to a chair and helped her to sit as if she were breakable.

"Guys I'm alright, I just feel a little sick that's all, so I slept in this morning so I would feel better."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure Harry. You don't have to worry about me. Have a seat guys." Hermione said. "Well I'm glad they bought the sick thing." Hermione thought to herself.

"So what was that meeting about yesterday, Hermione?" Ron asked not so worried now.

"Hmmm, what meeting? Oh that one. Dumbledore called me in to discuss careers." Hermione lied.

"What did you need to talk careers for? Aren't you becoming and Auror like Harry and I?"

"Contrary to popular belief there is more out there than being an Auror Ron." Hermione said.

"I know that, but I always assumed that you would be doing the same thing as us." Ron said sheepishly, his perpetual blush was returning now that his worry over Hermione was dissipating.

"Well I have been thinking of other careers, and so asked Dumbledore for help." Hermione said.

"So what did he help with?" Harry asked so as to bring everything back to normal.

"Uh…" "Oh crap Hermione! What did he say in the meeting?" She asked herself in near panic. She was wary of the looks on her friends' faces so she just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "He asked me about an apprenticeship to a potions master."

"You want to be a potions master?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well I hadn't thought about it actually until Dumbledore brought it up. I do like potions but I had never thought of being a potions master, then Dumbledore told me about all the positions I could be in. I could brew for the Healers, be a teacher or even go in to research. It is a big field and it sounds amazing." Hermione explained. Of course she already knew this from her research on wizarding jobs. She had been interested in the job but had decided to wait a little longer to pick what she wanted to do.

"So if that is what the meeting was just about that why didn't you come back?" Ron asked after he processed the new information.

"I, uh, decided to get some first hand experience at being a potions apprentice." Hermione said in a whisper, more because she didn't want the boys to catch her in a lie, but they seemed to take it as though she were embarrassed.

"So you stayed with Snape the whole afternoon?" Harry finally asked.

"Well yeah, just to see how I liked it." Then a thought occurred to her. What if she "took" the apprenticeship, it would give her a reason with being with Snape. Thank Merlin for this break! "After we were done I went up to Dumbledore and told him I would take the apprenticeship." She said in her soft whisper trying to look uncomfortable.

"You what!!" Ron shouted looking livid. "You are apprenticing under that git?"

"Ron please!" Hermione said in a horse whisper. "People are staring."

"Go ahead and let them stare! I can't believe this Hermione. Why would you do that?"

"Do what Ron? Pursue a career that I enjoy, do something for myself for once? Huh? What have I done that is so bad?" Hermione said in a rage.

"No I can't believe you would apprentice under that death eater!" Ron clamped his hands over his mouth after he realized what he had said.

"He…" Hermione said after a pause, "he is not a death eater Ron, and for you to say that means that you deny everything he has done for us. Dumbledore trusts him so why don't you?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Hermione…" Ron started.

"Forget it Ron…I am going to get something to eat, I didn't have that much this morning." With that Hermione stood and left Gryffindor tower.

She walked in a stunned silence toward the kitchens. Had Ron actually just accused Snape, one of their professors of being a death eater, and had she just defended the biggest git in the whole school excluding Malfoy? She finally found her way to the portrait of the fruit bowl and decided to go down to her rooms instead. She still wasn't very hungry.

When she reached her room she took out the book that Snape had given her last night. As she examined it she found it was a rather small book, and when she opened it she found it was more of a big pamphlet than a book. She read about how to use certain curses and when to use them. It explained when the best time and places were the best to torture muggles. It was a rather gruesome book but she surmised that there were probably worse things than this book.

When she finished the book it was 12:29. She decided to go down to the dungeons and see if Snape would start her lessons early. There was no way that she was going back to the Gryffindor common room.

She knocked on Snape's office door almost afraid he would yell if she were as early as she was.

"Come in." Snape said in an almost surprised.

"Professor," She said as she walked in, "Would it be possible to start my lessons early today?"

He gave her a piercing glance, "And why Miss Granger am I supposed to believe you are serious after this mornings display?"

Oh gosh! She had forgotten about this morning. She decided not to tell him the truth; he didn't need to hear about her personal problems. "I thought if we started early then we could end early and then I wouldn't be so tired. It would solve the sleeping in thing." She said with her head on her chest.

She could feel his eyes on her and tried her best not to squirm under his scrutiny. It felt like he was looking at her for the longest time. She didn't know if he was angry or amazed.

"Miss Granger," Snape said softly, and just about nicely, "If you are going to lie you must look the person in the face and seem confident." He said more curtly.

Hermione's head shot up in surprise. He knew? How did he know she had just lied to him?

"As an answer to you question, yes we can start early today, but that doesn't mean that you get out early. Tomorrow is your appointment with Malfoy and you aren't ready yet." Snape said in an indifferent tone.

"That is fine with me sir." Hermione said honestly.

"Then let's get started. Leglimens!"

Hermione was caught off guard, she hadn't expected this. But she knew what she had to do. She focused on her wall. She made it stronger this time. Practice really did help. Snape pushed harder on her wall trying to break it, trying to break her. The familiar pain that was associated was back, but she barely noticed it. Her wall was stronger; nothing was going to break it. She felt Snape go harder, and when that didn't break her he went harder. He hadn't gone this far last night. Her wall wasn't strong enough for this. The pain was back and worse than before. She fell to her knees and hen felt the pressure stop.

"I see that you haven't forgotten how to do this overnight. That's good. You even blocked higher than you did yesterday. Now we will start with curses."

"Okay sir." Hermione said as Snape went to his desk and pulled out a few potions. Snape had just complimented her. That was the first time in six years he had ever said a nice thing to her.

Snape returned and sat the potions on the desk behind her.

"What are those for sir?"

"Those are for the unlikely event that you actually learn the curse I am about to teach you." Snape said in a demeaning tone.

"I am going to try to teach you the poisoning curse. It will harm your enemy, but it takes awhile to be effective. You would know that if you read the book that you borrowed last night."

"I do know that sir, and you have to cast the spell with intent to harm. The incantation for the spell is sanies, which means poison in Latin." Hermione recited.

"Yes that is correct, but it would be more useful to your cause to not be such a know it all." Snape said venomously. "Now if you know so much about the curse, poison me."

Hermione was taken aback by this. She brought up her wand and braced herself to do this. "Sanies!" Hermione shouted. A faint golden fizzle erupted from her wand tip, but as soon as it came it went.

"You will have to do better than that Miss Granger. That is going to make you a laughing stock; a witch like you can't even do a small poising spell." Snape said mockingly.

Hermione stood there annoyed. Why hadn't it worked? And why the hell was he making fun of her! He told her that he didn't think she could do it why was he surprised?

"Try it again." Was all Snape said.

She tired the spell again with the same result. Why wasn't it working?

"I see that this is a difficult spell for the know-it-all. My, my I know five year olds that can do it. So why can't you?"

Hermione was getting angry now. He was the biggest git she ever knew! Maybe Ron was right about him…being a git anyway.

"So are you going to give up? I guess if you can't do it you might as well."

"Who says I can't do it?" Hermione shouted.

"Well your curse for one." Snape said.

Again Hermione tried her curse and it failed miserably.

"How pathetic," Snape said after her third attempt. "You are just as thick as Potter. I had hoped you would be just minutely smarter than him. His pathetic excuse for a godfather wouldn't be able to do this either. Maybe it is a good thing he is dead." Snape said darkly.

Hermione was fuming. "You leave Sirius out of this!" Hermione shouted. "Sanies!" A green jet shot out of the tip of her wand and hit Snape square in the chest. She could have sworn that her spell looked like a snake.

Snape stumbled a bit after being hit. He grabbed onto his desk to steady himself. "Now, Miss Granger, you have done it right. What took you so long?" But after his last comment he started to turn pale. Hermione rushed to get the potion that was on the desk. She uncorked it and handed it to her professor and he took it rather forcefully. He downed the potion and then set the empty bottle on the desk. It was a few minutes before he said anything.

"That is the poison curse, and you could have done it earlier if you would have listened." Snape said matter-of-factly. "If you had listened than you would realize that you need to mean what you are saying, not just say the incantation like in most other magic's'." Snape pause to let it sink in. "Now let's try again."

* * *

A/N: So here is the chapter! I hope you all liked it. Next stop…the meeting with Lucius! Please read and review. I love to get comments whether good or bad. 


	4. Meeting Mr Nott

A/N: So the chapter is up! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Mr. Nott

Hermione walked back to the common room after lunch; she had a free period and was glad of it. She was hoping to look over the new book Snape had let her borrow the night before. Seeing as the common room was mostly empty after lunch she decided it would be safe to read out in the open. The book was called Dark Arts for the Criminally Unintelligent.

Hermione took a seat in the corner of the room, just in case anyone should show an interest in her. She settled down and opened the book to scan the contents. A chapter called recently invented curses caught her eye and she turned to the page directed. As she flipped through the chapter she found many of the curses that she had seen in use while trying to find the prophesy at the ministry two years ago. It unnerved her to think that those curses were made by people that were living amongst them. Some familiar names she found were L. Malfoy, B. Lestrange, and S. Snape. Though she wasn't surprised at the last name it still gave her chills; her own potions master had invented at least two spells, and neither of them was pleasant. One lifted the cursed into the air by their ankles, (which she remembered with a shudder, had happened to the Roberts' at the Quidditch World Cup), and the other was one she hadn't heard of before.

Hermione became most interested in the book and forgot the time. Only when she heard the scraping of students entering the common room did she look up to see what time it was. Thankfully she hadn't missed a class yet and so she hurried down to Ancient Runes as fast as she could; she only just made it.

All through the afternoon Hermione's stomach became more and more upset. Several times she had to leave class to calm herself down. By dinner she was in a state of panic; not that anyone noticed. Harry was in detention with Filch because he had tracked mud in after the last Quidditch practice, and Ron wasn't talking to her. Not that she minded because she was still mad at him for his outburst last night. She only wished that she had someone to comfort her, someone who could help her get over this fear. The only people she could talk to were Dumbledore and Snape. Snape could give her a calming draught but she didn't know if he would and she had never been very personable with Dumbledore so didn't feel comfortable with going to him to ask for help.

As she sat and picked at her food she tried to think of what she could do to settle her nerves. Studying instantly came to her mind, the more she studied the more prepared she would be for the engagement tonight. She had several books now that told her what to expect form a dark wizard, maybe she could prepare some counter spells. Just as she was about to give up on trying to eat she heard a sneering voice from behind her.

"Miss. Granger, I suggest you eat, otherwise you won't be ready for the potion we are working on tonight."

Hermione was confused, but only for a second, she had told Snape about her confrontation with Ron, and how now everyone though she was his apprentice. That suited her fine. At least she had an excuse.

"I am not hungry sir." Hermione said coolly.

"Very well, meet me in my office at 7 tonight." Snape said.

Hermione nodded her head and Snape stalked away. She looked back at her plate and felt the stares of her classmates on her.

"What was that about Hermione?" Lavender Brown asked disgusted.

"What do you think it means Lavender?" Hermione said. She had never really liked her; all she ever thought about was boys and gossip. "I am to go to his office to help him with a potion."

"Why would you do that!?" Lavender shrieked.

Hermione sighed," Because Lavender, I am his apprentice."

"What! Why would you apprentice under him?"

"Lavender does it really matter why I would want to become a potions master? The point is he is the potions master of this school so that is who I am apprenticing under."

Lavender sat there with her mouth open. "I…I." Lavender started.

"Don't try Lavender," Hermione said, "I don't want to hear what you think of my choice."

Hermione stood up and left the great hall. She glanced at her watch and found she had enough time to go back to her room and start on her Ancient Runes essay for Monday. She settled down on her favorite chair and pulled out her quill and text book. The nauseous feeling crept back into her stomach the further along in her essay she went. By the time she had to leave to go to Snape's office she had to make a detour to the bathroom to retch in the sink.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She is late. I wouldn't expect that from her, something may be wrong. Now that I think of it she didn't look very well at dinner. She was somewhat paler than usual. Snape heard a small knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Ah Miss. Granger I see you have decided to show." I should be some what nicer; she does have to face Lucius tonight. She looks even paler now; is that why she was late?

"Sorry sir."

"Why were you late?"

"I had to use the restroom before I came here sir." Hermione said weakly.

_I would bet anything that she was in the restroom throwing up; God knows it's what I did on my first mission as a spy. _

He got up and walked to his potions cupboard. He moved a few things around and pulled out a purple potion.

"Take this Miss. Granger." He said as he handed her the potion. "It will help your nerves, and your stomach."

"Thank you sir, But how did you know that I needed it?" Hermione said looking confused.

Snape's expression softened. "Because I have been in your situation before Miss. Granger."

"Oh." Hermione said and then drank the potion in her hands.

"Now, we should begin." Snape said. "I wanted to test your skills once before you go to the appointment tonight.

"Alright, where should we begin sir?"

She looks better already, and she even sounds better. Her energy is coming back. "We will start where we have for the past two nights. Leglimens."

He watched her as he bore harder into her mind. She was getting stronger and more used to the pressure. No matter how much he disliked her because of her association with Potter he had to admit that she was an extraordinary witch. No one had ever gone this far with him as their teacher. He felt that she was now entitled to his instruction, she alone had come this far. He wanted the right to teach her, to show her everything he could.

He watched as she struggled to keep up her barrier against him. He could tell she was in pain but wanted to see how long she could keep it up. "Not long apparently." Snape said to himself as he watched her drop to her knees a few seconds later. He pulled out of her mind and watched her pick herself up off the floor.

"Good Miss. Granger that should suffice for now. Did you look through the book that I gave you last night?"

"Yes sir, though I was surprised to find your name in it."

You have got to be kidding me! She has read that chapter already. I was hoping for at least another day before I had to address this subject.

"Yes I am in the book. I experimented in my youth with different incantations. It can't be changed now."

There was an awkward pause before Snape continued.

"We will try the poison curse again to make sure you know how it works. Now poison me."

"Sanis!"

A green snake like jet shot out of Hermione's wand. Snape deflected it easily enough, no need to waste a potion.

"Good Miss. Granger, but now do it with out speaking. Lucius will be able to deflect it as easily as I just did."

"I'll try sir."

She was being very subdued tonight; her usual heart wasn't in it. He braced himself. Hermione had lifted her wand and seemed ready to attack. He knew from Professor Hudson that she was accomplished in nonverbal spells so knew she would be able to handle this one.

Her wand shot a green snake like spell for the second time in one evening and hit him squarely in the chest. "I will never get used to the feeling of this spell." he thought to himself. It feels as though I've been bitten by a snake, not a very pleasant sensation."

Hermione took out one of the antidotes and brought it over to Snape.

"Thank you." He gasped.

"You're welcome sir."

She was too subdued, something wasn't right. He needed to find out what it was before she left. Her mood could jeopardize the mission. "Miss. Granger have a seat." Snape said gesturing to the one in front of his desk. "Something is upsetting you and I want you to tell me now, if you do not then you could put both your and my life in danger. "

"Sir, I didn't realize that I was acting different, I will pull myself together before tonight I promise."

"I didn't ask you to tell me you would get better, I told you to tell me what is going on." Snape said a little coldly.

"I would rather not sir. It is personal."

"I don't care; I am a teacher and want to know what is up. Now tell me." He could tell she was getting angry. That wasn't so bad, that was normal and that is how he wanted her.

Hermione gave a look of disgust to her potions master before she started to talk. "I am having some problems with my friends and well as with my nerves."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"I see you don't want to volunteer any information so I will have to pry. Which friend are you having troubles with?"

"Ron." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"And why is that?"

"Because we had a disagreement."

"Over?"

"I see you aren't going to give up. Fine. Ron and I fought because he doesn't think I should have apprenticed under you. Harry is fine with it though he has been a little more distant today. I am worried sick that I wont do this right and expose us, and I haven't been able to tell anyone how I feel because this has to be kept so secret!" Hermione shouted

Well I can tell she has wanted to say that for awhile. Maybe she should be able to confide in someone, I'll speak to the headmaster about it tonight. She can't go through it alone. I didn't even have to go through it alone, I had Albus. Goodness knows she wouldn't talk to me about anything, and she and Albus don't share the same kind of relationship as her and say Potter. I will defiantly have to talk to Albus about this. Right now all I can do is try to make her feel more comfortable so she doesn't mess up tonight.

"For one Miss. Granger when have you ever paid attention to how Mr. Weasley feels about your education?"

"Well never, but-"

"But nothing, don't let it bother you, I doubt he will ever achieve anything near as good as apprenticing under any one of the teachers at this school. And for two, for once don't let yourself think about the consequences, if you do then you will give us away."

He watched as Hermione's head sank and her chin rested on her chest. He waited for a few moments to see what she was doing before he heard a slight sob. She was crying!

Oh crap! I hate crying women, and girls are worse! Well I guess she is almost a woman, but still! Think Severus! What should you do? What would you usually do? Well sneer and then walk away, but something tells me that wont work in this situation. Uh….how about comforting her.

It took Snape several moments to make up his mind to if he should comfort her. He summoned the courage and walked around his desk so that he was behind Hermione.

"Miss. Granger?" Snape said uncertainly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She flinched as he touched her and he pulled his hand off her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked in an uncomfortable voice.

Hermione started to sob harder now and so Snape made up his mind to try to comfort her again. He placed his hand on her shoulder and felt a slight flinch but he kept his hand in place. He moved his hand back and forth on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze once in awhile. It seemed to be helping because Hermione had stopped sobbing and he was only hearing intermittent hiccups. He took his hand off her shoulder and went to sit back down.

"I'm sorry professor. I didn't mean to cry, I'm-"

Snape raised his hand to stop her. "There is no reason to explain. Though I am cold and heartless in class I do know how to show some emotion. Crying isn't a sin Miss. Granger."

Hermione and Snape sat in silence for a few minutes, each pursuing their own train of thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Snape had dismissed her half an hour ago to go back to her rooms. She had several hours until midnight and wanted to sleep as much as she could. A two hour nap would be good and then she would take a warm shower to wake her up.

I can't believe Snape tried to be comforting. I have to say he wasn't the best at doing it, but you have to give him points for trying. Points? Hermione don't tell me you are giving him points, it isn't like he is your boyfriend, or even friend for that matter. He is a teacher and the vilest in the school for that matter. Well I couldn't go that far I guess, he isn't so bad once you know how to deal with him.

Hermione shook her head and headed to bed. She had never thought she would be thinking that her potions master was an okay person. It went against everything she had known about him since 1st year. She pulled off her robe and then took off the school uniform beneath it. She picked up the red satin nightgown and pulled it over her head. Hermione walked over to her clock and set it to wake her up and hour before she was due in the empty classroom. Then she slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Two hours later she was awoken by her alarm, about five hours sooner than she would have liked. She got up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. She took a relatively quick one, only 15 minutes. She went over to her wardrobe and started to pick out a school uniform, but decided to take a leaf out of Snape's book instead. She pulled out a plain black top and skirt, and then put on black knee-high socks and her black school shoes. She pulled on her School robe to make her ensemble complete.

As she surveyed herself in the mirror the nauseous feeling started to come back into her stomach. She looked the part, like a good witch trying to go bad that is, but she didn't feel the part. How was she ever going to pull this off? She groaned and turned to go get her wand off her bedside table. As she picked it up she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" Hermione asked herself. She glanced at her clock before she left her room and it said 11:23, "Really, who would come here this late." She opened her door slightly so as to see who was there.

"Professor! I wasn't expecting you."

"You were not to know I was coming Miss. Granger, I am going to escort you to the classroom and then I will leave."

"But I was told to go alone." Hermione said confused.

"You will be alone Miss. Granger, I am only your escort for tonight. You wouldn't want to be held up by Filch or Peeves would you?"

"No sir I wouldn't."

"Then let's go Miss. Granger."

"Yes sir." She stepped out of her rooms and shut her door. She put up her wards before she set out down the hall with Professor Snape. They walked in silence for a few corridors, until Snape spoke.

"I was wondering, Miss. Granger, why did you choose that wardrobe?" Snape looked over at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Actually Professor I tried to take a leaf out of your book. All you ever wear is black and you always wear that mask of the spy. I would have worn black pants but I didn't feel like transfiguring one of my things so I just wore the skirt. Now all I have to do is figure out how to put the mask on."

"Dressing up doesn't put the mask on you Miss. Granger," Snape said a bit coldly, "but it does help." Snape said dropping the iciness out of his voice.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said smiling to herself.

"This is where I stop, I'm sure you know how to get to the classroom from here." Snape said in his business like tone.

"Yes sir, it is the last door in this corridor."

"Don't forget what I taught you."

"I won't sir."

"After you are done with him, visit me in my office, no matter how late."

"Okay. I will."

She turned on her heel and did her best to make her robes billow as Snape's did. She smirked to herself when she glimpsed his shocked look before she was turned completely around. She started down the hallway and let herself into the classroom. She had about ten minutes before Lucius should be there. She sat on the nearest desk and crossed her legs. She folded her arms and held her wand in her hand, making sure that it was visible. And then she waited.

She didn't have to wait long for Lucius to arrive, but he wasn't alone.

"Ah Miss. Granger, You are here." Lucius said coldly.

"Yes I am. I was under the impression that this was going to be a private meeting Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh but it is. This is Mr. Nott, he will be…testing you." Lucius said with a cruel smile on his face.

Hermione began to worry. Snape had only prepared her for Malfoy, not this new guy.

"I see, and how is he going to test me?" Hermione asked keeping her voice steady.

"Oh in many ways you filthy mudblood." Nott said roughly. "But first I want to hear your story. How again did you become interested in the dark arts?"

"Oh but you should know that answer sir," Hermione said smoothly, "If you really wanted to expose me, for something I am not by the way, you would know that I am the top in my class. I got bored really." Hermione said impassively. "I wanted more of a challenge, and then when I found the dark arts…well I wanted the power."

"Really girl…you don't think I believe that. You couldn't have gotten any information in this school."

"You are partially right on that sir. You can't get any information…from the library. The one choice I had at my fingertips was Professor Snape. What a better choice? A Death Eater to help me learn more."

"You couldn't have asked him for help, if you really did want to read up on the Dark Arts you would have to be silent about it." Lucius spat.

"Oh but I was sir. See I couldn't go around looking for it out in the open, I am Hermione Granger, the brightest girl in the class. I have an image to maintain. So I couldn't very well ask him for it after class. Would I, the Gryffindor Head Girl do such a thing. No. So I asked him during class." She stressed during to make the two gentleman's eyes widen.

"You what! You foolish girl!"

"Ah but you take that wrong Mr. Malfoy. No one knew what I was up to. Not even your own son. As always I raised my hand to answer a question, it was about which root to put in some potion, I gave him the correct root, and then gave him another root that would also work. With the second root name he narrowed his eyes at me but before class was over he slid a book into my cauldron to tell me he understood my desire. After that it wasn't hard to sneak down at night and get training." Hermione kept a strait face and told the story that she told Draco the night before. She was glad that Draco had assailed her now. It was coming in handy.

The two men were silent for a moment. Hermione was getting anxious. Did they believe her story? Was she going to be attacked? What the hell was going to happen?

"I don't believe you." that was all Nott said before he raised his wand.

Hermione jumped off the desk raised hers in defense but was hit by a familiar pressure on her temples. Automatically she put up a barrier. Nott pushed harder until she was in pain, but she would let them see only what she wanted them to see. She let the false memory leak through her barrier. Now was the time to pretend the pain was too much, let them think what they were seeing was real. It really wasn't hard to pretend she was in pain because she was, but she didn't let herself fall like she had done in Professor Snape's office.

Finally the pain stopped and she let herself slump back onto the desk.

"So was she telling the truth?" Malfoy asked eagerly.

Hermione held her breath. Did he know that was made up?

"The Mudblood was telling the truth Malfoy."

"What! She can't be. That is impossible!"

"No it isn't Mr. Malfoy." Hermione interrupted. "I want power, and this is my only way to get what I want. Is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't care if you really do want to join the Death Eaters, you never will."

"And why is that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because you are going to die tonight Mudblood." Lucius laughed. "Did you think I ever had any intention of letting you live even if you were serious?"

"You don't control who gets in Mr. Malfoy, only HE does." Hermione lied. She had no idea who let in the Death Eaters, for all she knew it could be Malfoy.

"And why would I tell my master that a mudblood child should become a Death Eater. He has no idea that you wish to join. So I have leave to kill you." Lucius said in a malicious voice. "Crucio!"

Hermione fell of the desk she was slumped on. All her nerves were on fire. The pain was incredible, she never had imagined such immense pain. After what seemed like an eternity it stopped. Hermione lay shaking on the floor but managed to ask one question.

"I thought you were going to kill me?"

"Would you like death? I'm sure you would after so much pain, but death is too good for you. I want you to suffer, Crucio!"

Hermione felt the horrible pain flood through her veins and to every nerve. She started to convulse as the pain became, if possible, worse. She was on the verge of passing out when she heard Nott say something.

"You didn't tell our Master Lucius?"

"Why would I Theodore? We have nothing to gain from this thing."

"And I thought you were smart Lucius. How could you not even report something so important?"

"What does it matter now she is going to faint soon, and then we can finish her."

"No. Stop." Nott said in a rage.

"What! Why should I?" Lucius said looking livid.

"You haven't even reported this to the Dark Lord. She could be of value! I order you to stop!"

When Lucius didn't stop the other Death Eater pulled out his wand. "I warned you, Expelliarmus!"

Lucius's wand went flying from his hand and Hermione was released from her pain. She lay still trembling on the floor.

"I am going to speak with the Dark Lord, and you are coming with me. You are going to tell him what you should have in the first place, and you will tell him what you have done." Nott said harshly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You do not control me!"

"Yes I do Lucius, and you very well know it. Now go! I want a word with this mudblood."

Lucius glared at his accomplice and picked up his wand before he left the room with a swish of his cloak. The other Death Eater Nott walked over to Hermione and kicked her. "You will not tell anyone of this encounter. I'm sure Severus knows that Lucius was here, but he is not to know I was here. Do you understand me witch? If you disobey, I'll let Lucius come back and kill you. Do you understand?

Hermione nodded her head to show she understood, though she had not intention of following his orders.

"Good." Nott kicked her once more and then left the classroom. "And just to be sure you don't let it slip that I was here… taceo tacuitacitum.

Hermione laid there for a several minutes before she could process what had just happened. Nott had saved her from a fellow Death Eater. What did Nott mean he had power over Lucius? I thought that Lucius was top amongst the Death Eaters.

Just then Hermione heard the door creek closed. She shot up quickly to the protest of her aching muscles.

"Shhh! I'm going to get you out of here."

"Lupin! How did you get here? How did you know I was here?"

"I have been here the whole time child. I was sent by Dumbledore."

Lupin looked worn and even thinner than the last time she had seen him. He was wearing a ragged set of robes that showed how much he paid attention to everyday needs. He sat down in a desk and motioned for her to do the same.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"I am alright. Well as good as I could be after that. It was horrible, I didn't want to live, just die. Death would have been welcome."

"I know what you are feeling, and it gets worse every time. You should feel better by tomorrow, though you still will be sore."

"That's good. Sir? Why were you sent here. I was told to go alone."

"I was sent to protect you. Dumbledore thought something like this would happen, so he sent me to help you if you needed it." Lupin said tiredly.

"Why didn't you help me when I was under the Cruciatus Curse?" Hermione asked angrily.

"But I did Hermione. Why do you think Nott stopped Malfoy. I put him under the Imperius Curse. How did you like the acting?" Lupin asked raising his eyebrows.

"You…you were controlling him. That's why he didn't act sooner…you…" Hermione fell silent. This was too much her brain was going to overload. "So Nott was under Imperius, but how did you know you could make Lucius stop?"

"Ever since the attack at the Ministry Lucius has been trying to gain approval with the Dark Lord again, you see the Dark Lord doesn't like failed missions. A new character has been creeping up towards the top and it happens to be Theodore Nott, so now we know he has become more important than Lucius. I used that information to pull rank on Lucius."

"Oh, I see. Wow I have so much to learn."

"You will get the hang of it. But now I have to report to Dumbledore. I suggest that you go back to your rooms. Your body will need the rest. Good night Hermione." Lupin said as he walked out of the door into the corridor .

Hermione sat in her chair for a few more minutes before she got up and left the classroom. She didn't head to her dorm though. She walked strait down to the dungeons and knocked softly on the dark wooden door of Snape's office.

"Enter."

"Good evening Professor." Hermione said weakly, she was worn out by all that had happened tonight. "May I sit Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Of course." Snape said gesturing to the more comfortable of the two uninviting chairs. "What went on in the classroom?" Snape sounded eager for answers.

"Lucius brought a friend along. Witch wasn't a bad thing because that friend ended up saving my life." Hermione started.

"He what! Who did he bring Miss. Granger?"

"It was-" Hermione started, but she couldn't finish her sentence. "It was-" Again she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Well spit it out Miss. Granger."

"I'm trying to but I can't." Hermione said frustrated. "The guy put some spell on me so I couldn't say his name."

"What incantation did he use?" Snape asked.

"Umm…I don't remember, I was in too much pain to remember." Hermione said wincing at the memory of the pain that had enveloped her only 30 minutes ago.

"Pain, what did they do to you?"

"Lucius put me under the Cruciatus curse twice, and the other guy kicked me in my side after it was done."

"And Lupin didn't do anything for you?" Snape said outraged. "He didn't stop them from hurting you?"

"How did you know Lupin was there?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I was the one that asked for someone to be there for you. Now tell me did he do anything to help you?"

"Well he put the guy under the imperious curse so that Lucius would stop, and then he made them leave."

"Well at least he can do something right." Snape stood and went to his potions cupboard. "Take this." He said when he came back to Hermione. "It is a pain reliever, a very good one; it has helped me after that curse."

"Thank you." Hermione said stunned.

"What are you so surprised about. Didn't I tell you earlier that I did have some emotions, sympathy just happens to be one of them. Now take that and go to bed. Sleep is the only thing that takes away all the soreness. You can come back tomorrow to tell me the rest of what happened."

Hermione drank the potion and got up to leave. "Thank you again Professor." Hermione said as she smiled at him.

"It is nothing Miss. Granger." Snape said taken aback by her smile.

Hermione left the room and could have sworn she heard a sigh emanate from the general direction of her potions master.

* * *

A/N: Phew! This was a hard chapter to write, so many things I have to plant seeds for and such. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I shouldn't be too long with the next one. Please Review! I love it when you do.

taceo tacuitacitum- Latin- to be silent, leave unmentioned.


	5. The Induction, Part One

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! This chapter won't be as exciting as the last four but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Induction, Part one

Snape sighed as Hermione closed the door. He sat in his chair for a moment and then stood and locked the door. He made his was to the wall opposite the door and tapped on a brick, and a door formed from where his wand had hit. Snape took down the wards protecting the door and entered. The door to his flat closed automatically behind him.

Once inside he pulled off his outer robe and hung them on the coat rack in the corner. He went to his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of fire-whiskey and poured himself a glass. He brought the glass with him into his study and sat down in his chair.

"Who would have thought that I could feel for anyone, let along the Gryffindor know-it-all?" Snape said aloud to the air. You are going soft Severus, Snape thought to himself. She is getting to you; you want to help her because she reminds you of you. This isn't good. Just because you know what she is going through doesn't mean you have to help her so much, no body helped you this much. She won't be ready if you coddle her. This is only the first of many painful meetings. His mind wandered to the last time he had been called, only a few days ago. It hadn't been as bad as the rest, he was let go after only a little torture because another, younger recruit had a worse fate. Snape shuttered and sipped his whiskey. I really need to fortify her against the dark lord's vileness. She will face much more then she did tonight on her initiation. I need to help her find her mask too. This is going to be a lot of work. So the next lesson is preparing her story, and teaching her to conceal her emotions.

Snape took the last swig of whiskey and headed towards his room; but he didn't make it there, as he passed the fire in the living room it flared green and Albus's head appeared in the flames.

"Yes Albus?" Snape said impassively.

"I would like for you to join Remus and I before you head to bed." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Snape said distantly. He went over to his coat rack and put his robe back on. He then went back to the fire place and threw in some Floo powder. He stepped in and shouted "The Headmaster's Office." In a few seconds he had stopped spinning and was standing on the fireplace in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah! Good evening Severus!" Dumbledore Greeted him. "Have a seat." He gestured to the seat on the right side of Lupin.

"Good evening Albus. Lupin." He said the second with a curt nod. "So to whom do I owe the pleasure of being summoned?" Snape asked irritated.

"That, Severus, would be me." Lupin said speaking for the first time. "I wanted you to hear everything that had happened in the classroom this evening.

"I see. And why should I be present for this?"

"How else are you to know what went on in the room?" Lupin asked skeptically.

"Seeing as I teach Miss. Granger I would think she would tell me what went on in the room."

"You teach Hermione! Why wasn't I informed? Albus you have to be kidding me! Why aren't you teaching her? She would learn so much more from you."

"Ah, but that is were we differ in opinion Remus. I for one don't have the time to spend with Miss. Granger, while Snape does. And there is no better teacher for being a spy than a spy. I am confident that she will do well in Snape's care." Dumbledore said not at all unkindly.

Lupin glared at Snape, "Just don't turn her into a miniature you. We don't need two short tempered, mean, spies walking around the school. The kids would be terrorized."

"I don't plan on making her a miniature of me; I plan on teaching her how to survive. It is better than what you did for her tonight." Snape said scathingly.

"I didn't do anything to harm her tonight!" Lupin yelled defensively.

"But you didn't do anything to help her either did you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you let her be tortured by Malfoy for so long. Why didn't you stop him sooner?"

"I did stop him; I used the Imperius Curse stop Malfoy." Lupin said rising to his feet.

"Yes, but after he had tortured her twice with the Cruciatus Curse!" Snape said following suit.

"What do you care if she is hurt? You probably want her dead so it will be easier for you to maintain cover!" Lupin said in a rage.

Snape was stunned into silence. Even if he didn't like the girl, which he wasn't altogether sure he didn't like her, he would never wish harm on one of his students.

"Sit down!" Dumbledore scolded raising himself above the two. Both men glared at each other then took their seats. "Remus! Severus would never wish harm on any of his students, and you know this! Severus, Lupin did his best to use the Imperius Curse, all he could do was implant the desire to stop Malfoy, and report to Lord Voldemort, he had no control over individual interactions." Dumbledore lectured sounding like a father reprimanding his sons.

Both men had calmed down somewhat now, though they had taken to staring resolutely away from the other.

Finally Lupin broke the tense silence. "How did you know what had happened in the room?" Lupin asked apprehensively.

"I was there." Snape snorted when he saw Lupin's face of curiosity. "Do you actually believe that I was there? You are more of a fool than I though."

"Just answer the question please Severus." Dumbledore asked politely.

"Miss Granger came to my office and told me what happened."

"Why would she go to you?" Lupin asked in disbelief.

"I asked her to Remus. I wanted to know how she had done. She is my pupil after all. It is a good thing she came to me too. She was a wreck. Did you help her at all? Couldn't you see that she was suffering from the affects of prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse?" Snape asked wickedly.

"I had nothing to give her Severus! What was I supposed to do? I gave her advice to get some rest! I told her I knew the feeling and that rest would help."

"You could have at least brought her to the hospital wing."

"And risk Madam Pomfrey asking too many questions? You especially should know the danger of exposure."

"You could have brought her to me then! I know the mission and have healing potions!" Snape said accusingly.

"I was afraid that you would be rude for being awaken. The last thing she needed was to be glowered at after the night she had had.

At that fact Snape became quiet. It was true. Had someone woken him he would have been thoroughly displeased and would have been rude. He couldn't blame Remus for his behavior; how could Lupin have known that he was waiting up to hear what had happened?

Lupin took Snape's silence for defeat and turned back to Dumbledore. "So when are we going to have the induction?"

"Well Hermione turns 18 on the 19th of this month which is a Wednesday so we are planning to have it that weekend. Saturday the 22nd should be a good day, she wouldn't have to miss class and we can make an acceptable accuse as to her absence."

"Great! I can tell Molly. She will be delighted. Does Hermione know that this is going to happen?"

"Not as of yet. I would rather her not know until the day before, especially because of the second event taking place on that day."

"Second event?" Snape asked curiously.

"You haven't told him?" Lupin asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately this has been the first time I have had the pleasure of broaching the subject with Severus. We, as in the Order, only decided on our course of action two days ago."

"Well what is it!" Snape said annoyed at being talked about as if he wasn't there.

"Your godson is being inducted in a second ceremony the same day." Said Dumbledore simply.

"What! You're kidding me! Do you actually think he can be trusted? His father certainly can't be."

"You don't trust your own godson?" Lupin asked.

"No I don't! Look at his father, even if he was serious about fighting for the Order his father still has control over him."

"I have decided he is trustworthy." Dumbledore said shortly. "He has proved himself to me; in much the same manner you did Severus." Dumbledore said looking at Snape over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"He….he did that…I…that is more than I ever expected from him."

"So as you see he can be trusted." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now if you wouldn't mind, it is getting late, and we all need our rest."

"Goodnight Albus," Remus said as he got up to leave.

Snape nodded his head and went over to the fireplace. He threw Floo powder into the flames and watched them flare green, but before he could step in and return to his quarters Lupin stopped him.

"Severus, He used Taceo Tacuitacitum on her." Lupin said as her turned and left.

Snape stared at the space that had seconds before held Lupin. He then nodded his head and stepped into the flames and shouted Professor Snape's Quarters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione woke the next day feeling much better than she had the night before but she still felt sore. Remembering what Snape had said about appearances she decided to take a quick shower and, hopefully, not be too late for breakfast. If she was she could just say she had been in the library referencing a fact she had made in her essay.

When she arrived in the Great Hall she walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down in between her two friends.

"Why are you late 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Oh I was just looking up something in the library before breakfast." Hermione said with a smile.

Halfway through breakfast her Daily Prophet was dropped off by a big brown barn owl.

"Anything interesting?" Ron asked stiffly. It seemed he hadn't forgotten their fight yet.

"No deaths or disappearances if that is what you mean." Hermione said casually. "Oh my!" Hermione said a few minutes later.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"Umbridge!"

Ron and Harry leaned over her shoulder so they could better see the article that Hermione was pointing to.

**Former Professor at Hogwarts Criticizes Minister's Choice for Liaison to Muggle Prime Minister**

_Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge, former Hogwarts Professor and special assistant to the previous minister of magic, caused an uproar last night in the Ministry when the Mr. Remus Lupin was appointed the prestigious job of Liaison to the Muggle Minister of London. The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scridgmore, has assured this Daily Prophet reporter that Ms. Umbridge and all that followed her out last night will not be returning to their positions at the ministry. She shouted screams of outrage at the appointment of quote, "the untrustworthy scoundrel of a half breed." She convinced several people to leave the Ministry with her account of how the Ministry was becoming more corrupt. "He is the friend of the Sirius Black, and I am not convinced that he didn't kill all of those people!" said Mrs. Dorian Tankim. "I will not work for a Ministry that puts werewolves with convicts as friends in places of power… (Story continues on page 4a)_

"Ha!" Harry shouted. "Lupin got the job!"

"That awful Umbridge woman is gone for good now!" Ron said gleefully, forgetting about being mad at Hermione.

"I think this is some of the best news we have had in a long time." Hermione said smiling.

"Yes I agree Herm." Ron said. "But if we stay here too much longer celebrating we will be late for Transfiguration."

The three of them picked up their bags and strode toward the door. Before Hermione could close the door a Gryffindor first year came running up to her, he look terrified.

"Miss, this is for you." He said handing her a note with small precise writing on it.

"Thank you Michael." Hermione said smiling at the boy. The boy gave a weak smile back and hurried out of the Hall.

"How do you remember all the first year's names?" Ron asked incredulously.

"If you would just pay attention more and try it wouldn't be so hard Ron." Hermione said.

"Who is the note from 'Mione?" Harry asked trying to stop the row that was forming between the two.

"It is from Professor Snape, probably telling me when to next meet him to work on a potion." Hermione said storing the note away for when she could read it in private.

At the words Professor Snape Ron had gone stony again. He didn't talk to Hermione all through Transfiguration and she was glad when she had to go to Arithmancy and Ron and Harry had break.

As she walked up to her class she pulled out the note from Professor Snape. It was sealed with the stamp of Slytherin, which made sense seeing he was the Head of Slytherin. She opened it and read that he wanted her present in his office at 7 o'clock tonight, and, of course, not to be late.

Her afternoon classes went by slower than she would have liked. She wanted to get back down to the dungeon; she wanted to finish her report on what had happened last night. She had been rather quiet around Harry and Ron and they were noticing it, but Hermione didn't know how to talk with them without letting slip what had happened. If she could only tell someone then she would feel more relieved. Right now the only person she could talk to was Snape and she was just going to have to deal with telling him all of the things she had going on inside of her at the moment. She was getting restless by the end of her last class. It was only 4; she still had three more hours.

After dinner Ron, Harry, and Hermione went back up to the common room and started on the Essay they had been given by Professor McGonagall. Hermione was done in about an hour and a half and started helping the boys with theirs. Ron's was worse off than Harry's like usual, but he was getting better.

Finally it was ten till 7 and Hermione got up to leave.

"Where are you going 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Oh didn't you know Harry," Ron said with a scowl on his face, "She is going to make out with her lover Professor Snape.

"Ron, I know that you don't like this situation but you can just deal with it. You are so immature sometimes."

Hermione turned around and walked out of the portrait hole. When she made it to the dungeon she knocked lightly on the door and heard the familiar "Enter" from behind it.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said taking the seat he had pointed to for her.

"Miss. Granger." Snape said nodding his head.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Snape broke it. "Miss. Granger did anything else happen last night that you didn't tell me about?"

"Umm…well there are a few loose ends…Malfoy didn't tell the dark lord that I wanted to join. Won't he get in bigger trouble now that – is telling him?"

"Who is telling him?" Snape asked.

"-" Hermione tried to say. She was getting frustrated.

"You can not say the name of the person who cursed you?" Snape stated more than asked.

"No I can not. Is there a counter jinx?" Hermione asked plaintively.

"It depends on which curse he used. Do you remember which one he used on you?" Snape asked.

"No, I don't. I told you this last night. I was in too much pain to remember."

"You should always try and remember everything, especially when under attack."

"He used a curse known as Taceo Tacuitacitum. It is used to have the victim suffer the inability to talk of the caster in any manner."

"Well how do I stop the effect of the curse?"

"Unfortunately you don't. I will have to. The victim can't take the curse off him or herself, and the curse was invented by a Death Eater, he included the precaution of only letting someone with the Dark Mark take the spell off."

"Well can you take it off me then?"

"As you wish, Nullus Silens!"

Hermione felt winded but freer than she had a minute ago. She hadn't realized that she had been bound until the spell had opened her cage.

"Now Miss. Granger who was in the room with Malfoy last night?"

"Theodore Nott!" Hermione said at once.

"What!" Snape said in an outrage. "Why would he come?"

Hermione was taken aback by his outburst and asked timidly, "Why is it bad that he was here?"

"It isn't the worst thing, but he is an upper level Death Eater. I just want to know why he is hanging around with lower level scum like Malfoy."

"Maybe he was interested in what Malfoy had. Maybe Malfoy told him he had someone interesting, and Nott wanted to find out who it was."

"You could be partly right, but only the promise of torture would have brought Nott down to Malfoy's level." Snape said quietly.

"You mean…the only reason he came was to torture me?"

"Most likely, so be glad that is was Lucius that tried to torture you, and not Nott."

"Why? Wouldn't being tortured by Malfoy be the same as being tortured by Nott? Torture is torture right?"

"No, not at all, Nott is a sick, twisted individual that has always loved to cause pain. If you couple that with the training he has had in torture you can see why he is much worse to have than Malfoy. Even though Malfoy is a sick man, Nott is ten times what Malfoy is."

Hermione sat in silence. What was she supposed to say to this? She was almost tortured worse than when Malfoy did it. How could there be anything worse?

"Miss. Granger, are you ready to begin with the lesson?"

"Yes I am." She said lifting her chin a little. "What are we going to do tonight?

"I'm going to help you find your mask." Snape said simply.

"Find my…but how do I do that?" Hermione asked confused.

"You learn to lie, and to hide your emotions."

"But I do know how to lie."

"Miss. Granger, the only lies you have ever told are white lies. You have never told the dark lord an untruth and gotten away with it."

"But I did tell Nott and he believed me." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that Miss. Granger? If you have something to say, say it, other wise keep your mouth shut."

"I said sir," Hermione said staring strait into Snape's eyes, "I told Nott a lie and he believed me."

"Nott believed you huh? But he didn't use the Imperius Curse; it is hard to keep a lie when that is used."

"Oh but he did use the Imperius Curse and he still believed me."

"He what? Which secret did you have to hide?"

"He asked how I had become interested in the dark arts. I used the story you told Malfoy and he didn't believe me, so he used the Imperius Curse. I hid the truth by placing it behind my barrier and then let the made up memory slip through when I thought he would expect the real memory to come through."

"And he believed you? How did you learn to do this?"

"I thought it must have to be possible, I had directed you to thoughts that I didn't mind you seeing, so why couldn't I make a memory up and direct Nott to it? It worked."

"I see. Well you are smarter than I gave you credit for. Most wizards never even realize that is possible, and those that know of it have a hard time mastering it."

Hermione flushed slightly pink. Snape had just paid her a very high compliment. "I learned it from what you taught me." she said.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly. Snape practiced her on concealing her thoughts and replacing real memories with fake ones. He let her go at around ten, and she headed up to her Head Girl rooms.

The next week passed without much occurrence. She was given more homework than usual because of her NEWT level classes, but she had no problem keeping up with it. Snape had lowered the number of lessons to twice a week, once on Wednesday and the other on Friday. Ron was still stony whenever Snape's name came up but Harry had convinced him that it wasn't Hermione's fault that Snape was the potions master. Things became much more normal between the two. Hermione was even glad for Ron's embarrassment with talking to her; that was better than him being mad at her.

At the last lesson Snape had let her go early because it had been her birthday. He had even given her a present.

"Here Miss. Granger." He had said thrusting it at her. "I think this is more suitable than a skirt."

She had been confused until she had opened her gift. "Thank you sir." She had said with a smile. "Pants will be much better than a skirt, and now I don't have to try and transfigure my own clothes."

"I had the robes tailored as I have mine done. You should be able to achieve a more successful billow than with regular school robes." Snape said with a faint smile.

Hermione had thanked him several more times before she had left. She couldn't believe that Snape had given her a present. It was shocking. They were very nice robes; she was surprised that Snape was so good at picking out presents. Most guys wouldn't have turned her little joke around and played it on her. She still hadn't worn them yet, she thought a special occasion deserved those robes. She had tried them on though. They had fit perfectly. Snape really did have a good sense of present giving.

It was now Friday and she was walking down toward the dungeons for her next lesson. When she arrived at the door she went through the usual routine, she would knock quietly and he would say "Enter.".

"Good evening professor." Hermione said. She and Snape, though they hadn't become friends, had become friendly enough towards each other over the past two weeks.

"Good evening Miss. Granger." He said looking up from the papers he was grading. "Please have a seat." He said.

She put down the potions she had pulled out of the cupboard; they usually practiced the poisoning curse first in her lessons. She took a seat in her accustomed chair and wait for Snape to speak.

"Miss Granger you do remember your use of the time turner in your 3rd year correct?"

"Yes. How did you know of that?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me about it a few days ago. With the use of the time turner you added time to your life, specifically you added one year. So instead of turning 17 on Wednesday you turned 18."

"I'm 18? Well, I guess that isn't too bad. It is only a year right?"

"Yes but this also makes you eligible to be in the Order, and because of your role as a spy, Professor Dumbledore would like you to be inducted as soon as possible. You do not have to join if you do not wish, the Headmaster will not force this on you."

"Wow. Ok so I'm 18 and can join the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione whispered to herself. "Of course I will join. I have wanted to since my fifth year. When will my induction be?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't protest. Your induction is tomorrow. You will not miss any classes of course, and the Headmaster has assured me that your absence will be explained. I will be over at your quarters tomorrow morning at 7 to pick you up. We will then travel to headquarters where I will turn you over to Molly Weasley who will take care of your dress and will tell you what is expected of you at the ceremony. The ceremony itself is at two in the afternoon."

"Oh my. That doesn't give me a lot of time does it? What am I supposed to wear?"

"Mrs. Weasley will most likely dress you in a fantastically superfluous dress robe. That is her taste after all."

Hermione made a face at the idea. "Sir, if I may ask, what did you wear to your induction?"

"Do you expect anything fancy from me Miss. Granger? I wore what I normally do, black, though I didn't wear teaching robes, I wore a high necked dress robe over my usual black pants and shirt."

"I see. Maybe I can persuade Mrs. Weasley to let me where something more modest. That would suit me just fine."

"There is something else you should know before tomorrow." Snape said. "One other person will be inducted right after you are."

"Really who?" Hermione said with excitement.

"My godson, Draco Malfoy." Snape said calmly.

"What! But he welcomed me to the 'family' just the other day! How can he be good?"

"Dumbledore has his reasons for trusting him, to tell you the truth I didn't believe Draco at first either. He has always been a spoiled brat that is controlled by daddy. But when Dumbledore says he trusts someone I believe him, he has his reasons."

After that comment Snape got up and went over to where the potions we setting, "Shall we begin?"

Snape let Hermione go after two hours of practice on the imperious curse. Though she couldn't cast it yet she could resist it fairly well.

"Remember Miss Granger, I will be over at 7 tomorrow morning. Please be ready."

"I will Professor. When have I not been on time."

"There is always that chance." Snape said as he held the door for her to leave.

* * *

A/N: Oh so this chapter was originally going to hold the induction too, but when I wrote that part it made the chapter twice as long. So I decided to make it two chapters so that I could put more detail into the next chapter. 


	6. The Induction, Part Two

A/N: Ok, so with out further ado the second chapter for the week.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Induction, Part two.

The next morning Hermione woke at five. She was too excited to sleep any longer. She took an extra long shower to make sure she was clean and then dressed in a simple outfit. As she was getting dressed she happened to look at her chair where the dress robes Snape had given her were set. She went over to examine them once more. She really did like these robes and wished that she could wear them today. Well she could couldn't she? It was her induction. She would rather wear this than a frilly dress robe like the one she had worn to the Yule Ball. They had been so uncomfortable, she had been glad to get out of them. She could just see Professor Snape's reaction to her wearing them, he would be stunned! She would be wearing what he had given her, not that anyone else would know. He would know she liked her present then and hadn't just been pretending. Yes she would wear these robes. She packed them in a small bag with a few hair products to keep her frizz at a minimum.

At quarter to seven she was ready to go. So she waited in her chair reading a book for Snape to come and pick her up.

At precisely seven there was a knock at her door and she called 'enter'. "Good Morning Professor." Hermione said smiling.

"Good Morning Miss Granger. Are you ready to go?

"Yes, just let me grab my bag." She picked up her bag and then walked over to join Snape in the hall. "So how are we getting to Headquarters?"

"We shall be taking a portkey. Professor Dumbledore has set one up in his office."

The two walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. Dumbledore greeted them upon entering and then let them head on to Grimmulad Place, but he didn't let them go before offering a lemon drop.

"Hermione! It is so good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said when she and Snape materialized in the kitchen.

"Severus. You look much better since this summer." Mrs. Weasley said politely.

"I am just here to drop Miss. Granger off. I will be back for the ceremony at two."

"We shall see you then." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Snape placed his hand back on the portkey and disappeared from the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea dear?"

"Yes please Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen making tea and putting cookies on a plate.

"So how have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she handed a mug to Hermione.

"Not bad, though not as good as I could be."

"I heard about your encounter with Malfoy and Nott. It is ok for you to talk to me about it."

A rush of gratitude washed over Hermione for Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley I was so scared. I didn't think I could actually do it you know? It was unnerving being in the same room alone with two Death Eaters. I almost panicked when Malfoy attacked me with the Cruciatus Curse. I don't know how I survived, well I do but the only reason I am alive is because of Professor Lupin. I didn't do anything, how could I have been so stupid to take this job?" Hermione found herself pouring out her thoughts to Mrs. Weasley.

"Dear," Mrs. Weasley said patting her back, "We all get scared, and you had a right to be. Being a spy is not easy. You have to lead a double life, even a triple life; you have the life between you and who you are spying, the life of you and your friends and the life of you and yourself. It will be hard but I know you can do it. I have seen you grow since you were in 1st year. You have become a young woman that is strong enough to shoulder the pressure of this job and not crack. I have faith in you and so do many other people. Just don't loose faith in yourself."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I really needed that vote of confidence."

"Of course you did. I doubt if Professor Snape would ever even compliment you let alone boost your confidence." Mrs. Weasley said indignantly.

"He isn't that bad really, just misunderstood. Like you said you have to live three separate lives as a spy. I wouldn't say he is the nicest person in the world, no, but he does give compliments. I have actually been on the receiving end a few of them. He does have some sympathy, some emotion, I know it's hard to believe but he isn't a bad guy. He just has to seem that way."

Mrs. Weasley seemed a little ruffled by Hermione's statements so decided to take the empty mugs and put them in the sink. "Well you are right that he isn't the most pleasant person in the world, but I can imagine why he is like that. As I said, being a spy is hard. Well shall we start getting you ready for this afternoon? We definitely need to do something with your hair and I found a really pretty pale pink dress robe for you."

Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley up the stairs, quietly though, they still hadn't been able to pry Sirius' mother off the wall, to tell the truth Hermione thought they probably stopped trying.

They came to a stop in front of the room that Harry and Ron had used when they were staying here in their fifth year. It was exactly as she had remembered it, except a little dustier.

"I think we should start with your hair. It has always been rather bushy; I think I can tame it with a few spells and what not."

"I brought some hair jells to use. I've used them before and they have worked nicely."

"Good, good, those will be nice to have."

"Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes dear?"

"What will I have to do at the induction? I mean do I have to say anything, do I make a speech? I have no idea what is going to happen."

"Oh you don't have to worry. You will walk down the stairs and into the drawing room. Everyone in the Order will be there, but you don't have to worry, it is just so everyone can see that you have been inducted. It is really simple after that. You will be asked if you will uphold the values of the Order and things of that sort. The Head of the Order inducts all new members, so that means Dumbledore will be presiding over your induction. He will ask if you if you truly want to become a member, he will then ask if anyone has any objections to you becoming a member. If someone does than there will be a debate, but I highly doubt anyone will not want you in the Order, we have already discussed the matter and everyone is delighted. After that Dumbledore will swear you in. Then, after Draco's induction anyway, the party begins."

"Everyone is going to be there? I have to get up in front of everyone?"

"It's not so bad; we are all there to support you, don't worry about it. You will be fine. So let's start on your hair."

It took several hours to do Hermione's hair; just getting her hair under control took a lot of Sleeky's Hair solution and several hair washings. When it was finally tamed enough Mrs. Weasley started to brush and curl her hair until her scalp started to hurt. Hermione was getting anxious, what was Mrs. Weasley doing to her hair. After about forty five minutes of prodding and brushing Mrs. Weasley was done.

"There, how is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked handing Hermione a mirror.

She was stunned; her hair was pulled into a half bun on the back of her head while the rest of her hair flowed down around her shoulders. The bun was sparkling with a ring of diamonds around it, and the ends of her hair that were floating around her shoulders were slightly curled.

"It is beautiful. I love it Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "Now let's take a look at the dress robe we have. These were my sisters. I know they are a little out of date but they are still pretty and will go nicely with your complexion."

Mrs. Weasley held up a pair of pale pink dress robes with way too much lace for Hermione's liking.

"Mrs. Weasley they are really nice, but I would like to where my own dress robes."

"Oh, alright, let's see them." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. If she had been hurt by Hermione's reluctance to wearing the dress robes that she had picked out it didn't show.

"I…I know that they aren't going to be fancy, or really pretty, but I want to where them."

"Well let's see dear, I'll be the judge of prettiness."

Hermione handed her the black dress robes and watched her for signs of disapproval. To her surprise she laughed.

"Well I was warned that you might do something like this." Mrs. Weasley said with a laugh in her voice. "Remus told me how you had dressed the night you went to see Malfoy. He suspected that you might want to wear the same sort of thing on you induction day."

"Do you…approve?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I don't understand why you would want to but I don't disapprove. You may where what ever you would like to."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Well go get change into them. I want to see how they will look with your hair."

Hermione went to the bathroom down the hall and changed into the black ensemble. She loved the feel of the material on her skin, though it looked like it would be uncomfortable it was smooth and wasn't as confining as the style suggested it was. She walked back into the room with Mrs. Weasley and was surprised at the reaction.

"Well that is stunning Hermione. It looks as if it were made to fit only you. I love how the collar comes up only to the base of your neck. The shirt is a nice fit, and the pants don't look like pants! More like a long skirt really. It is very nice, where did you get them?"

"It was…" she didn't know if she should say that they were from Snape so she decided to leave out his name, "A present for my birthday."

"I see. Well you are a lucky girl; these robes must have cost a fortune! Who ever gave them to you must like you a lot."

She had never thought of how much these would have cost. How much had Snape spent on her? Did he actually like her, not in any way other than a friend, but did he like her? Were they friends? She resolved to ask him as soon as she could; otherwise the question would nag at her forever.

It was lunch time when Hermione was ready to go. She still had two hours until the induction but she could already hear people arriving.

"Mrs. Weasley are you sure you haven't forgotten to tell me how I should do something? I don't have to make a speech or perform some ritual?" Hermione said when Mrs. Weasley brought up lunch for them both.

"No, no dear, the ritual goes as I said. You will be brought down to the drawing room, you will be asked if you are willing to uphold the values of the Order and if you are sure you want to join, then he will ask if anyone has any objections and then your sponsor will state that you are trustworthy and that he or she gives their word on that and then you will be inducted." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

"Sponsor? You didn't say anything about a sponsor before. Do I have to find one? What if I don't have one?"

"Don't worry, Dumbledore has someone for you. I don't know who but when I volunteered he said someone had already asked to be your sponsor."

"I wonder who did that."

"Most likely Remus did. He always liked you and he hasn't been around for days so I haven't been able to ask him. Now you sit here and wait till we call you. I can bring you a book or something while you wait."

"Thanks, but I brought my own book. I'll see you in a little while Mrs. Weasley."

It felt like no time had passed at all before Mrs. Weasley came back into the room.

"We are ready for you dear. I am going to go take my place in the drawing room. The doors will be closed when you get there but will open when Dumbledore asks for you, then you just walk up to just in front of him and the ceremony will begin."

"I'll see you in a few minutes then."

Mrs. Weasley left the room and Hermione checked herself in the mirror once more before she headed down the stairs to the drawing room. She only had to wait a few seconds after she got there. She heard Dumbledore's booming voice in the next room and then the doors flew inward revealing all the members of the Order of the Phoenix. She walked toward Dumbledore with her head held high, though she was shaking inside. She heard murmurs around the room but kept her eyes on Dumbledore.

"Good Afternoon Miss. Granger. Are you ready to begin?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Yes I am sir."

"Good."

"Ladies and gentlemen this woman before us has asked to join the Order of the Phoenix. So I ask her, are you willing to make the commitment and sacrifice needed to join this elite Order?"

"Yes." Hermione said. She didn't trust herself to say any more than that.

"Do you agree to abide by our laws and our values?"

Again all she said was yes.

"Again I ask you if you are sure you want to do this, you will make that sacrifice?"

"I will." Hermione said.

"Good, then now I ask if anyone here has an objection to her admittance into the Order of the Phoenix."

There was a few seconds pause before Dumbledore started talking again. "Will Miss. Granger's sponsor please step forward."

Hermione was relieved, her greatest fear about this whole thing was that someone would object to her becoming a member. Just then a murmur shot around the room. She looked to see what had caused it. Snape had stepped forward. He was her sponsor? Never in a million years would she have guessed that.

"Severus Snape do you vouch for this woman's honor and truthfulness?"

"I do."

"Do you swear on your honor that your answer is truthful?"

"I swear."

Snape stepped back into the line. His part had been rather quick but it had been important.

"Miss. Granger, you have said you wanted to become a Member of the Order, do you still wish to?"

"I do."

"Then swear allegiance to the Order; swear that you will uphold the values and the mission of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I swear."

"Will you swear on this book that your answer is truthful?"

"I will."

"Then place you hand on the book and repeat after me."

Hermione place her hand on the book and felt it glow with warmth.

"I Hermione Granger," Dumbledore started.

"I Hermione Granger,"

"Swear on my honor that I will up hold," Dumbledore continued.

"Swear on my honor that I will up hold,"

"The mission of the Order of the Phoenix,"

"The mission of the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione repeated.

"And will do my part to complete that mission."

"And will do my part to complete that mission."

The book Hermione's hand was place on glowed a bright blue and engulfed her hand so that it couldn't be seen, but only for a few seconds. It soon returned her hand.

"I welcome you Miss Granger, you are our newest member of the Order of the Phoenix."

There was a round of applause and some cheering from the members she knew best, the Weasley's and Lupin.

"Now Miss. Granger if you will stand at the end of this line, we can start with our second induction." Dumbledore said beaming.

She walked past the members of the Order and stood where she had been told to. She smiled when she saw the Weasley twins give her a thumbs up and smiled even wider when she saw Snape in the corner with a slight smile playing around his lips.

Draco's ceremony passed a little slower than she would have liked. It was weird to see the boy she had hated for six years being inducted on the good side. Though she now knew he was good she didn't trust him as she thought she should. After Draco's ceremony everyone broke rank and went to congratulate the new inductees.

Fred and George brought out the cake and also had what looked like fireworks hidden behind their backs.

"Congratulations! Hermione I am so proud of you." Professor McGonagall said beaming at Hermione.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said smiling back.

"Oh dear, you don't have to call me Professor when we aren't at school any more. Please call me Minerva."

"Well then, thank you Minerva." Hermione said her smile growing.

"You will be a fine member; I have faith in you Hermione."

"Thank you Minerva, that means a lot to me."

"Your welcome child, now if you excuse me I am going to get some punch."

Hermione had many more conversations like the one with Professor McGonagall. It seemed that now that she was in the Order everyone wanted her to call them by their first name. From some people it didn't seem too weird, such as Mundungus, because she had already called him by his first name; even calling Lupin Remus wasn't that hard because she had thought of him for more years as Remus than Professor Lupin anyway. Calling her teachers by their given name was going to be strange though. She had always thought of them as Professor so and so but now she was allowed to call them Minerva, or Albus, it was going to take some getting used to.

"Hermione!"

"Hagrid! I was wondering where you were! Even if you are half-giant I guess I can loose sight of you."

Hagrid chuckled. "You know I knew you would be the first to join. The smartest of the bunch and you have the most spunk I've ever seen."

Hermione blushed at that compliment. "Thanks Hagrid. That's really sweet of you to say."

"Sweet, naw Hermione that's the truth." Hagrid gave her a wink and then headed toward one of the other Order members who was waving to him from across the room.

Hermione went to get some punch but the bowl was empty, so she went to the kitchen to find something to drink. When she got there she stared around the room. It had only been a few years ago that her and her friends had sat around the table, and Sirius had been with them. She saw the scorch mark that ran down the table from where the Weasley twins had bewitched a cauldron to fly. She smiled in spite of herself.

"So Granger, are you going to move out of the doorway so others can get through?"

"She turned around startled. "Draco! Sorry." Hermione hastily moved out of the doorway.

Draco walked over to the table and plopped down into a seat. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before he said anything.

"Are you going to stare at me all night? Because if you are you can leave; that's what I was trying to get away from upstairs."

"Sorry Draco, I didn't realize that I was staring." Hermione went and took the seat opposite of Draco.

"I guess I owe you an apology." Draco said tiredly.

"For what?"

"For greeting you that one night. Though I have to say it was amusing to watch you struggle when you were off the ground."

"That was no fun! Those two scared me out of my mind when they grabbed me, but I will accept your apology."

"I had to do it you know? I had an image to maintain, I didn't know you were going to be a spy for the Order."

"It is fine Draco, I didn't know you were either."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Who said I am going to be a spy?"

"Ah…well no one, I just assumed you would be."

"Yeah, that's what a lot of people assumed, but the truth is that I've been kicked out of my house. And I highly doubt that my father would have me anywhere near Death Eater activities. If he were to see he would kill me. And I do mean literal death. He found out I was planning on making a 'switch in my priorities' as he put it."

"Oh Draco that is horrible! When did he find out?"

"Yeah it is, but I don't need your sympathy. And as for finding out, I know he had, had a suspicion for a long time, but he only proved it two nights ago. He found me coming back form Albus' office. He has been having one of the other Slytherin Death Eaters follow me. I'm almost sure it was Zabini."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I have no idea, but Dumbledore has said that he will keep me busy."

"Are you going to come back to school or do you even have to stay away from there?"

"I don't know. Granger, why are you being so nice to me? I have treated you horribly for almost seven years. How can you just put that aside in one day?"

"To tell you the truth I didn't trust you when you were being inducted. I still don't trust you. But even though I don't show my emotions to you doesn't mean I don't have any. Sympathy just happens to be one of the ones I possess."

Draco started at her and then said, "You sound too much like my Godfather. You must be spending too much time with him."

Hermione had to laugh, "You are probably right, because I took that sentence from what he said to me."

"You know I never really wanted to be mean to you Granger, but you always hung out with Potter. He always thinks he is above the rules! Not to mention he turned down my offer of friendship."

"Well he probably would have been your friend if you hadn't insulted his only other friend and been such a pompous ass. And as for thinking he is above the rules…well you think the same thing about yourself."

"I had an image to maintain! What was I supposed to do? Oh hi would you mind being my friend, I really would rather not have to hang around with these two dullards? I couldn't have done that, Dad would have killed me. I am a pureblood and the son of a Death Eater, and most Slytherin's knew that. If I had acted any other way I would have been found out."

"I understand. There was no way around your situation."

"Yeah, but you are the only part of the Trio I respect, even like. You have a nice right hook." Draco said bring his hand up to his jaw as if remembering the punch. "Potter is full of himself and Weasley is just a dullard."

"If you would get to know them you could see that who they really are."

"Even if I wanted to Granger I couldn't. If I go back to school everything will go back to normal. No one can no I'm on the good side. So that means no fraternizing with muggleborns, and especially not with Potter and Weasley."

The two of them sat in silence for awhile. Hermione was actually fighting herself on weather she should give him a second chance or if she should go on hating this egoistic boy. But she couldn't do that. He had just admitted to her that he wasn't such a bad guy. Oh this was going to be a hard decision.

"There you two are." Tonks said coming into the kitchen. "Everyone is wondering where the guests of honor are!."

"Sorry Tonks, we came down to find something to drink and then started talking. We must have lost track of time. We will be up in a minute." Hermione said.

"Alright, just don't be too long." And Tonks turned around and headed upstairs.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked getting up from her seat.

"I will be there in a minute, go ahead without me."

Several hours after Hermione and Draco had their chat Hermione was exhausted. It was a pleasant evening but it was almost ten. She decided to slip away from the party for a little while. She could go to the library she had found when cleaning in her fifth year. It wasn't such a bad place, and it had some really comfortable chairs. She slipped into the library and sat in her favorite chair. To her amazement the book she had been reading when she had left two years ago was still on the table next to the chair. She picked it up and started where she had left off.

"I didn't know you knew of this place Miss. Granger." A voice said from the shadows.

Hermione looked up quickly to see where the voice had come from. She looked around and saw Snape sitting in the corner. "Hello Professor, I didn't know you knew of it either."

"Yes but I spend much more time here than you do, though it doesn't surprise me that you found the library in your first and only summer here."

Hermione stared at him for a minute then asked, "So why did you ask to be my sponsor?"

"You are my charge, it only seemed fitting." Snape shrugged.

"Thank you, I am glad it was you. With anyone else it would have felt strange."

Snape was silent for a moment. "I see you decided to wear the robes I bought you. Do they fit well?"

"They fit perfectly. And I see you couldn't let me where pants could you, it just had to look like a long skirt huh?"

"Of course, you can't look too much like me. I promised Remus I wouldn't make you into my miniature, and seeing as how I will not where anything that remotely resembles a skirt I thought I was fine with my choice."

Hermione smiled. "You put a lot of thought into this didn't you? Thank you. I really do love it."

"You are welcome, besides I knew you would hate what Molly picked for you to wear today."

"You were absolutely right. It was pale pink and had way to much frill." Hermione said laughing. She could see a smile on Snape's face."

"Professor-" but Snape interrupted her.

"I know that you are used to calling me professor, but call me Severus, we are colleagues now are we not? We will be spending more time with each other than we could have ever possibly imagined."

"Alright Prof- I mean Severus. But if I am allowed to call you by your first name, then you must also call me by mine. Agreed?"

Snape thought it over before answering. "Agreed."

Hermione's face split into a wide grin.

"So what were you going to ask me, Hermione?"

"I was going to ask you if this is the same kind of dress robe you wore to your induction."

"No it was not. Like I said I had a high neck to my dress robes. It came up to here." Snape said as he pointed to just about the middle of his neck. "I didn't think that would be comfortable for you, so I lowered the collar."

The two sat in companionable silence, both off in their own worlds. "Should I ask him now?" Hermione thought to herself. "We are alone so he doesn't have to say it in front of anyone." Hermione went back and forth with herself before she finally decided she would ask.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering do you consider us to be, well, friends?" Hermione asked timorously.

"That depends; do you want to be friends?" Snape asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I think I would like to be friends with you."

"You know Miss Granger-"

"Hermione."

"Hermione, that I don't have friends. You would be the first. I am not a friendly man, and I will be bad-tempered. I will not change who I am just because you are my friend. I will be the same ugly bat who lives in the dungeons as I have always been."

"I know Sir."

"Severus."

"Severus, but I would still like to be your friend, if you wouldn't mind being the friend of a know-it-all Gryffindor."

"I think I may be able to overlook your flaw in that respect."

"Friends?"

"Friends." Snape nodded. "Don't you think you should be at your party?" Snape said after a few minutes.

"I should be, but it got so crowded and I got tired, I woke up pretty early this morning, so I thought I would sneak up here and do some reading."

"You wouldn't want to deprive the guests the entertainment of welcoming you?"

"They have been doing it all night. I think I deserve a little bit of quiet time."

"As you wish." Snape said as he turned back to his book.

"What are you reading, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"If you must know I am reading _Potions Theory: a guide to the undoable._ It is a book about all the potions that have been tried and failed. Most have been tried many times and by many people."

"That sounds interesting. I will have to read that sometime."

"And what are you reading Hermione?"

"Oh nothing it is silly really."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "I told you what I was reading, it seems only fair for you to do the same."

"I well…I'm reading…Romeo and Juliet."

"That wasn't so bad was it? I'm not laughing. William Shakespeare was a great writer for his time. He still is in fact."

"You like William Shakespeare?"

"Yes I do, and I will bet you that I know more about him than you do."

"I studied him in muggle school. I know enough about him."

"Ah yes but did you know he was a wizard?"

"He was a wizard? How do you know?"

"I know because I also studied William Shakespeare. Only I studied him in Muggle Studies. How do you think he knew about all those super-natural, I think that is what muggles call it, things? Did you know Juliet was from a wizarding family? The feud was started because Juliet was a pureblood and she wanted to marry a muggle. It hadn't started before that."

"That is so interesting. What other stories have their beginnings in the wizarding world?"

"Have you heard of King Lear…"

Snape and Hermione spent the rest of the night talking of the wizarding relations to Shakespeare's plays. She was disappointed when Dumbledore came up to the library and interrupted them to say the party was over and they would have to return to the castle. She had, had an amazing day and it had ended wonderfully. She climbed into her bed after they had transported back to the castle. It had been a amazing day and Hermione wished she could live it again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry it took so long to get the two chapters up. I'll try to get one more up before I go on vacation. Please Review! 


	7. The Dark Mark

A/N: So I have about a week until I go on vacation. I don't know if I will get out another chapter before then but I will try. So for now please enjoy this one. But I do give this warning; it gets very violent, and dark.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dark Mark

Snape walked into his quarters and set down his traveling cloak. It was later than he had thought; the clock said two. He had stayed to help clean up the party. It wasn't his choice to do so but Albus had offered to take Hermione back to the school. So he was stuck cleaning with Lupin and Molly. It hadn't been so bad, but he hadn't realized what a mess could be made in one evening. He was put in charge of charming all of the glitter off of the walls and floor. It looked like a bomb of glitter had gone off in the drawing room, and he suspected the Weasley twins had something to do with that. It had taken some time to figure out how to get it off the walls. In the end he had tried several of the more complicated spells to find that the only spell that worked was the summoning charm. That ended in Snape being covered in a pile of silver glitter. So he summoned all the glitter and held a trash can to catch it all. After that he had left. He didn't want to get roped into doing anymore chores.

Snape went to his room and changed into a black cotton dressing robe. He then made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was in the shower he let his mind wander over the events of the night.

He had had a very interesting conversation with Miss. Granger tonight. Well she wasn't Miss. Granger now was she? She had asked him to call her Hermione, though that only made sense because he had asked her to call him by his given name. When she had called him by his name…it had sent a shiver down his spine. He had been glad he had been sitting in the dark corner; he knew she hadn't seen it. Why did his name sound so good coming from her mouth? She was his student, his pupil, and his friend. She was his first friend in…a very long time. Albus was his only other friend, the only other person that trusted him, and that trust came from the magic of several spells. How could Albus not trust him? Hermione did not have the confidence of those spells, and she still trusted him enough to be his friend. For some reason that made Snape feel a pain ease in his chest that had been there for a long time.

He got out of the shower and headed to bed. He needed sleep before he could teach in the morning, though a grouchy professor may scare the imbeciles into working harder on their potions. He slid between his covers and let his mind wander until he drifted off into a dreamful sleep.

The next morning he awoke at the usual time then dressed and sat down to grade papers. There weren't very many because he had graded most of them in the more advanced classes. After finishing the few he had he made his way up to breakfast. It was a crowded as usual. He sat down in his usual seat next to the headmaster and started to eat his breakfast in silence. Halfway through breakfast he heard the familiar sound of hundreds of wings entering the Great Hall. He didn't look up though, nothing ever came to him.

"Severus, you may want to take your letter before the owl gets impatient." Dumbledore said quietly to Snape.

Snape looked up from his breakfast to see a barn owl sitting in front of his plate. He took the letter from the owl and then gave the bird a piece of his bacon; he then opened the letter and almost spit out the pumpkin juice that was in his mouth when he saw who it was from. He hid his shock a split second after but Albus had noticed.

"What is it Severus?"

"He is summoning me…us, but why?"

"Us? Do you mean her?"

"No thankfully the rest of the group and me."

"When are you to go?"

"Now, I don't know when I will be back. It could be only for a few hours, but it may be longer."

"Well go. Your absence will be covered. Please be careful Severus."

Snape vanished the food on his plate to make it look as if he was done. He stood and walked out of the Great Hall and then out of the Entrance Hall. He sprinted to the gates and was thankfully only seen by the oaf Hagrid, who had the sense not to ask what was going on. He reached the gates and pulled them open just enough so that he could squeeze through then he apparated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_I wonder where he is going. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Hey Herm, where were you all yesterday." Ron asked.

_What I though the Molly said that Dumbledore would take care of excuses!_ Hermione thought in almost a panic.

"Yea, we heard your mom was sick but no one told us where you had to go." Harry chimed in.

_Phew!_ "I went to Hospital where she is at. She is doing much better. All she has is a few broken bones and a pretty bad concussion."

"From the flu?" Harry asked confused.

"What? She was in a car wreck Harry." Hermione said. _Oh crap? What were they told?_

"I was told she had a severe case of the flu, bad enough to put her in the hospital."

"Who told you that?"

"Ginny, she said that she was told by Ernie."

"Well he must have gotten it wrong. Mom was in a car accident and Dad wanted me to come down so that I could see that she was ok. She is fine, I really don't know why I had to go down there, but it was nice to see them."

"Whatever, we have you back now. So what do you want to do today?" Harry said cheerfully.

"Come one mate, if we ask her that she will have us cooped up in the library all day." Ron moaned.

"Well I have some homework left to do so I was figuring on doing that."

"Well how about we join you. I have that potions essay still to do and Ron here has that and a few other essays."

"Ron, why don't you do this stuff before the weekend so you have time to do what you want?"

"Why do it? Have fun then and put it off till later, sounds good to me."

Hermione sighed, "Whatever Ron but when you get too far behind don't come crawling to me for help."

"So where are we going to do our homework?" Harry asked.

"Well it is a really nice day; we could sit out on the lawn and do it there." Ron said eagerly.

"That doesn't bother me. I'll just have to go back to my room and get a few things." Hermione said.

"Ok well Ron and I can go get our things from the dorm and we will meet you at your rooms."

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Hermione and the boys went down to the edge of the lake and started on there homework. It didn't take long for Hermione to finish the two essays she had to do for Arithmancy and Charms. Harry took a little longer on his Potions essay. He was having trouble finding information to support his theory that adding wormwood would make the non-sticking solution lose it's sticking qualities. Ron was mostly done with his first essay but had three more to do after that. After several hours Hermione and Harry decided to help him through the rest. They went back for lunch at around noon and then went back outside for a walk around the lake.

Overall Hermione thought it had been a pretty good day. It had seemed that everything was back to normal, she wasn't a double agent, she didn't have to take lessons from Professor Snape and she was the old Hermione who helped out her friends with their homework. It was nice to think things were back to normal, even if she knew it was only for a brief period of time.

Hermione headed back to her quarters after dinner and curled up with a book. She had some free time and she was happy about it. She hadn't been able to read very much since the start of term because of the homework and the training sessions. She curled up on her couch and started reading_ Potions Theory: a guide to the undoable; _she had brought it with her from Grimmulad Place.

After only a half an hour she was interrupted by a tapping on the window. She got up lazily from her position on the couch and walked over to the window to let an owl in. When it was let inside it swooped down and rested itself on the back of the couch. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and then gave the owl a pat on the head. She turned the letter over to find who it came from but there was no seal pressed into the wax. She opened the letter carefully and pulled out the piece of parchment from inside. She immediately looked to the bottom to find a signature and dropped it when she found not a signature but a vivid green dark mark wiggling on the bottom of the piece of paper. After she over came her shock she bent down and picked up the letter so she could read it.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_I have been informed that you are willing to join my cause in eradicating the world of those inferior to the pureblood wizards. You have been vouched for by two of my higher devotees and it would be my pleasure to_ _interview you._

"Pleasure…interview, even though the letter Hermione could sense the sinister tone behind the words, they were not meant to comfort her but to make her understand what she was getting into."

_You must know that this invitation of mine is meant to be followed Miss. Granger. As soon as you are done reading this an escort will bring you back to me. Do not forget your wand; I dare say you will need it. _

Hermione shuddered at the thought of going, but she had to didn't she? What was going to happen? Well she didn't have time to wonder now. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her wand, and then she charmed the letter so no one but her could read it in case one of the boys came in while she was gone. She turned around to wait for her 'escort'.

When she turned around her 'escort' was already waiting for her, and the owl was gone.

"Hello Mr. Nott. It is good to see you again. I didn't know that you were an animagus."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me girl." Nott snapped.

"There is one thing I know about you at least."

"And what is that."

"That you backed me up when you told the Dark Lord about me."

"And how would you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Mr. Malfoy hates me; he would never put in a good word. You on the other hand were there with Malfoy and were the one to test to see if I was lying. Besides you and Professor Snape are the only two followers that I know besides Malfoy."

"How very ingenious of you." Nott said sarcastically. "Now let's go before we keep my Lord waiting. You don't want that now do you mudblood?"

"No sir." Hermione said.

Nott grabbed her by the shoulder and walked her to the door of her rooms. When she opened the door she felt a weight added to her shoulder and looked to see Nott in his animagus from sitting there. She knew where she had to go. They had to apparate so they needed to get out of the Hogwarts grounds. It was way too busy on the grounds to go strolling to the gates and leave. She needed another way out.

"I am going to take us a different way." She said the owl.

She made her way down to the third floor and checked that no one was near her as walked up to the humpbacked witch. "Dissendium" She said and tapped the hump. She climbed into the passage way and watched as the top of the hump closed it's self. "Lumos." She whispered. She made her way down the passage and when she knew she had reached the outside of Hogwarts she spoke.

"Ok we are out of the grounds so we can apparate now."

The owl flew off her shoulder and transformed in mid air. It reminded her of a vampire except that it wasn't a bat that had become human it was an owl.

"Where are we?"

"It is a passage I found leading into Hogsmeade, but the tunnel collapsed a little ways down and it really unstable so I can't fix it without more of the passage collapsing on me."

"Are you sure we are off the Hogwarts grounds?"

_Phew!_ He believed her! She didn't want to give the Death Eaters a way into the castle. "Of course I'm sure. Are we going to go?"

"I will take you; you aren't to know where we are going."

"That's fine." Hermione said as Nott took her by the upper arm and gripped it tight. She was caught off guard when they apparated. She always hated the feeling of being forced through a tube that was too small. In a few seconds they were there; standing in front of a mansion. It looked as if people hadn't lived in it for years. Why the heck were they here?

"Follow me." Nott said shortly.

Hermione followed him silently. They made their way to the back of the mansion where a ring of people were standing. They were all wearing black robes and masks, so Hermione immediately knew who they were. In the middle of the circle stood a tall, thin figure, his wand held at his side. She knew that was where they were headed when she saw the group, but that didn't stop her stomach dropping when they turned and walked toward it. As they approached the group Hermione became more subdued. She had to keep her cool, or she would never make it through this. Snape was probably one of the masked figures and he would be in danger if she didn't pull this off.

"She is here my Lord." Nott said bowing.

Hermione didn't know what she should do but decided to wait till she was told to do something.

"So you are the mudblood that wants to join me." Voldemort said lightly. "Why?" His voice was suddenly harsh.

"I…" Hermione stuttered. She took a deep breath and nerved herself; she couldn't look weak "I want to get rid of those who are inferior." Hermione said much more bravely than she felt.

"You want to get rid of all those who are inferior? Then why don't you just kill yourself? You are inferior to me, and worse, you are a mudblood." Voldemort said in an apathetic voice.

Several death eaters around the circle laughed, though Nott and the man beside him did not. She guessed that the other man must be Snape. They had their names on the line.

"So are you going to kill yourself or do I have to do it for you?" Voldemort asked.

"If that is what you wish of me than I will do it, but I could be of much greater service than that." Hermione said. She was trying to call his bluff. If she didn't then she would have to kill herself, but there must be someway around that.

"There is nothing more that I wish for than to see you kill yourself. Now entertain me."

_Shit! What was she going to do? If she didn't do something he would, but how was she going to get out of this?_ "How would you like to see me die?" She asked simply, her voice wavered very slightly.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed; he had caught the slight waver that meant she was scared. "Poison your self. I want to see you die slowly and painfully."

"Gladly." She pointed her wand at her chest and loudly enough for every person there to hear, "Sanies."

She felt a jolt go through her body which pushed her backwards. The place where her wand was felt as though something had pierced through her, like a fang.

"Well, well mudblood, I didn't think you had it in you, but it isn't all together entertaining. I don't even get to see blood. But maybe we could play a little game. Dolohov! Fetch him."

Without a word the Death Eater right behind her left the circle. Hew was back in only a minute but to Hermione it felt like an hour. She could feel the poison seeping into her veins and infecting her blood.

"Good, now mudblood, if you want to live, if you want to live to serve me that is, kill this man. If you don't you will die, if you only maim him, you will die, and if you don't torture him enough you will die. You have to show me you enjoy this that you want to be here. Otherwise I will let you die as well as him." Voldemort said pointing to the huddled mass that was covered in a black cloak.

Hermione went white. She had to kill? She was going to die if she didn't. She didn't want to die at all but could she kill? How would she live with herself? But she had to or she was going to die. That was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to live. Her strongest desire was to live, even if she had to kill. She would have to do it, no matter what. But how was she going to?

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at the man who was lying shrouded from her site. "Wingardium leviosa!" The man lifted into the air and the shroud fell from him. She waved her wand and he was thrown into a tree. She didn't recognize the man from this distance, she could only see his blonde hair, and she preferred it that way. "Sectumsempra!" Hermione shouted the curse as she pointed her wand at the crumpled mass at the base of the tree. She saw the blood ooze from her victims wound.

She couldn't avoid going near him now. She had to look as if she were enjoying this. She put on a cruel smirk and walked slowly over to the body. She ached all over from the poison. If she didn't get something soon she would die anyway. As she approached a spasm of shock went through her. It was Draco! He was lying there bleeding to death and she had caused it. She had to save him but how? If only she could get him to Dumbledore, but how could she do that in front of all these Death Eaters?

She walked up to Draco and kicked him. His eyes fluttered and looked horrified up into hers. She kneeled and grabbed him by his robes acting as if she were threatening him. "

Do exactly as I say if you want to live." She said with a look of fire in her eyes. She slammed his head onto the tree and then stood up. "Beg for you life!" She screamed. She could hear the interested murmurs of the Death Eater's behind her; they stayed where they were though.

Draco began to beg. She was relieved that he had realized that she hadn't been kidding. "Louder scum!" Again Draco did as she told him to. She could see him pale with the loss of blood. "Please come Fawkes." She whispered to herself. "I am so sorry for this." She mouthed to Draco. "Viscus Evulsio!" She said pointing to Draco's right side.

She hoped beyond hope that this worked. She had changed the plural word Visceris to the singular in a hope to only take one organ at a time. She hoped she only had to take the one that he didn't need anyway. She heard his piercing scream, and it cut through her like a knife. She wouldn't be able to do anything more and she knew it. She was a monster for doing it in the first place. She had to keep her face cool. She had to do this.

The poison finally took its toll and she collapsed. She couldn't do anymore. She heard laughter around her and then a venomous hiss that quieted the laugh. She felt herself being roughly turned over and someone telling her to do something but she couldn't make out what she was supposed to do. A cold glass touched her lips and an even colder liquid snaked its way down her throat. She could feel the affects of the poison being lifted. There was a hum around the ring and she forced herself up to see what was going on. All the hidden faces were on her.

Then a fire flared above and behind her. She could feel the warmth of it. There was a scream of outrage and she watched as several of the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself broke rank to go after what was behind her. She turned just in time to see Draco leave in the same flash. A red feather fell to replace Draco's body.

_Fawkes!_ Hermione said joyfully to herself.

"Where did he go?" roared a voice from behind one of the masks.

"That was Dumbledore's Phoenix." said another one.

Hermione looked up at Voldemort, rage was written in every line of his face. He turned his eyes on her and she saw his anger lessen very slightly.

"Stand mudblood." Voldemort roared.

She did as she was told and stood. He took her by the wrist and threw her into the middle of the very recently complete ring.

"Get back to your positions." Voldemort hissed. When every one was in their place he spoke. "As you can tell mudblood you are alive. You have pleased me…for now. I have no doubt you know who you were torturing, I saw you recognize him. You did a pathetic job of torturing him, but it was your first time. You will learn. And what better way to learn than by first hand experience…" He paused.

Hermione thought that he was going to stop there. But she should have known better.

"I don't care if this was all a game to you mudblood, but you will be joining my ranks now, and there is no way to get out, so don't even think about it. I am giving you a mission, spy on Draco. Tell me everything he does, who he is hanging out with, and who treats him like the traitor he is. I want to know everything. Do you understand?"

Hermione shook her head in acknowledgement.

"Good." He said to Hermione. "Teach her, her lesson in torture!" He roared to the others.

Hermione didn't know what happened. She was hit around the back of the head and fell to the ground. She could feel all the boots of the death eaters kicking her. She tried to cover her head but her hands were knocked away from it. Someone kicked her head and she could feel blood trickling from her nose. She thought it couldn't get any worse until she heard someone shout for wands. In the few seconds it took for them to get their wands out she forced herself to her knees to try and fight. The first few spells she blocked and she even managed to get a few out before someone grabbed her from behind and took her wand. She tried to take it back but it was no use. Several spells hit her at once and she found herself lying on the ground paralyzed. The Death Eaters again began to kick and punch every inch of her body. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Enough!" She heard the high pitched voice of Voldemort say. "She gets the mark now."

There were several shouts of approval and many cheers around the crowd. _Why are they happy? Don't they want to torture me more?_ Hermione asked herself. She felt the body bind release her. She could move again, though she didn't want to.

"Kneel before me Mudblood." Voldemort hissed. "You want to know why they are cheering, yes? Well why don't I show you? Morsmordre!" Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand at her left forearm.

A pain shot through her arm that made her writhe on the ground. She felt as if her arm were being ripped from her socket. It was unbearable. She heard a loud pop and felt her shoulder dislocate. Then the pain became centralized on one spot. It felt as if something was being carved into her flesh. She couldn't help but scream for the pain. More Death Eaters cheered at the scream, and then it was all over. She was in pain on every inch of her body; a sharp pain went through her every time she breathed. She looked down at her arm and saw a bright green mark on the spot where Voldemort's wand had pointed.

"You are now a Death Eater mudblood. Now act like one. Bow to me."

It took a great effort but Hermione finally prostrated herself in front of the man.

"Now assume your place in the circle."

As hole had opened at the other end of the circle between two Death Eaters; she would be standing in the spot furthest away from Voldemort. She tried to stand and walk but her legs wouldn't carry to her to her position. So instead she crawled over to her place and then stood with great difficulty.

"You will need these." He said waving his wand. Her muddied and tattered clothes transformed themselves into the same robe the rest of the Death Eaters were wearing. "And this." He said waving his wand a second time. A white mask appeared in front of her. She took it from where it was hovering and placed it on her face. Surprisingly is stayed with out any supporting device.

Addressing the group Voldemort said, "You all have had your entertainment, now leave my sight!"

There were many loud pops all around her as everyone disappeared, in a few seconds she and one other Death Eater were left. He walked over to her silently and grabbed her arm. She knew who it was and let herself collapse into the side of her potions master. It seemed that he was expecting this because he wrapped his arm around her at the same time she fell toward him. Not even a second later she felt as if she were being squeezed through a tight tube. It was excruciating. Her bad arm felt as though it were being squeezed back in to its socket but in the wrong position. Her head throbbed with pain. She couldn't take more than a few seconds. Hermione passed out before they had finished apparateing.

Hermione came to a few minutes after apparation; she didn't know how she was moving. She wasn't doing it of her own violation. It was a few seconds before she gathered her bearings and realized that a pair of strong arms was carrying her across the lawn of the Hogwarts grounds. It took her even longer to realize that those arms belonged to her potions master.

"Professor…" Hermione said in a weak voice, "I can walk, you can put me down."

"It's Severus…And how, pray tell, do you suggest doing that when you can barely talk?" Snape said softly, and Hermione was almost positive, fearfully. "Just let me take you to Madam Pomfrey, and then you can argue with her about how badly you are or are not hurt."

"I…"

"Shhh, save your strength; you are in for a long night, if not nights."

"But…what about…Albus?" Hermione asked labouredly.

"Don't worry about him. He will find out everything; I will tell him."

"And….Draco?"

"He is fine, now don't speak. Just rest." Snape said stiffening.

Hermione did as she was told and sank into the comforting arms of her Potions master.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He was glad she had decided to rest, she was going to need all the strength she could get. He sped up his pace, she didn't realized it but she was bleeding, and badly. One of the Death Eater's had used the same curse on her as she had on Draco…the same curse that he regretted ever making. It wasn't the first time he hated himself for it, but this time it devastated him that it was used on her. That curse had been meant only for him, not for anyone else.

He was almost to the castle now and he felt Hermione pass out again. He could feel the extra weight that now lay in his arms. She needed help, and immediately. As he neared the front doors he whispered a spell and they flew open with a loud bang. He didn't care if the whole school woke up; the only thing that mattered was that Hermione got medical attention. He pulled her closer to him and started off at a run. It was a long way to the hospital wing but the adrenaline that pumped through him gave him the stamina to do it.

"Poppy!" Snape said as he burst through the doors to the wing.

Poppy came running out of the room where he supposed Draco was laying. "Severus! Qui…Oh my god! Bring her to me. On the bed there." Poppy said pointing.

He went over to the bed she pointed to and laid Hermione down as gently as possible. He saw her eyes flicker but she did not wake up.

"What happened to her?" Poppy asked sternly.

"She was initiated." Snape said breathlessly.

"What! What do you mean?"

"What do I mean…?" Snape said angrily. He ripped back the sleeve on Hermione's arm and showed her what he meant.

Poppy screamed. "What is that doing on her arm?!"

"Poppy there is no time! Just help her!"

Poppy jumped as if she had forgotten that was what she had to do. "Please leave, I need to undress her."

Snape did as she said but he didn't leave the Hospital Wing. He wasn't going to until he knew she was alright. He sat in a chair and waited.

It seemed to have been hours since he was ordered out from behind the curtain, but he was certain it had only been thirty minutes. Poppy had come out from behind on several occasions to get a potion or two. He had seen several potions go with her that made him think that he had underestimated her injuries. Several were blood replenishing potions; he had also seen a swelling reducer, a fever draught, a very high-quality pain potion, and what had looked like an organ regrowth potion.

Finally after about an hour Poppy came out looking exhausted, "She is resting. I have no idea what they did to her but I swear if they do it again I will go after them myself and kill them."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, yes, but she is resting, so don't wake her up you hear?"

"Yes I here."

Snape walked behind the curtain and saw the sleeping form of Hermione. She looked horrible. Even with the blood replenishing potions she was still pale. He pulled up her shirt just enough to see if his curse was healed. It looked as if it were mostly…it would scar though. Her body was riddled with bruises but otherwise she looked much improved.

Hermione moaned in her sleep and muttered some incomprehensible words and then tried to turn over. Even in her sleep he could see the wince of pain at the movement.

"It will be ok Hermione." Snape whispered. "The worst is over now. Believe me I know." He said as he unconsciously rubbed his own mark.

He walked back out from behind the curtains and went strait to Poppy. "What all did they do?"

"I would have thought you would be better abled to tell me that Severus."

"I want to know how bad she is hurt Poppy." Snape said irritated. "I am very well aware of what they did to her."

"I could fix everything, even if it is going to be painful. The worst was a torn spleen and a ruptured kidney. Some of the other things included broken bones, ribs especially, open wounds, and a few concussions. She will be here a few days, but she will be fine."

Snape stood where he was for a few minutes and then said, "I have to go see the headmaster; I will be back after I'm finished there."

With that he turned and left the hospital wing. The headmaster's office was only a floor below so he slowed his pace. So many things were running through his mind at the moment and the only one he could distinguish was his fear. He had been afraid that Hermione wouldn't make it, and that it would be his fault. He was shaking from relief; she was going to be ok. All he wanted to do right now was be back in Hospital Wing and make sure his charge…his friend was indeed ok, but he had to report to the Headmaster.

He approached the statue to the headmaster's office and said the password. He was tempted to let the spiral staircase do its job and carry him to the office door but he fell into his usual habit of walking up the staircase. He knocked once before entering.

"Albus." Snape said wearily.

"Sit. What has happened?"

"Nott and I were the only two that were called in. That is why he used the letter. We were asked about Hermione. Was she being truthful, did she have potential, would she be easily manipulated. We were interrogated on our thoughts of her for hours. He wanted to be sure."

"And was he sure that she could be trusted?"

"Not at first. He didn't believe me when I said she was valuable. He suspected I was only trying to get her killed for my own goals. But Nott backed me. He had searched her for worthiness, he truly believes that she is on the dark side and that is what got her in. The Dark Lord still has his doubts."

"What happened after your interrogation?"

"We were all summoned. The Dark Lord had a plan for some entertainment for tonight. Nott and I were given tasks, I to abduct Draco, and Nott to abduct Hermione."

"Nott took Hermione?"

"Yes."

"His animagus powers would have served him well with that. He could go through the school undetected."

"That was the Dark Lord's thinking. I was to get Draco because he trusts me, and because I am his head of house. Nothing would look out of place if he was with me."

"Clever. Go on."

"Draco was brought back and slapped around a little by his father; but the Dark Lord put a stop to that, he said he had a more entertaining way of disposing of him. Then Hermione was brought in. The Dark Lord had a few words with her, and when she didn't seem cowed by his threat of making her kill herself he had her poison herself in front of everyone. Then Draco came into play. She was forced to kill or be killed. It was a game to him. He would dispose of the one he didn't need and either get rid of a muggle-born or gain an important ally."

"How did Miss. Granger perform?"

"As well as to be expected, but she let her shock show when she saw it was Draco. It amazes me how she can think on her feet. She changed a curse, and summoned Fawkes all in a matter of two minutes."

"She changed a curse?"

"Yes, the little witch, instead of ripping out all of his organs at one time, modified it so that she could pull one out at a time. And the first organ she pulled…the appendix."

"She always has been a bright girl."

"After she used the curse her energy was depleted, the poison was taking its toll. She was spared though, and that is when Draco was taken. I am convinced that is the only reason she was spared her life, she is the only one who can keep tabs on Draco for most of the day. Even I can not spend my day tailing him. She was inducted then and there, and even received her first mission."

"Severus…how bad was it?"

"Her induction was worse than mine. Many of her attackers didn't want her there because of her parentage, so they were harder on her. She could have very easily died at their hands."

"She is ok now?"

"She will need a few day's in the hospital wing, so Madam Pomfrey says."

Dumbledore sighed. "Tonight has been a horrible night for her. She needs to be able to find strength in her friends. I think it is time that Mr.'s Potter and Weasley were told about her secret."

"I will tell them…tomorrow." Snape volunteered.

Dumbledore stared at him; Snape knew he was piercing his mind trying to see something. Finally after several tense minutes he said, "You care for her?"

"She is…my friend Albus. Yes I care for her."

"Alright, you may tell them. Severus I must warn you though, do not let your feelings toward Miss. Granger become more than friendly, she is still a student."

Snape was shocked. He had never, ever thought of a student in that way. He was disgusted even with the thought of it; he would never have violated a student's trust. It was sickening and he wouldn't do it. "I would never Albus; she is my student and now my friend. I would never breach that trust."

"I know, but I must still warn you. You need sleep Severus. Now go and get some."

"Good night Albus."

Snape stood and left the office. Even though he did need sleep he wasn't going to get any in his rooms. He went back to the hospital wing and pulled a chair up next to Hermione's bed. He wanted to make sure she would see a friend if she awoke in the night, not just a dark curtain and an empty chair.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I know that it doesn't seem to be heading in the SS/HG direction but I promise you it will. I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter but I have had a busy week. It should have been up yesterday but oh well. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. 


	8. The Invitation

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I was in Arizona for two weeks and didn't have access to a computer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Invitation

Snape sat up and rubbed the back of his neck; it was stiff from having slept in the chair. He had no idea if Hermione had awoken that night because he had been asleep most of the time; that did not mean that he had gotten any rest though. Far from it actually, He didn't usually dream as he took a dreamless sleep potion many nights, but his dreams of last night had kept him from gaining any rest what so ever. They weren't actually dreams, more on the nightmare side. He had been Draco; he could feel Hermione's eyes full of hate bearing down on him and the pain of curse after excruciating curse hit him, tearing at him, ripping out his organs. Snape shook his head, even if she were to do harm it would be for the best. She had to maintain cover for them both. She would cause even more damage if she didn't.

Snape stood up and glanced at the clock on the wall; it was five in the morning. He checked Hermione one last time and left her room. He set off at a brisk pace to the dungeons; he needed a shower and a change of clothes before he could start teaching.

Snape took a long time in his shower, much longer than usual, but when he finally got out he dressed quickly and was in the Great Hall before most of the teachers and before any of the students. He watched the students trickle in, some with smiles, but most of them looking as if they would rather have stayed in bed. He watched as his two least favorite people walked in with out their best friend in tow. He wondered if they even realized she was gone. If they knew where she was right now they would be horrified. They really did take her for granted sometimes, the Weasley more than Potter. At least Potter realized when she was upset or that something was wrong. The red head didn't even look mildly concerned that Hermione wasn't in the hall; at least Potter had the decency to look worried.

Snape ate his food and then left. He had a class to prepare for and also a meeting with the dream team. He had no idea how that was going to turn out but he had a feeling they wouldn't be too pleased. He could just see it now, Potter would try to throttle him because Hermione couldn't be a Death Eater and Weasley would pale and sit in his chair stunned. It could be worse. If the Weasel tried to use force than he would resort to his wand. That could end tragically for the both of them. Weasley wasn't the most accomplished of all wizards. All he could do was wait and prepare for the worse for the two.

He threw open the door to his office and sat down behind his desk. He didn't have to put up with them until the end of the day anyway. He could use this time to rest a little before his first class which was second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. He would need some rest if he were to deal with that class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione couldn't hear anything around her except a soft whisper of breath. Her bed was soft and warm and she wished that she could go back to sleep, but she was starving. She hadn't eaten since the night before at dinner. It now had to be noon or later. She opened her eyes and turned her head toward the sound of a breath, and smiled. Sitting in the chair next to her bed was Snape with a tray of food.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" Hermione said with the smile still on her face. "Don't you have class?"

"Not for another hour. It is lunch. I thought you may want something to eat if you were up."

"Thank you I am starving! How long have I been out by the way?"

"Since last night, what do you remember last?"

"Being carried…by some one who was very warm and very strong…but I don't know who that was."

"That was me. You passed out after we took the port key back to the gates. I carried you from there."

"Thank you." Hermione said looking at her sheets. She had just told Snape that she thought he was warm and strong. He seemed not to have cared or had ignored her comments, but it was still embarrassing.

Just at that moment Snape had decided to move the tray of food to her bed. It had several different dishes on it, like whoever had made it didn't know what she liked.

"You don't have to eat that all, I asked the house elves for a variety of food they thought you would like." Snape said uncomfortably.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful." She said as she picked up her fork to start on her fried potatoes and chicken. It tasted wonderful; of course she knew half the taste was because she was so hungry. They sat in silence as she ate; she felt a little awkward at the silence but didn't know what to say so she just kept eating. She was relieved when a few minutes later Snape decided to break the stillness.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley could be let in on your secret."

Hermione almost choked on her food. "He did? You mean that I don't have to lie to them anymore? Why did he change his mind?"

"He believes that you need someone to confide in, and I believe that it will be easier to hide what you are doing if those two are not poking there noses where they shouldn't be to find out what you are up to."

"When can they come up so I can tell them?" Hermione asked excitedly. "There is still a little time left during lunch I could tell them now! Could you go get them?"

"Hermione calm down."Snape said with a kind of half smile half smirk. "Professor Dumbledore would like me to talk to them before they come up to see you. The Headmaster would like me to tell them of your situation," Snape paused on that word, "because he believes they will realize how discreet they will have to be with the information."

"You mean they will be too afraid to tell anyone for fear of your wrath right?" Hermione said with an amused smile.

"Yes that is pretty much the assumption. Dumbledore is afraid that if you were to tell them they would rush off and do something heroic." He said the last word laced with derision.

"Well I guess that makes sense but I really would have liked to tell them. Could you at least tell them I wanted to but I wasn't allowed?"

"I am sure you will be able to tell them that yourself." Snape said with a partial chuckle in his voice. "I have to go now Hermione. I will be back after classes with your two friends."

"Ok I will see you then."

"Get some rest. You went through a lot last night and I doubt if you have even recovered halfway." It sounded more like a command than a piece of advice from a friend.

Hermione smiled to herself and finished eating. Snape really was turning out to be an okay person. He could be a snarky git at times, but he could also be a good friend. She wondered why Dumbledore thought she would need Harry and Ron to confide in when she had Snape as her teacher. He knew more than the other two would about spying and that would reassure her just by knowing that. No matter though, she really didn't like having to lie to them and she did want her best friends there.

Hermione settled down into her pillows. She fell asleep feeling much happier than she had when she had woken up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape walked out of Hermione's room for the second time that day and walked down to his next class, which happened to be 7th year advanced potions. What should have been his best class was going to be torture today. His best pupil was in the hospital wing along with his "favorite" student. The class was bound to notice because that cut the class by one third. He only had six in his most advanced potions, Hermione and Draco, the dream team, and two Ravenclaws.

Snape walked into class and sat behind his desk. He pulled out the second year papers that he had collected and began to grade them. It was in this position that his class found him when the bell rang for the start of class. He put down his quill and walked up to the blackboard.

"Today," Snape said in almost a whisper but none the less threatening, "You will be making the potion I have put on the board. You have just enough time to brew it if you get started now. At the end of class I want a sample of your potion bottled and labeled with what it is."

Ron raised his hand.

"Weasley." Snape said harshly.

"You didn't tell us what the potion was.

"That is because _you_ are supposed to tell _me_ what it is. Now everyone get to work."

Everyone jumped at the last command. They started rushing to the cupboard getting their ingredients. Five minutes later all of them had a sick green color boiling in their cauldrons.

It didn't surprise him that everyone had the potion right so far. This could have been done by a second year except for the addition of dragon's claw to the hippogriff's hair at the end of the potion. If they didn't put in the exact amount at the right time then the potion would be ruined. He expected that most would fail; he only really thought Hermione would make a perfect potion, but it was much better to have five or six students ruin expensive dragon claws than twenty or thirty.

Halfway through the class he finished grading papers and started his normal prowl around the classroom watching for mistakes. By this point in the potion they should be sitting back and watching a steely blue potion simmer for ten minutes. To his surprise most of them had a shade of blue in their cauldrons. Potter even had a dark blue simmering in his cauldron. Weasley on the other hand had a violent red potion that was boiling just as aggressively.

"Weasley, did the directions not say to have your potion simmer for ten minutes before adding the lace wings."

The boy bent over his book and his face reddened as he read the directions.

"Yes sir."

"Then why have you added the lace wings before it simmered and proceeded to let it boil?

"I don't know?"

"You don't know. Well Mr. Weasley I on the other hand do know. You have been giving most of your attention to that comic poorly disguised as a potions book. You do not add the lace wings after your potion has simmered, you add powered rat brain. Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention." He pulled out his wand and emptied the cauldron of it contents. "You can sit here and write and essay on the stupidity of your actions in class and how poor your potion was." Snape turned away from the scowling youth to look at other potions, "Oh and Mr. Weasley I still expect an empty vile from you telling me what your potion was."

Snape smirked to himself. Weasley would be fuming. It was so much fun to give the duo a hard time. It made the class seem so much less boring. He paced the classroom several more times. The potions had taken a golden hue. In only a few minutes time the dragons' claw would have to be added. Most of the class would fail to put in the right amount at the right time so he didn't expect the yellow simmering potion that was glittering in a Ravenclaws cauldron. It seemed that one person had almost managed to put the claw in at the right time. The potion was supposed to stay a bright gold but yellow was still usable. At least one person would pass with an Acceptable today. That wasn't as bad as usual.

The bell range five minutes later and there was a clatter of feet as the students walked forward with their potion. Several students carried their bags with them so that they could rush out after putting their vials down. Potter and Weasley were two of them. Just as they were at the door Snape said without looking up, "Potter, Weasley, my office now."

Snape directed them to his office and followed them in. "Here we go." He thought to himself.

"Why are we here professor?" Harry said in a would be calm voice, but Snape knew better.

"Weasley tried to leave with out his detention. You are to report to Filch tonight at eight. I am sure he can find something for you to clean."

"Is that all sir can we go?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Do you have a date Potter? I guess you two could go…" the two started walking toward the door, "That is if you don't want to know where your precious know-it-all is." With that the two boys stopped their exit and turned back to the potions master.

"What do you know about Hermione?" Ron shouted.

"She is fine, for now. But before I tell you anything you two must be made aware of the consequences if you tell anyone anything you are about to hear." Snape said in a deadly whisper. He watched the two boys move closer to his desk but they did not sit in the two chairs in front of them.

"If you so much as hint to anything going on," he continued, "Your friend will die. Not only will se die but her death will have been in vane because you two could have stopped it."

"If harm her I swear that I will kill _you _myself!" Harry shouted his fists balled.

"I will not be the one killing her. She and I work for the same side now."

"She is NOT a death eater!" Ron shouted.

"Tisk, tisk, Mr. Weasley, who ever said she was a death eater?"

"So she is in the Order?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I am not going to say anything thing more until you two swear on Miss. Granger's life that you will not tell a soul anything you are about to hear." He watched as the cogs turned in the two boy's heads. It seemed that both were inclined to listen, but they weren't sure if they should swear."

"I will swear to it, but only because I don't want Hermione to die." Harry said.

"Me two." Ron said.

"Then swear."

"We already have!" Ron said.

"Your stupidity does not cease to amaze me. You have to actually say the words I swear, not just 'me too'."

Ron glowered at Snape but none the less followed Harry in saying 'I swear'.

"Now that you two have sworn you can't tell anyone even if you wanted to. You have entered into a binding contract, so whatever I tell you while you are in this room you can not tell anyone else."

"You didn't tell us that! I take it back."

"Unfortunately for you, you can not. You are stuck with it Mr. Weasley. Didn't your mother ever warn you not to swear to anything?"

"Fine we can't take it back. Now tell us where Hermione is." Harry said angrily.

"To know where she is you will have to be filled in on what she has been up to for the last three weeks."

"She hasn't been up to anything. She has been with us the whole time."

"You are wrong in that. Three weeks ago she walked into a very dangerous situation."

"And what was that?" Harry asked skeptically.

"She walked in on Lucius Malfoy and I having a discussion. Lucius would have killed her had I not told him she had been there on my orders."

"You what!" Harry shouted.

"If you do not stop interrupting me I will make you leave." Snape snarled. Harry shut his mouth but didn't wipe the glare off his face. "As I was saying I had to tell Lucius she was there by my asking. Of course the first question of his, as I know is your first question, why did I ask her there? She was going to take the dark mark of course."

"NO!"

"Potter! One more outburst and you will leave!" Snape said maliciously. Snape paused for several seconds before starting again. "Fortunately Lucius believed me, but that still left the problem of what to do with Miss. Granger. The Headmaster gave her two choices: become a spy or go into hiding."

"So that is why she is gone. She went into hiding so she will be safe." Ron said relieved.

"I said no interruptions Mr. Weasley, and quite the contrary, she chose to become a spy for the Order." Snape paused for the screams of outrage he was expecting. He was almost disappointed when they didn't come.

"So she is in the Order now?"

"Yes Potter she is. She was inducted two nights ago."

"So where is she now?"

"In the hospital wing." Snape said simply.

"What!? Why is she there? What did the induction do to her?" Ron asked with a pale face.

"The induction into the Order did not harm her in any way, her other induction on the contrary did."

"Stop being so damn cryptic just tell us what happened to her!" Harry shouted.

"Language Potter. I think that will be five points from Gryffindor."

Snape smiled inwardly but kept a strait face. It was so much fun to torture them, but he couldn't drag this out too much longer. He had promised that Hermione would see them after class.

"She is in the hospital wing because she received the Dark Mark last night."

There was a stunned silence. It hung in the air like the humidity after an afternoon rain.

"She what…" Harry started but cut off.

"To complete her disguise as a spy she took the mark last night." Snape said calmly. "If you follow me I will lead you to her room.

He stood up and walked to the door with the stunned boys following him. It had gone rather better than he had imagined it would have. Weasley was just as pale as he thought he would be, and Potter was well on his was to being the same color. He quickened his pace once they left the dungeons. They were in front of Hermione's door in a few minutes.

"She may be resting so I don't want you two to make a sound when you go in there."

The two nodded and walked in, ahead of him. Madame Pomfrey was tending to a very groggy looking Hermione.

"Se- Professor Snape! You brought them." Hermione said quickly.

Thank goodness she had the sense to not use his name in front of these two. It didn't look like the two had noticed her almost slip up. They were by her bed chatting madly. Was she ok? What had happened? He could leave now. He was sure she wouldn't mind as she had her two friends with her. He stepped to the door and quietly closed it behind him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Guys, one at a time please." Hermione said with a laugh.

"I am ok; it was thanks to Snape that I am alive."

"Thanks to him! He is the one who got you into this mess. If it weren't for him you wouldn't have to be a spy." Ron said indignantly.

"No Ron he saved me. I would have been killed by Lucius if it weren't for him."

"Couldn't he have done it a different way. Why did you have to become a spy?" Harry asked.

"If he had done if differently than he would have been exposed, it was better that I was put in harms way than the Order being put at a disadvantage."

The three of them talked for several hours. Hermione filled them in on everything that had happened so far, both of her inductions, Draco's loyalty's, and what she was expected to do. Harry and Ron weren't surprised that she had to pass information on Draco, though they did find it weird that he was on the side of light. They had always believed him to be following in his father's footsteps.

"So when will you be out of here Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Madame Pomfrey says I should be out in two days if everything goes alright."

"That's good news. Hermione you know you can talk to us when ever you need to right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and if that over grown bat ever says anything you don't like or if you just get tired of him always telling you what to do than tell us and we will hex him for you." Ron chimed in.

"I know guys. It means a lot to me. You should probably go down to dinner. I doubt if you guys would live if you missed one meal." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess we should." Harry said.

"Yeah and I want some food in me before Filch works me to death in detention." Ron said.

"We will se you tomorrow okay Hermione." Harry said as if asking permission to be gone so long.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Hermione said smiling.

"Night." the boys said in unison.

"Good night guys."

"Phew!" She thought to herself as the boys left. "They are awesome but all that talking has made my head spin."

Hermione lay back on her pillow and dozed. She had several dreams of her attack on Draco and one of the piercing evil eyes of the dark lord. Then she was standing in her assigned spot between two people she felt she should know; Snape and Nott stood diagonally across the circle from each other, Snape the closer one to Voldemort. She saw a woman on the other side of the dark lord, the right side, and was compelled to walk closer so she could see who the person was. She had black wavy hair that reached the top of her shoulders, or at least she thought it was black. The eyes that were staring out of the mask looked black and evil. She was almost close enough to reach out and pull the mask off the woman. She stretched her hand toward the mask. She woke with a start when she heard a clatter next to her bed. "Who was that woman?" Hermione thought. "Maybe Severus will know." She turned her attention to whom ever had made the clamor that had awoken her.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I was just setting your food tray here in case you were hungry when you woke up."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Just call my Poppy dear. I know what group you are apart of now. You will make a fine addition to the Order."

"Thank you Poppy." Hermione said with a smile.

"You're welcome my dear. Sleep well."

Hermione thought about the dream again. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than a dream. It felt more real, more foretelling than her first two. It had a sense of finality to it, that something was going to happen and she couldn't change it. As she stared at her sheets she became more convinced of the dream being genuine, she didn't know when the dream was set or why it had any significance, but she knew it meant something big.

Hermione pulled the tray toward her and started to eat the chicken soup and the ham sandwich. By the time she had finished she felt tired again. She didn't know why, maybe she was more hurt than she thought she was. Her head felt better than it had; her headache was gone. She could still feel the pain from a slash on he chest, and the dark mark had a constant burning sensation, like that pain of a bad sunburn.

The Dark Mark; she had really received it. It was almost a dream in itself. Could she, Hermione Granger, have actually been branded by the most powerfully evil wizard in a century or more? She pulled up the sleeve on her left arm. She saw the black mark gazing sickeningly up at her. She couldn't help but feel her stomach turn. She flung herself out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud. She crawled over to the trash can and retched in it. She heard the door open and thought Madame Pomfrey must have heard her hit the floor and was here to see what was going on. To her surprise it was a set of long spidery fingers that pulled back her hair and wiped her mouth with a piece of cloth. She looked up and saw the concerned face of her potions master and friend staring down at her.

"Severus." She said in a small voice.

Snape picked her up and carried her to her bed. He sat her down rather more gently than she though he would, almost as if she would break if he was too rough with her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he took a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"I am fine; I just became ill when I saw the mark on my arm. I am fine now."

"I see."

"So did you just come up here to see if I was lying on the floor helpless?"

"As a matter of fact I did and I was going to swoop in and play the hero." Snape said sarcastically.

"Why Severus Snape was that a joke I heard? I didn't know you had it in you."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me Hermione."

"Well I am just going to have to figure them out now that we are friends won't I?"

"I guess you will, but not tonight."

"No, not tonight, but sometime soon."

"I doubt very highly if you will get anything out of me." Snape said more sternly.

They were both silent for a few moments before she started again. "Why did you come up here if it wasn't to be my knight in shining armor?"

"I came up to check on you that is all. I didn't expect to see you on the floor though."

They sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I have been wondering if there is a, err, an order in the Death Eaters. How was my spot selected?"

Snape gave a small sigh. "Every Death Eater starts out at the bottom of their station. That is to say that if a woman were inducted she would go strait to the bottom of the pack, but if a man were inducted he would be put as the lowest ranking male, in between the highest ranking female and the second lowest male.

"You mean that females can never be higher ranking than males?"

"It is almost impossible to be higher than a male."

"Almost? Has someone else done it?"

"Only one. Why are you so interested?"

"I had a dream…there was a woman standing next to Voldemort and I wanted to know if you knew who she was."

"That would be Bella. She is second in line and stands next to Voldemort."

"So the closer you are the higher the rank?"

"Yes, now we should talk about something else." Snape said looking stern.

"I have one more question though."

"Only one? I would have thought you would have a million." Snape said with a sneer.

"Well I do have more than one but only one that I would really like to know."

"And that is?"

"Which side do you stand on?"

"The right…why do you ask."

"So you are first in line." Hermione stated.

"Yes, but why did you ask where I stood?"

"It's nothing, never mind." Hermione felt a sense of panic. So Bella was going to replace Snape as the highest and most loyal of servants. Snape had been second. What was going to happen to change their positions?

"Hermione, why did you want to know?" Snape said looking into her eyes.

"It was-"

"Do not tell me it was nothing. I know when you are lying. Now why did you want to know?" Snape said rather harshly.

"I had a dream that was all." Hermione said sheepishly.

"And what was in your dream?" Snape pushed.

"There was a woman standing in your position, and I think it was Bella."

Snape visibly relaxed. "It was probably just a drug induced dream. I am sure it was nothing."

"It didn't feel like nothing. It felt real, and she was happy, I could sense it radiating off of her. It was like she was about to win, she was going to take out someone big."

"Really Hermione, I don't think there is anything to worry about." Snape said calmly. "Drugs can produce very real feeling dreams. I have felt a few myself, most dealing with my secret being revealed. I would have sworn to you that the next time I was called I was going to be tortured because I had been found out. But none of those dreams have come to pass now have they?"

"No they have not. I guess you are right. I just seemed so real."

"I understand; they can be very real." Snape was silent for several minutes before he spoke again. "I am going to leave you to sleep. I am sure you are tired."

"I am. Thank you for visiting." Hermione said as she watched him move toward the door. She thought she heard him say, "What are friends for?" as he moved quickly out of her room.

The next four days went by very slowly for Hermione. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't even let her walk around her room without supervision. She wasn't recovering as quickly as the nurse had thought. During the day she was bored out of her mind because she had no one to talk to. Harry and Ron had brought her homework to her but that only took up part of her day. The rest was left up to her to try and occupy herself. Harry and Ron would come up before class, and during lunch, well part of lunch anyway. Severus came up in the evenings and they talked about everything from literature to their views on different experimental potions.

She was relieved when she was allowed to leave the hospital wing at the end of her forth day. She hadn't recovered quite as quickly as Madame Pomfrey had hoped but she only had to stay two days extra. She would be allowed to attend class tomorrow. Even though she had done the homework she still felt behind. She would have to do some catch up if she wanted to pass her NEWTS.

When she made it to her rooms she was glad to see them. The first thing she did was take a shower. It felt so nice to be back home, well as close to home as she could come. She wrapped herself in a towel before she went into her small living room. She picked up a book and started to read.

The next morning she found herself still on the couch wrapped in a towel. She must have fallen asleep while reading. She went to her room and put on a uniform and headed down to breakfast. She met up with Harry and Ron and they sat down and started to eat. She felt someone looking at her from behind so she looked around. She caught the eye of Draco and he mouthed something to her. She signaled that she didn't understand what he meant and he waved her signaling that Harry was looking at her.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. I'll see what he wants later."

"Alright. Just don't get lured into a trap."

"Haven't I already told you he is on our side about a thousand times? When are you going to start believing me?"

"When he confesses his undying love for Snape." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Harry that is just wrong! Snape is Draco's godfather. It would be like you loving Snuffles."

"Exactly, so I will never trust him."

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled something on it. When Draco stood up to leave Hermione waited a minute or two and then followed him. In the hallway she marched after Draco and then passed by him, making sure she bumped into his shoulder hard as she did. She slipped the piece of paper in his pocket and said, "Watch where you are going Malfoy."

"Why don't you watch where you are going Mudblood? I don't want you to ruin my expensive clothing." Draco said only halfheartedly. He sneered at her and then walked on.

Hermione's classes went by painfully slow. She wasn't much interested in them at the moment; she wanted to know what Draco was going to tell her. She paid attention like usual, she wouldn't dream of ever not paying attention in class, she just didn't raise her hand as much or volunteer to help the others.

She was relieved when classes where over. She just hoped that Draco had gotten her note. She walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron and took her usual seat between them. It was nice to be back on good terms with them. It had been so horrible having to lie to them and having Ron mad at her because of her "apprenticeship". Harry had even been more distant, but now everything was back to normal between them. It was such a relief. She wanted to jump for joy but knew if she did that everyone would stare.

The boys wanted her to go out and take a walk around the lake with them, but she complained that she was tired and thought she needed to go and get some rest. The two readily agreed with her thinking that she hadn't fully recovered and almost pushed her out of the entrance hall with concern. She smiled as she walked back to her quarters. She really wasn't very tired, but she did have to get back to her rooms before Draco got there, if he even showed up.

Draco was not there when she arrived. She waited for him for almost an hour. It was almost seven when she decided to give up and go down to Snape's office. It was Friday after all and she had lessons. She doubted if Snape would like her coming in late.

She knocked on Snape's door and waited for his reply. When it didn't come she knocked again. The door opened suddenly and as stepped back from shock.

"What are you doing here Miss. Granger?" Snape said sternly.

"I came down for my lessons Professor." Hermione said taken aback.

"Well come in then." Snape said stepping aside.

Hermione noticed that he kept the door open just a little too long for him to have opened it just for her. When he closed it and sat down behind his desk. She sat in the chair opposite of him and then looked at the chair next to her. She saw the material sag very slightly and knew her suspicions were correct.

"So who do we have to pleasure of accompanying us tonight?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

Snape raised his eyebrow and replied, "What do you mean Miss. Granger?"

"You held the door open a little too long for me to be the only one here, and I saw the seat sag as someone sat down in it just now." Hermione said with conviction.

"Smart little witch isn't she?" A voice said from behind her. "She's got a knack for the details doesn't she? She is still a filthy little wench."

Hermione turned around to retaliate right as Lucius pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Why are you here Lucius?" Hermione asked with venom in her voice.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Lucius asked impolitely. "Oh that's right…Muggles don't have manners."

Hermione was fuming. He made one more slur on her parentage she would deck him.

"As much fun as it is to watch you fling words back and forth I want this over with Lucius. You are cutting into my lesson."

"Very well. I have only come to deliver a message to the mudblood."

"That is it Malfoy!" Hermione said standing up. "You will stop with the slurs. I will not have you insulting me every other sentence."

"And what will you do if I don't stop? Hex me?" Lucius drawled.

"I am the most accomplished student at this school. I am very sure I could find something that would be suitable for you."

"I doubt that girl."

"Do you really? Then why don't I just try something?"

"Go ahead. Do it mudblood."

"Miss. Granger!" Snape roared as she pulled out her wand. "You will not use magic in my office!"

Lucius laughed maliciously. "That's right girl. I didn't think you could do it. You could never disobey a teacher."

Hermione lifted her wand and waved it. Nothing seemed to happen but she smiled to herself and sat down again. "So what was it that you needed to tell me Mr. Malfoy?"

"By order of the Dark Lord there is to be a revel the night before Halloween. All Death Eaters must attend, that includes you."

"And you had to come all the way here to tell me that?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

"And why is that Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked with contempt.

"Because I wanted to know if you would be my date."


	9. Preball Pains

A/N: Thank everyone so much for their reviews! I appreciate them so much. Now I know you want to get on with the chapter because of the little cliffy I left you with, so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Pre-ball pains.

Hermione was stunned. It took her several seconds to regain her composure before she could respond. "You want me to be your what?"

"I am sure you heard me mudblood. Your reaction was exactly what I thought it would be."

"Yes, and insulting me is going to help you get me as your date." Hermione said scathingly.

"It doesn't really matter what I say because you will end up as my date."

"What about your wife? Where is Narcissa?"

"That is no concern of yours. All you need to know is that I am asking you and not her." Lucius said callously.

"I," Snape began, "Think that she has asked a fair question Lucius. Where is your wife?"

Lucius glared at Snape but decided to answer him, "She has expressed her desire to go with someone other than me."

"I see." Snape said with interest in his voice.

"Mr. Malfoy I am afraid to inform you that-" Lucius held up his hand to silence Snape.

"I was expecting you to try and wiggle the girl out of this Severus, but in these circumstances I am one step ahead of you."

Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And just what have you done?"

"Nothing legal if that is what you want to know Severus." Lucius said with a malicious grin.

"What have you done Malfoy?" Snape said. Hermione could hear the hidden fury behind his voice.

"I have only put a tracker on her."

"But trackers can only let you see where a person is going, how was that of any use to you?" Hermione asked confused.

"Ah, so I have found something the nasty little witch didn't know." Lucius spat. "Not that I should be telling you this, because I am probably denying you hours of endless research, but when you cast a tracking spell on a human and then sacrifice an innocent over the object you my track that same person with one question."

Hermione was confused but she tried to hide it.

"I can see that you still don't grasp this simple fact. I will give you an example. When I sacrificed an innocent over the map I was using to track you I asked if you had been asked to go to this ball with someone. If you had been asked before I had cast the spell the map would turn green and if you were asked after I cast the spell then it would have turned orange. It has turned neither color."

"So you are the first person to ask me." Hermione stated more to herself than to anyone in the room.

"So you must go with him." Snape said disgusted.

"What!?" Hermione said whirling around to face Snape.

"It is custom Hermione," Snape said exasperated, "pureblood custom mostly, but custom none the less. The first male to ask a woman to a dance has her. No matter if the woman doesn't like her suitor or if she wanted to go with someone else."

"So you mean I have to go to this ball with him no matter what I do?" Hermione asked disgusted.

"I am afraid so." Snape said.

"Well then it is settled isn't it?" Lucius said with a sly smile. "I will send for you the day of the ball then." He said putting on a pair of white gloves and walking toward the door. "Oh and Hermione," Lucius said turning around just enough so that Hermione could see his face covered by his long golden hair, "You do not need to pick out a costume, I have one that should look very complementary to my own." With that Lucius turned and left the room.

Once he was gone Hermione slumped into her chair and didn't speak.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Miss. Granger…Hermione?" Snape said after a few minutes

"Yes?" Hermione said miserably.

When she looked up Snape was taken aback by the tears on her face. He had been about to ask her what she had done to upset Malfoy, but he could tell that that would not be appropriate at this time. The question was what _was_ appropriate? The whole time he thought, her brown eyes were turned on him. They looked pleading and scared. He couldn't help but want to protect her. She was his charge after all, and he knew Lucius was up to something. There were only two reasons that a Malfoy would ask someone on a date, the first was because they lusted after the person in question or because they wanted to harm them in some way, whether by ruining their reputation or by actual physical harm. He doubted very much that Lucius lusted after a muggle born; then again the man was capable of almost anything.

The two sat staring at each other for several minutes. Snape still had no idea what he should say to reassure the little Gryffindor in front of him. So when something finally came to him he said it before he really thought about what he was saying.

"I am sorry I didn't ask you when were in the library together."

Hermione turned to look at him again. "You were going to ask me?" She said with a confused look.

He really shouldn't have said it that way. It sounded like he had actually wanted her as his date when what he really meant was that he should have told her about the ball and that she was going with him the night of the induction. He shook his head and phrased his answer carefully. "I only meant that if I had told you about this revel when I had first thought to then you would not be in this predicament."

"Oh, I see." Hermione said quietly. "About my…predicament Severus, is there any way out of it?"

He looked at her and again her eyes were pleading with his. "I am afraid there isn't. But I will make steps to make this easier on you."

"How will you do that? If I am to be Malfoy's date won't I have to go early to get dressed in the costume he has for me?"

"I have no doubt that he will try to summon you there as early as possible. I will find a way to detain you till the last possible minute."

"Thank you Severus." Hermione said relaxing slightly.

"Now I believe we should start your lesson."

"Alright, but I was hoping that-" but Hermione was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Severus rose from his seat and walked to the entrance. He opened it only to find his godchild standing there. He stiffened and asked, "What do you want?" He said this coldly.

"How should I know Professor?" Draco said saying the last word with contempt. "I was summoned here by you."

"What?" Snape said genuinely confused but he hid it and made it sound hurtful. Behind him he heard Hermione cough. "I did not-" The cough behind him became louder and more insistent. He turned around and saw Hermione mouth 'let him in'. He had no idea what she was up to but he decided to find out. He turned back around to face Draco. "I did not ask you to come here until tomorrow evening, but you may enter," Snape said stepping aside.

Draco walked in and Snape closed the door. He softened his features when the door was shut. He didn't like having to treat the only Malfoy he respected like he was the scum of the earth, but it had to be done. "Are you alright Draco? You recovered well?" Snape said not letting his concern leak into his words.

"Well enough, I still have scars. I think it gives me character." Draco said nonchalantly.

Snape nodded to his godchild. "So I am guessing that Miss. Granger was the one to ask you here tonight because I had no idea you were coming." _I could imagine why she didn't remember to tell me, but I will have to remind her that her emotions can not control her. _Snape thought to himself.

Draco looked over at Hermione. "You didn't tell him I was coming?" Draco asked.

"I…" Hermione swallowed and then started over, "I forgot Draco, I am sorry." Hermione said more strongly.

"How could you forget? It was one thing, and _you_ were the one to ask me here. This was your idea."

"I know Draco and I am sorry."

Snape could see that Hermione was making up her mind whether or not to tell Draco about his father's request. He watched her and was about to say something so that she wasn't obligated to tell Draco but she spoke first.

"I received a visit from your father tonight Draco and that is why I forgot. I…He asked me to be his date to the Death Eater Ball the night before Halloween." Hermione said quickly.

Snape watched Draco for his reaction. It was much the same as Hermione's first reaction, but Draco recovered more quickly than she had. He watched as Draco's face contorted into rage.

"He what?! I will kill that man!" He rounded on Snape. "You let this happen? How could you?"

"DRACO!" Snape shouted.

"I'm sorry Severus, I got carried away I know there was no way out of it."

"Thank you. Now why are you here?"

"I found a note in my pocket telling me to meet Granger in her rooms at six. I had detention so I missed the meeting, so I decided to come strait down from the library and see if she were in your office. I know that you would have to teach her sometime."

"How did you know she would be here tonight?" Snape asked.

"I didn't. I just thought I would try. I had nothing batter to do until around twelve anyway. I figured if she weren't here than you and I could talk or something."

"Wait. Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes?"

"You said that you came strait down from the library. You got here only a few minutes after your father left. Are you sure he didn't follow you back down here?"

"I am positive."

"How can you be sure Draco?" Severus asked. "He was wearing his invisibility cloak."

"I know when my father is near. That and he tried to hit me with a curse as I walked down the hall and I deflected it back to him. He is probably still trying to stay still enough to mutter the counter curse. I would have heard him if he had tried to follow me. He was making quite a racket." Draco said with a satisfied smile on his face.

'Well at least you can do something right' Snape thought to himself. Snape was proud of his godson; it wasn't everyone who could block a curse from Malfoy. Malfoy Sr. may have been at the bottom of the food chain but he was still very dangerous.

"So what did you want to talk about Hermione?" Draco asked turning toward her.

Hermione had recovered somewhat from the shock of Snape's role with Malfoy. She was only silent for a few seconds before she put a smile on and walked over to Draco.

"I wanted to say sorry Draco, for everything that I put you through a few nights ago."

"You wanted to say sorry huh? For what? Saving my life?"

"No, for hurting you and having to do all those horrible things?"

"Hermione." Draco said in disbelief. "You saved my life. If you hadn't been there someone else would have been the one torturing me, and they would have done the job correctly. I would be dead now."

"But I,"

"No buts Hermione. I really do owe you my life."

"Draco I still feel horrible for what I have done."

"Will it make you feel better by asking me for my forgiveness?"

"Well…yes it would."

"Then I will let you ask."

"Draco will you accept my apology for harming you so bad?"

Draco looked at her with a devilish glint in his eye. "No Hermione I will not."

Snape snorted and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"What! Why won't you?"

"For all the reason's I said earlier. I won't accept your apology so you can just get over it."

"Fine." Hermione said crossing her arms and sticking out her chin.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Miss. Granger?" Snape said stepping in between them.

"Well no. I wanted to warn Draco of my mission. I thought that if he knew he would tell me something useful and I could relay it."

"I do not think it is wise for you to tell him. Just do your job and that is all anyone can ask of you. Please do not be caught with him…ever. You have more than your own life resting on your shoulders."

Hermione's slight smile faded and she looked to be in deep thought. "I guess you are right Professor. I will not be caught."

"Good. Now if that is all I think Mr. Malfoy should be going. You have a lesson to complete."

"Your mission has to do with me doesn't it?" Draco asked as Hermione turned to him.

"Draco please. I can not speak of it."

"I understand. But I wish you could tell me. I might be able to help you."

"I know but Professor Snape is right. I can't be caught with you…anywhere. I have more than my life at risk."

"I guess I have to go. But let's make this good just in case my father or someone may be listening when we open the door." Draco said looking at Snape

"What?" Hermione asked looking confused for the third or fourth time that night.

"Watch and learn Granger." Draco said with a smile on his face. He strode over to the door and the smile vanished from him. He opened the door slightly and she watched as Snape contorted his face with rage.

"GET OUT YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" Snape screamed. "I don't ever want to see you near my office again." He said in a deadly whisper. "I will be watching you. Do not expect to have a very pleasant year Malfoy. I will make it a living hell."

Malfoy sneered at them and then slammed the door behind him.

"Oh!" Hermione said as the door slammed.

"Now you know what we mean by 'making this good'"

"I certainly do."

The rest if Hermione's lesson went by with out incident. He was teaching her the fine art of dueling. She already had some grasp of the concept but was very poor on her execution of it. She was choppy and had a poor stance. It wasn't performed with the fluidity of a more experienced person; which he knew she could develop over time. He let her go after several hours of practice.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next five weeks went by too fast for Hermione. She did not want to go to the ball. She was so afraid of what might happen. She didn't want to be forced to do any more torturing or to be tortured again. She was just glad Severus would be there too.

It still struck her as odd that she was friends with Severus Snape. No one in their right mind would try and befriend him, but she had. She didn't know exactly how they had become friends. Maybe it was the forced contact or the desire for more knowledge. They did share many of the same interests, potions for example. On some nights of her training they just sat around talking for hours and hours about everything.

Well almost everything. They had talked about her past and her parents and family, what she liked most about school and so on but they never really talked about him. She wanted to know where he grew up and what his parents were like. She knew he had had a horrible school life but she wanted to know how he had learned the things that he knew. Sirius had told them he knew more dark magic as a first year than most seventh years. She thought that was amazing and wanted to know how he had become so smart. But he never talked about himself. He would ask her questions but would never reciprocate with answers to the same questions. She had resigned herself to the fact that he didn't want his personal life pried into by the fourth time she had asked him about it but that didn't stop her from asking on occasion to see if he might just give in.

He never did though. The most she knew about him was what she had known from the beginning. He was a snarky professor that didn't really like his job. He felt superior to most everyone; and he kept most of his emotions hidden.

The one thing that she had learned was what Snape was capable of more feelings than he had first allowed her to see or even admitted to having. He could be compassionate at times, though very, very rarely. He was enthusiastic about his work with potions even though he didn't like working with kids. She found that while he wasn't a happy person he was content with some parts of his life. He liked the solitude his role gave him; he didn't have to be around an immense amount of people. Hermione could see that he was lonely though. Not that he would ever complain about it and it wasn't loneliness for people, it was more of loneliness for intelligent conversation and discussions that taxed his mind.

She walked down to the dungeons for her last lesson before the party. It was Tuesday but Snape had asked her to come down so they could discuss how she would be leaving with out the student body realizing that she was. When she got there she pulled down the wards and walked in. After the night with Malfoy they had decided to change the wards so that she didn't have to knock before coming in. They didn't want anyone to be ready to slip in past her while she waited for him to open the door.

"Good evening Severus." Hermione said as she walked in and took her seat.

"Good Evening Hermione." He said giving her a nod of acknowledgement. "I have some news…though it isn't very good news for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have secured a date," he said the word with sarcasm, "with Narcissa."

"I am sorry to hear that. But how? Why?"

"Because I asked her. Though I do not like that I have to spend time with her it is in your best interest for me to do so. With her being my date I will be able to accompany you to the Malfoy residence early. Narcissa insists on it, so that she can…dress me accordingly."

She snickered at that. "What are you to wear?"

"I have no idea. I will find out tomorrow. I believe that it will be better than yours though. Narcissa won't make me wear anything I don't wish to." He shot back playfully.

"Severus Snape that is the second time I have heard you try and joke." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, well you better not get used to it. It won't happen often." He said with a wry grin. "Do you have the letter telling you when to be there?"

"Yes. He wants me there at five." Hermione said glumly.

"Five huh? Interesting."

"Why is that interesting?"

"The ball starts at nine. Four hours is a little long to be changing into a costume. I will try to cut it back until eight, but the most I know I can do is cut it back to six."

"What ever you can do it will be better than four hours with him." Hermione said relieved. "When are you to be there?"

"I am to be there at eight."

"So you might have a better chance of changing the time right?"

"Not necessarily. If he wants you alone he will want you there before I get there. You may have to go before I do."

Hermione was silent. She knew exactly what Lucius wanted, he wanted to punish her for being one of them, and he wanted to punish her for her parentage. She just didn't know how he was going to punish her. She guessed torture and he may even try and murder her. The one thing she knew he wouldn't do was rape her though. He wouldn't soil himself on her and for once she was glad of being a muggle born. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Severus.

He just went onto tell her that she would be leaving under an invisibility cloak. It said in her letter that she would be escorted by Malfoy's carriage to the manor.

She left that evening with so much on her mind. She bade goodnight and then left. It was hard for her to sleep because she was so worried, but in the end sleep overcame her anxiety.

The next day classes went by in a whirl. Before she knew it classes were over and she was walking down to the dungeons with Harry and Ron. They had insisted that they come down with her to see when she had to leave. If it was right away then they could wish her good luck and walk her out.

She brought down the wards and entered with the two boys. They still didn't know that she and Severus were friends and they had no idea that they called each other by their given names. She didn't feel like getting into another argument with the boys.

"Good evening professor." She said when she walked in.

"Good evening Miss Granger." He said narrowing his eyes at the two boys. "Mister Potter, Mister Weasley." He nodded to them in turn. "What are they doing here?" He asked turning back to Hermione.

"They insisted coming down with me sir. They wanted to walk me out if I had to go now."

"Well they came down for no reason. You are not to arrive until seven."

Hermione smiled. She would only have to keep him at bay for two hours instead of three. She didn't know if she could do it, but she would damn well try.

"Thank you professor."

"You're welcome Miss Granger. Oh and Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir?"

"Please be careful tonight. I know that Mr. Malfoy is up to something. Keep your wand near by at all times."

"I promise I will."

She turned to leave with the boys.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight then." He said awkwardly.

She turned and left.

She walked back to her room with the boys. They stayed there talking until she had to leave and then they walked her out. She had borrowed Harry's Invisibility cloak so no one even realized she was there. Ron and Harry stood on either side of her so the no one bumped into her on accident. She opened the gate and then slipped out. She walked down the path a little ways before she met a man dressed in emerald green and had the Malfoy crest.

"You are my escort." Hermione said as she pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Miss. Granger I presume?" The man said with a nasty smile. "Follow me."

She did as she was told and was led to a hidden carriage. It was very handsome actually. The carriage was a deep black with a silver Malfoy crest embroidered onto the door.

She was bowed in by her escort and when she sat down he closed the door. The driver walked around the carriage and seemed to fiddle with something in the rear of the carriage but he was only there for a moment. She watched out the window for their departure but it was one that she never expected. The moment that the two horses started to move the carriage was transported to the front of the Malfoy manor. Hermione didn't know what had happened. How had a whole carriage apparated to the Malfoy manor? She was surprised but hid it when the driver came and opened the door for her. She was met at the door by a house elf that brought her in and to the library.

"Master will be with you shortly. He will be pleased that you are here so early."

"Early? What time is it?"

"It is five o'clock my lady."

"What? But I just left Hogwarts and it was seven."

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken, because it is definitely five o'clock."

Hermione was confused, but more so she was scared. If it was five then Severus wouldn't be here for another four hours. But how could it be five?

She sat down in a plush black chair and waited for the elder Malfoy. He had an amazing library. Hermione admired it for what seemed like almost an hour before she heard the door open and shut.

"Ahh, Miss Granger. I have been expecting you. And you are even a little early! My, my it is only five o'clock."

"What have you done Malfoy?"

"You should know Granger. You have so much experience with time turners."

"How did you use one on me though?"

"I didn't. Your escort did. He used an extended chain to make the carriage and its contents go back in time two hours."

"Why? Wasn't two hours enough for me to get dressed?" Hermione asked trying to play innocent even though she knew why he wanted her there early.

"No. Your costume will take longer to construct."

"It isn't made yet? How can that be?"

"It is of a special design. I want it to fit you perfectly, so you must have a fitting done."

"And how long will the fitting take?"

"It all depends on you."

Hermione didn't know what this 'fitting' was going to be but she didn't like the sound of it. She followed Malfoy out of his Library and into the hall. He brought her across to a vast stairway and then up them. He led her down a long hallway to a small room to the right of a massive door. When she walked in she found the room to be a sizeable dressing room. It had a make up table with a chair on the opposite wall and on the right wall there was a set of mirrors positioned up that someone could see their outfit from every angle. Other than those two items the room was bare.

"Why are we here Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked bravely.

"I am sure you had a talk with Severus before you left?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I did talk with him, yes." Hermione said warily.

"And I am positive that he told you to watch out for me, that I may do something to harm you?"

Hermione was silent; she didn't know how to answer him. She unconsciously gripped her wand in her pocket as she stared at the older man.

"Do not be afraid to talk to me Miss Granger. I only want the truth. Did he or did he not warn you against me?"

Hermione decided to lie. She didn't want this man knowing what she and Snape had been discussing.

"All he told me was to not anger you. That was all sir."

"He is a smart man, but a fool when it comes to estimating me."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you actually think I was going to call you here early and not harm a hair on your head? Why did you think I wanted you here? For company?"

Hermione was shocked. She knew it was going to happen but she didn't know he would be so blunt about it. "Wh…what are you going to do to me?" She stammered.

"Nothing yet, I want you to get into costume first."

"Where is my costume?"

Lucius waved his wand and a piece of fabric appeared in his hand. "You will change into this. After you are shown to your dressing room."

"This isn't my dressing room?"

"No stupid girl. This is my dressing room."

A slight knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Lucius spat.

A tiny house elf opened the door. Though Hermione had never seen a young house elf she knew right away that this one must be. If she had to venture a guess she didn't think it could be older than ten.

"Show her to her dressing room you grubby pip squeak."

"Yes master!" the little elf yelped. "Right this way Madame" she said bowing Hermione through the door.

Hermione followed the house elf down to the first floor again and then to the living room. The elf pulled back a carpet and opened a trap door and then led the way down into it. Hermione wasn't surprised at what she saw. There was a stone corridor with doors branching off at intervals. It looked much like the Dungeons at Hogwarts, and she was sure that these were put to their original use.

"Here is you room mistress." The house elf said bowing.

"Thank you." She walked in to a sight that wanted to make her vomit. There were chains all around the room, but that wasn't the worst part. In the corner was an Iron Maiden that hadn't been cleaned after its last use. She could see pieces of flesh hanging off the spikes. To her right was a wall of spikes. It looked as if some one had been tortured on the spikes until very recently; blood was still running down the walls.

"What the hell is going to happen to me? I need to find a way out of this. But how can I? Severus won't be here for…" She checked her watch, "…for another three hours." Hermione started to panic. She didn't know what she had to do or what she needed to do. She decided to start off by doing what Malfoy had told her to do. She didn't want to make him angry, that would only bode worse for her situation.

Hermione unwrapped the piece of fabric and found her costume. She groaned when she saw it. All the bastard had given her was a pair of underwear and a bra, both black. She undressed and put them on. Surprisingly they fit her very nicely but that still didn't make up for what she was wearing. How could she let Malfoy see her in this? The sick pervert had probably done this so that she would be easier to torture, bring her spirits down and she would follow.

Hermione had finished putting on the outfit, if that is what it could be called, and sat on a bench in the corner. She pulled her knees up to her chin and tried to cover herself as much as possible. That was how Lucius found her.

"How do you like it?" Lucius asked waving his hands around the room.

"It's horrible. Why are you doing this?"

Lucius laughed. "The poor mudblood doesn't understand does she? I want to hurt you; I want to make you suffer. If you were truly one of us you would understand. This is what death eaters live for; to torture all inferiors to death or worse…to insanity. I have the great pleasure of getting to torture you."

"But I am a Death Eater. Every one will notice my absence."

"No they won't. I am not going to kill you, only maim you. I want to break your spirit, make you confess what you are really up to. Then I will have you do it in front of my lord and he will get the pleasure of killing you…and your beloved potions master."

"You cannot torture me into a confession; there is nothing to be confessed."

"If that is true, and I highly doubt it, then I will force you into a false confession."

"I see, and just how are you going to get me to confess? I won't give in to your torture."

"Oh but I think you will respond very nicely to what I have planned for you."

"And what is that?"

"I think I will show you."

Lucius strode over to Hermione, and picked her up. "Stand Mudblood. I want to see you in your costume."

Hermione did as she was told. Malfoy grabbed her hair and yanked it aside. From inside his cloak he pulled out a collar and chain; he then snapped it on around her neck.

"What is this for?"

"It is part of your costume; you are to be my slave."

"And what am I to do as your slave?"

"Why, whatever I tell you."

"So what are you going to do to break my spirit Malfoy? A collar and chain won't do it."

"I will do this."

He pushed her up against the wall with her hands raised above her head. He took both her wrists in one hand and explored her body with the other. Hermione tried to push him off but she wasn't as strong as Malfoy. She had been expecting pain and torture, not rape! What was she going to do?

"You know what would make this more fun Granger?"

"What?" She asked savagely.

"Having you tell me the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Open your mouth Granger."

Hermione kept her mouth closed when she saw the vile of clear liquid in Malfoy's hand.

"Oh I am not going to use this on you to see if you are loyal. That would be too easy. You can drink this."

"I won't. Hermione said shutting her mouth firmly."

"Then I will just have to force you to won't I?" Her grabbed her nose hard and pinched it together. "Now all I have to do is wait. I will get you to take some no matter how you fight. So just give up now."

Hermione didn't give up though. She held her breath for as long as she could and then opened her mouth very slightly so she could get at least a little air. She did that several time before Lucius realized.

"Cheating are we? I can do that to." He uncorked the vile with his teeth and placed the bottle on her mouth so that if she tried to take a breath she would inhale the potion.

Hermione held her breath until her lungs were burning and her eyes streaming. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and she gulped the potion with her gasp for air.

"Very good." Lucius said with a grin. "Now I think I can let go of your hands."

As he let go Hermione felt something cold and hard slither around them. She tried to pull her arms down but they were still pinned. She looked up and saw two iron snakes anchoring her to the wall.

"And your legs too I think" He said with an even bigger grin.

She felt the same slithering around her ankles except this time they were dragging her legs apart. When they finally anchored her, her legs were spread as far as they could be.

"Now Granger here comes the fun."

He pulled out a knife and brought it to her throat the trailed it down her body, cutting her in places.

"Who are your parents Granger?"

Hermione tried to lie but heard herself speak the truth. "Benjamin and Jane Granger. Why do you want to know?"

"Where do they live?"

"London." Hermione was horrified by what she was saying.

"Where do they work?"

"I a dentist's office."

"Which one?"

"Clyde's tooth Care."

"Thank you Miss Granger; you are of much help to me."

"Why did you want to know?"

"Can't I know more about who I am going to torture?"

"That isn't the whole reason. Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you what to know why I want to know?"

Hermione felt obligated to reply truthfully even though she didn't want to. "I am afraid for them."

"And you should be. I could do them harm if I was so inclined."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would."

Malfoy kept questioning her on details about her parents for half an hour.

"I think I should start on your torture now shouldn't I? I only have two hours before the ball. Crucio!"

After several rounds of the curse Hermione blacked out; or she thought she had. She could still feel everything that was happening to her, but she wasn't in control of her body. She couldn't move or open her eyes. She could feel the pain of a knife being drawn against her arms. She felt blood trickling down into her hair. All of a sudden he stopped. She didn't know why until she heard the distinct sound of a zipper and cloth falling to the floor. Then she felt a hard, throbbing object around her navel. She was panicked. He was going to rape her! How was she going to stop him if she couldn't move?

It was the most horrible thing that could happen to her. She would have given anything to make him stop. She was sore all over. She didn't know how long it had been but she had counted every thrust and every time he finished on her. She wanted to cry, or die. She felt so violated and unclean. She wished that she could have fought back, but she still wasn't able to move. Through the whole ordeal she had tried to think of other things, so she wouldn't focus on what he had done to her, but it hadn't done her any good.

Hermione had been listening for a long time to see if Lucius was coming back. She had heard the door open and shut so assumed he had left. She didn't know if he had or not though because she couldn't see. She hadn't heard any noise for a long time. Her thoughts turned to her family, what was Lucius going to do to them? She became more panic stricken as she waited for someone or something to break the silence. It must have been well past nine. The ball would have already started. Severus must know that she wasn't there. He would be looking for her.

Hermione waited for what seemed to be hours, no one came. She was ready to give up, no one would realize she was missing until the Dark Lord had them circle around him, and by that time it was too late.

She must have fallen asleep, she was exhausted, because the next thing she knew was waking up to the door slamming open.

She heard the swish of a cloak and the click of men's dress shoes. She felt a hand on her head and then it started to tug at her hair. She tried to protest but she couldn't get the words out. Then she could see. Severus was standing in front of her with a blind fold in his had. That was why she couldn't open her eyes. He pointed his wand at her feet and then her wrists. The snake like shackles released their grip on her. Hermione tried to stand but lost her balance and fell forward. Snape caught her and helped her over to the bench she had been sitting on when Lucius had entered the room.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked with concern.

"NO!" Hermione yelped. She couldn't control herself. She was shaking.

"Shhh, Calm down Hermione. Every thing is going to be ok." Snape pulled her in close to his chest. Hermione could hear the alarm in his voice. She didn't know why but it comforted her. She wasn't the only one who was scared.

"What time is it Severus? Have I missed the ball? Is he mad at me?" Her voice became shrill as she thought of the dark lord's anger.

"The ball has only just started Hermione. You have not been missed."

"It is only nine? I could have sworn I was here longer than that."

"It is ten. But missing an hour isn't the end of the world."

"Severus I have been here for hours!"

"You have only been here for three hours Hermione. You can survive the rest of the night."

"I have been here five hours! He used a time turner on me when I was in the carriage, I arrived at five like he wanted me to!"

"He what! What did he do to you?"

Hermione could feel the veritaserum changing her words in her mouth. She had downed half the bottle so it would still be working for a long time. She didn't want to tell Snape what Lucius had done but she couldn't not say it. She decided to try and tell the truth but not the whole truth. "He fed me veritaserum so that I would tell him all about my parents, where they live and work, they layout of the house. He is going to kill them I know it!"

"I won't let him. I will send a message to Dumbledore as soon as possible."

"Please don't let him do it. I don't know what I would do with out my parents."

"I will do everything I can to protect them. Now, how did you get these cuts?"

She looked at her arms, they were covered in dry blood. "He cut me with some kind of knife, I think. I was blindfolded at the time.

He shook his head. "If all he wanted was information why the cuts? Did you do anything to provoke him?"

"I don't think so. I think he just did it for the fun of it. He said he wanted to break my spirit, so he used the Cruciatus curse on me and then cut my arms so I could feel my own blood."

"He is a sick bastard."

Hermione started to cry. She knew how much of a sick bastard he really was. The man took her virginity in the most painful and horrifying way. She could still feel him inside of her, and she was sure that ever time she tried to make love she would think of him.

"Hermione it is over now. He is gone."

"He will never be gone." Hermione said truthfully.

"What aren't you telling me?" Snape asked firmly but gently. "Why will he be with you forever?"

"I don't want to tell you…but I have to because I am under Veritaserum…he raped me Severus."

She watched in horror as Snape stood up and moved away from her. She knew that she had been tainted but she had thought that Snape would have still been her friend. Now he was trying to get away from her as fast as possible.

"How many times?" He asked softly.

Hermione was still crying when she answered. "Six."

The room was silent for a long time. She had stopped crying but still felt as dirty as she had. If her friend didn't even want to be around her what would every one else think. They would probably think she had asked for it. It was too much for Hermione. She couldn't stand the silence.

"Severus…please talk…I'm sorry that I didn't stop him. I tried, I really did."

"Don't!" he stormed over to her kneeled and grabbed her upper arms pinning them to her body, "You are not the one to blame for this. It is not your fault. His sick mind was the one that did this. You are not to blame."

"But he has ruined me! If I had fought harder you wouldn't be so disgusted and I could actually face my friends."

Snape let go of her. "Hermione I am not disgusted with you."

"You sure show that by moving away from me when I told you."

Snape sighed. "I am sorry Hermione. In hind sight that was a bad decision, but I promise you that is not why I moved away."

"Why did you move then?" Hermione asked hurt.

"I didn't think you would want to be around any of the male species, especially a grown man like the one who did this to you."

Hermione was silent. So he had moved because he thought she would want him to. It still hurt. He should have known that she wanted protection more than anything, and he was the only person that could give that to her. He should have known.

"He should have known what?"

"What?" Hermione asked confused. Had she said her last sentence aloud?

"You said: He should have known. Who should know what?"

Hermione tried to resist answering truthfully but she failed like all the other times. "You should have known that you were the only one that could protect me and that I wanted you near me. I didn't want you to leave me."

Snape softened. "I am sorry Hermione. I did not know. I should have, you are right, but I didn't."

"You won't leave me tonight will you?"

"No. You will stay with me…I will say you are my date if anyone asks."

"But I am Lucius's date."

"He showed up with Bella. He has said nothing about you."

"What about Narcissa?"

"She will find some one. She has barely talked to me all night. She complains that I am too antisocial."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "She should have known. You are always antisocial."

"She wants power, and I am highest in line. That is why she accepted my invitation."

They were both silent. Neither knew what to say. Finally Severus broke the silence.

"We should be getting up to the ball."

"I don't want to go." Hermione said pitifully

"I know you don't and if I could I would get you out of it, but the Dark Lord will be here tonight and he wants us all in attendance."

"I know." Hermione sighed and straitened herself.

Severus put out his arm for her and they headed out the doorway.

* * *

A/N: Wow! That was a long chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to get many reviews telling me what you think. 


	10. Worst Fears and Deepest Desires

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, and thanks to all you silent readers. I hope you all enjoy this next installment.

* * *

Chapter 10: Worst Fears and Deepest Desires.

They reached the bottom of the stairs that led up to the Malfoy living room. Hermione grasped Snape's arm tightly as they ascended the rickety stairs. He put his other hand on top of hers to steady and reassure her.

Snape opened the trap door with his wand and helped his friend through before himself. The bright light was dazzling; he had to squint to see. Once his eyes adjusted he looked over to his trembling companion. He was astonished by what he saw. She looked wretched. What little cloth she had on her body was torn and stained with blood and other bodily fluid. Her arms were slashed and inflamed, dry blood caked around the wounds. Her long bushy hair was in complete disarray and clinging to the sweat on the back of her neck. But the worst part was not her physical appearance. When he saw her face he could see the grief in her eyes. He could see the humiliation and shame. He wanted to help her, to make it all go away, but how was he to do that?

"Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her head and set her liquid brown eyes on him.

"I believe you need a costume. Here put on my cloak, I will transfigure it once it is on you."

Hermione took the proffered cloth and set it around her shoulders. For some reason it gave him pleasure to see her wearing his cloak, almost like it made her his. He scowled at the thought and then tapped his wand on the material. It instantly changed to a form fitting black shirt and a pair of black dress pants.

"Severus? This isn't a costume."

He flinched and almost looked away but held his gaze on the woman before him.

"Yes it is. You happen to be a boggart, the only difference being that a person does not have to be close to you to see their worst fear."

"Are you sure? How can I tell that it is working?"

"I can tell you right now that it is working, but if you want proof then when you walk in the room in a few minutes all eyes will be on you for a few seconds. Then you will see various reactions. Many will bow to you, others will avert their gaze and still others will give out a scream."

"Why will they bow to me?"

"Many fear worst the very master they serve."

"So I will look like Voldemort?"

"To some and to others you will look like death or torture."

"That's horrible."

"They are horrible."

"Will the Dark Lord be angry if he sees his worst fear?"

"No. The most frightening costume is always held in esteem with him. He may even like your costume."

"I hope so. Will I have to interact with people?"

"Most likely, once they gather the courage to confront you. No one knows you yet, and they are all curious about the muggle born turned death eater."

"I don't want to do this, not tonight not ever!"

"You are going to have to Hermione. If I could help you I would, but this is exactly what Lucius was trying to do to you. Don't you see that if you give in he will have won? If you show up his plan will have backfired."

"Severus I don't think I can. I am worn out, my mind is exhausted. How and I supposed to do this?"

"Hermione you can do this. You are stronger than you think. Where is that determination and spirit I see in classes? Every time I criticized you, a fire to prove me wrong roared in you. You wouldn't quit till you had done everything excellently."

"That is trivial. This is huge. How will I keep my secret?"

"Use your skills; you can evade a subject better than you can lie so use that, and if you do have to answer come up with some cryptic answer to throw them off."

"You really believe I can do this?"

"I really do. We should go. I have been gone for awhile. They will wonder."

He held his arm out for the lady at his side. She took it reluctantly and headed down the hall toward the ball room.

Snape opened the door and as he had thought every head turned to the door to see who was entering. The hall went quiet, and then several people dropped to their knees.

A slow clap started from the center of the room. Every one turned their head to see Nott making his way toward the front.

"Bravo, Bravo! Severus you have brought a boggart to the party how wonderful!" He said loud enough for the whole room to hear. Then he turned and whispered so only Hermione and Severus could hear, "Miss Granger I presume?"

"You are correct." Hermione said nodding her head.

Nott threw up his head and laughed. "No wonder you are late! This entrance was priceless young lady."

Everyone else in the room laughed nervously. This was obviously not the dark lord or their worst fear, so who was it?" Several of the brighter Death Eaters scanned the room to see who was missing, and when they figured out that the only one it could possibly be was the mudblood, spread the news around to the people nearest them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Snape led her into the room and the people parted as they headed for a table.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yes."

"Sit here and I will bring you a drink."

"Thank you Severus."

Hermione sat down and looked around the room. "It would have been quite beautiful," she thought, "except that it belongs to Malfoy."

She wanted to leave and go back to her friends. She wished that none of this had ever happened, if it hadn't happened her parents wouldn't be in danger, she wouldn't have to be a spy and she would never have been raped. She was ashamed of herself; she was the smartest witch at school and she had done next to nothing to save herself. If only she hadn't lost her wand, she could have put up a much better fight.

Her wand! She had left it in the dungeon. How was she going to get it back? She certainly wasn't going back down there to get it.

Snape came back with a glass of water and a few crackers for her.

"I thought you may want something to snack on. You must be hungry."

"Severus my wand!" Hermione said panicked. "I left it down in the dungeon. How am I going to get it back?"

"I will retrieve it. Sit here and drink your water. I will be back shortly."

Hermione did as she was told. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. She was full of dread, mostly of how her friends were going to react to what happened but also because she was afraid for her parents. It seemed like forever before Severus came back, but when he did she was relieved to see he had her wand.

"Thank you!" Hermione said with as much of a smile she could muster.

"You're welcome." He sat down next to her and watched the rest of the couples dancing.

"When will he be here?" Hermione asked after a sizeable silence.

"Midnight; he will come at the end of the party."

"He won't be here before so he can enjoy everything?"

"He is not a party kind of person, but knows that his followers love them. So he rewards us by letting us throw a ball."

"I see, but didn't he tell us to throw this and to make sure we were all here? Does that mean something?"

"It means something but what I have no idea what. We shall find out soon."

The pair sat in silence, neither of them wanting to join in the festivities.

"Ahh, Severus! Why don't you come and dance? Your charming date looks bored."

"I am fine Mister Nott, but thank you for your generous thought." Hermione said before Severus could reply.

"You are very kind to pretend contentedness to your Potions master. I understand why you would rather not dance with him, so in that case, could I have the pleasure of dancing with a beautiful young lady?"

Hermione blushed in spite of herself. She knew this was a death eater and her enemy, but he had such a way with words! It felt nice to be complimented. She looked over to her friend and raised an eyebrow to ask him if it was ok. He nodded slightly and Hermione turned back to Nott.

"I would love to accompany you onto the dance floor."

Nott smiled a charming smile and extended his had to help her up. The walked to the dance floor and waited for the next song to begin. Many of the death eaters were dancing to this song; it seemed it was going to be a waltz of some kind.

"I have a confession to make Mr. Nott." Hermione said as they waited. "I am a very poor dancer."

He laughed. "That does not matter Miss. Granger, and please, call me Theodore."

She was wary of this man; she did not want to be lured into a false sense of security, so she chose her reply carefully. "I hope that you will be able compensate for my lack Theodore." She did not offer him the use of her first name. That would be too intimate for her.

The dance began and all the couples started. It was a beautiful melody and many of the couples danced just as beautifully. She knew that she was dancing no where near the level of most of the dancers even though she could tell that her partner could have been the best in the room. Her moves felt strained and awkward. Just when she was going to stop and apologize for her lack of skill Severus tapped Nott on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

"Be my guest." Nott said looking relieved to be rid of his inexperienced partner. He walked to the edge of the dance floor and found another partner to dance with.

"Thank you for cutting in, but you don't have to dance with me; I know how horrible I am at dancing."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I am sure the whole room knows how abysmal your dancing skills are, now. I think we should remedy that."

"What do you mean? I can't dance, how could I prove them wrong?"

"Nott is one of the most accomplished dancers in this room, but he does not know how to guide his partner so that she is at ease. Now if you follow me, I will show you how it is done."

Hermione placed her hand in his and placed the other on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist. Hermione was whisked away by his powerful arms. He put a light pressure on her to guide her movements. It took her only a minute to get the hang of it. She was twirled, spun, and led across the room by the man in front of her. Several people stopped to stare at the dancing of the odd couple. Her costume was that of their worst nightmare and, unbeknownst to her, Snape was everyone's deepest desire. Some were awed by the dancing while others were snickering at the irony of the couple.

When the dance stopped Hermione's cheeks were glowing. She was standing in the arms of her friend being clapped for by several, though by far not all, death eaters.

"Bravo!" hissed a sinister voice; a harsh crack of a clap came from the same person.

Everyone was on their knee in a second, including Hermione and Snape. She heard her 'lord' stop in front of her.

"Stand Miss. Granger." He hissed.

She did what she was told as fast as she could. She did not want to incur his wrath on this night. She looked at him but made sure not to look him in the eye. She could feel him looking her up and down.

"What is your costume Miss. Granger?"

"I am a boggart sir."

"A boggart? That was very ingenious. Am I to understand that everyone in this room sees something different?"

"I think it would be safe to saw that many of them have the same fear sir." Hermione said.

"Oh and what would that fear be?"

Hermione was silent. She could still feel the pull of the veritaserum making her tell the truth. "You." She whispered.

Voldemort laughed a high pitched cruel laugh. "Me? And how would you know this?" There was amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"When I came into the room several bowed to me."

His eyes held a strange glint. "Who bowed?"

"I…I don't remember them all sir."

"Tell me who you remember."

Hermione thought but could only remember five names. "Pettigrew, all the Lestrange's, and Malfoy."

"Really? When people are afraid they are loyal. Did you know that Miss. Granger?"

"Yes sir I knew that."

"What do you see Severus?" The Dark lord said turning to his spy.

"I see you my liege."

"Then why didn't you bow when Miss. Granger entered the room?"

"He walked in with me sir." Hermione said quickly. "He was the one that gave me this costume so he knew who I was the whole time."

"I see. What an interesting compliment you chose Severus. When I saw you two dancing I saw, as everyone else did, my deepest desire waltzing with my worst fear."

Everyone was silent; they were hanging onto their lords every word. Hermione was nervous. She didn't know if he was pleased or if he was angry with her costume. And Severus was everyone's deepest desire, how could that be, she had only seen him the whole night? Could that mean that he was her deepest desire? No it couldn't be, he must a have put a spell on it so that she could see the real him.

"I congratulate you Severus. Your ingenious efforts have won Miss Granger the best costume of the night. She will have the pleasure of being the first to meet our guest and reason for this ball."

Snape bowed his head. "Thank you my lord."

"Everyone stand please." Voldemort ordered. "Our guest of tonight has a special message of great importance."

Everyone was on their feet in seconds.

"What are you all waiting for? Get in line!" There was a scrambling in the hall, while everyone tried to get to their position. "Miss. Granger," Voldemort said before she could take two steps away from him, "You will be the first to meet our new friend so I want you to stand in the middle of the circle."

"Yes M'lord." Hermione said bowing her head. She stepped into the middle and waited for the guest to arrive.

It was several minutes before there was quiet in the room. Hermione was scared. Who was this guest and what was she to do? Everyone was looking around trying to see where this guest was coming from, it reminded Hermione, in a perverted way, of when the Triwizards Tournament schools were arriving at Hogwarts. It reminded her of how the Beauxbatons arrived by flight and she looked upwards on impulse. She was glad she did because it allowed her to step back just in time so a bat didn't collide with her.

In the spot where she had been standing a man materialized. "A vampire! I am supposed to greet a vampire?" Hermione thought to herself.

She stared at the new arrival just as everyone else did.

"I am pleased to introduce to you our newest ally." Voldemort said through a high pitched voice. "This is Piper, and he is our liaison to his vampire clan. They will help us immensely to induce fear into the wizarding population. And Miss Granger has the pleasure to greet him first.

Hermione calmed herself down as much as she could. She knew Vampires liked to feed on the purest of blood, but that didn't stop them from feeding on lesser mortals. She just hoped that this one had fed recently. She stepped up to the man and bowed. She had no idea what the proper protocol was but she had to try something. Piper stared back at her and then also bowed to her.

Hermione spoke as softly as she could for fear of embarrassment or worse from Voldemort.

"Welcome, my dear sir, It is an honor to have you as an ally." She didn't want to offend him by saying one of us, implying that he served Voldemort. She knew Vampires were in a category on the level of centaurs when it came to servitude to the human race.

"It is a pleasure to help those with your cause, especially when such beautiful ladies welcome us." Piper said taking her hand and bowing to kiss it.

Hermione was relieved. She hadn't offended Piper and she hadn't angered the Dark Lord. Now all she had to do was get back to her place and pray that the night would end soon. Piper stood and walked toward Voldemort. Hermione caught a glimpse of Bellatrix before she turned around. She had the distinct feeling that she had done better than the black haired woman had wanted her to do.

After her welcome everyone had the chance to greet the new supporter; starting from the highest ranked and down to the lowest. She was given the slight satisfaction that the man did not bow to Bella or even give her more than a nod of his head. After an hour the event was over. Piper had left after his introduction and Voldemort had left with him. The festivities did not last mush longer than the men's departure.

"Severus?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Can we go now? It looks as if other people are leaving too."

"Yes we can go, but we still have a long night."

"Why?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"We just do." He said cryptically.

He led her to the entrance hall and out to his carriage. It seemed that every person who had come had arrived in their family carriage and that did not exclude her potions master. His carriage was a deep blue, with a gold embroidered family crest on the door.

Hermione climbed into the carriage with the help of Severus and sat down.

"My carriage is not as fast as Malfoy's so I am afraid that it will take some time to get back to the castle."

"That is alright with me."

"We will have to talk to the headmaster when we arrive. I will have to tell him everything that happened tonight."

"So that is what you meant by we still have a long night."

"That is part of it, yes."

"What is the other part of it?"

"I…I want to make a potion for you. It is a morning after potion."

"Oh!" Hermione said quietly. She hadn't even thought of the possibility of her being pregnant. She didn't like the thought of having Lucius's child. Of course she didn't like the thought of killing one just because it had the unfortunate circumstance of having Malfoy as a father.

"It won't kill a child will it?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You want to have Malfoy's child?"

"No of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "But I also don't want to kill a child just because it is Malfoy's."

Snape's gaze softened. "If you are already pregnant it will not hurt the baby that is growing. But for your sake I hope that you are not."

She smiled a small melancholy smile and rested her head on the back of the seat.

"I am so tired. I hope you don't mind if I rest while we go back."

"Be my guest."

Hermione closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she remembered what she had wanted to ask him. Sleepily and not really paying attention to the answer she got she turned to Severus. "Did you put a spell on your costume so that I could see you instead of my deepest desire?" There was no answer for a few minutes and then just as she was falling asleep she heard a voice whisper in her ear, "No."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The ride back to Hogwarts was shorter than Snape would have liked it to have been. Hermione had fallen asleep only a few minutes into the journey and was now sleeping peacefully on his lap. Her head had fallen onto his shoulder and he had repositioned himself so that she could sleep more comfortably. His mind was reeling from her question earlier. She had seen him. He hadn't even thought about using a spell, he had been so worried when she hadn't shown up for the ball. But what did it mean? Did she really desire him or had it been because she knew he was the only one that could save her? "_It doesn't matter either way because she is a student and I am her teacher." _He admonished himself. But it didn't take his mind off the subject. No matter what her desire had been it could have been for an alternative reason, but his worst fear…had changed.

He had always been afraid of death, more accurately, a death were no one mourned him. But tonight when he looked at Hermione it had been she who he had seen. She had been dead; by whose hands he didn't know, but she had been dead and when he had seen it, it had been hard for him to not look away in fright.

He had tried to deny it, tired to keep his feelings back, but tonight they had broken through. He was attracted Hermione more than he should, but he didn't care. He wouldn't act on his feelings, it was not appropriate and he would never violate the trust of one of his students, especially the girl…or woman really…that he cared for. He was disgusted with himself. How could he let himself develop feelings for his student and colleague? It was wrong. He was old enough to be her father and definitely not attractive. She would never return the feelings even if they could be together.

He didn't want the journey to end. He liked the feeling of her head resting softly in his lap. She trusted him, and was his friend, but for that ride he could imagine that she was his. He didn't know when he had actually started to have feelings for her. She still got on his nerves occasionally; she was the know-it-all and friend of Potter, but she was now more than that. She was smart in her own right not just book smart. She had courage and she had skill, but most of all she needed him. Without him she couldn't make it as a spy and both of them knew it. Maybe that was what attracted him so much, he was needed and what was more he was needed by someone who knew it.

The carriage stopped in front of the school. It was now well past one in the morning and everyone was in bed except the headmaster who was waiting for them on the stairs of the school.

"Wake up Hermione. We are here." He said quietly shaking her a little to wake her.

"Wha…"Hermione asked lifting her head; her eyes still blurry from sleep.

"We are at the school. You need to wake up and get out of the carriage."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then opened the door and was helped out of the carriage by the headmaster.

"My. What a frightening costume Miss. Granger." He said with a smile. "And what a delightful costume you have Professor Snape." He said with an even bigger smile. "I am sure you both wish you could stay in your outlandish apparel; but I suggest that you both change so that none of the students that may be out and about wandering the halls at such a late hour are either frightened enough to wake the whole school, or are infatuated with their deepest desire to have to come up and speak to the most stern of professors at this time of night."

Snape raised his wand and tapped himself on the shoulder, and then Hermione. His clothes reverted to his simple teaching robes, minus the cloak, and Hermione's reverted to the tattered cloth plus her potion masters missing cloak. Hermione instinctively pulled the robe tighter around her.

"Oh my. I think you should come to my office, and you can tell me what has transpired as to make Miss. Granger look as horrible as she does." Dumbledore said concerned.

The two followed behind Dumbledore up to his office. Not one of them said anything until they had reached the safety of the Headmasters office.

Severus took a seat in front of the man's desk and waited for the man to speak.

Dumbledore's eyes were concerned and to try and make her more comfortable he offered her a lemon drop. When she refused politely he began questioning her. "What happened when you arrived at the Malfoy Manor Miss. Ganger?"

"I was invited in and brought to the library where I found out that Malfoy had used a time turner on me."

"He used a time turner?"

"Yes, He had wanted me to arrive at five but Professor Snape had changed it so I would arrive at seven. So when I used the Malfoy carriage he used a time turner so that I would arrive at the time that he had specified."

"I see. And he tortured you?"

"Yes, he did." Hermione said nodding her head.

Severus could feel where the conversation was leading and knew that Hermione wouldn't want to answer. He was ready to answer for her so that she didn't have to.

"What did he do to you Miss. Granger?"

"He tortured me and…and…" She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped the cloak around them.

Severus could hear the shudder in her voice. The Veritaserum would have worked off by now so she may not have been able to say what he had done because she was ashamed.

"Lucius did what Lucius does." He said simply turning to Dumbledore. "He used the most vile way he could think of to hurt her, and unfortunately it was a way that you and I believed he wouldn't use." He and Dumbledore had talked the night before thinking of what would happen to her, both knew she would probably not come back unscathed but neither thought she would be raped by Lucius.

Dumbledore's eyes showed sympathy and care. He purposefully changed the subject to Severus' relief. "Did you find out the purpose of the ball?"

"The vampires are in league with Voldemort now." Hermione whispered from behind her knees.

"That is partially true anyway." Snape said when Dumbledore tuned away from Hermione. "One clan has joined him, and others will follow."

"This is distressing news. I will put one of the order members on it as soon as you leave. Did anything else happen tonight?"

"My mom and dad are in trouble." Hermione said at once. "Malfoy forced me to drink Veritaserum and then to tell him everything about my family. Where they worked, what our house looks like. I am afraid he is going to hurt them."

"This is grave news." Dumbledore said as he stood and conjured a patronus.

Severus wasn't surprised by the form of the creature and from the look on Hermione's face he could see that she wasn't mildly surprised that his patronus was a phoenix. In a minute the creature was flying out of the window and Dumbledore sat back down.

"It is being taken care of Miss. Granger. I am putting them under surveillance so that they won't be harmed."

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome Miss. Granger. Now is there anything else?"

"Nothing of great importance. The only other thing that happened was that Hermione gained the approval of Voldemort." Severus said.

"That was only by your doing."

"Hermione you impressed him tonight more than anyone in that room. He was expecting you to make a fool of yourself in front of Piper. If you had he could have killed you, and he would have. But you handled yourself very well and welcomed our guest with out the flair of an experienced death eater. You gained Piper's interest and by doing so Voldemort's."

"I did all that? But how?"

"You were careful in your flattery and did not act as if Piper should be honored by being introduced to you."

"But I didn't mean to do that! I was scared out of my mind so was talking quietly. And I knew that vampires are only rivaled by centaurs by their resentment for human servitude so I made sure not to imply it."

"No matter if it was a mistake or no, you have won the interest of Voldemort."

"It doesn't seem like much of a prize to me." Hermione said glumly.

"I isn't, not for you anyway. It is a double edged sword that could come back to hurt you." Dumbledore said calmly. "But not to worry. We will protect you from that." He said with a small sigh. "I am sure you are very tired Miss. Granger. I think it is time you head to bed. I am going to let you skip your morning classes tomorrow. I know you will need some rest. But before you go…" Dumbledore snapped his fingers and his Phoenix landed on his shoulder. He whispered something in its ear, and it flew over to Hermione and began to sing.

Severus could see Hermione's pain and shame leave her. He watched as the animal started to cry on her shoulder and the tears run down both arms. He knew those tears were healing the cuts all down her arms. When the creature left Hermione he could see she was much happier, if not actually happy, then she had been.

"I think you should be heading to bed Miss. Granger. Good night."

"Good night Headmaster, thank you."

"No thanks needed Miss. Granger," he said putting his hand up, "but you are welcome."

She stood up and left the room. Severus did the same.

"Good night Albus."

"Good night Severus." Dumbledore said looking weary.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione waited at the bottom of the stairs for Severus.

"Why aren't you going to bed Hermione?" she heard him ask once he was off the steps.

"I want to help you with that potion."

"I can bring it to you in the morning. You do not have to stay up any longer." He sounded concerned.

"The longer I wait the less of a chance it has to work. I may already be pregnant. I don't want the chances to become even greater." She said determinedly.

"As you wish. Follow me and we shall get started."

* * *

A/N: Alright! Woo! Another chapter for all of you. I am sad to say that this will be my last update for about two weeks. I have to go to band camp for a week and school starts the week after. I have so much homework to finish before school so I don't know how much time I will have for writing. But I hope you all don't leave me in the time it takes me to get back. I am going to try my absolute best to get a chapter out a few days after I get back from camp. If I can write a chapter before I go I promise I will. As always please, please, please R&R. 


	11. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

A/N: So I am back from a wonderful time at band camp. It was kinda sad though because it was my last one. Not that I'm saying I don't like being a senior, quite the contrary. Well I have been thinking on what to do with this story and I have finally come up with some more exciting adventure for our couple so I will let you get on to reading.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

Hermione walked behind Snape all the way to the dungeon; as she entered a fear overcame her. She knew it was senseless fear and she should control it but she couldn't; It reminded her too much of the Malfoy prison. She instinctively moved up beside Snape; close enough for their hands to touch. She felt their hands touch more than briefly and a small shiver ran up her spine. She looked up at Severus to see if he had felt the same thing, but he kept his gaze strait down the corridor. They headed for the classroom but passed right by it; and the office.

"Severus? Where are we going?"

He turned to look at her with an odd expression. It was somewhere between amusement and incredulity. "Do you think that I use my classroom as a potions lab?"

Hermione blushed slightly and was thankful that the dark dungeon hid it. "I just assumed that you did because all your potions ingredients were in the cupboard in your office."

He gave her a half smile and said, "I have my own potions lab that I use. I have a store of potions ingredients in there also. I mostly use the cabinet in my office for the more complicated seventh year potions."

"I see."

"We will first have to make a stop at my rooms."

Hermione walked beside him silently. She stopped as he did and stood out of the way so that he could bring down the wards to his private rooms.

"I hope I do not have to tell you that you are to keep what my rooms look like a complete secret?"

"Even I wanted to tell I wouldn't Severus. You are my friend and I know you value your privacy."

"Thank you Hermione."

Severus waved her in front of him and she stepped into his rooms. She wasn't surprised that they were decorated in Slytherin's colors. There was a soft, black leather couch in the middle of the room setting on top of a green rug with silver trimming. There was a table in front of the couch and a chair off to the side. The fireplace was directly in front of the couch and table. Over the mantle of the fire place was a mirror built into the wall. There were no pictures on the walls and no decoration. The only other objects in the room were a lamp in the opposite corner and a tall bookshelf on the back wall. Though it was sparsely furnished, the small room was far from uninviting. It had the feel of being very worn in and cozy. She bet that this was the room that was used most.

There were several doors leading out of the room. One opened into the kitchen, but she couldn't see where the others led.

"I am going to make some tea, would you like some Hermione?"

She was a little taken aback by his politeness but hid it well. "Yes please."

"It will take a few minutes; I think you would like to change?" Though it was a question it was said as if he already knew her answer."

"Yes. May I use your bathroom to change?" Hermione asked calmly.

"It is through the kitchen on your right." He said pointing to the open door.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. This was also a simple room; only the necessities. She pulled off the cloak and then the scanty undergarments she had on, then immediately burned the scraps and then went to work on the cloak. She cut the cloth into two and then transfigured them into a pair of pants and a shirt. She was glad that Severus was so much taller. It gave her enough material to make undergarments to go with her ensemble. She decided to leave the material black and give the shirt long sleeves. She was done within ten minutes. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and then washed her face. When she walked out of the bathroom Severus was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand.

Hermione walked over to the chair and sat down without a word. She bent over the table to pick up her glass of steaming tea. She leaned back and sipped on her tea. It was quite good but she didn't enjoy it as much as she thought she should.

"Why did he have to do it?" She found herself asking out loud. She didn't expect to be replied to and when she was she jumped.

"Because he is a sick monster."

She laughed darkly. "You're right." She set the coffee cup on the table with a clank and then looked up at Severus. "Shall we get started?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione and Severus were bent over the orange potion waiting to put in the last ingredient. It was almost dawn and the potion would be done within the hour. He hoped that the potion wouldn't be for nothing. He couldn't stand the thought of Hermione having to bear the child of Malfoy. Though if she already was pregnant he couldn't blame her for not wanting to harm it. She was right. No child should be condemned because if it's parentage.

"Hermione I am going to ask you to leave."

"What it is almost done!" Hermione said with outrage.

"I know; am I not also making the potion?"

"Well why do I have to leave?"

"You want to keep your child should you already be pregnant correct?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes I do but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think sleep deprivation has also deprived you of your logic Hermione."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Only that if you had sufficient sleep you would have understood that I want you to leave so you don't loose your child. The fumes of the potion after the final ingredient are harmful to a child if you are carrying one. It won't be safe for you until exactly thirty minutes of simmering are complete. So if you would be so kind, leave." He smirked, if she examined that comment she would know he was complimenting her, but he doubted that she would try and look for it. He had fooled her.

She started at him with her eyes wide. She put her own smirk on and then replied, "Just where exactly am I supposed to go?" She watched as the smirk became more pronounced.

So she had recognized the compliment after all. Do you think I would have told you to leave and not specified where? Go to my rooms. You may use my bed if you wish. The kitchen is at your disposal as well as any food you wish to make. I should be done here in forty-five minutes. After that time I will bring you a dose of the potion."

"Fine I will see you in awhile." She turned and left.

Severus turned back to the potion. In just a few seconds he would need to add the Wart-root. Once that was done he could work on the other project he needed to do.

When the root was added the potion hissed and turned a shade of dark red. He stirred the potion twice clockwise and once counterclockwise and the let the potion simmer.

The next project was to make a magical pregnancy test. He knew the potion would work if Hermione hadn't already conceived, but he wanted to have a test ready so that they would know for sure. He hadn't told Hermione of it because he wasn't sure if she would need to use it. If she were late for her period then she would want to know and he was positive she wouldn't want to go to Poppy for one. If he had one he could save her a little embarrassment.

He pulled out a needle and a piece of parchment, and then proceeded to enchant the piece of paper. There were several types of pregnancy spells that he could use, of which ranged to a simple yes or no, to telling when the child would be born if there were more than one child and what the gender was. He decided that a simple yes or no would be sufficient, but he enhanced it a little bit so that she would know if it was more than one. There was a good possibility because all pure-blood families had a large chance of twins or more. There was no need for anything else. He cast a privacy spell over the parchment before he was done. He knew that Hermione would not want this to fall into the wrong hands.

Making the test had only taken ten minutes and Severus still had thirty-five more before the potion was ready. He sat down in the simple wooden chair in the corner and began to wait. He was used to waiting; many of the potions he made had at least a small gap between adding two ingredients. This was no different.

As he sat there his mind began to wander. So many things had happened the night before, some horrible and some great, that he couldn't get his head around all of them. The horrible part was of course what had happened to Hermione, and the feeling of intense panic at the thought of her being harmed too badly to recover. But the great part he had never expected. While dancing with her he had felt this odd sort of possession, like she was his. It had made him happier than he had been in a long time and in the carriage when she had been sleeping, he had felt the same thing.

He scowled darkly to himself. _"I can't be thinking of her this way. She is not now and will never be mine. I am her teacher and mentor. That is all I will ever be. My thoughts are becoming despicable. I cannot take advantage of a student, no matter how much I am attracted to them. The only way to be a decent teacher is not to think of her at all." _He knew his mind was made up at that point. He would not think of her as more than a know-it-all student from now on. He could hear a voice in the back of his head screaming at him, "You're her friend! You have to be her friend."

"I can be her friend and teacher, but no more." He said allowed to no one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione walked into the rooms for the second time that night. Again she marveled at the simple yet inviting space. She really wasn't that hungry, and even if she was the thought of what Lucius did would make her stomach too nauseous to hold anything down. She decided to go to the bedroom, if only she knew where that was. She knew which door the kitchen was so that ruled out one door leaving two more to choose from.

She crossed the room and opened the door next to the bookcase. To her curiosity she did not find a bedroom but a study. In it was a mountain of books. Many more than were held on the bookshelf in the living room. She would have loved to stay and look at everything that was there but she was too tired to even know where to begin, of course that could also be because the study was the size of a small library.

She went back into the living room and chose the last door, and behind it she found a modest sized master bedroom. It was not decorated anything like out in the living room. The bed was draped in rich browns and dark black. There was a mahogany bed stand next to his bed and a matching dresser on the right of the bed. A trunk was sitting at the end of the bed and to the right was a closet door.

Hermione sat down in the chair that was catty-cornered next to the dresser and took off her shoes and socks. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers around her. Hermione could smell the sweet scent of pine and potions ingredients along with a deeper more husky scent she could not place. It put her at ease immediately and she started to drift of into sleep.

She was almost asleep when she sat bolt upright. Snape had said that he hadn't cast a spell on her so that she could see him! So her deepest desire was her potions master? He was a good friend and had taught her a lot be she doubted that she in any way desired him. She tried to come up with an alternate explanation. The only one she could think of was that she had wanted to see him because she was trapped down in the dungeon, but after she got out she had still seen him. Could she really desire him? Then she remembered the thrill that had run through her when she had touched his hand. Could she really like him? It didn't make any sense.

She was shocked by her discovery. Even if she did have feelings for Snape, and she wasn't all together sure that she did, she would never act on them. He would be repulsed at even the thought of her. She would have thought more on the subject but she was extremely tired. She laid her head down and was out almost instantly.

Hermione was standing in the death eater circle again. She again saw Severus and Nott standing diagonally from each other and a dark haired woman standing next to Voldemort. Again she felt herself being drawn to the lady. She could feel fear and anger coursing through her body, but most noticeably she could feel hate. She hated the woman standing before her. Somehow the woman had wronged her. She tried again to reach out for the mask. She wanted to rip it of the woman's face so she could see who had done this to her. As she lifted her arm she felt a hand pulling her back. A hand was on her shoulder pulling her away from the masked woman.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Severus' hand on her shoulder. He was shaking her slightly to wake her. She tried to remember what she had been dreaming about. It had been so vivid, but she could only remember what she felt now.

"Hermione, the potion is ready." He said softly.

"I…I had a dream."

"A nightmare?" Snape asked concernedly.

"No…I don't remember what it was; just that I was angry and scared." Hermione said groggily.

"It was probably about the events that passed last night." Snape said sympathetically. "You will have to expect more of the same dreams."

Hermione shook her head to try to clear it. "Yea, I guess your right. It must be nothing."

"The potion is ready. I brought you some."

"Alright, where is it?"

Snape pulled out a glass that was filled with a purple liquid. "It won't taste good, but you can't have anything to eat or drink for at least an hour after you drink it. Would you like a snack before you do?"

Hermione looked up at Snape and said matter-of-factly, "I haven't had anything to eat for almost twelve hours, I'm sure one more won't kill me."

"As you wish."

He handed her the cup and she drank deeply from it. "You weren't kidding when you said it didn't taste good."

"Why would I lie?" Snape asked with a confused look on his face.

Hermione stared at him for a minute to see if he was kidding or not. When she decided he wasn't she shook her head and decided to change the subject. "Will we have a lesson tonight because we skipped yesterday?"

"Yesterday was as much of a lesson as what we do in the classroom. Think of it as field study. So no we will not have a lesson. You should use this time to figure out what you will tell the dark lord concerning Draco. You will have to send him a report sooner or later."

"Right now all I want to do is sleep."

"If you leave now you may make it back to your rooms before breakfast lets out."

"Ugh!" Hermione groaned. "Isn't there an easier way for me to get there than walk all the way up there? I doubt I have enough energy to do it."

"If you would like you may use my room. Unlike you I have to go to class, so my bed will be free."

"Could I? That would be wonderful."

"Yes you may. I will come back at around midday to wake you to go to your afternoon classes."

"Thank you so much. You are a life saver."

"I am much less than that Hermione, but thank you for the compliment. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus left the room and closed the door softly. Why he had offered his room he had no idea. The thought hadn't come to him till after he said the words, however weird that was. He ran his fingers through his hair and busied himself making a strong cup of tea. He had gone without more sleep than this but he hated doing it. It made bearing with immature students even more hard than normal.

After his tea he left his rooms and headed to the classroom. It was going to be a struggle to not lash out at his students.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione was awoken several hours later by the growling in her stomach. She was starving. She reluctantly left the warm bed and headed toward the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinets and found some bread and peanut butter. She found the silverware in a drawer and made herself a sandwich.

"I wonder what time it is." Hermione said allowed to herself.

"It is almost twelve and your next class starts in an hour." A voice said behind her. She jumped when she turned and saw Draco.

"What are you doing here?"

"Severus gave me the password. I come in here when I don't want to be found. The question is Granger…why are _you_ here?"

"It's Hermione, and I'm here because I was sleeping."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Sleeping with the professor now are we?"

Hermione's face turned a deep shade of red. "That is not it at all. I was tired so he was kind enough to let me use his bed while he went to class."

"And why aren't you in class?"

"Why all the questions Draco? If anything I should be questioning you."

"I'm curious Hermione. It isn't everyday that I find a student in my godfathers bedroom."

"Like I said I was tired and just crashed here this morning."

"So you didn't get back until late huh? Did you two go out on a big date?"

"Ugh! I told you we-"

"Were _not _on a date." Snape finished for her.

Both Hermione and Draco turned to see Severus walk through the front door.

"I took her to her first dark revel Draco."

"Ahh, the one my father asked you to. How did things go with the bastard?"

Hermione lowered her head and muttered something incomprehensible. Why did this have to be brought up? She didn't ever want to hear about Lucius Malfoy again.

"What an appropriate choice of words Draco. We shall leave it at that."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Draco asked concerned.

"I said drop it." Snape said in a deadly whisper.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Hermione spoke up. "He raped me Draco." It was only a whispered. "So what did you come down here for?" Hermione asked after a few seconds in a forced clam voice.

"I came to give you information." Draco said turning his shocked face to his godfathers as if asking if Hermione was being truthful. When Severus gave him a nod to confirm the story he just heard he let himself fall onto the couch. "That bastard." He muttered under his breath.

"You came to give us information?" Snape asked somewhat sharply.

"Well I actually came to give Hermione this information. Dumbledore thought it would be good if I told you what my schedule was. He has me too hidden for you to find out anything on your own."

"What do you mean Draco? I already know your schedule."

"You know my class schedule, not my schedule with professor Dumbledore."

"Well get on with it Draco, you both have class soon." Severus said impatiently.

"I meet with the Headmaster every day at eight o'clock. He is giving me lessons, and I am learning rapidly. That is all I can tell you."

"Thank you Draco, but you do understand that I will have to pass this information on?"

"I do, and in fact I planned on it."

"Why are you telling me this Draco?"

"Because we want them to know that I am training against them."

"Well thank you Draco. Your information will help me."

"No problem."

"Well I should probably go. I need to shower and change before I go to class. I'll see you later Severus."

She headed for the door and turned to wave before she left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When the door was closed Draco turned to Severus. "You know I wouldn't mind if you two did get together. You two would make a great couple, not to mention neither of you have gotten any in awhile." Draco said in a would-be-calm voice.

"Out!" Roared Snape.

"Yikes! It is just my opinion, Severus."

"Keep your opinion to yourself and get out of my rooms."

"Does this mean I can't come back?"

"If you keep voicing your absurd view you will never be allowed back in here."

"So I'm still allowed?"

"OUT!" with that last shout Draco stood and left the room.

He really shouldn't have forced Draco out of his flat but his statement had hit too close to home with what he had been thinking earlier that night.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly. He didn't see Hermione again until dinner. She passed him while entering the Great Hall. She gave him a small nod but kept up her appearance of dislike for him. He watched her from the teacher's table. She at ravenously; he suspected that she hadn't eaten yet today unless she had had something small in his rooms.

"How is she?" Dumbledore asked leaning over to Snape.

"Better than she was last night. But shouldn't your spy have told you that."

"Ahh, yes Draco did tell me, but he was not sent to spy. I know where all the students in this castle are so I sent him down to deliver my message."

"Very convenient you had someone who knew my password in your office isn't it."

"Now Severus he wasn't sent to spy; but what was she doing in your rooms? I noticed that you were absent most of the time she was there."

"So you have a tag on the teachers too? If you must know she was sleeping. We brewed a morning after potion last night and she was too tired to go back to her room. So I let her sleep in my apartment till she had to go to class."

"I see, and there was nothing more?"

"Albus she is my student."

"Yes but if something were to change…you would tell me."

"I won't have to tell you because nothing is going to happen."

"Severus she is your student, but she is more like you than you know, and she is a beautiful young woman. I would understand if you developed feelings for her."

"What is this about old man? I have already told you that she is my student, I will do nothing to her, end of story."

"I know that you would do nothing against her will, but if your sentiment for her is reciprocated than you may do something that you regret."

"You are speaking as if I already have feelings for Granger, and I highly doubt that she would ever have feelings for me."

"You would tell me?"

"Fine I'll play your stupid little game Albus. Hypothetically if Miss. Granger and I were to develop feelings for each other you would be the first to know."

"Thank you Severus."

"Now you have to answer my question."

"And that is?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"What would you do if I were to tell you of a relationship that was more than friendly between Miss. Granger and me?"

"I would warn against it. If anyone were to find out or even suspect one I would have to investigate it. If I found you guilty she would be expelled and you would be fired. But I would go on to tell you that once she graduated I would be highly supportive of your relationship."

"I see." _So the old coot wouldn't mind if we were together as long as we didn't get caught. What am I thinking? She will never think of me in that way and I shouldn't be thinking this._

Neither Dumbledore nor Snape continued the conversation any further.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione had gone to bed early the night before. When she awoke she immediately began doing the homework she had put off the night before. She was completely backed up. She had been spending so much time trying to prepare for the dark revel that she had forgotten about homework. So she spent most of her time that morning in the library. Ron and Harry had asked her at dinner how everything had gone. She hadn't told them what Lucius had done. She didn't want to see the looks of horror and pity they had for her. Though she was no longer ashamed by it thanks to Fawkes, it still made her upset when she thought about it.

The next week went by rather fast for Hermione. She had her lessons with Severus and they started on the imperious curse. She had to resist the curse before he would teach her how to use it.

To her relief a week after she took the potion she started her period. She was so excited that she went skipping into her lesson with Snape that afternoon.

"What are you so happy about?" Snape asked amused at the wide smile on her face.

"I am not pregnant. I guess I am just relieved that's all."

"That is a relief. Now you don't have to worry." _And neither do I. _He said to himself.

"Shall we get started?"

"I guess we should."

"Imperio!" Snape shouted.

Hermione's mind became even more at ease than it was before. She heard a voice in her mind tell her to skip around the room. She felt so good that she thought that that was a good idea and obeyed the voice. _Stop, _the voice commanded her. She didn't know what she had to stop but she did. _Now go up and slap Severus._ She was about to do it when she questioned the voice.

"Why should I? He is my friend."

"_You should because I told you to."_

"No I don't think I will. I don't want to slap my best friend."

She felt the happiness drain away from her and looked up at Snape.

"Well you have finally started to resist the curse. I think you would have tried not to skip if you hadn't already been in such a good mood."

"Why did you ask me to slap you?"

"To see if you would follow through. If you had I knew you would need a lot more work. If you resisted then I would know you are finally showing progress."

"This is only the second lesson thought."

"Yes but it has taken you several hours to come this far."

"I will get it. Try it again."

"As you wish, Imperio."

Hermione again felt like she was on top of the world. The voice was back telling her to do a back flip.

"I've never done one before I don't think I can."

"_Just try. I'm sure you are a natural."_

Hermione tried and to her surprise not only did one but several.

"I guess I could do that."

"_Now let's try handstands." _

"Why, I don't want to."

"_Because I asked nicely." _

"You didn't ask me you told me." Hermione began to remember that she wasn't supposed to follow the voice she had to fight it. "You know I don't think I will do it."

"_Yes you will." _

"No I won't."

"_DO IT!"_

"NO!" Hermione heard herself shout the words and then felt herself returning to reality.

"It took you longer that time but you through off the curse by yourself." Severus said as a compliment.

Hermione beamed at herself. She was finally getting the hang of it.

"Let's try again."

They spent an hour more on her training and then ended the session. Hermione was glad they had ended so soon because it gave her more time to do homework. She felt so far behind.

Another week passed quickly. She had caught up with her homework and felt free to watch Harry and Ron play some wizard chess.

"So are you coming to the game on Saturday 'Mione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of custard.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I would dress warm if I were you. It is going to be pretty cold and it might even snow a little."

"Thanks for the warning Harry."

"No problem love."

Hermione dress warmly like Harry had advised her. He was right; it was lightly snowing when she walked out of the castle. Though it was cold Hermione could tell it was a good day for a match. At least it wasn't a blizzard.

The match was against Hufflepuff and Hermione was sure it was going to be an easy win. She wasn't complaining because she really did get bored with Quidditch easily. The game started and with in the first five minute Gryffindor had already scored three times. The snow had begun to become harder and by thirty minutes into the game it was hard to see the teams flying above them. She wished that Harry would hurry up and find the snitch so that they could all go in and have some hot cocco. But an hour and a half in to the match there was still no sign of the snitch. Hermione's toes were frozen and her nose was cherry red. If the game didn't end soon she would have to follow some of the others and go back to the castle. She decided to wait a little longer and see what happened.

Three hours later she was walking back to the castle with Harry and Ron. Gryffindor had won 250 to 40. She hadn't left the game because she didn't want the boys, mostly Ron, to be upset with her. She could tell that she would regret her decision. She would probably get the flu or something.

And she was right. The next day she woke up feeling as if she had fallen off a broom. She went up to Madame Pomfrey and had to wait in line to get a pepper up potion. It seemed that she wasn't the only one to get sick because of yesterdays game.

After getting the potion she went down to the great hall. Both boys were they talking excitedly about how they played the day before.

"Hey 'Mione, you don't look so good."

"I'm just a little sick because of the game yesterday. I'll be ok once the pepper up potion is done with me."

"Well as long as you get better. Maybe you should go and rest for awhile."

"Maybe in a little bit. I want to hang out with you guys for a while. We haven't been able to because of all our homework and what not."

"Sound like fun."

They spent the rest of the day in the common room playing exploding snap and wizard chess. At around two they snuck down to the kitchens for a snack and then headed back up to the common room.

That night Hermione felt worse than she had before. She had a headache and a dull backache. She figured she just needed some sleep so she took a quick shower and went to bed.

The next morning she felt better, still sick but better, so she headed down to breakfast. She had Herbology first so wrapped herself up in several sweaters so she didn't get even sicker. Though her nose was running she didn't feel any worse when she finally tramped back into the great hall for lunch. They were having tomato soup and sandwiches. She was starving, but about halfway through lunch she started feeling nauseous.

"Guys I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to go up to the Hospital wing."

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I just think I am still sick from Saturday. I didn't really let myself recover did I?"

"No I guess not. We'll see ya in Potions later ok?"

"Ok see ya then."

Before she was all the way to the hospital wing she had to make a detour to the bathroom to throw up. When she finally reached the wing she found Madame Pomfrey in her office.

"Hello Poppy."

"Well Hello Hermione! To what do I owe the surprise?"

"I am still not feeling so well. I think it is just because I didn't rest as much as I should have yesterday."

"Well I'll give you another dose of Pepper up, but if it persists you come and see me ok?"

"I promise I will. Thank you."

"No problem dear."

With her ears still steaming slightly she walked into 7th year potions.

"You feeling any better?" Ron asked when she walked in.

"A little, I'll be fine."

Here comes the over grown bat. Harry muttered under his breath. They all quit talking as he passed their table and started getting to work once he tapped the board.

Hermione was still not feeling well but she put her best into making the potion. She was almost done when her stomach gave a warning flip. She was going to be sick. The fumes were too much for her weakened state. She was going to have to leave.

She raised her hand but Snape didn't notice.

"Professor Snape?" She said quietly. He still did not look at her. She knew he was trying to ignore her.

"Professor Snape?" She said loud enough so that the whole classroom heard her. All eyes were on her.

"Yes Miss Granger" Snape responded coldly.

"May I please use the bathroom?"

"Have I ever let anyone use the bathroom?"

"Well no sir, but-"

"Then why would I let you go now Miss Granger? Why are you more special than the rest?"

She knew Snape had to keep up appearances but she was getting really annoyed.

"This is an emergency Professor."

"Oh, and what is it?"

She was fed up with his crap. "Unless I leave now I will vomit in the classroom."

"Swallow it Miss Granger. You will not leave my classroom, and if you do you will have detention."

"Than I have detention." And with that she left the classroom at a fast walk and started into a run once she had the door closed behind her. She only just made it to the bathroom before she couldn't hold back any more. She was afraid to go back to the classroom but she knew she would have to. All of her stuff was there and she couldn't just leave her potion undone.

When she walked back into the classroom Snape gave no indication that he knew she was there. She finished her potion and cleaned up her area. When class was over she tried to leave as quickly as she could.

"Miss Granger." Snape said as she reached the door. "You will stay so I can give you detention."

She waited until everyone had left the classroom before she moved closer to the desk. She didn't know how Severus was going to react.

"I will have to give you detention." He said with a concerned look on his face.

"I know, but I had to leave." Hermione said relieved that he wasn't angry with her.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"No, I have the flu or something."

"What are your symptoms?"

"I'm really tired, and nauseous. I have a headache and my back hurts a little. Why do you ask?"

"When did this start?"

"Sunday why?"

"Are you sure it is the flu?"

"Well no, but what else could it be?" She was getting worried.

"Why do you ask Severus? It is just a cold right?"

"I hope so but it may be something else."

"Like what?" Could she have some rare disease?

"Hermione I would like you to take a pregnancy test."

She could have laughed with relief but decided it was best not to.

"Severus I have already had my period. I can't be pregnant."

"I would still like you to take one."

"Alright I will, but only to prove to you that this is just a cold."

"I hope that you do prove me wrong."

"I made a test just incase. I didn't think you would want to ask Poppy for one."

"Thank you for that, you're right I would not have waned to do it."

"Follow me then."

She followed Severus into the potions lab. He pulled the parchment and a needle out of the cabinet. Have you ever heard of a magical pregnancy test?"

"No I don't think I have."

"All you do is enchant a piece of parchment and then let some of the woman's blood drop onto it."

"That sounds easy."

"Let me have your finger."

She held out her hand and watched as he pricked her finger. He turned her hand over and gently squeezed her it so that a drop of blood hit the parchment. She again felt the thrill of his touch before she suppressed it. The piece of parchment had rolled itself tight when the blood had hit it. Severus handed her the parchment.

"I will let you open it." He said.

In spite of herself Hermione was nervous. She knew she couldn't be pregnant but still, what if she was?

She slowly unrolled the parchment. She couldn't bring herself to look at it until it was fully open.

Her eyes grew wide at the words printed on the piece of paper:

_**Pregnant**_

_**Twins**_

* * *

A/N: Ohh! How evil right? LoL I hope you all enjoyed it. I should update in a week or two. My updates are going to be farther apart now that I have started school. I'm sorry. I wish I could update every week but I need to keep my grades up other wise I won't be going to college. 


	12. Rumors

A/N: Ok so I know several of you are disappointed that I have Hermione pregnant. But just stick with me because it won't be the usual everyone falls in love and lives happily ever after. I have a few things up my sleeve. Anyway on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 12: Rumors

"This can't be right!" Hermione said with a quaver in her voice as she looked up at Severus.

"You are pregnant?" Severus asked.

"More than pregnant!" Hermione shrieked becoming hysterical. "I am going to have twins!"

"Hermione you need to calm down, you are going to hyperventilate. Take a deep breath. There that's better." Snape said as she took in a deep inhale.

"What am I going to do? I can't have a baby! I'm too young."

Snape looked at her with hard eyes. "You want to get rid of your baby?"

"No, of course not! But I am too young, how am I supposed to do this by myself?"

"You won't be alone Hermione. Potter and Weasley will be there for you, not to mention the whole Weasley clan, and I will be here."

Hermione looked up at him in shock, "You will be here for me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What are friends for if not that?" Snape walked toward the door before she had time to answer.

She smiled to the man's back and followed him to his rooms.

"I thought you might like some tea." He said as they reached the door.

"Tea would be great." Hermione said with enthusiasm.

The two walked into the apartment and Hermione sat down while Snape went to the kitchen to make tea.

"_How could I be pregnant?" _Hermione asked herself for the thousandth time. _"I had my period already. I shouldn't be pregnant. I guess pregnancy could be different in the wizarding world. I will have to look it up. I should have looked it up before. How could I have been so stupid not to? I didn't even know the signs of pregnancy. How was I supposed to know I was pregnant when I didn't know the symptoms? I was so stupid!"_

Hermione had just determined that she would look up magical pregnancies at the next possible time when Severus walked in. He set the tea down in front of her and took a seat in his chair. She looked into her cup but did not pick it up.

"Is there something wrong with your tea?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

"No, I was just thinking I'm sorry."

"There is no reason to apologize Hermione. What were you thinking about?"

"When Am I going to tell the boys? I don't think Harry will flip out too much but Ron…Ron will think you are the father even if I tell him something different."

"So let him think I am the father, he will find out soon enough that I'm not and come back to you on his hand and knees begging for forgiveness."

"He would do that, but not until after he has told the whole school that you are the father. It would hurt your reputation Severus. There would be an investigation and you may get fired. I couldn't live with that. Maybe I shouldn't tell Ron."

"You have to tell Weasley. If you don't he will get his feelings hurt and say it was me anyway."

"But how am I going to tell him so that he believes me?"

"Tell him how it happened first, and then tell him you are pregnant."

"That may work. For your sake I hope it does." She said looking into his eyes.

"I will be fine no matter what. If he accuses me then there will be an investigation but they won't find anything. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know you haven't, but everyone else thinks we have. The whole school knows that you and I are together most of the time and only Draco, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore know why."

"Like I said before, they won't find anything because neither you nor I have done anything wrong. If they don't believe you about whom the father is than they can give you another pregnancy test that shows who the father is. Then they will have to believe you."

"I know I am just scared. I don't what is going to happen."

"Neither do I but I will help you through it."

"Thank you Severus. That means a lot to me."

"It is nothing Hermione. It is what I am here for, as both your teacher and friend. But I think now it is time for us to go speak to the headmaster."

"Can't that wait till after dinner?"

"I am sure you are hungry, so yes it can wait. But meet me in the Headmaster's office at seven thirty."

"Ok I'll meet you then."

Hermione and Snape walked out together; when they reached the steps Snape pulled back and walked several feet behind her. By the time she reached the great hall Snape was just coming out of the door way from the dungeon.

Hermione went and sat down next to Harry and across from Ron.

"Air ere ou ione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

Hermione grimaced. "If you are asking where I was I was doing detention with Professor Snape. And you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

"He gave you detention?" Harry asked.

She leaned in closer so that only Ron and Harry could here her. "No he didn't. He used detention as a way to tell me that Draco was up to something and I should follow him. I got some useful information to pass along because of it."

Hermione was glowing with pride inside after her lie. It had taken her awhile but she had finally figured out how to do it.

"So you are passing information to the dark side?"

"Only the stuff that Professor Dumbledore lets me; I have a meeting with him after dinner to ask him if this is ok."

"Well as long as Dumbledore lets you." Ron said skeptically.

"Ron, Professor Dumbledore knows about my mission. He knows that if I get caught so does Professor Snape so he is trying to make this as easy as possible for me. The headmaster knows what he is doing."

"I know. It just worries me that one of my best friends has to pass info on us to the bad guys."

"Well I'm not passing it on you; I'm passing it on Draco. You guys are safe."

The rest of the meal she sat in silence and listened to Ron and Harry talk about Quidditch. She watched as Severus left his spot and took the furthest route from her table to leave the Great Hall. She wasn't very hungry even though she had asked to go to dinner. It was more for her baby's sake that she wanted food, that and it postponed her meeting with Dumbledore. She had no idea how he would react.

Hermione left with the boys. Dinner wasn't quite finished yet so the Headmaster was still at the teachers table. It was only seven o'clock so she decided to excuse herself from the boys on the pretence of getting some homework done in the library. They didn't see it as unusual so let her go without a fuss.

Hermione found a secluded section in the back of the library and set her stuff down. She then went off in search of any book that would help her with her pregnancy.

She sat down with several books that looked interesting but barely had time to skim all of the tables of contents before she had to leave for her meeting with Professor Dumbledore. She was almost tempted to take the books with her but she didn't want to check them out with Madame Prince scrutinizing her choices. So she decided to come back in the morning because she doubted that she would get back in time to do anything before the Library closed at eight.

She picked up her things and left the books on the table. With any luck they would be there in the morning. She then started up the stairs to the headmaster's office. She arrived with several minutes to spare.

"Chocolate!" She shouted to the statue and then let the revolving stairs bring her up to the door.

She knocked twice and then opened the massive door when she heard the Headmaster's acknowledgment.

"Ahh Hermione!"

She looked around the room and saw that Snape wasn't there. "Is professor Snape not here yet?"

"He was here a few minutes ago and I had him run me an errand. He protested saying that you were to meet him here in a few minutes but I told him you could say anything you needed to without his help."

She shook with fear. Her only support was gone and she had to face Dumbledore alone. She took a seat because she didn't think that she could stand much longer and took a deep breath.

"Professor I have a problem." She didn't know how she was going to tell him but she had to. She looked at her Headmaster and at that moment he looked like the grandfather she always thought he was. She didn't know if it was because he knew or guessed at her problem but she knew that he was playing this part on purpose. She decided she might as well tell him with out beating around the bush because it was going to have to come out anyway. "I am pregnant Sir, with Malfoy's baby." She thought she should add the last part because she didn't want him suspecting it might be Severus' baby.

"Are you Miss Granger? I see. Do you plan to keep your baby?"

"Babies actually, and yes I do. I am having twins."

"So you plan to keep them and you are having twins? I don't see a problem Miss. Granger. I think you deserve congratulations."

"But I am too young to have a child let alone two."

"Hermione relax. You are young yes, but you are older than your peers and you have been mature enough to raise a child since your fifth year here. The fact that you are worried that you cannot raise a child is testimony that you are ready."

"The school will find out though, and they will all think that it is Professor Snape's because I am "apprenticed" to him."

"Unfortunately Hermione they will be more occupied with thinking badly about you and calling you mean things behind your back than trying to get Professor Snape fired. You will have a hard time but you have friends that will help you through. I am sure that Mister's Potter and Weasley will be thrilled to here that you are having twins. Have you told them yet?"

"Not yet sir; I don't know how to."

"Well that's alright. I am sure you will want to wait till the time is right."

"Sir, how is this going to affect my role as spy?"

"I do not know my dear. Voldemort will find out somehow, but I do not know what his reaction will be. If you tell him who the father is than he may be more inclined to let you have more time off, but the again he may work you harder for it. I do not know what he will do."

"But what if he makes me get rid of them? I couldn't do that!"

"I would never make you give up your children for the safety of one man. I am sure Professor Snape wouldn't do it either. If it does come down to that I will hide you; and maybe Professor Snape too. Your children will be safe."

"Thank you professor, it means a lot to me."

"Is there anything else that you want to know Miss Granger?"

There was, but she wouldn't ask him why she still had her period when she was pregnant. "No sir that is all. Thank you for seeing me."

"It is my pleasure. I will inform Poppy of your situation and how it occurred so that you can start with your prenatal care."

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome. Now as you know I have a meeting at eight so I will have to ask you to leave."

She stood up and waked to the door just as Draco opened it. He bowed her out of the door and shut it gently behind her.

The next day Hermione was called out of Herbology to see Madame Pomfrey. She was glad she was still feeling sick and could blame her absence on that. She still hadn't told Harry and Ron.

When she finally made her way up to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was waiting for her. She ushered her into a private room and sat her down on a bed.

"This is wonderful dear! Congratulations! I know it is unexpected but you will be so glad that you didn't give your children up!"

Madame Pomfrey was a little too happy through the whole exam. So far she was about three weeks into the pregnancy which made sense because Halloween was three week ago and she was progressing well. She asked if anything unusual had happened, any nausea, or backache. Hermione told her about how she had confused her pregnancy with pregnancy symptoms and her period.

"You bled before you found out you were pregnant? Well that is normal for some people. Not all women have implantation bleeding but some do. Was your period lighter than normal or shorter?"

Hermione thought back, "Both actually, I guess I just didn't realize it because I was so happy to have it."

"Well like I said it is normal; nothing to worry about. But tell me if you experience any cramps or more bleeding. It could be a sign of miscarriage."

Hermione's stomach flipped at the thought. She was still getting used to the fact that she was pregnant but that didn't stop her from not wanting to loose them.

Finally after about an hour Madame Pomfrey was done with her. She had given her several books on pregnancy, nutrition, and what to expect. On the top of the pile was a small book labeled Baby Names. She laughed to herself and put all of the books in her bag. She walked down to her next class and waited for the boys to get there.

"What did Madame Pomfrey want Hermione?"

"She wanted to do a check up on me because I had been sick. It seems that Professor Snape had told her that I had to leave the room to vomit."

"So he is looking out for you know?"

"Well of course! He is my teacher and I am his partner. If I am sick it effects how we act as a team."

"So are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione paused. She was okay but she was pregnant. She wouldn't be able to hide it from them much longer. She was going to become increasingly ill with morning sickness and soon enough she would start to show. She was glad that Professor Flitwick walked in saving her from having to respond. She knew she would have to tell them soon, but definitely not in class.

After class Harry and Ron caught up to her in the hall. "So you never told us if you were ok."

"I fine, I was just a little sick. It really wasn't anything." She said it a little too quick and got suspicious glares from the two.

"Are you sure Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Really I am fine guys. I'm starved shall we go to the Great Hall?"

"Sure." Ron said enthusiastically.

Hermione sighed in relief and followed Ron down to the Hall.

Dinner was strained for Hermione. She had decided that she would tell the boys that night after dinner but she was scared to do it. They could feel her tension and were being extra cautious around her. She tried to put them at ease but she could hardly do that because she herself wasn't at ease. She was worried about how they would take it. Would they blame her or would they be supportive? If one were to flip out which would it be? She figured Ron would but what if it was Harry, she didn't know how to handle that one, and what if both flipped out on her. She couldn't do this alone; but she wouldn't be would she? Severus would help her. He had already promised her he would. At least she could count on him.

She let her mind wander onto the health of her babies. She knew they were fine now but what if they weren't later? She rid her mind of that thought and moved onto the next one. She smiled at the thought of being big with pregnancy and she and Severus were in his rooms reading silently. He would make a good father. She thought; even if he didn't want to be. He would be very attentive and might even play with them if he wasn't being watched.

She shook her head hard at that thought. Yes Severus would be there for her but he wasn't the father. He wouldn't want to be the father of her children. She was saddened but she didn't know why. It was as if she had wanted him to be the surrogate father. It drew her mind again to the night of her imprisonment. Snape had been her deepest desire. She liked him, maybe even more as a friend. She had to admit that all the signs pointed that way. The way she felt her heart race when he touched her and her thoughts wandered to him in classes had to mean something. She had even been having dreams about him lately. Nothing bad, but the way her waking thoughts were turning recently she wouldn't be surprised if her dreams took her further than she had ever believed she would go with her potions master.

She gave her head a shake at these thoughts. She couldn't think of her Potions Master like this. He was a teacher. "_He is also your friend."_ Her mind reminded her. "Besides you are under age, if anything were to happen between you two, though nothing is going to happen, you would both be in big trouble." She told herself. _"Actually you aren't underage; you are a year older than you think you are because of the time turner." _Her mind butted it. "Whose side are you on?" She scolded herself and then forced her attention back on the conversation going on between Harry and Ron.

As they walked out of the Great Hall Ron gave a big yawn. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

"Why don't you guys come to my rooms for some tea before you have to go back to the common room?"

"I guess we could do that. I still have some homework but I can put that off a little longer." Harry said.

"I'm glad you can mate but I have too much. I think I am going to go start it."

Hermione tried not to look too disappointed as she walked to her rooms. She had the distinct feeling that Harry was watching her.

"Hey 'Mione, I am going to go to the bathroom I'll meet you at your rooms in a few minutes."

"You can use mine Harry."

"I really have to go. Ron are you going to go with me?"

"Naw-"

Hermione thought she heard he distinct sound of an elbow colliding with a stomach but when she turned around Ron was following Harry to the bathroom.

"I wonder what that was all about." Hermione whispered to herself, but she had a feeling Harry was convincing Ron to have tea with her.

She got to her rooms and left the door open for the boys. She busied herself in the small kitchen making tea.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron and Harry said as they walked into the apartment.

"I thought you had homework to do?" She said as she brought out the tea.

"Yeah well I remembered that I already finished my Potions essay so I don't have as much as I thought."

"That's great." Hermione said in a would be cheery voice." She shut the door and went to sit on the couch next to Harry.

"You know I would love to have these rooms. These chairs are so comfy." Ron said plopping down into the armchair.

Hermione laughed. "Is that all you like about these rooms?"

"Well that and that the shower is so big. The school showers are so small you barely have room to wash."

"I dunno Ron; I have always liked the smaller showers. You know that no one is in there with you under the invisibility cloak." Harry said.

"That's true. Some girl would probably try and get into the showers."

"And I am sure that guys wouldn't try to get into the girls showers?" Hermione asked.

"Never!" Harry and Ron said in mock shock.

"I'm sure you two would know."

"You always have to try once Hermione." Ron said devilishly.

"I'm sure."

There was a small silence and then Hermione decided to forge through with the reason she asked them there. "Do you guys remember when I told you everything thing was ok after I came back from Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes, are you sick Mione?"

"Well no I am not, but everything wasn't normal either." She was so afraid of telling them that she forgot to tell them what happened like Severus had suggested. "I am pregnant…with twins."

She sat in silence waiting for them to speak. The both sat with a look of shock on their faces, both stared at her but neither spoke. Harry was the first to wipe the look of shock off his face a look a little worried, but he still didn't speak. Ron took longer to get over his surprise but unlike Harry he wasn't silent.

"YOU ARE WHAT?"

"Ron please calm down. I am pregnant."

"I bet that bastard Snape did it to you. Did he force you? I swear if he did than I will kill him."

"Ron calm down. Snape did not force me to do it." She regretted her choice of words not even a second after they left her mouth.

"So you two have been having sex this whole time! No wonder you never spend any time with us anymore. You are fucking the overgrown bat! I thought I knew you Hermione, but no, you are just a slut."

It was Hermione's turn to sit stunned. She hadn't thought that Ron would react that way.

"Is it true Hermione?" Harry asked softly. "Are your twins his?"

She turned to look at Harry. "No Harry they aren't."

"And you believe her Harry? She is probably lying so that she can have your sympathy."

"I am not lying Ron!" Hermione said her temper rising.

"Yeah right, you lied to us about all the other stuff you did with the Order so why aren't you lying now?"

"I had to lie then I was under orders then."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"Fine don't believe me but don't come crawling back asking for an apology when you find out the truth."

"To crawl back I would have to leave and I think I will right now because I don't want to be in the same room with you or your scum of children."

Hermione pulled out her wand at his last statement. It was only through Harry's forceful removing of it that she didn't curse him to pieces.

"Don't do it Hermione he doesn't deserve even the smallest of curses from you. You are too good fro him."

Hermione turned to look at Harry, and then fell into his shoulder and started crying. He pulled her over to the couch and sat her down. He rubbed her back and whispered calming things. Even with this it took her a good thirty minutes to calm down.

"I know you are still upset Hermione but I would like to know what happened."

Hermione sighed. "Do you remember the night that I went to the dark revel?"

"How could I forget, you were a nervous wreck."

"Well Lucius used a time turner on me so that I arrived several hours earlier than I was supposed to, and in that time he tortured and raped me several times." Hermione said in a whisper.

"I am so sorry Hermione. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Fawkes helped me out by taking away all the shame and sadness. So emotionally I am fine, but now I am carrying Lucius' twins. I don't mind too much that I am going to be a mother of twins but I hate that I have to because of that bastard. I had wanted the first one I had sex with to be someone I loved and I wanted my children to be his. But my first time and first children had to be with a person I hate."

Harry pulled Hermione back toward him. "It will be okay Hermione, just think of it this way, you never consented to Lucius so you are still a virgin, and your children may not be your husbands but who ever you marry will love them just as much. Everything will be okay."

"I hope so Harry. I really hope so."

"So how far are you along?"

"Just a few weeks; I found out yesterday. That is why I didn't see you until dinner. Snape suspected that I may be pregnant and wanted me to take a test."

"I see, so you weren't being taught something. You know Ron has a point about you lying to us all the time. Granted you have to in some cases, but you didn't have to lie to us about this."

Hermione looked at Harry appalled. "I couldn't have told you all in the Hall then every one would have heard!"

"I know Hermione I am just making a point."

"Are you taking his side?"

"No I am not. I am just trying to show you how Ron sees this."

Hermione sank back into the couch and crossed her arms. "I don't care how he sees it. He can insult me as much as he wants but he crossed the line when he insulted my children."

"I agree; he can be very childish at times but this time he overstepped it and hit outright horrible. I will try to talk to him so I can at least calm him down so that he doesn't tell the whole school."

"Thank you Harry. I appreciate that."

"No problem Mione. What are friends for?"

The next day Ron wasn't sitting with Harry and her. He was down at the end of the table with the first years. Harry had come to warn her earlier that Ron had gone on a rampage the night before and told the whole house that she was pregnant. Hermione tried her hardest to ignore the stares but it was getting to her.

"Is this what you always feel like Harry? Like everyone is watching you and wants to say something but they won't."

"Pretty much, you get used to it though."

"Not fast enough I don't think."

"It will all work out."

"It shouldn't have to work out. But it has to now because of him!" Hermione said almost in hysterics.

"I know it shouldn't have had to. Come on let's get out of here."

Hermione followed behind Harry most of the day letting him draw most of the stares. The news spread quickly through the school. Soon everyone was watching her whether it was in class or in the hall. Even some of the teachers openly stared. She was sick of it by Transfiguration but she held her irritation in because she didn't want to shout and draw even more odd looks.

When she walked into the classroom all the whispers suddenly stopped. She held her head up and walked to her seat in the front of the classroom and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. Once she sat down the whispers became more pronounced. She looked to the other side of the room and saw the Slytherins openly pointing and not even bothering to keep their voices too low. She looked at Draco and he gave her a calculating look.

"So Granger when did you become a slut and start banging teachers?" Pansy asked her loud enough so that the whole room could hear. The room went deadly silent. "Were you failing potions so decided to screw Snape?"

Hermione didn't pay attention to Pansy and stared hard at the board lest she decide to pull out her wand like she did to Ron.

"Yeah Hermione, What did you choose Snape? I mean you could have had Ron if you wanted." Lavender spoke up.

Hermione was shocked. She knew the Slytherins would take advantage of this but she had no idea that her own Gryffindors would taunt here too.

When she did speak Lavender pushed further. "I can't believe you would sleep with that nasty man. And now you are having his kids, twins right, I think you should get rid of them."

Hermione was almost about to explode. She would have rather have had Severus' children than Malfoy's.

"Why aren't you responding? Huh? Are you too afraid to admit that you are a slut for sleeping with Snape?" Pansy taunted

She was about to stand up and hurl a cures at Pansy when she heard a fist slam on the desk and the scraping of a chair.

"Shut up all of you! Did you even bother to ask her if it was Snape who was the father or did you just believe that git?!" Harry shouted to the room. "If you would have asked her and not just run your mouths with what you heard you would know that I am the father!"

Hermione about fell off her chair, but again someone else beat her to it. She looked and saw Ron on the floor with a look of disbelief. Hermione kept her face neutral so that she didn't look as surprised as all of the rest of them did.

Professor McGonagall walked in with the class sitting in stunned silence and Harry still glowering at them.

"What is going on Potter?"

"Nothing Professor." He said as he sat down, still glaring at the class.

At the end of the lesson Harry stood up before the rest and walked over to Hermione's chair and helped her up. Then he grabbed her bag and her hand and walked out of class with her.

Once they were out of the classroom he started off down the hall toward her room making sure he wasn't walking too fast for her.

"What was that?" Hermione asked once they were safely in her rooms.

"I got fed up with them taunting you, and especially them saying nasty things about your kids. I didn't mean to do it really…it just sort of came out."

"Thank you Harry, but do you want everyone to think you are the father?"

"Even if I didn't want them to think so I would be stuck with it wouldn't I? But I don't mind. If the famous Harry Potter is the father than they won't be calling your babies names because they would be afraid I would curse them or something."

Hermione laughed. "So you are their father, daddy Harry, I guess you will have to be their godfather now."

"I better at least get uncle if not godfather."

"Godfather it is then." Hermione said smiling.

Harry smile back, "Well I guess we will have to act the part of lovers now wont we."

"Oh yes. I will laugh at all of your jokes and you will hold my hand and carry my books."

"Yes and I have to play the part of proud dad."

They both laughed.

"I wonder what Severus will think of this." Hermione said more to herself than Harry.

"Severus? Since when do you call him that?"

Hermione blushed, "You weren't supposed to hear that. Well I guess I should tell you."

"You aren't sleeping with him are you?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing.

"Of course not! He is my friend and I call him Severus because of it. How could I trust a person with my life when I call them Professor all the time?"

"You have a point but why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you two jumping to conclusions. He is my friend, and a very good one. He has saved my life twice already."

"He has? Well then he is better than I though he was, ok you are allowed to have his children."

"What!"

Harry laughed. "You know the ones I defended today…"

His sentence was cut off by a pillow hitting his head. "I would rather have Severus' children than Malfoy's!"

"So would I!" Harry said from underneath the pillow. Hey both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"So why would Snape disapprove of you having my children?" Harry asked.

"Because I already told him that they were his." Hermione said sarcastically. Harry snorted and then she continued. "Because he doesn't like you or Ron, you know that. Besides I can tell he thinks that he has to compete for my friendship with you two. He is a great friend but he doesn't think I value him as much as you two. Granted he has never ever come close to saying that but I notice the tension when ever the conversation turns to you two."

"Sounds to me like he likes you Mione." Harry said seriously, but then turned his face to mock hurt, "You guys talk about us behind our backs? How could you?"

"We never talked about you…badly that is. I would say something like go easy on grading Harry's test or something, he would scowl at me and I would smile and then we would get back to work."

"So that is why I got an Acceptable on my last test! I was wondering how that happened.

"He doesn't like me though."

"Whatever Mione, I still think he might have a thing for you."

"I doubt he does but even if he did he wouldn't say anything because I am his student."

"That doesn't mean he can't like you."

"Whatever, let's go get something to eat. I have to meet Severus tonight for a lesson."

"He is still making you do those?"

"Yeah! I need to learn a lot more still."

"You already know more than the whole class! What else do you need to know?"

"A lot."

"Does that mean you aren't allowed to tell me?"

"Yup."

"Fine."

The whispers were even louder at dinner than they had been but Hermione did mind as much. She now knew she had Harry completely on her said and that he would take some of the harshness out of it.

After dinner she decided to go strait down to the potions room so that she could explain things to Snape. She hadn't seen him except for at meal times since Monday.

"It isn't Potter's is it? It isn't even Snape's." She heard Draco say as she passed a tapestry.

"Draco?" She saw an arm reach out from behind the hanging and pull her toward it."

"I didn't know that that was an illusion!"

"Quite handy isn't it?" Draco said with a small smile. "Follow me." He whispered.

Hermione followed him until they came to a door.

"What is this?"

Draco motioned for her to be quiet and then pulled her inside the room.

"Is this your room?"

"Yeah. Pretty nice isn't it?"

"Not bad. But what did you ask me before?"

"The twins aren't Potter's or Snape's are they? They are my father's aren't they?"

Hermione looked at her feet. "Yes they are."

"Good so that makes them my brothers."

"Or sisters."

"Or both really, but the point is that we are related."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes it does. I want to be there for them. I want to be there for you so that I can help them. I want to show them that there are better people in the world than their father."

"Draco I would love for you to be there for them, if we can meet secretly, but they won't know their father."

"Oh yes they will. Magical children are born with the knowledge of who their parents are. And in special cases like yours they know how they were conceived."

"What! You mean my children will know I was raped?"

"Not exactly, they will know that you weren't happy at the time they were conceived."

"That is very unnerving."

"Don't worry about it. They will forget all about it by the time they can talk. But I really want to be a part of their life Hermione. Please let me be."

"I wouldn't dream of excluding you Draco."

"Thank you so much Hermione."

"It is no problem Draco."

"You should probably go. You have to be in Snape's office in a short while. I don't want him to get worried."

"Why would he get worried?"

"He always gets worried when you are late. But don't tell him I told you that. I'm not supposed to know. Now get going and make sure no one sees you leaving this passageway."

"Okay Draco."

"I'll send you owl for the next time to meet."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Draco ushered her out and shut the door.

A few minutes later she was in front of the potions room knocking on the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Good evening Severus." Hermione said brightly.

"Good evening Hermione. I'd like to apologize for not being with you when you told the Headmaster."

"It is alright. He told me why you weren't there. I can't believe that man, sending you on an errand when you were waiting for me."

He had been afraid that Hermione would be mad that he wasn't there. He was glad that she wasn't. "He has his reasons. But what is this I hear of Potter being your babies' father?"

"Harry was defending me and it just came out. He figured that I would be harassed less if he were the father. You know every one thought that you were the father."

He had known that he was thought of as the father and he would have defended it if Hermione wanted it. He was almost hurt that she didn't want him as her children's father. On the other hand he was relived that she had thought not to confirm the accusation. They both would have been in trouble if she had. "Yes I knew, but how did it get out that you were even pregnant." He really didn't have to ask. He knew it had to be Ron, but he wanted to make sure before he did anything drastic.

"Ron didn't stay to let me explain. He just jumped to conclusions and when I tried to talk over him he wouldn't listen."

"I thought it might have been Weasley. So how are you and Potter going to make it look like he is the father?"

"I dunno really. I guess I will spend more time with him now."

Snape grimaced internally. He didn't want her spending more time with Potter. He wanted to spend more time with her.

"Well don't let it interfere with your work." He said briskly.

"I won't Severus. I was wondering…" She cut off.

"Yes?" He asked concerned.

"I was wondering if you and I could have tea a few times a week during lunch, until the staring goes down anyway."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure you would like lunch with me? It may make people think they really are my children."

"I don't really care what people think I just don't like the stares. I hate it! I am being watched every where and it is hard to eat when people are watching."

"Calm down Hermione. You can come and eat lunch with me if you want. Just tell me when. Send me an owl in the morning or right before lunch."

"Thank you Severus."

"You're welcome Hermione."

"Can we eat together tomorrow?"

"If you would like."

"I would."

"Then meet me in my office and we will."

"Thank you so much. I don't think I could handle another day of stares. I can eat breakfast in my rooms so I only have to show up for dinner."

"You're welcome Hermione, but now we need to start with our lesson."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! It won't be too long before their first kiss. Maybe two or three chapters but I doubt any longer than that. I hope all of you enjoyed it! 


	13. Arguments

A/N: I am so sorry for my lack of updates. Life has been hectic and I haven't been able to actually sit down and write the chapter. So with out further ado here it is!

* * *

Chapter 13: Arguments

Hermione woke up from a dead sleep. Her arm felt as if it would explode because of pain. She clasped it to her side with her other arm and rolled out of bed. She had never felt this before but she knew exactly what it had to be, the pain was centered around the dark mark. She was just about to panic when she heard a knock at her door. In the frame stood the daunting figure of Severus, slightly out of breath, and she stood to the side to let him in.

"Why aren't you dressed? Now! Before we are late!"

She jumped at the unexpected harshness in his voice. She ran to her room where she kept the black Death Eater's in the closet where she could get to it quickly. She pulled them on, grabbed the mask and was back in the living room in under a minute.

"How are we going to get out?"

"The back way. Follow me."

She fell in step behind Severus and followed him down the winding corridor. She could feel how on edge he was. She now understood why Severus went pale every time his mark went off. It was painful, but it also held a grip on Hermione heart. Though she should be nervous about going to Voldemort she shouldn't be in the unrelenting grasp of fear. If Severus had to endure this every time he was summoned she couldn't see how he stayed sane.

Hermione came out of her thoughts and realized that they had gone up several floors. She was about to protest and ask if they should be going down, when they stopped in front of a broom cupboard.

"What-" Hermione was about to ask.

"The handle is a portkey, Grab it and it will transport you to the meeting area." She looked into the masked face of Severus and nodded. She tied her mask in place as he grabbed the handle.

"But-"

"Hermione grab the handle."

She did as she was told, even though her friend was being harsh. She felt the familiar, unsettling pull behind her navel and soon the ground met with her feet. Severus was not far behind her and with a resounding pop he appeared beside her. Quickly he moved to take his spot and Hermione did the same. She felt a shiver run up her spine as Voldemort locked his gaze with hers. She was thankful for the mask because if she didn't have it everyone could have seen how frightened she was. She knew Voldemort could probably tell, but then again he could feel the fear from every one in the group.

"Now that everyone is _finally _here," Voldemort paused, "I want an update! Several of you," Hermione felt his eyes on her, "have not done your part since the last meeting. I wonder why that is? Crabbe!"

"Yes my lord?" Crabbe said bowing. Voldemort didn't even acknowledge the sign of loyalty.

"Why haven't you reported your findings on the werewolf?" He asked unsympathetically.

"I have not found out any more information that you don't already know. I didn't think you would want to be bothered with news that you have."

"You are right Crabbe. You didn't think. I want to know everything, even if it something I know."

"I am sorry my lord. I will do better next time."

**Crucio**

"Yes you will, because I will show you why. **Crucio!" **

**Hermione winced as she saw the man fall to the ground and writhe in pain, but that wasn't the worst part of it. Her ears were filled with the sound of wretched screams. She had only seen the spell performed once before and that was three years before in the fake Moody's class. Buy the time Voldemort was done with Crabbe he couldn't stand, and Hermione was visibly shaking. She had to take a quick breath to steady herself when Voldemort turned his gaze on her. **

**"And now you mudblood, why haven't you done your job? I haven't heard one word from your pathetic mouth since Halloween and I want to know why. Heave you even done your simple task as instructed or are you too stupid to do that correctly? Answer me!" **

Hermione had dropped to her knee with her head bent when the dark lord has addressed her. She now raised her head to look into the things face. "I have information my lord, but I am not able to send it from Hogwarts. They are reading every piece of mail that comes in and out of the castle. I believe it is safer to tell you in person." She stayed away from telling Voldemort what she thought he would want because she didn't want the same treatment that had been doled out to Crabbe.

"I see. And what is this information mudblood?"

"Draco is training with Dumbledore. I see him every night go to the headmaster's office at eight. He doesn't come out until late and I can't get close to the gargoyle that hides the passage when he is in there. I think Dumbledore has warded it against evil."

"I would hardly call you evil."

"I would agree with you master except that I bear your mark. If not in true nature, I am now evil."

"Well spoken, but still foolish. Get up!" Hermione scrambled to her feet and stood with her arms at her side. "Have you seen how he acts with the other students?"

"He has become introverted. The rest of his house ignores him completely, even if they don't know why they are doing it."

"Is that all you have?"

"Yes my lord."

"Then shut your mouth. And next time get the information to me sooner."

Hermione held her breath waiting for the impact of a curse but none came. She could hardly believe her luck. Why hadn't she been punished? She pushed the thought from her mind not wanting the dark lord to hear her question.

Voldemort called several others out of the line to report to him, and only one other was tortured. Hermione's nerves were on edge through the whole gathering. She could feel her stomach flip every time she felt the dark lord's eyes on her. She was glad when he dismissed them all.

"Severus!" Voldemort called. "Bring the mudblood to me."

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. She saw as Snape's hand grasped her arm but she didn't feel it. She walked over to the dark lord with him and fell to her knees when he threw her down to the ground, (though not as hard as he could, or should have, Hermione noticed.)

"I am perplexed," he began speaking to Severus, "as to why you should have an interest in this witch. You could have so much more."

"I do not know what you mean my lord." Snape said looking into Voldemort's eyes.

"Do not lie. I know she is pregnant. I can feel the creatures' beginning existence with in her."

"They are not mine; I have never even slightly had a desire to be with her. I only put up with her because you accepted her."

"Have you been sleeping around slut? If that is so I want them gone by the next time I see you. We can't have anymore dirty blooded scum in the world."

Hermione felt her blood run icy and her face drain. She wouldn't have an abortion. She couldn't.

"My Lord!" Hermione finally gasped.

"Don't speak to me slut."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she turned to Severus for help. His eyes returned her gaze with a cold hate, but then he turned to speak.

"My Lord she may be a slut but it was not a student that put her in this situation."

Voldemort turned to Severus and lifted his eyebrow, well at least the part of his face that should have held an eyebrow. "I thought you said that you had not interest in her."

"I did and I don't but I know who the father of her child is."

"You do? And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It wasn't my place."

"If it wasn't your place why are you mentioning it now?"

Hermione swallowed hard. Severus was in a tight spot and she didn't know how he was going to get out of it with out showing that he didn't hate her guts. But he didn't even pause at the question.

"Because I am looking out for Lucius, I believe he would like to know what happened to his twins."

"They are Lucius'? How did you get into his bed mudblood?"

"She didn't, Lucius raped her."

"Well that is his prerogative. But I doubt he will want them."

"I doubt he will either. But he will want to make that decision. At least give him that little bit of fun. He will like to have the mudblood beg before him."

"You are right Severus. I will let Lucius decide, he has been working hard since I had to free him of Azkaban, and I think I will let him have that pleasure. But make sure he realizes it is because of my will and nothing else that he is getting this privilege."

"Yes my lord." Snape said bowing.

"You may leave, and take that thing away from me."

Snape reached down and roughly pulled her up off the ground, pushing her ahead as he walked. He didn't say a word as they reached the edge of the clearing and apparated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once they were safely away from Voldemort and near the gates of Hogwarts he let her go.

"What were you thinking?" He snapped, though not as harshly as he would have to anyone else, she noticed.

"What do you mean what was I thinking? I couldn't let him tell me to kill my children!"

"You know you wouldn't have had to."

"I don't want to go hide like some coward. I want to help."

"And how much use will you be when you are eight months pregnant and can barely walk?"

"I could still do some things, besides if I left you would have to too and we both know that you are invaluable to the order."

"I can be replaced. Be glad that the Dark Lord was in a forgiving mood when I was talking. If he hadn't have been then both of us would have been harmed." He started off in his long stride towards the castle.

He was fuming. Why had she asked him to butt in? She had asked him…the look in her eye was scared and pleading. And for that matter why did that look affect him? He had wanted to do everything he could to help her even if it was folly. Thankfully the Dark Lord hadn't seen the look that she had given him or he would have known why he had asked for the decision to be up to Lucius.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione jogged to keep up. He hadn't realized that her legs were so much shorter than his but he didn't care at the moment.

"If it was such a stupid thing to do why did you save me?" Hermione spat through gritted teeth.

He stopped and turned to her. "Because if I hadn't shut you up or turned away from you, you would have made a scene that would have had us both caught up in the fury of the dark lord." He resumed his fast pace leaving Hermione standing speechless on the lawn of the enormous castle.

He made his way to the Headmasters office and up the stairs before he looked back to see if Hermione had decided to follow. He felt a pang of guilt when she wasn't behind him and almost decided to wait for her until the Headmaster opened the door.

"Ahh Severus. I was wondering when you were going to get back. It is much later than normal, almost five in the morning. Where is Hermione."

Severus paused at the question. Where was she? He hadn't told her where he was going but he had assumed that she would have known. To his relief he heard he footsteps on the stairs and didn't have to answer the question.

"Ahh Miss. Granger; there you are. Why don't you both come in and make yourselves comfortable?"

Snape let Hermione pass in front of him and then took his normal place standing beside the fire.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore offered to the two. When both declined he popped one in his mouth and looked at Severus expectantly.

Severus frowned inwardly. Dumbledore always waited patiently for him to begin; sometime he wished that Dumbledore would just ask what he wanted to know.

"Voldemort summoned up for an update on all the usual missions. I haven't heard anything about the new mission, weather it is because he is getting suspicious of my loyalties or because there is one I do not know." Snape said coolly.

"I don't believe he doubts you. If he did we would know it, though I find it hard to believe that a simple update took that long."

"Voldemort took his time on punishments tonight. He seemed to be bored; I am guessing that is why he took his time."

"Why didn't he torture me?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Did you want to be tortured?" He shot back sarcastically. If it had been him he would have counted himself lucky and not have put any more thought into it.

"Of course not, but Crabbe was tortured for less than what I did and I wasn't even threatened with it. I would have thought that being the lowest ranking and a muggleborn would have been a good enough reason to."

He sighed. He had also thought it was peculiar of the dark lord to pass up the opportunity, but that didn't mean he knew why it had happened. "I do not know why you were spared Hermione, just count yourself lucky and move on."

Hermione gave him a look that said she wouldn't move on and then turned back to the headmaster.

"If that is all I think Miss. Granger should be getting to bed. She needs to look after herself now."

"That is if she keeps her children." Snape mutter under his breath.

"What was that Severus? You need to speak up."

_Shit._ Snape swore inwardly. "I said that she should if she was allowed to keep her children."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. When no one decided to elaborate he turned to Hermione. "Do you care to explain Miss. Granger?"

"Voldemort kept me after to tell me I had to get rid of my children." Hermione started. "I don't know how he knew but he did. The only reason I have a chance to keep them is because Professor Snape tried to help. He did his best to remedy the situation by telling Voldemort who the father was and that Lucius should have the say as to what happens to his unborn children."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them. "I see. And he said?"

"We…" Hermione looked over at the stony face of Severus, "I haven't asked him yet."

"Well that's just as well for now. But if he commands you to get rid of them than you will have to go into hiding."

"I know sir. But I hope to convince him to let me keep them, so that I don't put Professor Snape in danger."

Snape snorted. "She will never convince that man if she says she wants them." Snape thought inwardly. She would have a hard time making him believe that she didn't want the twins but that is the biggest chance she had of keeping them.

"What are your snorting at?" Hermione asked irritated.

"If you ask him if you can keep the children he will say no. It doesn't take a genius to see that he wants to do the most harm he can towards you."

"Thank you for your advice but I already knew that. I wasn't planning on crawling to him begging for my children; Quite the opposite really."

Snape scowled and turned his attention back to Albus. She could really be an irritating know-it-all at times.

"I see. Well I think you should be off to bed."

He turned to leave the room but Hermione stayed where she was.

"May I speak to you privately sir?"

"I don't see why not." replied the headmaster.

Severus resumed his walk to the door and shut it with a sharp snap.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Git." Hermione whispered under her breath.

"Now, now Hermione, He may be hard to get along with on occasion but you shouldn't resort to crude name calling."

Hermione blushed at being reprimanded.

"Use some more imagination. Portentous ogre is one that I myself like to use."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She could just imagine Snape as an ogre with the mind set of Percy Weasley.

"So anyway my dear, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"How are my parents?" She had been worried because she hadn't received any mail from them or been told they were ok.

"They are perfectly fine my dear. They are now living at Grimmulad place and are adjusting well for muggles. They stay out of the way most of the time but it still unnerves them when they see someone apparate or use magic. All in all though they are doing quite well."

Hermione felt for her parents. They had always been a little uncomfortable when they had had to associate with wizards. They just didn't fit in, and now they were thrust in the middle of a house that was completely magical.

"Will I be able to write them?"

"I believe you can my dear. If you bring it to me then I will deliver it to them on my next visit."

"Thank you so much Professor."

"It is not problem my child. I am happy to do it."

"Umm…sir, one more question."

"Yes?"

"Do they know about what happened on Halloween?"

"No they do not Miss. Granger. I left that up to you. You may decide to tell them about the circumstances that led to your pregnancy or you may decide to leave out that delicate information."

"Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome. Now I believe you need to get some sleep before you go to classes in the morning."

"Good night."

"Good night Professor."

Hermione woke later that morning feeling horrible. She had only been able to sleep for about two hours before she had to get ready for classes. She had a quick breakfast of jellied toast and a bowl of cereal and then headed down to her first class. She met up with Harry about halfway there and fell into step with him.

"You look exhausted love." Harry said loud enough for the passing Hufflepuff's to hear and watched as they all began to talk behind their hands.

"I didn't get in until late last night." Hermione whispered into his ear. "HE called."

Harry's face darkened but he didn't say anything. "Nothing bad happened did it?"

"Not really. I'll tell you later what happened."

"Alright. But I will hold you to that. No lies."

"No lies I promise. Though I wish this could be a lie."

Harry gave her a sympathetic look and then opened the door for her into Professor Binns classroom. To her dismay she watched as Ron walked in and took a seat at the far end of the classroom.

Class was boring as usual and Hermione let her mind wander. It was their forth lesson on the subject and she had already read some extra reading on it. She let herself dose a little and didn't fully realize where her mid was until it wandered to Severus. She was still a little angry at how unkind he had been the night before. She had tried to get over it because of something her mom had told her when she was younger: People only get mad when they are scared. She could see how Severus could be scared for their lives, but she didn't see why he had to take it out on her like that. Though it could be for another reason too.

Harry had said that Severus could like her. As odd of a thought that was she didn't feel revolted by it like she thought she should be. She was still trying to figure out if she might like him more than was acceptable, so far she had passed it off as a deep respect. Lately though…again her mind ran over her shiver when Severus had touched her. If only he would touch her arm again when they were alone…then she would know if she were just being silly. Maybe she could make him touch her…the thought was tempting but she didn't want to find out she liked her potions master and have to be with him so much. She knew he would never admit to liking her even if he did. She was his student.

"Mione!" Harry said bring her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Harry."

"What was that goofy look on your face for?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said blushing slightly. She hadn't realized that class was over.

"Well I'm headed to the common room. Do you want to come?"

"No I think I am going to take a nap before lunch. Oh and I am supposed to meet Professor Snape for lunch."

"Why?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't like eating in the great hall anymore so I asked him if I could eat lunch with him some days."

"Okay then. I'll see you in charms."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was in the middle of his sixth year NEWTS class. Even though he was tired he kept a watchful eye one his students. If they messed up there could be some awkward transformations. The potions tended to be very finicky with what was placed into it and if it wasn't the right ingredient then the brewer would be turned into the opposite sex.

It wasn't too hard to brew though. As long as the ingredients were correct the rest was waiting for the potion to simmer. The only reason he had the sixth year's brew it was because it took longer than time allowed in the younger classes.

He sat down and started to grade papers when he came to Hermione's. She had done a great job as usual though he took care to criticize her on enough parts to bring her down to and E. He was still regretful about how he had acted the night before but she had been stupid. He could only blame himself for not teaching her how to hide her emotions though. He would have to in the next lesson.

The bell rung for lunch and he stood as the students corked their vials and handed them in. After they were all gone he made his way to his room and conjured some sandwiches.

He didn't have to wait long for Hermione to arrive.

"Good afternoon Severus."

"Hermione." He said nodding as she walked in. 'I assume you have been sleeping?"

"You would assume correctly, but how did you know?"

He smiled inwardly. "You have a crease on the side of your face."

She blushed and took a seat in the chair.

"Has Potter been the loving father?"

"He has played his part as well as he is expected to. He is new at acting."

"Unlike the mother of his children."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you have more experience acting like someone you are not. We both know that you are no part evil, though you could have convinced any one of the death eater's that you were with that well played comment about your mark."

"I had to say something didn't I?"

"True."

They paused while they both ate part of their sandwiches. Hermione finally broke the silence.

"How am I supposed to talk to Lucius? Should I ask him here like when he came the first time?"

Snape stopped to consider her suggestion. It wasn't bad, but probably not the most effective one. "I think you should seem more desperate than that." He finally said.

"How can I be more desperate?"

"Sneak out to see him, and beg for him to let you get rid of your children. I think that is your only chance to stay a spy and keep your children."

"How would I sneak out?"

"Figure it out, but then tell me your plan."

"But I've never planned something this big before!"

"So it is an excellent time to practice. I will check your plan and help you, but only after you have come up with one you think will work."

Hermione stared at her plate in thought while Severus observed her. He noticed that she bit her lip when she concentrated. He doubted she realized it because she would have stopped; it was a very suggestive posture. He wished he could bit her lip instead of her. Though he knew the last thought was inappropriate he didn't care. It was only human nature to want an attractive woman. It didn't mean anything. He turned his mind back to the present. Hermione was still lost in thought but he wanted to remind her that she still had a lesson tomorrow.

"Tomorrow we will be working on hiding your emotions in front of the death eaters." Snape said nonchalantly.

"I think I hide my feelings just fine."

"You didn't last night. The Dark lord could have seen them in your eyes if he had been inclined to look."

"So?"

"So? They could get you killed Hermione." Snape said coldly. He watched as Hermione was taken aback by his tone. "This isn't to be taken lightly." Her expression went steely.

"I know it isn't to be taken lightly, but I'm in no rush to become like you." She said icily.

"I don't care if you want to or not." Snape roared pulling himself up to his rigid form of potions master. "I say you will do it so you will."

"And become as cold as you are? No! I was scared out of my wits last night and all you could do was look at me like I was scum. Excuse me if I am not willing to become like that!"

"You have to. You have to become cold and calculating." Severus snapped. There was a tone of cold finality in his voice.

Hermione looked at him with a stubborn denial. It took her a few moments to collect her wits but when she did she let it be known.

"It seems I am finished here. I will see you tomorrow Professor." Hermione said stressing the last word. She picked up her things and left with out finishing her sandwich.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione stormed out of the room and up to her next class. How dare he talk to me like that! I am not a child, and I know what I have to do. But what if I don't want to do it? He can't make me. Hermione's fast pace helped her to drain her anger. By the time she sat down in class, (ten minutes early), she was regretting how she acted. She knew Severus was just trying to teach her how to be safe. Most of all she regretted saying that she didn't want to end up like him. She knew that it wasn't his fault he had to play the ruthless killer. If he hadn't of trained his emotions he wouldn't be alive. "_He won't admit it but I hurt him… I told him that I didn't want to become what he is…" _

Hermione was interrupted in her thought by the door opening. She watched as Ron walked in and took a seat as far away as possible, ignoring her as best as possible. She turned and watched the board trying to resist the urge to yell at the git, but she wasn't the one to break the silence.

"Why did you have to do it Hermione?"

"Do what?" She asked coldly.

Ron stiffened. "Why did you have to get pregnant…and with Snape?"

"You aren't listening. I. Was. Raped. End of story. It is not Professor Snape's, and it isn't Harry's. If you won't believe me I don't want to talk to you until you apologize."

"You have been lying to me about everything else so what makes this any different? No I don't believe you and I will be the one that deserves an apology in the end."

"Believe what you want." Hermione said with rage in the edge of her voice.

She was livid. If she could have gotten away with it she would have beat Ron as hard as she could.

The rest of class neither of them so much as looked at each other.

In her rooms that night Hermione sat down and began the letter to her parents. She had decided to tell them the whole truth. They deserved that much, especially because they were now cooped up with several wizards who knew the whole story. It was bound to come out soon anyway.

It took her an hour and several drafts to be satisfied with the letter. She explained about the Order of the Phoenix and that she was a member, and her mission as spy. She left the detail about her dark mark out of the letter, no need to worry them unduly. Finally, and only after thoroughly explaining the character of Malfoy, did she tell that she was raped. She did not go into detail, only said she was raped and left in the dungeon where her Professor rescued her. She tried her hardest to finish the letter on a positive note by telling them she would try to see them sometime during the winter holiday.

Hermione was thoroughly exhausted. She was running on three hours of sleep and was beginning to feel sick, so she tucked the letter into her robes and decided to go to bed. Professor Dumbledore could wait one more day to get the letter.

* * *

A/N: So this isn't the most exciting chapter of all but I hope you liked it. I have decided when, where, and how the first kiss will come about and I believe I can work it into the next chapter. So please stick with me until then. Again I am sorry about the delay in posting. I promise I will try my hardest to get them up as fast as I can. 


	14. Lips of an Angel

A/N: Ok well here is what I promised you all. I hope you thoroughly enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 14: Lips of an Angel

The next morning Hermione rushed to get ready; she wanted to make a stop at the library before she went down to deliver her letter to Professor Dumbledore. Surprisingly she had slept well. Her thoughts had kept her up most of the night; the only good thing was that she had made up a plan for meeting Malfoy. She had no doubt that it would work…but it all depended if Severus would let her do it.

Severus had been on her mind a lot too. She couldn't help but feel guilty about saying those things to him. She didn't want to be what he was but she knew that it wasn't his fault that he was like that. And she was almost positive that he could be a fairly civil person when he wanted to be. She would apologize to him tonight at their meeting…but not before. Though she thought it was silly she couldn't bring herself to face him, she had acted childish…and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to point that out to her.

Hermione ran a brush through her hair quickly and then headed to the library. As soon she was finished she headed strait for the headmaster's office. Breakfast was just about over so she would wait for him. To her surprise he was already in his office when she got there.

"Good Morning Professor." She said as she walked in.

"Good morning Miss Granger. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He asked with a smile.

"I have a letter for my parents." She said handing over the letter.

"Ahh I see…You know I was just going over there this morning I will drop this off."

"You were? May I ask for what sir?"

"You may." Dumbledore said nonchalantly.

Hermione waited for him to continue; when he didn't she rephrased her question. "Why are you going professor?"

"Ahh I am sorry Miss. Granger but it is Order business. Business," Dumbledore cut her off before she could protest that she was a member, "that I do not think is prudent to tell you at the present."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Alright sir, thank you for delivering that for me." She said nodding to the parchment.

"My pleasure."

Hermione left and closed the door lightly behind her. As she started down the corridor she watched as Draco passed her in the other direction. He did not look well at all, quite the contrary actually. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked paler than normal. She was about to turn back and ask him what was wrong but at that moment a party of Slytherin first years turned the corner and she noticed them eying her with suspicion. She sighed inwardly and kept on her course for class.

The day went by rather well. At lunch she managed to eat a little with out having to go to throw up. Harry was her constant companion. She was almost sick of him but she knew that if he weren't there she would miss him. He didn't constantly bug her, most times they were together they were doing homework or in class, but the constant presence made her feel claustrophobic. He even went to the bathroom with her when he could, (though she made him stand outside). By dinner she had had enough. She dismissed herself from the table early saying that she was going to lie down before her class.

"I'll walk you there." Harry offered.

"Yeah…like I bet you offered to get into her bed." Ron scowled from three seats down.

Hermione was baffled by this comment. As far as she knew Ron still believed that Snape was the father. It hadn't bothered him before to spread rumors, so why was he all of a sudden going along as if Harry was the father. She filed the comment away in her head, gave Ron her best impression of a Snape scowl and then turned to Harry.

"I'll be fine to get to the room honey." Hermione said so that Ron could hear. "But come up later. I want you to see what I picked out."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione hoped that he would play along…though she didn't even know he was supposed to be playing along to. She was only trying to make Ron upset. She knew it wasn't right but she was still mad at him.

Harry look at Hermione as if asking to play the exchange of words out his own way; when she nodded he gave a devilish grin.

"Then I will see you tonight. And don't forget to wear what I brought you last time."

Hermione was shocked but kept her composure. She was wanted to laugh hysterically at the look on Ron's face and she wanted to hit Harry for putting a picture of them in her mind. She loved Harry but NOT like that.

"I won't." She said after she composed herself enough to speak.

"Bye."

Just as She was about to stand up and leave Harry pulled her toward him. He brushed back the hair around her face and then slowly moved in to kiss her. She couldn't stop him- why would she? She was supposed to be in love with him and having his baby. She let him kiss her for several seconds before it occurred to her to kiss back. The kiss didn't last long at all; though she was sure that it had for Ron. She quickly stood up and left the great hall. She had never thought she would kiss Harry, and now she knew why she had never wanted to. He was her friend and she wanted it to stay that way, his kissed seemed like she was kissing a brother, it was awkward and made her feel like she had just done something wrong. She shook her head and decided that she would brush her teeth as soon as she was in her rooms.

Hermione did take a small nap before she went down to the potions lab. She wasn't fully awake when she started her trip down but by the time she was there she was, and she was nervous. She had no idea how Severus would act towards her after their fight. She expected he would treat her coldly, but she hoped to start the evening by apologizing. She knocked and when she didn't here the customary reply she timidly opened the door. She looked around the room and didn't find her potions master in his usual seat behind his desk. She was about to leave and go back to her rooms when she decided to look in the professors potion lab. Her guess was right…in both respects. Severus did not look to be in a giving mood.

"Good evening Severus." Hermione said with a small but steady voice. She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes but had a feeling that that was a good thing at the moment.

"You are late Miss. Granger" He said coldly. "If this were for a school function I would dock house points, but since it is not I will give you the knowledge that I would have."

"Professor before we start I would like to apologize." Hermione began.

"I have no time for your trivialities Miss. Granger. There is work to be done."

"This isn't a triviality professor. I was in the wrong yesterday and I want to apologize."

"It was nothing Miss. Granger. I know how you feel now and it will make my job much easier with that out in the open. Though…" Snape began with a slight hardening of his voice, "this lesson will bring you closer to becoming, how did you put it…ah yes…cold and calculating."

"Severus listen to me." Hermione said almost desperately. "I didn't mean any of that. I know that I have to learn to control my emotions, but I was angry and I wanted to hurt you."

"Congratulations then, your job is done. You can leave now, you lesson for tonight is canceled."

"No! Please listen Severus, please."

"Listen to what? You already told me how you feel, and the fact that it was said in a fit of anger is all the more reason it is true. Leave now Hermione."

"I won't. I don't want you to be mad at me. I want you to forgive me for saying such horrible things. I didn't mean them I truly didn't. I was hurt, hurt that you could look at me with pure hate in your eyes and then just blow it off when you had both hurt and scared me."

Hermione was on the edge of tears but she kept her gaze locked on to his. She saw him falter on the last words, though she didn't think anyone else could have seen it. She knew him more than most; she could tell when he was about ready to back down.

After a few minutes silence Severus spoke. Hermione watched as his shoulders sagged almost imperceptibly. "Hermione I don't want you to become me. I am the worst example of a human, but I am who I am. I can teach you more than anyone how to survive. You have to survive.

"I know Severus. I am so sorry. I was angry, and selfish, but you need to survive too."

"I am inhuman Hermione. I don't feel like normal people. If I can teach you to hide your emotions and not just destroy them, then you will be more valuable than I am."

"Severus you are valuable."

"I am not; I am only an instrument of deception. When I brake I will not be missed." Severus said straitening.

"Now you need to leave, I am sure that you will want to get back to Potter. He will want more of the same kisses you gave him in the great hall."

Hermione laughed to herself. "Well I sure don't."

"Really?" Severus said sardonically. "You enjoyed yourself in the great hall this evening."

"That was Harry's doing. I just played along."

"That was very good acting." He said coolly.

"I was taught by the best."

"And that was who?"

"You of course."

"Ah, I only gave you the means to act. You are the one who decided how to use it."

"I was still taught by you though."

"Yes you were. And I think I did my job well. You couldn't tell that you weren't anything but enjoying yourself." He said still resentfully.

Hermione beamed at him. Thought it didn't seem like it, she was just paid a high complement, and I was made sweeter by the fact that the two had been fighting only thirty minutes ago.

"Though I could do better." Snape said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked coming out of her own thoughts.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. I just didn't hear you."

"It is nothing important. Now let's get to work before you have to back to your lover."

"He isn't my lover; and I thought you told me to leave?"

"If you don't want to be here than you can leave." He said raising his eyebrow. "You would have more time with Harry."

"I want to be here, and how many time do I have to tell you that Harry is not my lover. For goodness sake Severus you sound like you are jealous."

"I am nothing of the sort. I just don't approve of your current company."

"You have never approved of Harry but you have never acted like this before."

"You have never been in this situation before."

"I still think you are jealous." Hermione said teasingly.

"And if I am?"

Hermione was taken aback by his answer. "You…you are jealous?"

"Of course not, but if I had been how would have you responded."

Hermione knew what she wanted to do if he liked her…

"Hermione?"

"Yes Severus?"

"What would you do?"

"I don't know."

"You have to be prepared for every situation Hermione. You are a death eater. Now tell me what you would say or do if I just told you I was jealous of Potter."

"I can't do that! This is just weird."

"Would it help if I acted my part?"

"This is silly Severus."

"Silly or not it is part of tonight's training. So, would it help if I acted my part?"

"Oh fine! Yes it would help."

Then let's begin. Snape walked over to his chair and sat.

He sat strait and very proper, but Hermione could se a longing that wasn't there before. She was drawn to him by his eyes; they called her, asking for her, promising passion.

"Hermione," Snape spoke in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down her spine, "My dear Hermione. I need you; I can not stand the sight of you in Potter's arms. Every time I am near you I am weak. Please leave him for me."

Hermione was quivering with excitement. She had wanted to hear those words for so long, though she hadn't realized it till now. She really did like Severus.

"Severus, you and I can not be together. You know this." Hermione said trying to fight off the other emotions welling up inside of her, one of the most prominent being lust.

"I need you Hermione." He said in his lusty voice.

Hermione walked closer to him, close enough that her foot almost touched his. Then he stood up. Hermione had to take a step backwards so as not to be pressed up against him, but her nose was still only and inch away from his chest. She felt his hand pull her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Hermione please be mine."

She couldn't take it anymore. His scent aroused her to no end and his touch drove her mad. Before she knew what she was doing she lifted her chin and lightly brushed the lips of her potions master. He pulled back and so did she remembering what she was doing, but then his mouth found hers for another soft kiss. She steadied herself and kissed him back. She felt Severus' hand find her waist and pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She heard a deep moan escape Severus' and then felt his warm tongue tickle her lips begging entrance. She parted them and felt a hot rush of desire as his tongue explored her mouth. It was her turn to moan and when she did she felt Severus' hand tighten on her waist.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had begun it was over. She was panting slightly, and Severus was now sitting in his chair with his hands covering his face.

"Severus…" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Leave Hermione." He said gruffly.

"But Severus-"

"Now."

Hermione could hear the finality in his voice and thought she should leave, even if she didn't want to. She walked to the door and opened it. She went slow hoping he would call her back, but he didn't.

"Goodnight Severus." She said quietly as she slipped out of the room. There was no response.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

What had he done? Had he finally snapped? He had just kissed his student, and not just any student, Hermione. She didn't seem to care right after they had stopped but once she thought it all over she would be disgusted and angry that he had let that happen. And how had it happened? He had seduced her for crying out loud! He had wanted to train her in hiding her emotions, but if he would have guarded his words more he would have never brought up the current situation. He had been so stupid to say that he was jealous, that was the first way he could think of getting out of his words. If he made it part of the lesson it would be ok, and if he had not even tried to make her believe him then she wouldn't have been overcome by desire. He had practiced that tone on many women, it made them easier to lure information out of, but why did he use it with Hermione? A part of him knew the answer but didn't want to admit it, he wanted her. And now that everything was said he realized that all of what he said to her was true. He was jealous of Potter, he needed her, and most of all he wanted her, not only her body but her brain.

Severus stood up and briskly set off to his rooms. He needed something to calm him. Not only was he shaken by the fact that he had kissed a student, the physical effects of remembering the kiss were plainly evident. Once back to his rooms he grabbed a glass and poured himself a generous amount of fire-whiskey. It helped to steady him enough to logically go over what happened. He knew the he would have to tell the headmaster, not only had he promised to, but he would need to arrange another tutor for Hermione. She wouldn't want to see him after she had time to realize how he had tricked her into kissing him. He would also need to apologize, even if she wouldn't hear him out. He downed the last of his whiskey and placed the glass on the table. Along with his self-loathing, his sexual desire needed to be taken care of. An excessively cold shower would help to subdue both problems at the same time, so Severus made his way to the bathroom. Once he was done he threw himself on his bed in just his towel.

"I am going to have to tell Albus sooner or later." He thought to himself. "And it should bee sooner rather than later. "If Hermione goes to him before I do it will look bad."

With that thought in mind Severus pulled himself off the bend and dressed. He reluctantly left for the headmasters office and braced himself for a long night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione left and walked towards her room. She couldn't understand what had just happened. They had both been kissing and from what she could tell thoroughly enjoying it. But then he forced her to leave. She could see why they shouldn't be doing what they were but he didn't say anything other than leave. No goodnight, no 'we shouldn't be doing this. She didn't understand it. Once she made it to the second floor she ran to her room on the seventh.

Tears had been threatening to fall but Hermione stopped them in time to enter her flat. She wasn't surprised when she saw Harry sitting on the couch.

"Hey love why are you back so early?"

Hermione's lip quivered and she rushed over to Harry.

Harry was caught off guard by Hermione's state but comforted her all the same. "What is wrong 'Mione? You can tell me? What did that git do?"

"Don't." Hermione said through tears.

"Don't what 'Mione?"

"Don't call him a git."

"I won't if you just tell me what happened."

"I kissed him Harry."

"You what?" He asked thinking he had misheard.

"I kissed him. Part of my training tonight was to be ready for any situation…and the situation was him being jealous of you. He told me he was just acting, he told me that all he was doing was and act…so I could practice, but it sounded so real. I wanted to kiss him. I didn't realize what I was doing. We were so close and then I just reached up and kissed him. How could I be so stupid?!"

Harry sat in silence for awhile rubbing his hand on Hermione's back. "What did he do?"

"That's the thing Harry, he kissed me back. He pulled away at first but then he kissed back."

"And after that?"

"He sat down with his head in his hands and told me to leave."

"Did he yell?"

"No…and that's what I don't get. If he wasn't mad at me for doing it then why did he send me away?"

Harry gave her a disbelieving look. "I don't believe you can't see it Hermione."

"See what?"

"He liked the kiss, and what's more he likes you."

"So why did he tell me to leave?" Hermione said o the edge of hysterics.

"He is a teacher 'Mione. If you two were caught then he would get fired and you expelled. And he probable thinks he seduced you into doing it. You said he was playing the part of wanting you right."

"Well yeah, but that isn't why I kissed him."

"But does he know that. Hermione, I doubt that a man like him could believe that someone could like him in any romantic way, especially not a student."

Hermione sat hunched over thinking about what Harry had said. It was probable that Severus thought he had seduced her. She knew more than anyone that he believed himself to be worthless. But it just wasn't true. She wanted to kiss him; it wasn't him that made her do it.

"So do you really like him 'Mione?"

"You know what Harry…I really do. Not only does it feel right…like everything has come together, but it makes sense. Why else would I quiver at his touch, or think about him twenty-four seven?"

"Your right, but I dunno, it just seems weird. A teacher and especially that teacher…"

"I don't even know if it will go anywhere Harry. He will probably not ever want to talk to me again."

"Oh he will want to; it is just a question if he will."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione he likes you, no matter what he might say, but he may try and distance himself from you."

"I hope he doesn't do that."

"I wouldn't mind if he did."

"Harry!"

"You may like him Hermione, but that doesn't mean that I have to. He could be your dad for crying out loud!"

"You aren't going to walk out on me too are you?"

"Never! But it will take some getting used to, and it will take some time. Don't think I will warm up to him just because you like him."

"I wouldn't do that Harry, just as long as you support it."

"How could I not. I mean you're my best friend, well besides Ron when he isn't being a git."

"Thank you so much."

"It is nothing, but I am going to leave you so you can get some rest. You have had an eventful evening and I'm sure those kids of yours want some rest."

"Alright Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight 'Mione."

"Goodnight Harry."

Harry stood and left Hermione clutching a pillow on the couch. She didn't immediately get up but pretty soon she decided to take a shower and sleep on her thoughts about Severus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus knocked crisply on the door to the headmaster's office. He was dreading this encounter, but it had to be done.

"Ahh, Severus! Come in!"

"Hello Albus."

"What is wrong friend?" the headmaster asked at the tone in Severus' voice.

"You told me to tell you if anything developed between Miss Granger and me."

"I did." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Tonight I am afraid something happened that will make me a poor tutor for the rest of her training."

"You will have to tell me what happened before I will make the decision."

"She and I kissed."

"Is that all?"

"I seduced her Albus."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure she couldn't have done it because she wanted to?"

"Yes Albus. Who in their right mid would desire me?"

The headmaster gave a small sigh as if realizing that he would have to explain to a small child. "Is that the only reason you believe she kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Then that is not a good enough reason. Though you refuse to believe it, you are not worthless Severus. It is possible for someone to like you. I will not reassign her. You will still be her tutor, besides there is no one else."

"Albus you don't actually think that she will come back do you?"

"Yes I think she will." He said in a firm voice. "Now I am going to forget that you came in here and told me this. Talk to her first, and if after that you decide that it isn't going to work I will reconsider it."

"Albus-"

"No Severus, listen. I want you to talk to Miss Granger. Talk out what happened or I will not consider anything you have to say on the subject."

"Fine." Snape said standing. He turned to leave with out another word.

_That was a complete waste of time._ He thought to himself. Albus wouldn't even talk to him. He was of no help. Was the man mad? He thought that someone could actually like him and a student even! There was no doubt that he liked her but it was inconceivable that she could like him back.

_I'll talk to her, but I will convince her that it will be better to find someone else._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione woke drenched in sweat. She had had the dream again. She had been in the death eater's circle, and she had been walking towards the girl. She had started to panic because for some reason she knew something was wrong. Some one had taken her place. She didn't understand what the feeling meant. She had gotten closer to the girl this time too. She could just make out the shadow of a nose; it was a smallish nose, though not too small. It seemed familiar to her, like she had seen it a lot before.

She got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She wasn't going to sleep much more she could tell. Already her stomach was getting upset and she could feel a round of throwing up on its way. She had read in one of the magazines that Poppy had given her that morning sickness was worse with twins, and as far as she could tell it was right. She could hardly keep anything down.

Hermione wasn't in a good mood for the rest of the week. Not only was her morning sickness worse, she hadn't so much as said hello to Severus. He seemed to be avoiding her. She couldn't blame him. He was probably uncomfortable with the situation…and why shouldn't he be? Hermione nerved herself as she walked down to the potions room. She didn't want to have to face him but she had received a note that morning telling her to meet him in the potions classroom after her last class so they could discuss her mission with Lucius. She nerved herself and knocked on the door.

"Enter." sounded a curt voice.

"Good afternoon Severus." Hermione said resolutely.

"Hermione." Severus said without quite meeting her eyes. "Have you decided on a plan?"

Hermione noticed that he was trying to get the meeting over with as quickly as possible. She knew why he wanted to but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Yes I have Severus."

"Well..." He asked impatiently.

"I won't tell you." Hermione said defiantly. She only continued when he finally look at her full in the face. "Not until you stop acting like this any way."

"I am not acting. I am just busy. I have better things to do than listen to your plan."

"Like what?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Lesson plans? Goodness knows you already have next year planned out let alone this year. Severus please just talk to me."

"No, Hermione. I shouldn't even be speaking to you on a first name basis."

"And why not? I'm still your friend aren't I?"

Severus was silent. She was afraid that he would say no, so she decided to speak first.

"Severus, I want to be your friend, even if I can't be more. Yes I said I wouldn't mind being more. I would less than mind. I didn't kiss you on accident."

"Hermione you shouldn't be telling me this. I am your teacher."

"So what! You are only my teacher for another few months, and besides you have been more than a teacher since the beginning of school."

"That was your friend and mentor, not your lover! Because you and I both know that is the only place you and I could go to from here. I am your teacher. I will not break that trust."

"You already have if you want to see it that way, but I kissed you Severus, not the other way around. If we can't be more than friends I can live with that if I have to but I don't want to loose you as a friend."

Severus sat down behind his desk pondering her last words. "I will still be your friend Hermione, but I can't be something else."

"You can't or you won't?"

"It doesn't make a difference."

"Yes it does. Do you want to be more than friends, because it seemed like it from your kiss?"

"That is none of your business."

"Your damn right it is! I kissed you and you kissed me back. Now please just give me a strait answer."

"You don't want the truth."

"Yes I do!" Hermione said boldly.

"Don't press me."

"I'm going to until you tell me."

"Then it will be a long time."

"Just tell me! I have a right to know if you were just toying with me or if you meant it!" Hermione said loosing it. "Was that it? Was I just a thrill? Someone you could seduce into kissing you with out having to return the feelings?"

"NO!" Severus said rising to his feet and storming over to Hermione. "It was none of those Hermione. Do you not know me well enough?"

"Well I thought I knew you as a man who would give a strait answer when asked for one. But I guess I was wrong." Hermione said hotly.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes! Haven't I made that clear?"

"Fine." Severus said taking a step closer to her.

Hermione was taken by surprised when he placed his hand on the back of her neck and puller her mouth up to his. The kiss he gave her was passionate and wanting. His tongue begged for admittance to her mouth and once inside ravaged every corner. She heard herself let out a soft moan and return the kiss with the same force. All too soon the kiss slackened and they finally pulled apart, Hermione panting slightly.

"Does that answer your question Hermione?"

"Yes…"

"I do want you as mine, but I can't unless you are not my student."

"Why not Severus?" Hermione said almost plaintively.

"We could both get in trouble, and you are almost done with school."

Hermione looked away and was silent. She noticed that Severus' hand was still firmly on the back of her neck, almost like he was claiming his property.

"So what do we do from here?" Hermione asked sadly. "I don't think I can go back to the way it was."

"We will have to Hermione."

"But I can't now that I know how you feel. Can't I just drop your class? You have said before that I could ace the NWETS now if I felt like taking them."

"You could, but why would you? There is no logical explanation for you to drop it."

"I'll figure out a way, I'll have to won't I, because I will not go back to the way we were."

"I look forward to you doing that, but until you are out of my class nothing can happen between us. Nothing at all."

"Then I better think of something quick now shouldn't I?" Hermione said giving him a smile.

Snape snorted. "That you should, but now we have to move on to the reason I called you here. How do you plan on tricking Lucius?"

"Easy. All I have to do is become a pitiful wreck, and I am already halfway there. Though the only way I can see him actually believing me is if I humiliate myself."

"That is all good, but how do you plan on doing that?"

"I need your help to do it. I plan on running away on the next Hogsmeade trip. Like I said earlier I will beg for him to let me get an abortion."

"How do you know he won't agree with you and make you have an abortion?"

"Because if it doesn't work strait off the bat I will tell him that I will be kicked out of school. He knows how much of a know-it-all I am. His son told him that much. He will know that school means the most to me."

"Your plan has a lot of flaws in it, I doubt it will work."

"I have to try Severus, and soon."

"If it doesn't work you know it will be the end to your career as a spy."

"I know, but at least you can explain my disappearance. I will have run away to spare my children."

"I hope it works Hermione. I really do, but you will need to rehearse what to say, how to say it, and even how to control your emotions. Even one hint of tenderness towards the children will be noted."

"I know."

"Then we will begin tomorrow. I want you as ready as possible by next Wednesday. That is when Lucius will be back from his current mission. You need to look as desperate as possible, even to the point of ambushing him before he sets foot in the door."

"Then tomorrow night it is. Same time?"

"Same time."

"I'll see you then." Hermione said with a faint smile. She stood on her toes, brushed the said of his face with a slight kiss and then left before he could say anything."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry of the delay in the chapter. I have had so many things since school started. Hopefully the next one won't be so long in coming but it most likely will be. Thank you all who have stuck with me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


	15. The Inquisition Begins Tomorrow

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Again I am sorry that the last chapter took so long to get out. Thank you so much to those that have stuck with me. Now I bet you want to get to the next chapter. So here it goes.

Oh and P.S. draculasbride2008- yes the title was taken from the song. I was wondering if anyone was going to notice.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Inquisition Begins Tomorrow

Severus collapsed into his bed. He had spent the last three hours in a steaming hot shower; it always helped him to relax and to figure out problems. This time however, it only served to keep his mind off Hermione. The scalding hot water scorched his skin and helped his mind stay away from the events of that evening. But now he was in bed and had nothing to distract himself. He remembered every detail of their several kisses, and especially the last one. That kiss might be the last one he ever was given from her if they couldn't find a way soon to be together. Being a spy wasn't a sure job, and the threat doubled with both of them being a spy. But he didn't give that part much thought. Most of his energy was spent reveling in the fact that someone was truly interested in him. It was a new concept, but one that he was willing to adapt to. The logical side of him still had nagging suspicions, but he shut them up.

After laying him bed for over and hour with nothing close to sleep he got up and made himself coffee. It might help him to sleep, but more importantly it was something to do. He didn't know why but he wanted to keep his hands moving. He felt nervous…which was one he felt often, but he also felt…well…excited, and that was an emotion he hadn't felt since his childhood. He decided to try and focus his mind and sat down with his cup of coffee to grade papers. Unfortunately there weren't many and he was done with in thirty minutes.

_Why can't I get her off my mind! _Severus asked frustrated to himself. _Fine if I can't get her off my mind I might as well figure out our problem. _He sat behind his desk with his fingers pinnacled. He knew the answer was in getting her out of his class, and he knew she could take the NEWTS, but he just didn't see a way of getting her out of there. He could expel her from the class, but there were two problems with that. The first was that he had nothing to expel her over, and the second was that if she were expelled she couldn't take her NEWTS in potions. It would have to be done another way.

He looked at the clock on the wall after an hour of trying to solve the problem. The only solution he found was her asking to take the NEWTS early. She could do that but again there was no reason to, but it was their best shot. He slowly stood and walked to his room. He would need at least a little sleep if he wanted to teach in the morning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione's dreams were not pleasant. She kept revisiting the death eater circle and kept feeling the conflicting emotions of fear and confidence. She awoke several times, always in a cold sweat. Her dreams were getting more vivid, and she was progressing toward the woman. She could now make out the curved features that were her chin and could see that the hair was more of a brown color, though it was impossible to tell if it was light or dark brown or even if it was blonde. All she could tell was that it wasn't pitch black as she had thought. After the third time waking up she looked over at her clock to see how long there was until breakfast. It was four in the morning. She decided that it wasn't too early to take a shower and get ready. She might even be able to get some extra credit done for Arithmancy.

She pulled herself up and took a shower, and as it was early November it was pretty chilly so she turned the water a little higher than she normally would. She took a rather long shower, but then dressed and pulled out her books.

The next time she looked at the clock it was six-thirty. She had decided not to do extra credit after all, but to do some calculations of her own on her pregnancy. She didn't really believe that all of this was true, it still was a kind of Divination after all; though she thought it was at least a little more accurate because it involved solving problems not just looking into a fuzzy ball or trying to read the mushy tea leaves at the bottom of her cup. Since she hadn't even began to think of names for her children she had put in several substitutes

She was trying to figure out how her pregnancy would go; usually you would have to incorporate the child or children's name but since she didn't have those she substituted twins into the equation. It took he awhile to fine all the variables for the equation, such as the date of conception, and their due date and month. The she had to pull out her chart and find the character number for all of the variables except the ones that were already numbers. That took up most of her time. After that all she had to do was put them in the equation and divide. The problem looked like this,

4+6+10+31+8+8+31+9+34

2

The problem was simple in the formula, but hard because it took a long time to look up and calculate those numbers. From left to right the numbers represented: the character number of the word twins, the character number for the month October, the month and date of conception, the character number of August, the month and due date of the children, the character number for their zodiac signs ruling planet, the character number for their zodiac sign's star stone raised to the character number of the sign's main color, and divided by two because she was having twins. This problem turned out to be 94 which reduced to 13 and then reduced again to 4. The character number of her pregnancy was 4 and Hermione was relieved. When she looked it up the first sentence told her what she had been hoping her pregnancy would be like. It told her that even though her pregnancy might be a little rough at first her children would be strong.

With that knowledge Hermione decided to put away her things and make a small breakfast for herself. Though the school's food was good, every time she ate it she felt nauseous. Even the smell of food made her sick when she entered the great hall. So she decided that she would eat plain oatmeal from now on in her room.

By the time she was finished eating it was time to meet Harry. She had made a point of meeting him outside of the great hall before going in. She wanted to keep up the look of infatuation with him. She pulled on her school robes and started off.

"Hey Mione!" Harry said as she walked closer.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said cheerfully.

"What's up? Are you feeling better? Has your morning sickness gone away?"

"Nothing is up Harry, and no my morning sickness hasn't gone away."

"Well than why are you so happy?" He asked looking slightly confused.

"It is nothing really Harry. I just calculated my pregnancy's character number and it turned out pretty ok."

"Your what?"

"It is Arithmancy Harry. You wouldn't want to know."

"I'll take your word that it is good then." Harry said smiling.

"That would probably be best." Hermione said returning the smile.

"Shall we?" Harry asked offering her his arm.

Hermione took his arm and let him lead her to their usual seats. She couldn't help but glance up at the teachers table and not surprisingly Severus was watching them enter. She winked at him and then returned her gaze to the table.

Breakfast went by without Hermione getting to sick, and she even nibbled on a piece of toast. When Harry was done he walked her to her class and then told her to wait for him to come and get her afterwards. She agreed and went into the class.

Muggle Studies was one of Hermione's least favorite classes, not because it wasn't interesting, but because she knew most of the things taught already, mostly because she was raised a muggle. She often let her mind wander in the class, though not to far from what was going on. She always paid a little attention so that she could answer questions. But today her usual routine of paying attention and then letting her mind wander was interrupted. Halfway through the class a first year poked his head in and gave a note to the teacher.

"Miss. Granger."

"Yes Professor." She said looking up from her work.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you." She said sympathetically. She seemed to think that being called to the headmaster's office was a bad thing.

Hermione packed up her stuff and then walked up the stairs to his office. Once there she opened the door and knocked when she got to the top of the spiral staircase.

"Ahh good morning Hermione." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"Very good thank you Professor."

"Really? Did anything good happen Miss. Granger?"

"Nothing especially great, I just did some calculations and it seems my pregnancy will be a rather good one; though it might be a little rough in the beginning months."

"That is excellent news my dear." Dumbledore said beaming. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir. I don't think it would agree with me stomach."

"Ahh! You are very right. Then may I offer you some tea?"

"That would be alright I think." Hermione said cheerfully. She didn't mind all of this banter but she couldn't help wondering what he had called her here for.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a tea set appeared with a steaming hot kettle and several varieties of tea. Hermione choose chamomile because of its stomach soothing properties and poured herself a cup. After several minutes of silence and tea sipping Hermione broached up the subject of her question.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, you didn't invite me up here for just tea did you?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "You are right Miss. Granger. I didn't just invite you for tea, but it is nice to finally have someone present to talk to form my midmorning tea."

Hermione smiled. "Yes this is nice."

The two sat in silence. Hermione was in no rush to get back to class. They were reviewing for a test that she had already studied for.

When her tea was halfway gone Dumbledore spoke again, "I asked you here for two reasons actually Hermione."

"Have I done something wrong Professor?" Hermione asked cocking her head to the side a little.

"No, no of course not my dear, I am only concerned." He said in a fatherly way.

"Oh." Was all Hermione said.

"I do not believe that you should be taking potions anymore this year." He said sternly.

"But Professor-" Hermione said trying to protest.

"Not buts Miss Granger. Madame Pomfrey and I were talking yesterday and we believe that some of the chemicals used in the classroom may endanger you children. You can of course take your NEWTS. I wouldn't want you to have to fail the class. I can arrange a testing at your leisure."

"Thank you so much professor. I hadn't even thought of potions and the effect on my pregnancy."

"Of course you haven't. You have had many other things on your mind." The twinkle in his eye was more pronounced than ever. Hermione had the feeling he knew about the kiss she has shared with Severus, but he didn't say anything more.

"How soon will the test be Professor?" Hermione said trying to more the subject away from her personal life.

"As soon as you would like, but I suggest that you take it towards the end of the month, or the beginning of next month. That way you still have practice with brewing, but you also have enough time to study." He said returning to his professor like manner.

"That seems reasonable." Hermione said thinking it over. "I am free the first weekend in December."

"But that is the Hogsmeade weekend."

"I know sir. The test should take all morning, but then I could relax with a trip to Hogsmeade afterward."

"As you wish Miss. Granger, I will make the arrangements."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said with a smile.

"You are very welcome. But I do have some other news for you."

"Really?" Hermione said confused.

"As promised I delivered the letter to your parents yesterday."

Hermione sat strait in her chair. "How did they take it sir?"

"Not as well as expected. They are not happy with your situation and would prefer you to stay with them for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"I can't do that professor." Hermione said a little panicked.

"I realize this Miss. Granger. I have talked them into letting you stay, but they would like you to visit as soon as possible. I answered most of their questions pertaining to the events that led to your becoming a spy, but I told them that they would have to ask you for details. You do not have to tell them everything if you do not wish to."

Hermione sighed. She knew her parents would be shocked by the information but she hadn't thought they would try and take her away from school. She would of course visit them. She owed them that much, but she was afraid to. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong on her part, but she didn't know if her parents would see it that way. Hopefully Dumbledore had explained that it wasn't her fault in the least. She knew her parents too well, even though they knew her, they knew she was a teenager and likely to make a mistake here and there and get herself into trouble. They had concluded that that was what happened when she told them about what happened her fifth year and the incident at the ministry. She had gotten into the wrong crowd they liked to say. She had finally succeeded in changing her parent's minds about Harry and Ron when she explained why they had gone in the first place (though she didn't add that it was a false dream put into Harry's head.)

As if reading her mind Dumbledore spoke up. "Miss Granger I assured your parents that the act that befell you was of no way part of your will, and they believe that you were raped. They do not blame you."

Hermione looked up at her headmaster and smiled a weak smile. "Thank you very much sir. I appreciate that."

"Again Miss Granger it was no problem. I wanted your parents to have all the facts."

"When will I get to see them?"

"I think this weekend is good don't you? It will give you both time to prepare."

"Yes I think that will be a good time."

"Then it is settled. I will have Severus take you over there on Saturday morning. If you wouldn't mind, please write your parents and tell them you are coming. They would like to hear from you."

"I will professor."

Hermione sipped her tea and was almost done when the bell rang for the next class. "Thank you professor for everything, but I have to go meet Harry now."

"Alright Hermione, go on. You don't want to miss your next class anyway."

"Bye Professor."

"Bye Hermione."

Hermione set off down the hall hoping she could meet up with Harry before he became worried. When she turned the corner she met the sight of Harry and Ron staring at each other, wands drawn.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked severely to Ron and Harry.

"Nothing 'Mione." Harry said putting away his wand. "This git was just having a go at you so I thought I would hex him."

"As much as he deserves it," Hermione said shooting a wrathful look in Ron's direction, "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I know 'Mione."

"Oh stop with the mushiness you two, you are going to make me sick." Ron spat.

"I can do what I want Weasley." Hermione said savagely. She reminded herself of how Draco used to say his name.

Ron went white, and the turned bright red. "Fine don't use my name, but I will have the last laugh."

"Why should I use your name when you refuse to believe me? You have caused me nothing but trouble, what a great friend you have been huh?" Hermione said dripping sarcasm in to every word.

"If you weren't sleeping with the potions master maybe I would believe you."

"I am not sleeping with him. This is Harry's baby!"

"So you slept with both of them. It isn't like they will know which one's it is. They both have black hair, and are lying assholes."

"You take that back Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted.

"No! And by tomorrow you will be the one asking for my forgiveness. I am going to bust you for once and for all."

"And what do you mean by that?" Harry asked glowering at him.

"You will find out tomorrow." With that Ron turned around and stalked towards the front hall.

"What was that about Hermione? How is he going to bust you?"

"I have no idea Harry."

But that was a lie. As soon as he had said he would prove her guilt an ice cube had fallen into her stomach. She knew Ron would call in an investigation. And with an investigation would mean that she wouldn't be able to see Severus, or if she did he would have to teach her remedial potions. That part had ruined everything. If he called an investigation then she would never be able to get out of the castle on Wednesday. She would have to talk to Severus…and soon.

The rest of the day Hermione spent worrying, and her morning sickness didn't help matters. She decided to go to his office right after dinner. That way she could learn as much as she could that night, and hope it was enough to get her through on Wednesday.

She knocked on the door rather urgently and within seconds it was personally opened by Severus.

When he saw Hermione looking worried standing behind it he usher her in and had her sit down.

"What is wrong Hermione?"

"We have a little problem." Hermione started. "I think Ron is going to call up an investigation to expose us. He still thinks you are the father of my children."

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"No I am not positive, but something he said today made me think he was going to."

Severus rubbed his temples as if he were starting to get a headache.

"If he does call an investigation then our plans to get Lucius will be ruined."

"They might be salvaged, but that does mean that you have to learn a lot tonight."

"Do you think I can?"

"Can you yes, will you I don't think so. I'll give you the knowledge and I will expect you to practice all that you can."

"Is it that hard?"

"Yes and no. It depends on how long it takes you to realize you need to do this. If you want to hold on to your emotions then they will stay, no matter how hard you try to fool yourself into thinking you don't want them."

Severus stood and pulled out his wand. He dimmed the lights and pulled out a picture.

"Hermione I want you to look at this picture and tell me how it makes you feel."

"Why did you dim the lights?" Hermione asked confused.

"It will relax you and that will help you master this skill easier."

Hermione took the picture and looked at it. It was one of her as a child. Her mother and father were standing behind her. She remembered taking that picture at the park, right before Christmas.

"How does it make me feel? Safe," She said first, "but also confused. How do you have this?"

"It doesn't matter Hermione. But, that picture makes you feel safe. Now I want you to try and make that feeling go away."

Hermione tried to think about how the picture was fake and so the feeling with it, but that made her vulnerable. She had only substituted one feeling for another, and she was sure that wasn't the way to do it.

"I don't know how to get rid of the feeling. What am I supposed to do?"

"I can't tell you Hermione. There isn't a set way. You just have to find a way to set the emotion aside. It is almost like putting your emotions away to analyze later, but you will be putting them away for a significantly longer period than just an hour or two."

"I'll try." Hermione said. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She visualized the emotion going into a vial and corking it, but where could se put it to get rid of it? She still knew where the vial was and what it held…so she still had the emotion. That didn't work. She would have to find another way to do it. If she acted like she didn't have any emotion would that work? She could try and act like Severus, but what would he do. He wouldn't care that's what he would do. He would let it pass by him with out a second thought. Hermione tried to be indifferent and to her surprise it worked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus saw the dawn of accomplishment on Hermione's face. "Have you done it?"

"I think I have."

"What do you feel?"

"Nothing. I used to feel calm but now I just feel empty, like I am missing something."

"It will feel that way for a while. You might never get over it. After practice you learn how to ignore it."

"Will it always be there? Or will I someday feel it again."

"You will feel it when you want to, but I find it easier to just get rid of emotion all of the time. You have less misshapes if you do it that way."

"But I don't always want to be like that."

"Then don't. Do what you want; but expect the empty feeling every time you decide to get rid of an emotion."

"Do I actually get rid of an emotion for good?"

"For a period of time yes. However long you rid yourself of it, it will take the same amount of time for you to feel it again."

"So if I suppress it for three hours than I won't fee it until after three hours of it being released."

"That is correct."

"How do you know this if there isn't a set way to do this? Wouldn't it depend on the person?"

He sighed inwardly. He would have to explain this fully to her. "Though each person has to find their own way to work the magic, the principles are still the same and so it the effect."

"So there is no way of regaining your emotion faster? Even if you will it to come?"

"I am afraid not, but don't let that worry you. You have already decided you will use this magic for as little a time as possible."

"True, but what if I have to use it on an emotion I don't want to loose? What if it never comes back?"

"It will come back Hermione. As long as you let it."

"How do I do that?" Hermione said plaintively.

That wine stirred something inside of him, something like protectiveness. It had been years since he had felt that, and it was more than a little unsettling. "All you do is want it Hermione. If you want an emotion it will come, but it will take time."

"So if I want comfort, and I want to feel safe I acknowledge that and it will come back in approximately ten minutes just because I want it."

"No you won't feel the emotion, unless some stimulus is provoking that emotion, but you will have the ability to feel it."

"That seems easy enough. Why did you think I couldn't master it?"

"Because I haven't given you a hard emotion yet." He knew he would have to ask her to try and remove love or at least lust, but he didn't want to make her. Not because he didn't think she couldn't master it in time, but because he was being selfish. "Comfort is a weaker emotion, so is easier to banish, but strong emotions, like anger, love, lust," He stressed the last word, "are harder to get rid of."

"So are you going to make me try and dispel one of those?"

"You have to, otherwise you won't be able to for Lucius."

"Which emotion will I have to dispel?" She asked worriedly.

"I won't try and make you angry if that is what you are trying to ask." He said, with a slight smile.

He walked over to her and pulled her close. "May I kiss you Hermione?" he murmured in her ear. He knew he was arousing her but he had to. She needed to figure out how to get rid of it.

He ran his fingers through her hair when she nodded in acquiescence. He bent over slightly and kissed her mouth, and then moved to her jaw, and finally down to her neck. He placed a small kiss on the side of her neck, making sure she felt his tongue flick across her smooth skin for only an instant.

He stopped there though. For one because he knew she would be significantly aroused by this time, and because if he didn't stop he would have trouble keeping himself under control.

"Why did you stop?" Hermione asked huskily.

That note in her voice made him want to keep going, but his self control wasn't broken yet. "You have to learn Hermione."

"So all of that was just so I could learn?" Hermione said her voice turning harsh.

"By no means was that done just for teaching purposes. You are not the only one who kisses because they are aroused by the one the like."

He watched her blush for several seconds before getting back to the task at hand. "Now try and make the feeling go away."

"How?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"The same way you did last time, but remember, you have to want the emotion to go away."

"But I don't want it to go away."

"I am sure you do, because if it doesn't go away you will have troubles this evening."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you will find it hard to sleep when stimulated like this."

Hermione gave him a small grin and then closed her eyes to try and concentrate.

"I am going to try and help you through, though it may not work. I want you to relax and think only of the emotion you want to dispel."

"Ok." Hermione said after a few moments.

"Now you need to want to rid yourself of the emotion. No holding back, you really have to want it gone."

"But how do I push it away."

"I can't tell you how to do it; you need to figure it out on your own."

He could tell she was struggling with the last instruction, but at last he saw her look up at him with a strait gaze.

"It's gone. And I feel empty again. I don't like this feeling Severus."

"It isn't a pleasant one, and unfortunately you can't banish it like your other emotions because this one is the cause of removing the others."

"That's awful. Does the feeling stay with you as long as you use the magic?"

"I am afraid it does, it isn't always as pronounced as it is when you first invoke the power. But it is always there." He paused for her to absorb the information. "That is all I can teach you, but I do want you to practice and especially on hiding love for your children, not for extended periods of time, but you definitely need the practice."

"As long as I don't have to do it for long."

"You won't, but now we must have a talk with the headmaster."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What! Why?" Hermione shrieked.

"The headmaster needs to know about last night, especially if there is going to be an investigation."

"But I don't want to tell him." Hermione said worriedly. "What if he tells us we can never be together or expels me and fires you?"

"I can assure you Hermione, that that won't happen."

"How do you know?" She asked worriedly.

"He expected something like this might happen because of our increased involvement with each other, and he told me he wanted to know if something did happen. I highly doubt that he will expel you if he knew it was going to happen."

"He thought that we would kiss?"

"More that we would develop a more personal relationship with each other. That meddling old coot probably wanted it to happen if you ask me."

She sighed, if she was going to have to do this than she was glad Severus was going to be with her. She was not looking forward to what the headmaster wanted to say.

"Shall we go?" Snape asked holding out his arm.

"We better hadn't we." Hermione resigned herself to this fate and slipped her arm under his. He walked her to the door, gave her lingering kiss and then opened the door and pushed her though with out another word.

Hermione looked around before she dared to talk, and even then she said it in a low whisper. "I thought you said there would be none of that until I am out of your class. You have already broken that rule twice tonight."

"The first one was so that I could teach you so that doesn't count. And the second was because I had already broken my statement once, so what was the harm in doing it again?"

Hermione stared incredulously at him. "Now that is the third joke I have heard out of your mouth. I swear Severus Snape you are going soft."

"Hardly, but my witticism needs exercised once in awhile."

They walked the rest of the way up to the headmaster's room in silence. It seemed like they had done this many times before and in fact they had, but this time Hermione was actually getting nervous. She had no idea what the Dumbledore's reaction would be. By the time they were at the statue Hermione's throat was completely dry.

"After you." Severus said waving her in front of him when the statue moved. _What a time to be polite!_ Hermione thought ruefully. _You just don't want to go first._

Hermione knocked on the door and several minutes later she and Severus were both seated and had tea.

"Now Miss Granger, it is lovely having tea with you, and especially twice in one day," at this remark Severus looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "but I expect that you are not here just for pleasantries."

"No Sir, I am not." Hermione started, but she couldn't go on. She didn't know what to say and she was slightly embarrassed that she would have to tell Dumbledore what happened. She was glad when Severus spoke up.

"There are several things to discuss Albus, but the most important is that Mis- Hermione and I have developed a more than friendly student teacher relationship.

"Well that's one way to put it." Hermione thought.

"I see." said Dumbledore. Hermione noticed, irritatedly, that the twinkle in his eye became more pronounced. "Miss Granger you agree with what Professor Snape has said?"

"Yes sir." Hermione said rather sheepishly.

"Well then," Here it comes Hermione thought. "I'm glad I decided to pull you out of potions class."

Hermione's head shot up. "Excuse me sir?" Hermione said confusedly.

"You heard what I said." He said with a smile on his face.

"What are you two talking about?" Severus cut in.

"Has Miss Granger not spoken to you yet? Well, I guess I will tell you. Because of her condition, we, meaning Poppy and I, have decided that Hermione will take the NEWTS the first Saturday in December so that she can be removed from the class. Poppy does not believe that being around so many chemicals will be good for the development of the children."

"I see. So Hermione will no longer be my student?"

"No not technically, but she will still be a student in this school. So I would advise you to keep your relationship undercover until she graduates." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"You are going to allow this...allow us?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yes Miss. Granger, I believe that you are mature enough to know what you want, and I trust Severus would never seduce a student into thinking she knew what she wanted."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said stunned.

"Oh it is not a problem, I put you two together in hopes you would both benefit, and when I first felt the stirrings of something more I let it mature."

"Meddling old coot." Severus whispered under his breath.

"That I am Severus, but rightfully so."

Hermione still sat in shock. Dumbledore had wanted them together? Well not originally, but he hadn't stopped it from happening. She found it immensely weird that the Headmaster had any involvement, even if it wasn't much, in her relationship with Severus. She was pulled from her thoughts by Dumbledore's next statement.

"I think I know why the other reason you are here is."

"But-"

"If I may Miss Granger." He said politely cutting her off. "I believe it has something to do with the fact that Mr. Weasley has called an investigation to be done on the theory that you two have had sexual relations, and that he has not been the truthful teacher he should be."

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"I received an owl this afternoon explaining the concern of a student."

"Damn it!" Severus sword under his breath.

"What is going to happen Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You will both be questioned, and watched for a week. Other students will be interviewed, as well as some teachers. If they believe that Severus might actually be guilty then you both will be asked to undergo a round of questioning under veritaserum, and if that still does not clear the matter than you will be asked to take a paternity test Miss. Granger."

"But if that happens they will find out who the real father is!"

"I doubt it will go that far Miss. Granger, but if it does I have connections that can help prove that you were not lying. As long as you can keep up with the act of teacher and student, you should both be fine."

"Will they watch her dreams Albus?"

"I won't let them. That has nothing to do with their investigation. A person has the right to their own dreams, and a dream can prove nothing except that it was dreamt."

"Thank you Albus."

"You are quite welcome, but I am expecting someone and I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave."

"Good night professor." Hermione said as she stood to leave for what felt like the millionth time.

"I will be right out Hermione; I have to tell Albus one more thing."

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs." She walked out the door and shut it firmly behind her.

* * *

A/N: Wow! So I actually got out a chapter sooner than I thought I would. Yay me! Just so you know the Arithmancy problem in this chapter was completely made up. I looked up what it was and found the basics of the concept and then twisted the numbers around to suit my purposes. All the character numbers are accurate, but the equation I gave was strait out of my own imagination. I needed something for Hermione to do that was new so I tried to incorporate one of her classes into her leisure time and I came up with that little bit of math. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please, please review. I live for them. Thank you so much! 


	16. The Interview

A/N: Oh my goodness! I can't believe I left you all waiting this long. I feel so bad. I have been trying to finish this for the past two weeks, but every time I sit down to write something else pops up. Well I'm sorry again, but here you go!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Interview 

Hermione walked down to the great hall the next morning completely exhausted. She and Severus had been up most of the night figuring out how they were going to present themselves to the inspectors. Quite a few problems had arisen. For one, if she were his potions assistant, what potions had she helped him with so far? It took them several hours to work out minor details like that, and it hadn't helped that Severus' mind seemed to be on something else. They also had begun a potion last night, just for show.

Hermione entered the hall with Harry and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. When she walked in she saw the new additions to the staff table. It seemed that the school governors were getting an early start.

"I wonder who they are." Harry said nodding to the teacher's table.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry!" Hermione said panicked. She had forgotten to tell Harry about what was going to happen.

"What 'Mione?" Harry asked confused.

"They are the school governors. I forgot to tell you that Snape and I are under investigation."

"What, why?" he asked alarmed.

"Ron went to them and told them that Snape and I were sleeping together, and because I'm a student there has to be an investigation. If we are found guilty then I will be expelled, and he will most likely be fired."

"That git, I am going to break every bone in his frickin' body!"

"Harry don't!" Hermione said giving a cautious glance up at the table. Sure enough one of the beady eyed men was watching her. "Just let him be, if we prove it to him this way then he will leave us alone."

"Alright Love, But if he does anything else this stupid I will have to hurt him."

"Agreed. Now I have to warn you that they will want to question you. They will want to know when and how we got together, how many times we've been together, things like that."

"How will I know what to tell them?"

"I have a list of those answers; they don't have to be exact when you tell, just around the right number. How many people actually know how many times they have had sex?"

"Good point. I'll make it believable."

"I have no doubt about that, you were always good with this sort of thing."

"Alright love, but we have to get to class. I doubt the governors will be pleased if they find you are tardy." Harry helped her off of the bench and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he led her out of the great hall.

Hermione was followed to every class by an open eyed man in a black cloak. She was starting to get annoyed with it. Every where she went she was followed. Even to the bathroom. She was getting sick of it. She was half tempted to turn around and tell them to shove off, but rather wanted to pass the inquiry.

"Harry they are really starting to bug me." Hermione confided that night in her room. "I can't even pee with out knowing that someone is listening at the door."

"Don't worry Hermione. By the end of the week they will be gone and life will be back to normal."

That was a relief to think about. Normal would mean that she would be able to see Severus again, with out the governors breathing down her neck. "I hope so Harry."

Harry stayed with her until it was almost curfew. If he was late…well she didn't want the governors catching him.

- - -

"Good morning 'Mione"

"Good morning Harry." Hermione said groggily. "Harry!" Hermione said bolting strait up. She watched as he fell to the floor laughing. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck back down here last night. I figured it would look better if I had spent the whole night with you."

"Next time warn me!" Hermione said throwing a pillow at him, but smiling none the less.

"And miss the look on your face? Never."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, only seven; you have plenty of time to do what you want. What do you do anyway?"

"I get ready and then study if I have time."

"I figured as much. Well, while you are doing that I am going to find something to eat. I am starved."

"When aren't you hungry Harry?"

"Umm…about never."

"That's what I thought."

When Hermione was ready the two of them left together, (to the surprise of the governor standing next to her door).

The day went much the same as the day before, except that Harry was called in for questioning. He came back a little browbeaten, but triumphant.

"How was it Harry?" Hermione asked when they were supposed to be taking notes in charms.

"It wasn't too bad. They like to ask the same question over and over again, to see if you will change your answer. It is pretty nerve wracking, but not as bad as I thought it would be. I'd have to say the horntail was worse then they were."

"Well that's always good news to hear."

"Hermione-"

"Yea Harry?" Hermione asked, but she caught the reason why he had stopped. One of the Governors was coming towards them, and Hermione recognized the face.

"Miss. Granger, So nice to have your acquaintance again." The man said bowing. "If you will please come with me, I have to ask you a few questions."

"I'd be glad to join you Mr. Nott." Hermione said with an upturn of the corners of her mouth. "I did not expect you to be here."

"Yes, well I hope it is a pleasant surprise."

Hermione tried to act calm and cool, "Yes, as pleasant and it could be in these circumstances."

The whole conversation had gone on while the rest of the class watched. Hermione was glad that it was quiet enough so that only she and Harry could hear, that and she was thankful that neither her face or Nott's face held any sign of joy in it, both were pure business.

Hermione stood and followed him out. While she was confused as to why he was there, she was glad it was him, death eater and all. Hopefully he would help her out of this spot; they needed her here at Hogwarts.

When they reached the room she was going to be questioned in she decided to speak. "So how is it that I get the luck of having you question me?"

"I volunteered."

"I find that very dubious that you just happened to volunteer."

"You are a smart little witch."

"I've been told that before." Hermione said casually.

He eyed her with a look of curiosity. "No matter why I'm here; the point is that I am. Now I will have to ask you a few standard questions, don't want this to look like a cover up now do you?"

"Of course not. Ask all the questions you need."

Nott proceeded to ask her three questions: Did she have sexual relations with Professor Snape; had he ever forced himself on her; and was the baby she was carrying his. All three to which she answered no.

"Alright Miss. Granger, we are done here." He said in a business like tone.

"That's all?" She asked astonished.

"You want more?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, but I was expecting more."

"You need time to get out of the castle right? I have all the information I need; now you have the rest of the afternoon to do what you need to."

"What are you talking about Mr. Nott?"

"Ahh, I see the little witch wasn't informed of the plan."

"What plan?" Hermione asked becoming annoyed.

"Just follow me."

She did as she was told but had no idea what was going on. Nott led her to the corridor where she had first met him, but they didn't go to the same room. Instead he led her further down the passage to a small door. She was surprised when he opened it to see that it led to the grounds of the castle. They were on the 5th floor! She stepped out and followed him around to the side facing the forbidden forest and the lake.

"Where are we going Mr. Nott?" Hermione asked.

"We are meeting Severus. Now if you aren't quiet I'll make you be." He said harshly.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She was going to get to see Severus. But he had a class. It must have been important if he was skipping his class, especially with the Governors about.

They walked for another ten minutes before they reached the forest and then it was five minutes before they reached the clearing where Severus was.

"Severus." Hermione said in greeting. She controlled her voice so that she didn't seem too happy. It had only been a day but she had missed him, and surprisingly it wasn't their kiss she missed, but their conversations.

"Hermione." Severus said somewhat awkwardly. It sounded like he was trying to be stern but was unused to it. No that couldn't be right, it sounded like he was tired more than anything.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Nott asked sarcastically.

Neither of them said anything in return, but Severus turned back to Hermione.

"We don't have much time. You need to go to Lucius now."

"Now! How?"

"Don't look so surprised, you knew it would come." He said more harshly. Hermione suspected he was putting up another face because Nott was here.

"How will I get there?"

"Nott will apparate you there, I have class. Rip your clothes and soil your face before you go. I want you to look as horrible and pitiful as possible."

"Alright Severus, but how will I get back?"

"Theodore will bring you back, no matter what the verdict. I want you in my office tonight at 7 o'clock sharp. We will have to add another ingredient to the potion."

"I'll be there."

"Good." He gave a curt nod of his head and turned with a swish of his cape.

Hermione pulled out her wand and distressed her outfit. When she was satisfied she picked up some dirt and rubbed it on her clothes and her face. The last detail she added was to pull some of her hair out of the bun to make it look like it had snagged on branches.

"Are you ready?" Nott asked impatiently.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then hold onto my hand."

Hermione took the man's hand and with in seconds she could feel the familiar pressure of apparation.

"You will find that Mr. Malfoy is in that direction. He should be arriving shortly." Nott said pointing to his left.

"Thank you."

Hermione gave him a side long look and headed off in the direction he had pointed.

"_Alright Hermione you can do this." _She coached herself. "I hope I can do this; just remember what Severus told you to do." Hermione stopped herself and took a deep breath. She was at the edge of a wooded area and could see the front door of Malfoy manor. "Alright here goes nothing." She concentrated on getting rid of her love. She had done it before. But hopefully she could do it again. She started to panic when nothing happened. She didn't feel the usual blank emotionlessness. Her panic increased when she heard a pop and saw a familiar carriage in the driveway. She steeled herself and tried one last time, but when she saw Lucius step off the carriage she gave up any hope of getting rid of her love and ran from her hiding place. Thankfully it was only Lucius arriving. She didn't want to have an audience.

"Wait!" She called out pitifully, but at the same time she tripped over a loose stone and fell on her face.

She looked up and saw Lucius standing on the steps staring at her with a cruel smile.

"_I might as well make the best of this." _Hermione said to herself.

"Please, wait." She said picking herself up.

"And to what do I owe the honor of your much unexpected visit?" Lucius asked with sarcastic words.

"Please, oh please you have to help me!"

"Oh and why should I do that? I think I will just leave you here."

"Please! I have no time!" Hermione said panicked. She didn't want him leaving yet, she needed his answer. "I need _your_ help."

"And what do you need me to do? Can't little miss know-it–all figure it out on her own?"

"No!" Hermione walked toward him and fell to her knees when she was close enough to touch his robes.

"I will not help you." He said with a malicious grin.

"But I haven't even told you what I need."

"No matter."

"I beg you!" Hermione said grabbing his robes.

"Get off of me mudblood!" He said kicking her away from him.

"Please." Hermione said in a pitifully weak voice.

"You must be desperate; skipped class and everything. I doubt I will help you mudblood, but just what is your problem?"

Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I am having your baby Mr. Malfoy." She let the tears spill over as she told him. She watched Lucius take a step away from her and almost stumble on the stone step behind him.

"You're what!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Then get rid of the damn thing! I want nothing connecting me to you. If I hear that you haven't done it then I will come and do it myself!"

Hermione's heart sank, but she acted every part relieved. "Oh thank you so much! That is what I wanted! I was so afraid that you would tell me to keep them. Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy. I owe you my life." She kept crying tears of joy, even if in actuality they were tears of sorrow.

"Them? You are having more than one?"

"Well I was going to. Thank you so much."

"You really don't want them do you?"

"Oh no sir! How could I ever be a loyal death eater if I have to watch children all the time?"

"Yes indeed." He said more to himself than to her.

Hermione stood up. It was all over, she would have to go into hiding. "Thank you so much again Mr. Malfoy. I will leave you now, because I am sure that is what you want."

Hermione turned and started walking back to the forest.

"Mudblood!" he shouted after her.

"Yes?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"I want you to come here."

Hermione was confused, but did as he instructed her to.

"You will change and have some tea before you leave."

She was shocked. Was Malfoy actually being nice? "All…all right." Hermione followed him in and was even more surprised when he waved her through the door. She followed him to the library and sat in the chair that he pointed her to…his chair.

"Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy, but if I may ask, why are you doing this?"

"I can't have you going back to that school of yours looking like that can I? If they found out where you had been I'm in trouble. Besides we are family now aren't we?"

Hermione cocked her head at his last statement.

"Well not literal family, but we do share one unmistakable trait." He said his last sentence fingering his mark.

"I guess we are. Please excuse my rudeness from before. It is just I have no experience with you being a kind man. When you are civil I know there is something wrong, and that leads me to believe you want something from me now." It more than led her to that conclusion; she was beginning to get worried.

"You are smart, and you are right; but I am afraid that you will have to wait until after tea to know what it is."

Hermione smiled politely and said nothing more until her tea came.

"Cream or sugar Miss. Granger?"

"Neither thank you. I prefer my tea plain." Which was a total lie; she just didn't want him to poison her.

"Very well." He said handing a cup to his house elf, who brought it to her.

She sipped her tea in silence but was about ready to run screaming out the door. She tried to keep her attention off of Malfoy but she could feel his eyes on her. Every time she made eye contact he gave her a sinister smile and a nod that sent shivers down her spine. She made and effort to drink her tea quickly, but couldn't because it was very hot. When she was finally finished she turned her attention back to Malfoy.

"That was very good tea, but I would like to get changed now, and get back to the castle."

"As you wish Miss. Granger."

"My house elf will bring you a pair of Gryffindor robes to change into."

Hermione smiled in thanks. When the robes were brought Malfoy showed her to a room to change in and then left, telling her she could leave when she was done.

Thankful to finally be alone she changed quickly and headed for the front door. She had almost made it out when Lucius came up behind her and stopped her.

"Were you going to leave with out saying goodbye?" He asked grabbing her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry I just assumed you had something to do."

"Well I didn't."

"Thank you then for your hospitality."

"You are quite welcome." He didn't let go of her arm.

"I think I should be leaving now."

"Oh now with out a kiss I should think."

"What!"

"A kiss, Miss Granger. I think it is appropriate to kiss the one who fathered your children."

"But I thought…"

"But you thought wrong didn't you."

"Mr. Malfoy what are you saying?" Hermione's mind was racing. It took her a moment to remember that she 'didn't' want to keep her children.

"I am saying that you are going to keep the children."

"Please no!" Hermione screamed.

"Oh yes. You should have left when you had the chance mudblood. You want most to stay in school."

Hermione sobbed.

"Oh I'm sure that old softy Dumbledore would let you stay, but after that? No university or apprenticeship for you."

"Mr. Malfoy please."

"No my mind is quite made up. You will bear those children and raise them. I will give you no help and I will not claim them. If I ever hear that you claim they are mine I will make sure your life is more of a hell than it already is."

"No." Hermione said through tears. "You can't."

"But I can." Lucius said with a grin. "Now kiss me and leave."

Hermione bent toward him and gave him a quick kiss before bolting through the front door, followed by hysterical laughter.

Hermione ran to the wooded area, and made sure she hadn't been followed before her face split into a grin. She had done it!

"Happy are we?" Nott said from behind a tree.

"Very, but I want to get back now."

"Fine by me; take my hand." Hermione took his hand and apparated back to the castle.

- - -

"I will be on my way now." Nott said after he had accompanied her to the back door.

"Thank you Mr. Nott."

"No thanks needed. I didn't do this for you."

"Then why did you help me?"

"That is none of your business; but you can thank Severus."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Like I said before, there is no thanks needed; and don't get used to help from us. You are still a mudblood."

Hermione blushed slightly but held Nott's gaze. After a few seconds he turned and exited out the way they had come, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Hermione ran back to charms and was relieved when she found the classroom empty and her bag sitting on Professor Flitwick's desk. She grabbed it and ran to her room. She quickly changed into her own robes and left for her next class. Thankfully she wouldn't miss all of it. She still had ten minutes. That would be enough time to get her assignment anyway. Nothing could spoil her mood right now.

"'Mione!" Harry exclaimed in a whisper when she sat down next to him in class. "Are you ok? You were with them for so long."

"I'm fine Harry." But that was all she could say because at that moment Professor McGonagall came towards them.

"Miss Granger. Will you please come to my office?" She said sternly.

"Of course Professor." Hermione replied and stood to follow behind the matron.

Only when they were settled in her office did the older woman begin to speak, and then only hesitantly. "Mrs. Granger…"

"Yes professor?"

"I wanted to try and clear, well to get your opinion…Oh for crying out loud. What I am trying to ask is if you are in a relationship with Professor Snape?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped slightly, her cheeks coloring. She didn't think it would be right to admit what had happened between her and the professor, but she didn't want to lie to the woman who had been her mentor for the past seven years. She chose not to tell; now any way, she didn't want it getting back to the governors, and who was to know if she did have a relationship with Severus? Nothing had been said, only a few kisses. "I am not in a relationship with Professor Snape. Ronald started that rumor."

"Well thank heavens! What mischief that could have caused; a teacher and a student, my word!"

Hermione blushed slightly but the woman didn't notice. "This should all be cleared up soon, right professor?"

"Of course, of course." She said airily. "You aren't sleeping with him! The Governors should be gone with in the week."

"That is always good to know."

"Now listen here Hermione." McGonagall said returning to her normal self, "If you need anything at all come to me. I know what having a child is like, and how scary it can be."

"Thank you Professor. I am sure I will need you in the months to come." She didn't really think she would, but it was always nice to know someone was there.

"Good, now you need to get back to class, the bell is about to ring anyway. Here is your homework, it is due next Thursday."

"Thank you professor, for everything."

"Not a problem, and don't forget, It is Minerva."

Hermione walked down the hall and back to the classroom. She found Harry cleaning up their table and putting his book away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing really, she just wanted to know of the rumor was true."

"Hmm…I figured that Dumbledore would have run his mouth to the whole staff by now. We all know he can't keep something this good secret for long. I swear he is a bigger busy body than some of the female staff." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione chuckled and swung he bag over her shoulder. "Shall we go to dinner? I'm starved."

"Of course! When would I turn down food?"

- - -

After dinner, (and losing the governor that was tailing them in the crowd), Hermione and Harry went back to her rooms to talk.

"You were gone a long time Hermione. What did they ask? And why was Nott, the interrogator?"

"He didn't ask much, and he was there because Severus asked him to be."

"Then why were you gone so long?"

"Do you remember me telling you I would have to go to Lucius and beg for him to let me get rid of his children?"

Hermione launched into the story of what happened, from beginning to end. Afterwards they discussed why Lucius had been so nice. It just didn't add up, he only was nice to get what he wanted, and he could have just told her to keep the children without wasting so much effort.

"I think he was just trying to cruel. And you have to admit it was….but the jokes on him."

"Yes I guess you are right. Well I have to go. I have a meeting with Snape."

"Alright see you later Mione."

- - -

The rest of the week went by excruciatingly slow. The governors in the end found nothing that convicted either teacher or student of an improper relationship. With their most sincere apologies they informed Hermione on Friday that they were leaving. Silently she rejoiced; while they went on to say that if anything inappropriate ever did happen she should contact them immediately. She assured them she would and bid them good day.

That evening she received a letter from Dumbledore telling her to meet him in the great hall the following morning before breakfast, so that he could bring her to Grimmulad place to meet with her parents. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the meeting but she knew it had to be done sooner or later. If it wasn't done soon she knew it would get harder to do, so she resigned herself to her fate and walked down to the great hall the next morning.

To her surprise it wasn't Dumbledore waiting for her but Hagrid.

"Hagrid!"

"Hermione! It's been a long time. You haven't come down to me cabin in a month."

"I know I've just been so busy."

"Well thas to be expected in'it, what with… well you know."

"Yeah." Hermione said uncomfortably. "So Hagrid, "Hermione said breaking the awkward silence, "I thought Dumbledore was going to be here."

"Ahh, that he was, but some important business came up and he asked me ter fill in for 'im."

"No offence Hagrid, but how are you going to bring me to Grimmulad place with out any one noticing?"

"Aww I'm not bringing ya! I'm just bringing ya ter the transport place."

"Oh…"

"Suppose we should be getting 'long. Don't want to keep him waitin'."

"Keep who waiting?"

You'll see."

Hermione followed Hagrid out of the castle and soon regretted not bring her coat, she hadn't thought she would need it. She followed Hagrid off the grounds, all the while thinking it was good Hagrid was a half giant. If he weren't the wind would have been much worse.

"Well here we are." Hagrid said stopping in front of the shrieking shack. "Yer can come out now." He said seemingly to the wind.

"Thank you for announcing my presence to the world." Hermione heard a familiar drawl say.

"Severus?"

"Yes. I'm over here behind the tree."

Hermione looked in the direction and saw him materialize in front of her. "Ho did you…"

"I had a disillusionment charm on. I couldn't be seen unless I wanted to be seen."

"I see. So are you taking me to my parents?"

"Yes, I am. Dumbledore had business and didn't think it would look good if I was seen leaving the castle with you. Hagrid was a safer choice."

"All of this to get me out of the castle?"

"Yes, and if we don't hurry you parents will think something bad has happened. You are expected at Grimmulad place in five minutes time. Couldn't have sped up could you?" Severus asked turning to Hagrid.

"I got her here din I?"

Snape rolled his eyes and moved closer to Hermione. Knowing the drill from apparateing with him so much, Hermione moved closer and grabbed his forearm. She held her breath as he began to apparate, but she didn't know if it was from the compression forming around her or the proximity to her potions master.

As soon as she felt her feet touch the floor she heard a voice scream with delight.

"Hermione!"

She looked up and saw her mother running toward her and was enveloped in a hug that made her think she hadn't finished apparateing.

"Hi mum." Hermione said gasping when she was finally let go." Dad." Hermione said looking toward her father and smiling.

"Oh Hermione it is so good to see you. Are you alright? You aren't too stressed are you?"

"Mom I'm fine. How are you all?"

"Oh, doing as best as we can for the situation. Living with wizards isn't exactly what we are used to." Her dad said coming closer.

"I can imagine. But you all are fine? You haven't been too frazzled, or bored?"

"Nonsense. We are fine Hermione. You are the one who should be answering that question; and if I'm not mistaken your mother asked it and you didn't answer."

"I am fine. I said that before." Hermione said trying to reassure them.

"Well I'm glad dear, but if you need anything, especially as you get further along, you will start to get sore in unusual places, I can help. I've been through it before."

"Thank you mom." Hermione said blushing. She couldn't believe her mom was talking to her about that sort of thing with Severus in the room.

"Now dear don't go and embarrass her. There are other people here. And by the way, who is this man who brought you here?" Her dad asked turning back to his daughter.

"This is Professor Severus Snape." Hermione said hurrying to make introductions. "Professor these are my parents Tom and Jane Granger."

"Pleased to meet you." Snape said holding out his hand to her father. Though he didn't look comfortable with the introduction he handled himself well.

"Snape?" Mr. Granger said. "You were the one that rescued Hermione from this Mr. Malfoy character correct?"

"That is correct." Snape said in affirmation.

"Then I owe you my gratitude. I do not know what I would have done with out my daughter, and I believe I can speak for my wife when I say you will be welcome with us anytime."

"Here, here." Mrs. Granger piped in.

Hermione could see that Severus was becoming uncomfortable with all the thanks and tried to break it up.

"Professor, I don't believe my dad has seen the library yet."

"Library? If I had known there was a library I wouldn't have brought my own books."

"I'll show you dad."

"Let me, Miss Granger. That way you can have some time with your mother. That is unless you insist upon showing your father." Hermione was stunned. She had never seen this side of him before. He was actually being polite, and even nice. She was surprised at his sophisticated air, like he knew what should be done, and how to accomplish it. "That would be very nice. Thank you professor."

The day passed quickly. Her father was absolutely in love with the library and spent several hours pouring over its contents. She and her mother sat and talked most of the afternoon. She wanted to know everything, from the mix of emotions when she found out she was pregnant to the most recent happenings at school. She ended up tell her mother about the investigation into her relationship with Severus and was surprised by her mothers reaction.

"How could anyone think that man did anything wrong with you. His manners are so proper. I doubt he could ever think to do such a thing."

"Most people _would _think him capable of such an act mum."

"That man!? I don't believe it possible."

"He is a much different man at school. He is the most hated professor there, and he doesn't attempt to change their opinions. He is most unpleasant until you get to know him."

"That does seem logical though, if everyone were to be his best friend, how would he be able to teach? He seems the type to be more logical that personable."

"That is putting it lightly."

The rest of the day was spent together in the living room. Hermione and her dad ended up playing a game of chess in which she lost spectacularly. She never did understand how her dad and Ron could be so interested in the game. Severus stayed away most of the day. He only came in to tell them when dinner was ready, and he didn't even show up for the event. All in all it was a very pleasant day. There was only one instance of uncomfortable ness, and that was where her mom asked her to drop out of school. She tried to explain her side of the case but her mother wouldn't listen, only when her father joined in the discussion was it settled that Hermione could stay in school.

Around nine o'clock Snape made another appearance saying that they would have to be back at the school soon. Hermione said goodbye to her parents and after promising to write often, and several more thank you's to Severus, the apparated back to the front of the school.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Under the cover of darkness they made their way back to the castle proper.

"Thank you for showing my father around today." Hermione said as a way of breaking the ice.

"It was no problem; I thought you would want time alone with your mother."

"Thank you anyway. You know it is quite funny, mum couldn't believe that you are the most hated professor at school."

"Well that's good to know. I do know how to act respectable when it is proper."

"I never knew that."

"Of course you didn't. I didn't want you to."

"You are full of mystery you know that. One minute you are evil potions master and then next you are mister proper."

"It's all part of the act. You should know how to do it too."

"I don't think it is though. The way you offered to show my dad to the library, and your speech…there is something about it that makes me think you were taught."

Severus was silent. He had been taught, but he didn't want her knowing about that part of his life, he didn't even want to know that part of his life.

"It was proper so I did it."

"Well again, thank you." Hermione said with a smile.

They were nearing the castle and he wanted to get away from her before she asked the question he knew she was dying to ask about his past. So when they reached the doors he bade her goodnight and asked her to be in his office the next night for a lesson since they had missed out on the ones this week. She seemed somewhat taken aback by his abruptness, but he didn't really care at this point. Being with her and her family today had dredged up memories that he had thought he had long since forgotten. Quickly he made his leave from the entrance hall and retreated to his suite.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Again I am so sorry for the delay. Hopefully I can get another one out before Christmas. If not Happy Christmas to all of you. I hope you all have the merriest of seasons. And pleas R&R, it would be an awesome Christmas present. 


	17. Warning

A/N: It has been such a long time, but I started this thing, and I will finish it eventually.

Chapter 17: Warning

* * *

Hermione sighed as she picked up the next set of potions notes. It was Friday, and her potions NEWTS were to be the next morning. As she began to meticulously read through her tiny cramped writing, she felt a set of warm hands close around her shoulders from behind. 

"You are going to do fine Hermione. Your NEWTS are tomorrow, you need rest. Studying now wont help you any."

Hermione leaned her head back and rested it on Severus' chest. "I know, but I feel better if I know I have done absolutely everything I can."

"You have. Now put those notes away, it's well past midnight, and you have more than yourself to be sleeping for. "

"Alright Severus, I'll go to bed. But I'm not walking up to my rooms. I never have liked the dungeons in the dark. "

"You can floo there then, as long as you promise to go to bed when you get there."

"I promise. " Hermione said smiling at him.

"Good." Snape said in reply.

Hermione pulled herself out of the chair and walked out of Severus' study. She had been using it recently because the library was too crowded, and she was still being hounded about her pregnancy. The past few weeks had seemed dreamlike to Hermione. Even though Ron had been proven wrong about the parentage of her children, he didn't seem to want to admit it, and was still being quite cold with her. Classes had gone by without any mishap, and even the Dark Lord had been silent. Hermione made sure to send him weekly reports though, just to keep him happy. She had found a way to secure her letters, so as to slip them past security with no more than a passing glance.

With the school now whole-heartedly believing that Harry was the father, Hermione was getting, if possible, even more attention, except unlike before she was being talked directly to. Girls from all years and houses were asking a range of questions from how was Harry taking the pregnancy, to how Harry was in bed, to if she was ashamed that she had been knocked up. Mostly Hermione could avoid the pesky inquisitors, but it was a relief to be able to come and visit Severus for some much needed down time.

Harry occasionally accompanied her, with the pretense of keeping up his image of doting dad, but she knew it was because Harry was trying to support her by becoming civil with Severus. The first few meetings had been disastrous, but now the two had settled into a somewhat friendly routine. There were fewer outbursts in any case.

As Hermione made her way over to the fire place, she picked up her bag, and her school robe that were laying on one of the chairs.

"Good night Severus. I'll see you tomorrow after my exam." Hermione said giving her potions master a hug. Their relationship had not progressed any more since the last kiss in the potions lab. They had both agreed to wait till after Hermione's results came back to decide were their relationship would go. So for now they had to be content with just being friends…very close friends. Severus had at first insisted on there being no intimate contact, but she had finally convinced him that a small kiss here and there was far from inappropriate.

She looked up at him and smiled before giving him a small kiss on the cheek and then walked to the fireplace. She gave one last parting wave as she stated her rooms to the fire and spun out of sight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning dawned too early for Severus. His dreams of late had taken a more pleasant turn, and frequently he found himself in the presence of Hermione not only while awake. But, he pulled himself out of bed, and went on with his morning routine as usual. As it was Saturday, there wasn't much for him to do. In the recent weeks he had spent most of his day with Hermione, but because of her NEWTS and the Hogsmeade trip, that wouldn't be possible.

Severus glowered to himself. He would just have to find something to do. He had just resolved to check with Poppy and see if she needed any replenishment on the stores in the Hospital wing when he heard a knock at his door.

"Who could that be it is only six in the morning?" He asked himself a little annoyed.

When he opened the door and saw a pale looking Draco he stepped aside and quickly scanned the area to make sure no one had seen him.

"What is the problem Draco?" Snape said with a hint of concern for his godson.

"I…I just received a letter from my father…"Draco trailed away, his face plainly shocked. "He…here" Said Draco pulling his trembling hand out of his pocket and handing a crumpled piece of parchment to his godfather.

Severus made a quick scan of the paper and then let out a string of violent curses. "You are sure this is his?" He finally asked Draco after he had paced several times around the room.

"He is my father Severus. Of course I know it is his. Besides, who else could be that sick?"

"Anyone of 'our'," he put a sickened stress on the word, "mutual friends, could be just as sick as him. But you're right; it couldn't be anyone but him."

"Are you going to tell Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Not yet." Snape said thinking. "This threat still has awhile to come true. She is only a month along…that gives us eight to prevent Lucius 's attack."

"You have to tell her Severus!" Draco said alarmed. "She will need to look out for herself. If she doesn't know he could catch her so much more easily."

"I'm not going to keep her in the dark forever Draco!" Snape retorted. "But I won't tell her until after I have informed the Headmaster, and then not until he agrees she should b told."

"I swear to you if she isn't told with in the next week I will tell her." Draco raged.

"You will do no such thing!"

"I will do what ever I like! I am looking out for her as well as my brothers or sisters! There is NO way in hell I am letting my father take them! The best he could do them is raise them, and I wouldn't condemn even Potter to that misery!"

"You will do what I tell you Draco." Snape said in a harsh growl. "I am still your teacher."

"And like I told you, I don't care!" Draco said now in a full rage. "My bastard of a father has committed himself to kidnapping Hermione's children, and he will! I am not just going to stand by and watch this happen. Someone can't be with her twenty-four hours a day, so she needs to be prepared."

"Yes Draco, and how do you plan on telling her all this? Are you going to blurt it out, tell her she is in danger? Make her a nervous wreck for the remainder of her pregnancy? Potentially harm her, and her children with this news?"

"I am not a heartless bastard Snape!" Malfoy roared. "I can be more delicate than that, unlike you!"

"You will not tell her. End of story. The headmaster will be the one to decide if and when she should know. He may decide to tell her tonight or a month from now, but it is his decision, not mine or yours."

Draco glared at his godfather and then stormed out of the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione left her practical exam that afternoon feeling satisfied with her performance, but still thinking she could have done better. She placed her hands on the small of her back, and leaned back in attempt to crack her back. Recently she had begun to have lower back troubles, and in her last check up Madame Pomfrey had told her it was just another pregnancy thing. She had assured her that for now the pain would only be a dull ache, but that it may get worse as her pregnancy continued, because she was carrying twins.

But right now Hermione didn't much care about the pain in her back. She was starving. She hadn't had anything to eat since this morning, except a few crackers between exams. She didn't think she would have been able to keep anything down even if she had had the chance to eat. So she took a left down to the kitchens as she walked out of the classroom she had been using as a testing room.

After getting a quick lunch, and only one stop in the bathroom, Hermione headed down to the potions lab.

"Good afternoon professor." Hermione said as she knocked on the ajar door and pushed herself into the room. She shut the door and then pulled up a chair and sank down into it.

Snape looked from the simmering potion, and gave Hermione a very slight, almost imperceptible smile."You aren't going to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, I might, but it is pretty cold out there, and I don't know if I want to walk all the way down there."

"I see. But I thought the whole point of you taking your NEWTS was so that you weren't around potions anymore? So why then after your NEWT did you decide to come down here?"

"Well that is partially true…but will this potion hurt the babies?" Hermione asked lightheartedly.

"No, but that isn't the point, and what do you mean that is partially true? It was the only reason you took them."

"Not quite right, Severus." Hermione said her smile growing.

Severus raised an eyebrow and after several moments of silence he asked, "So are you going to tell me what this mysterious reason is miss know-it-all, or will I have to wait here till you see fit to explain yourself?"

"I think I can do better than just tell you." Hermione said mischievously. She left her chair and made her way over to where her newly ex potions master sat. She placed one hand on his knee, and the other on the back of his neck, and leaned in and grabbed his mouth with hers. She pulled away after several stunning seconds, and smiled at Severus.

"You know what?" He said after a few seconds.

"What?" Hermione asked playfully.

"If your kissing skills reflect any on your potions ability, I would have to say you are far inferior to me."

Hermione pulled back a little more and looked in disbelief at Severus. He was smiling…"In that case," she said leaning closer, "You will just have to teach me wont you?"

"I will teach you more than how to kiss Hermione." He said in an enticing whisper that sent shivers down her spine, "but not until you get your NEWTS back." He said the last part, gave her a small kiss on the lips and then pulled her into a long hug.

"But you aren't my professor anymore, why can't we be together?"

"We agreed to wait for your NEWTS. Two weeks isn't going to kill us Hermione. I plan on being with you for a very long time, so there's no need to rush."

Hermione pulled him back into a hug. "If I didn't already know that you were the evil potions master that lives in the dungeons, I would think that someone was trying to pull a quick trick on me. I don't think I ever expected you to be the caring type."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape just pulled Hermione a little closer and held her a little tighter. He couldn't care…not in the way she meant, but she couldn't know that yet.

He was about to pull away and look at the prize he had some how won, when he heard the door open. Both he and Hermione snapped out of their thoughts and pushed themselves away from one another.

"How cute, I told you would make a great couple." Draco said to the blushing Hermione, and scowling Snape.

"What do you want Draco?" But unfortunately he already knew why the boy was here.

"I'm here to talk to Hermione." Draco said addressing Snape. His slight smile had faded to become a scowl identical to his godfathers.

"I already told you Draco, not now."

"You can't force me to not tell her, and even if you try she now knows that something is going on. So what's it going to be?" Draco asked with a face of triumph.

"What the hell is Draco playing at?" Snape asked himself. He was livid. That little child had just undermined his authority. There had been a good reason not to tell Hermione until it was time, why had he gone and messed this up? "I swear; he can be as bad a Potter sometimes."

"As I'm sure, as you intended, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said harshly, "She will have to be told now. Next time you are given orders you will keep your mouth shut. Dumbledore will hear of this."

He turned back to face Hermione, who was looking thoroughly confused at this point. "You will now leave Mr. Malfoy. I will finish what you started."

"I'm not leaving. You won't tell her if I do."

"I assure you I will. Now leave. I'm sure you will ambush her sometime in the near future just to make sure I was truthful."

When Draco made more signs of resistance Severus strode the few steps separating them, grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the potions lab. He slammed the door and then walked back to Hermione and leaned against the counter behind him, grasping the bridge of his nose.

"What was that all about Severus?" Hermione asked in a terrified whisper.

"Draco was unfortunate enough to discover a plot against you and your children this morning. It hasn't been confirmed as true, but the letter seems to have come from Lucius. Dumbledore and I were both going to investigate this further before we told you." He explained to the shocked girl in front of him.

"Wha…what do you mean a plot against my children? What does he plan to do?" Hermione asked near tears.

"Hermione…" He said taking his shoulders in his hands. "Nothing is going to happen. You will be protected by many; no one will let anything bad happen. Dumbledore is already taking special precautions in case the threat may be true." He didn't want to answer her question. It was painful enough to see how upset she already was.

"Thank you for your help, Severus. But I want to know what he threatened to do." Hermione said with a steeled will.

He tensed at her reluctance to drop the subject, but didn't blame her for refusing to. Had it been him he would have done the same thing. "Lucius has decided he will claim your children as his own when they are born, and in the wizarding world if he does this there will be no stopping him from seeing them. That means even if you do not wish him to be with them, there is no hiding them. All he has to do is visualize them and he will be with them. Most wizards in this situation decide not to accept their children magically out of the respect for privacy for the mother, but when has Lucius ever been polite?"

"Is that all he threatened? Just to magically accept that he is the father?"

"Not exactly. Though he didn't go into detail he did say he would make not only your life a living hell, but the children's. I can only assume that he intends to terrorize you and your family once the twins are born."

"But no specific threat? He doesn't mean to kill them does he?" Hermione asked trembling.

"I don't know Hermione. All I know is what I've told you. But," He quickly continued, because Hermione had become a pale greenish color, "I do not believe that he intends to kill your children."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hermione?"

"Yes Severus?"

"You should go back to your rooms now."

Hermione just stayed where she was against her professor's chest. She didn't know exactly how it had happened, but all she remembered was breaking down and then Severus carrying her back to his rooms. He had sat down in the chair in the front room and just held her. She didn't know how long she had been there. She knew she must have fallen asleep at one point because she had woken up, her cloak had been removed and her hair had been let down. Severus himself had removed his teaching robes and was now just in his black trousers and soft undershirt.

She closed her eyes as Severus began to run his fingers lightly through her hair. The simple action helped her to calm down slightly. A few seconds before the reality of why she was here and why she felt so miserable had come back. How could Lucius do this to her? How could he do that to anyone…take away their children. And there was nothing that she could do about it. She had been trying desperately to figure out a way around the rule. "There must be a way" She whispered out loud.

"A way to what?" Severus whispered back.

"There has to be a way around Lucius accepting my children. Can't someone else accept them first?"

"I wish someone could…but it just doesn't work that way. Only the blood father can."

Hermione was silent again. At first it had been shock that had ravaged her mind, then fear, and now she was angry. But even though she was burning with rage, she had no energy to vent. The exams had worn her out to begin with, and now, after this, she just didn't have any strength. She closed her eyes and was asleep before she knew it.

_Hermione tossed and turned, she had no idea where she was. All was black. But then flashes of light notified her to the arrival of many. They all formed a circle…with her at its pinnacle, right next to their feared leader. She watched as a figure made it's was toward her, it's dark hair swirling behind them. A sense of triumph filled her entire body, but was just as soon gone as another; more contented dream came to take the place of the foreboding grave yard. _

The next morning Hermione found herself in a large bed draped in brown and black satins. She was so comfortable that she never wanted to move. Not long after she decided to try and go back to sleep did she hear the door creak open, and she saw Severus head peak through the door. She smiled as he came over to her and placed a small kiss on her brow. "It's time to get up."

"What time is it?"

"Not long after breakfast, but you have been gone the whole night, and I'm sure Harry will want to know why you didn't turn up in either Hogsmeade or at dinner last night."

"I would much rather just stay here" Hermione said more to herself, but loud enough for Severus to hear.

"Hermione you can't just hide in my rooms forever."

"I can try can't I?"

"You could, but why would you want to? You have so much to live for, and you can't be scared all your life."

"Oh I know, but it would be so much easier to just stay here with you."

"But you of all people should know that taking the easy way isn't always the best way. Besides, I would have to kick you out eventually anyway."

"Is that your polite way of getting me out of your rooms Severus?"

"If it is you will never know because I am never polite. I am the snarky potions master. Now out!"

Hermione smiled up at him and scrambled her way out of his bed.

"I should probably floo over to my rooms so that no awkward questions are raised."

"Not to mention a change of clothes is in order. Potter would notice that you wore the same outfit yesterday, not mention it is all wrinkled from sleeping in it."

"Good point. Well I'll try and make it down sometime tomorrow, but if I can I'll see you on Wednesday for our lesson."

"Oh I hope to see you before that. I don't know if I can go a day with out one of those kisses from yesterday."

"Severus Snape, was it not you that said no to kissing in the first place?"

"Yes it was, but it was also me that agreed the a kiss on occasion wasn't too bad, and since we never did establish how much 'on occasion' was, I think once a day will suit me just fine."

"You can't just demand a kiss from me everyday. I could refuse."

"I highly doubt that you would refuse."

"But it is the principle of the thing." Hermione said trying to argue for arguing sake.

"And what principle is that?"

"That you can't just demand things of your girlfriend." Hermione said a slight smile playing cross her lips.

"But until your NEWTS are back you aren't my girlfriend."

"Which makes it even worse, you would be demanding it from your friend. It's just not acceptable."

"I see, but I still maintain that even if I did demand a kiss from you that you wouldn't hesitate to comply."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

"Really, and if you did resist, than I would jut have to steal one from you."

"Stealing isn't legal, and you have to set an example for gullible students like me. So if I refused to give in to your demands, you wouldn't be able to kiss me."

"If you refuse? Am I to believe that after all that argument that you still are going to kiss me?"

"Of course I'm not going to kiss you."

"And all of this is to prove your point."

"Of course."

"Well I'll just have to steal one."

"You can't."

She watched as Severus came very close to her. He tucked his hand under her chin and pulled it up so that she looked into his eyes. "Now tell me Hermione, when have I ever set much store by rules that get in my way?"

"Never, but-"

"No buts Hermione."

"But you have to set a good example for your student."

"Ex student I think, almost girlfriend."

"So now I'm not your student? That was your own rule you just broke!"

"And as I said before…how many times have you seen me not break a rule that got in my way?"

"You just can't…"

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do? If I want this kiss, I am going to get it. And believe me Hermione, very, _very_much want this kiss."

Severus leaned down and captured her lips with his. His other hand came up behind her neck and tangled its fingers into her hair. Hermione was lost once again in the wonder that was kissing Severus Snape. She could feel he blood rushing, and her heart pumping, and she wished that the kiss would never stop; but as always Severus pulled away just at the brink of the kiss becoming too deep. It was frustrating as hell.

* * *

A/N: So it isn't my longest or best chapter ever, but I'm just getting back into the swing of things. It has been an eventful seven months since I last updated. But I have finally graduated, and will be heading off to college. Woo. So I'll try and get another chapter out ASAP, but I can't promise anything. Hank you all who still read, and as ever thanks to all those who review. 


	18. The Impact of Reason

A/N: OK this chapter had to be done quickly because of the pending release of HP:DH. I didn't want to have to change my theories and working plot for this story to help it relate to the true story. So by doing this before, I can express what I believe will happen. Let's see how much I get right or wrong shall we?

Chapter 18: The Impact if Reason

It was Christmas break. Hermione had been at headquarters now for a week now and was having a wonderful time with her parents. Her mother was fawning over her and the thought that she would soon be a grandmother. Her father was just as excited but only let this show through subtle smiles and hugs.

As it was Christmas Eve, she and her family had just sat down to a wonderfully prepared meal. Most of the Wesley clan had also come to visit. Bill and Fleur were absent because they had gone to France to be with her parents. Percy was also absent, but he had been for the past three years anyway, so that didn't seem unnatural. All were smiling…except Ron. Who had been late and was forced to sit next to Hermione. Although he had become considerably nicer since her NEWTS, he was still not talking to Hermione. But she didn't mind that much. She was just glad that every time they saw each other they didn't get into a horrible fight.

Mrs. Wesley set the chicken on the table, and everyone reached for the food. As always it was delicious, and after they were all sated they all filed into the living room. There they all spent a restful evening listening to the WWN, and playing games. Ron spectacularly won a game against Harry, to whom for a reason unknown to her, Ron had made up with over the past weekend. The two were the best of friends again, and it didn't make any sense to Hermione. Yes they had had their fights before and made up but this was something entirely different. It just didn't seem logical.

After a few hours Hermione decided it was time to head up to bed. All that food had made her drowsy. And she was looking forward tomorrow. Severus had said he would stop by.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the usual presents piled at the end of her bed. She had received the traditional sweater from Mrs. Wesley, and this year it had MOM, woven onto the front. She had received a book from Harry about potions, two baby books and scrapbooking material from her parents, rock cakes from Hagrid, and to her surprise she had gotten a set of matching baby outfits from Ron. She had of course sent him a gift, but hadn't believed she would get one in return. She sighed, put on her Wesley sweater and headed down into the drawing room.

All the rest of the clan had already assembled and were thanking each other for their gifts. Hermione did the same, and even walked over to Ron and thanked him, who gave a small smile and said that it was nothing before suddenly spotting George and went to go thank him even though he had already done that twenty minutes before.

The day went by very fast. Dinner was exceptional, almost as good as Hogwarts, but Hermione was disappointed. Severus had said he would come to the house, and it was already eight and she hadn't hide nor hair of him. She had been hoping to give him her gift in person, but apparently it would have to wait till she got back to school.

At five till nine Hermione excused herself and headed for her room. She had been tiring more easily recently, but it hadn't effected her too much yet. She had just reached her room and was about to change into her Pj's when there was a knock on her door. She pulled the sweater back over her head and went to open the door.

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped back to let him in.

"Did you think I wasn't going to come?" he said with his standard smirk.

"Well…actually, no I didn't." Hermione admitted.

"Well then you know me less than you think you do Hermione."

"When have I ever broken a promise?"

"I just figured you had gotten busy or something and couldn't be spared."

"Well that wasn't the case. I just didn't want to have to be roped into all the festivities. I despise having to socialize with so many people."

Hermione smiled and went over to her dresser to retrieve her gift.

"I was hoping to give this to you today, and was a little disappointed when I thought I couldn't."

"You got me a gift?" Snape asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course I would! You are my friend, and I always buy my friends presents."

Severus took the small package and looked at it for a few minutes.

"Hermione I couldn't take this. I didn't get you anything."

"It doesn't matter, you didn't have to. I just got this because I wanted to."

He looked at her for a few more seconds, and after her coaxing pulled at the bow to untie it. He then slowly unwrapped the paper, doing his best not to rip any of it. In the paper was wrapped a box, and when he opened it he found a small gold object made of rings, and other odd shapes.

"What is it?" He asked looking up at Hermione.

"It is a logic puzzle. The object is to separate all the individual objects. It is supposed to be really challenging. I figured you could try and solve that while you were waiting on your potions to stew. It gets awfully boring just sitting there watching as your potion simmers and cooks."

"Thank you Hermione, I will indeed try this, but I doubt I will find this challenging. I have solved several like it."

Hermione smiled. "Whet ever you think Severus, but I specially ordered that one because it was the hardest I could find. I think you may just have some problems with it."

He looked at her, smirked again, and put the puzzle back into its box, and then placed the box in his robes. "Thank you again Hermione, it was very thoughtful."

"So you like it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I do."

"Good, I was hoping you would. So what did you do today Severus?"

"I mostly stayed in my rooms, though I did go to dinner in the great hall"

"And that's all?"

"That's all I ever do on Christmas. It is my routine, and I like it that way."

The two spent the next hour talking. It was the best present Hermione had received. She felt so comfortable with Severus, and she could tell he felt the same way, well as comfortable as he could be with anyone. He was always so guarded. After the hour he had taken his departure and left Hermione to get some sleep. She went to bed that night with a very big grin on her face.

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of pounding on her door. She was irritated because she didn't feel like she had had nearly enough sleep and when she groaned when she looked over to her clock and it confirmed that it was WAY too early to get out of bed. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and threw on her dressing robe and opened the door thoroughly planning to yell at Harry for waking her up at suck a horrible hour.

But when she pulled the door open, it was Harry that stood behind. It was a pale Ron, very pale. "Harry's gone Hermione." Was all that he said before he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her room and down the stairs.

"What's going on Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly as Ron pulled her into the drawing room where the rest of the Wesley's and Lupin were assembled.

"I woke up this morning to the door slamming, and when I finally realized that something was going on Harry had already left. But I found this note on his bed." Ron said handing her a piece of parchment.

I know where it is…I'm getting Dumbledore. Don't worry, I will be back later.

Harry

"What does it mean? He knows where what is?" Mrs. Wesley asked from behind Ron.

She gave Ron a dark look. Only She, Ron, Harry and Dumbledore knew what was going on. The rest of the Order was still in the dark. They couldn't just go and blurt it al out here. They would have to think of something. To say…or pretend that they also were at a loss as to what the note meant. Hermione was about to take the latter course when Ron beat her to the punch.

"I have to idea what he is going on about. But it must be important for him to run off in such a hurry like that. "He said addressing his mother, but glancing at Hermione as if for approval. She slightly nodded her head and he kept up with his story. "But he will be with Dumbledore, so everything thing will be fine. I'm sure he will be back by lunch time."

But Ron's prediction had fallen short and by five that night not a word had been heard from Harry. Mrs. Wesley had been beside herself all day with worry and was now doing her best to hunt down every Order member to see if they had any clue as to what was going on. She had heard from Minerva that the Headmaster had met with Harry early that morning, and had soon left the castle. That had clamed the mollycoddling witch down somewhat. At least he had mad it to Hogwarts alright. She had been worried that he might have been ambushed, and no one would find him for days.

The worry that had been forgotten earlier had come back ten fold. Her nervousness put the rest of the house even further on edge than it already was. There had been several spats between the Wesley children, and to stop it their Father had ordered them all to their separate bedrooms till dinner so that they would calm down. Now they were all back in the drawing room, trying the best they could to pass the time. Hermione had even tried her hand at chess with Ron, but soon found it too hard to concentrate. Ron apparently found it challenging as well because halfway through the game he excused himself saying he needed some air and left the room.

When Ron didn't come back after several minutes Hermione decided to go up to her room. The tension was too much for her to take. She too excused herself and made her way out onto the landing and up the stairs to her bedroom. But before she go there she decided that she would get no rest tonight anyway so he might as well go to the library. She made a detour and headed up another flight of steps and through a hidden doorway that was pretending to be a solid wall. Again for the second time today she was surprised to see Ron behind it.

"Sorry. " He mumbled, as he picked up his book and started to head out of the door.

"No. "Hermione said grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving. "You don't have to go. We can both be here can't we?"

"Alright…I guess." Ron said shrugging and setting himself down into the chair that Severus had used the day of her induction.

Hermione picked up her Romeo and Juliet from where she had left it the last time she was here, and walked over to her standard chair and curled up in it, amazingly looking almost like Crookshanks when he decided to lay down for a nice long nap.

Hermione had only been reading for several minutes when she felt Ron looking at her so stood up. Ron quickly looked back to his book, a familiar blush creeping onto his cheeks, but Hermione could tell it wasn't because of his feelings for her this time.

Hermione looked back at her book and started to read again, but was almost immediately interrupted by Ron.

"I'm sorry Hermione."He said staring very hard at his book and blushing madly.

Hermione looked over at him incredulously. Was her really apologizing?

"I understand if you don't want to accept it…but well...there it is." Ron said looking up to meet her eyes.

Hermione was of a mind to tell him it was all his fault that she was mad at him and that she couldn't accept, but she couldn't do that. Although she was still mad him, she couldn't deny that she and missed her funny friend.

"You hurt me Ron. How could you not believe me? And even if you couldn't why did you have to be so hurtful?"

"I'm sorry Hermione…I don't really know what got into me. I guess I…well…er…well I was jealous Hermione! I had wanted to ask you out for so long, but then I found out you were pregnant. I was so mad that you wouldn't tell me that you had been with someone else, and that I had been making a fool out of myself by thinking I could ever be with you. And then you kept insisting that Harry was the father. I knew that wasn't true Hermione, it just couldn't have been. So I figured you wee trying to cover up something that had happened between you and Snape, whether it was consensual or not. I know that isn't an excuse for how I have been acting, but at least now you know why I did it."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She bolted out of her chair and ran to the youngest male Wesley and gave him a bone crunching hug. He tentatively placed his hand on her waist and used the other to pat her back. After a few minutes Hermione pulled away.

"I'm sorry that I don't been as truthful with you Ron, but I just didn't know how to tell you all. And I could have told you in a better way than just blurting out that I was pregnant. I wasn't thinking strait because I was so nervous for your reactions, and so I just kind of panicked. I should have known that you wouldn't react well to that. I knew you had feelings for me. I should have been more considerate. And afterwards I should have made more of an effort to make you understand what was really going on, I was just too mad."

"And you had a right to be Hermione. I screwed up and I'm sorry. I hope you can accept my apology and that we might become friends again, even if we aren't as good of friends."

"We both screwed up Ron. I'll accept your apology with several conditions. One that you ill except mine for not doing my part to help you accept what was going on, and the second being that we will be just as good of friends as we were before this whole thing started." Hermione said smiling up at him.

"In that case," Ron said smiling back at her, "I accept."

The rest of their stay in the library was spent discussing where Harry might have gone. Both had been eager to discuss their ideas, but because of their silence hadn't been able to.

"Well he is obviously after a Horcrux, but which one? And where do you think it is?"

Those were just several things they tried to figure out. So far all they had gotten was that it couldn't be the ring or the book, and it probably wasn't Voldemort's snake. They would jut have to wait till Harry came back and filled them in. After a good hour of discussion they both decided to head back downstairs to see if anything had been heard from Harry.

"How did you know where that library was Ron? I didn't know you liked to read."

"Well actually I don't like to read, but Harry ad showed me where it was so that I might catch you alone once during break."

"Harry showed you?"

"Yeah, we made up last weekend, and he has been hounding me to say sorry and tell you how I felt. He kept telling me I at least owed you that much."

Hermione resisted telling him that Harry was right and to cover the awkward pause asked another question. "So how long have you been thinking of apologizing?"

"About a week after the investigation. But I kept telling myself that you were the one in the wrong and so I didn't start to really think about if I would apologize or not till after your NEWTS. By then I knew I was just being a git."

"Well you've got the being a git part right." Hermione said with a frown, but the smile. "But that's over now isn't it?"

Ron's ears turned red as he muttered an apologetic statement.

When they reached the drawing room they found everyone just as tense, if not more so than when they had left an hour ago.

"I don't think I can handle being around them all. I'm already nervous enough as it is." Ron said in the doorway so that only Hermione could hear.

"Your right. I don't think I want to be here either. Let's go down to the kitchen and get a snack."

"Sounds good to me." Ron said leading the way.

Hermione rummaged around the cupboards to see if there was anything little to munch on with Ron went strait to the leftovers from earlier. She decided on a small fruit cup and a glass of water and at down next to Ron.

"When do you think he will be back?" She asked as she picked at her food.

"I dunno, can't be long now can it? He has been gone all day. I just hope he is still in on piece."

"I'm sure he will be," Hermione said more confidently than she felt. "He's with Dumbledore."

Hermione didn't want to point out the fact that Dumbledore was getting up in age and that his reactions weren't as quick as they used to be. His withered hand could attest to that.

Suddenly the fireplace roared into life, and out of it stood a very dirty and exhausted looking wizard.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron rushed over to his best friends side, and caught him just as he was about to fall to the floor.

"Are you alright mate? What's wrong, are you hurt?" He asked worriedly as he steered him into the nearest chair.

"I'm fine." Harry gasped. "Just tired…and sore."

"Where've you been? You scared us all to death."

"Sorry mate, but I had to go. It was about the horcruxes."

"Did you find one? Is it gone?" Hermione asked speaking for the first time.

"Yeah we did. It was tough though. It was much harder to get to than the locket. Well I guess it wasn't harder, as more physically exhausting. "

"Oh Harry! You much be exhausted. How did you make it through it all?"

"I don't really know actually. There were a few spells, pretty advanced ones, that Dumbledore got rid of at first, but I knew that couldn't be the last of it because it had been too easy. And I was right, because the object was in the center of a volcano."

"What? Why would it be there? And what was it anyway?"

"It was the Ravenclaw artifact. It was this." Harry said pulling out a twisted piece of metal from his pocket.

"What is it Harry?" the two asked.

"Well it used to be her reading glasses. Apparently her great great great something or other had inherited them. She had no idea they were of such value, but knew it belonged to someone in her family. So she had them restored because they were a pretty pair of glasses, or they used to be anyway. When she had them fixed, they wee also appraised, and found out to be Rowena Ravenclaws. "

"But how did Voldemort find out?"

"Dumbledore and I still aren't sure of that, but he must have because it is here now."

"You never told us why it was in the volcano. And how did you know it was there?" Hermione asked curious.

"Well actually I wasn't sure that my hunch was right this morning, but I took it Dumbledore anyway. I had remembered something you had said about the founders once Hermione, about how they all seemed to represent a different element. Ravenclaw was water, Huffelpuff was earth, Slytherin seemed to be wind, and Gryffindor was obviously fire."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well like I said I was thinking about the Horcruxes and trying to decide what they all were and were. I knew there was nothing from Gryffindor, so that left Ravenclaw, and I though of her representing water. So I kina of started placing her artifact in the water somewhere. I dunno, then my mind started wondering and I started thinking about how Voldemort must have been disappointed not to get the complete set of relics from the founders. And then it just clicked, what if he had hidden an artifact in a place where Gryffindor as represented, in a fiery place, in a volcano?"

"That's brilliant!"Ron exclaimed.

"But Harry how did you figure out what volcano it was after that?"

"Well I went to Dumbledore and we did a little research to see if Godric had ever had any contact with a volcano. In fact we found he had been to several, but only for small reasons. When we researched far enough back we found that his home town was actually near an active volcano."

"But Harry there aren't any volcano's in England."

"But Godric did grow up here. He was born and raised in Italy."

"What? But then why would he build a school here?"

"Beats me, but I really don't care. I've destroyed the Horcrux; it doesn't matter to me why he chose to move."

"Yeah Hermione, what do we care. The guy could be from Mars for all I care." Ron piped up.

"Yeah I guess."

"So you two are finally talking again?" Harry said smiling at the both of them.

Ron's ears went red and Hermione bushed. "Yes we are Harry. We made up this evening."

"Well it's about time."

Just then the door to the kitchen flew open and behind it they saw a very anxious looking group of Wesleys.

"Why did you come to get us! How long has he been back? Oh Harry are you ok?" Mrs. Wesley asked as she moved to where Harry stood and started to fuss over him.

The rest of the night was spent in the presence of the Wesley family so Ron Harry and Hermione had no time to finish their talk about Horcruxes. After awhile of being fawned over Harry excused himself to go shower and rest. The rest of the Wesleys soon followed suit and headed to bed. Hermione followed Ron out and the two spent a few companionable minutes together before they each headed a different way on the stairs to their room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next day was spent relaxing. After the initial bombardment of Harry by the rest of the house, everyone settled in for a normal boring day at Grimulad Place. Harry, Ron and Hermione once again found themselves discussing the Horcruxes as they sat alone in the drawing room.

"So that's the book, ring, and glasses." She said ticking off the count on her fingers. "And that leaves the locket if it hasn't already been destroyed, the cup, the snake and Voldemort himself." Hermione finished.

"I can't believe someone had already taken the locket. I mean…who besides Dumbledore would stand a chance." Ron mentioned.

Harry Pondered a while over the mysterious R.A.B. It had been awhile since he had given up on figuring out who the initials belonged to. It was clearly not a well known wizard because Hermione would have figured out who it was by this time, but that got them no further in identifying to the real culprit was.

"The person who took it must have had it in for Voldemort. So it's logical that it will have been a known Voldemort hater. Maybe we could check back in the records about who had been killed or had been in the Order." Hermione suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea Hermione." Ron said. "Mom would know who was in it the last time. If we asked her about the initials maybe it would ring a bell."

"But she would want to know why we asked Ron. What would we say to her?" Hermione asked pointing out the flaw in this plan.

"Not all of us are as terrible of liars as you are." Ron teased. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back with an answer. "

Ron was only gone for five minutes when he returned looking crestfallen. "No luck mate. No one even had the initials R.B. let alone R.A.B." He said disappointed."

Hermione stared off into space trying to think what their next move should be. She had been absently mindedly staring at a spot above Ron's left shoulder so she had a perfect view of the contorted face Ron made that seemed to be a mix of horror and excitement.

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione exclaimed. Harry's whipped around to see what was going on.

In his apparent excitement mixed with revulsion, Ron could not get any words out. He just gestured frantically behind Hermione.

"There's nothing there Ron? What's wrong?"

"I've found him. Look I've found him!" Ron said pointing to the Black Family Tree.

"R.A.B.?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes. Look, right next to Sirius. Regulus _Arcturus_ Black, he's been right here!"

"That's ridiculous Ron." Harry said almost laughing. "He was a Death Eater, Sirius said so. Right Hermione?"

"Actually Harry, I think Ron might be right. Didn't Sirius also say that his brother had been murdered because he was trying to leave the Death Eaters?"

"Well yeah, but Regulus couldn't have done this, Sirius said that he wasn't that bright of a person. Dumbledore had a hard enough time doing this. How could he have?" Harry cut in.

"When has Sirius ever told the complete truth when talking about someone he doesn't like? He always makes them out to be worse than they really are."

"I don't care if he was good. If Dumbledore struggled then no one else could have done it. Besides he would have had to have someone else there to help him. If I hadn't have been there Dumbledore wouldn't have been about to finish the drinking the potion."

"Are you calling Sirius a liar?" Harry raged.

"No Harry, of course not. I'm just saying we can't fully trust Sirius' judgment because he was biased against his brother. "

"Well maybe he brought another person with him. Maybe a fellow Death Eater who wanted to do the most damage they could before deserting. "

"He couldn't have Hermione. The boat would only let one wizard in the boat at a time. If I had been of age we would never have crossed the lake together. So he couldn't have done that."

"Well maybe he got someone underage to help him."

"Hermione it is unlikely that he would have known to bring an underage wizard with him. It was only luck that I had been there and not just Dumbledore. And," Harry continued on quickly because Hermione seemed threatening to interrupt him, "even if he had visited the island before he still wouldn't know what the potion did, so wouldn't know to go back for someone." Harry said in triumph. There couldn't be a way around this argument. He just couldn't believe that Sirius' brother cold have done this, not after all the horrible stories Harry had heard from his godfather about his dark family.

"Well maybe he brought someone for protection instead of to help him with the potion, and it just ended up working out to his advantage." Hermione pressed.

"Hermione I've already told you, only one wizard can be in the boat at a time. An underage wizard couldn't offer any help with protection, and even if they had some how found a way around the age restriction on the boat, no Death Eater, loyal or not, would be willing to sacrifice their own life for the greater good, let alone a rogue who wasn't satisfied with the dark lord."

"But Harry it can't just be coincidence." Ron said speaking up.

"It was a good thought Ron, but I just can't see it being him." Harry said irritably.

"Loyal…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well nothing…I was just thinking about what Harry said about someone having to be loyal to Regulus to follow him and protect him."

"Yeah they would have to be, and that's why it couldn't be him. He didn't have anyone loyal to him except his family. And if they had found out he was trying to leave he would have been blasted off the family tree just like Sirius." Harry concluded.

"Harry that's it!" Hermione exclaimed, a look of wild excitement on her face. "It would make perfect sense, and he wouldn't even have been detected. And he would have had to obey, as he was bound to loyalty. And we all know that he would have special powers." Hermione said as if working out a problem in her head.

"I see where you're going with this Hermione, but it couldn't have been Sirius. Sure he was bound to be loyal because he was in Gryffindor, but he hated his brother, and being an animagus probably wouldn't have made him undetected on the boat. Besides, he would have told Dumbledore if he had known about the Horcruxes." Harry said trying to make her see reason.

"Not Sirius, Harry. Kreacher! It was Kreacher in that boat!"

A/N: And there you have it. My views on what may happen. Bu let me clear a few things up. I don't believe the last Horcrux will be found in a volcano…it just made my story more dramatic. But I do believe it will have been placed somewhere close to Godric Gryffindor, whether that be Hogwarts or Godric's Hollow I don't know. But anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Even if all this turns out to be completely wrong it should make this FF more interesting. Enjoy the 7th and final book. And as always R and R!


End file.
